Alls Fair in Love and War
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Multiple romances. Sesshomaru comes to realize as Inuyasha grows older that he feels more for his younger sibling than he thought.SessxInu, Yoko KuramaxKoga, TaishoxMaleOC. Yaoi. AU. OOC. Mpreg. EDIT IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company. Yoko Kurama belongs to someone else too.

Note *Each chapter will be titled with the character's name who will be talking from his point of view. It'll appear in bold face words at the top of the chapter. * ^_^ Hope you like it.

**Warnings: **There will be incest in the story. There will be mild shota sexual actions (child and adult content) Yaoi action (male and male relations). No underage readers please. Read at your own risk.

**Begin Work: **02/16/2011

* * *

**Sesshomaru Ch. 1**

* * *

Patience was my father's worst enemy. This was naturally made evident from the habit he displayed by continuously pacing back and forth in front of the large double doors of the medical ward, grumbling under his breathe at each 180 degree twist. The fluid whip of his kimono robes brought a smile to my face, but I dare not laugh out loud. I, being who I am, knew better than to increase my sire's already mounding irritation. When he was in this state of unpleasant company, I'd take my place nearby to be the silent audience and enjoy the show.

"How long do they intend to keep their lord and king waiting?" Growled the elder demon lord. Crinkled lines bruised his handsome face into a disfigured frown of displeasure. Really, my father was quite the impatient fiend. "My patience wears thin with all this waiting."

Of course he's speaking to no one in particular. Just ranting and raving about like a child without his favorite toy. Nonetheless, he just wouldn't be InuTaisho if his patience wasn't as thin as spring kissed ice. This is how he's always been.

"I have the sudden urge to blast this damned door down. Why haven't I received word of what's going on in there?"

I could easily offer my two cents, but there'd be no point. All my end of the conversation would do is cause another barrage of nonsense aimed my way. Why intentionally give myself an unnecessary headache? But then again, my patience was never one to be tampered with either. I too wondered what could be taking place behind those enclosed walls. It seemed like a day and eternality has passed since we received word that one of my father's cohorts had become impregnated with his seed.

The news at first seemed far-fetched since those women had but a single purpose and that was to sate the pleasures of their king and master. Each woman was chosen based on impeccable pedigree and of her inability to have children, an ingenious move by the matchmaker. It was the only assurance guaranteed that his seed would be kept safe within until he saw fit for another child and he would still be able to have his desires satisfied without worry. Humans weren't fit for anything more than being the heat he needed to warm his bedding.

This only came to be so when my own mother passed many moons ago. Her death in the Great War nearly 500 years ago broke my father's heart, enveloping him into a state of depression for a long period of time. Since Inu demons mated for the remainder of our lives with our chosen lovers, her death was a tremendous impact on his soul. Since then all he's done is rut with females the match maker considered to be worthy of his unholy drive, but not worthy of storing his burden; namely the semen that was worth more than their very lives.

Unfortunately the match maker proved to be a failure in his choice of women this time.

One of the females, a human princess from far off in a neighboring territory, became pregnant with my father's likeness from their latest rut nine months ago. My Father had been angered to learn that a mere human was blessed with his precious genes but soon became overruled the concept of desecration at the thought of having another child besides myself. The human would have nothing to do with the rearing of the hanyou child to be born. That job would be left to him and caretakers of the palace. The mortal would count her blessings if she came from this chamber alive.

"Kami, I cannot take much more of this blasted waiting. I'll melt this damn door down now if I have too!"

This time I do chuckle quietly at his drastic tactics. This of course brings the full blunt of rage unto me, a mistake but oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I wasn't the least bit intimidated by his narrowed glare for I had one of my own just as potent. "Do you find something amusing Sesshomaru?" He asked with the slightest twitch of his right eye.

"Naturally Father." My dear King huffed at that. His rage and aggravation don't frighten me in the least. The only reason I choose to stay on his good side is to prevent an unwanted ear bleed of his constant bellowing.

"And what is so funny? Please share the wealth of merriment. Kami knows I could use it."

The wall I was supported against was kicked from beneath me as I strolled calm and collected as our water pillars releasing in a pond, "You're standing here walking back and front like a worried nanny. Just allow nature to take its course."

"Nature is taking her precious time in there, Boy." Father mumbled looking up at the tall door. "I can't be as relaxed as you when I have another child coming into this world."

"Yes another child that happens to be hanyou." My bitterness is easily pronounced in the way I said that final word. I can't be help feeling the unfamiliar twinge of jealousy from how Father was getting antsy from the prospect of another child when he already has one standing before him; one of pureblood and more than powerful enough to carry on his name.

"Don't speak on such prejudices with me," I frown a similar expression to his own at being called _boy_. "You may feel bitterness toward humans but my tastes don't run as low as your own."

"Of course it doesn't. Otherwise we wouldn't be standing here waiting for a birthed mongrel, now would we?" I sighed shaking my head. "Seriously Father, why put yourself through the pains of raising a hideous creature? What if this child comes out distorted with the face of a goblin?"

InuTaisho laughed out loud from the non-humorous jest. "Come now my boy. I'm sure my genes will dominate over the likes of a mere human. I doubt the baby will come out disfigured."

"Your hope in this child is most unbecoming." I say nothing more on the matter and return to my post against the wall with my arms folded. By now, I'd truly had it up to my ears with this unborn child's praises. Nestled in his dam's womb and already he was getting the praises of current company.

My behavior, I admit, is similar theory of demonic heritage but can one blame me? This was a lesson I'd been raised on, practically embedded in my mind to believe that our breed was flawless. Now to have the likes of this underdeveloped savage blended in our family bloodline with the disgusting dilution of a human? It was an unsavory feeling o digest.

Yes the blasted human's heritage was one to be admired because of her elegant beauty and charm . . . but so were many other women and human blood wasn't one to be flattered over by our kind . . . especially not by me. She was after all a short lived creature destined for a single century of life.

Our wait proceeds onward for two hours in complete silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts about the baby but each on different opinions. My father contemplating on how he wanted to raise his new son or daughter; while I thought about the misfortune that would be bestowed upon our family. A disgusting savage of pure ugliness to destroy the beauty that was once our family was to be born today and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about that . . . that filthy beast.

Finally after another hour passed, my father's prayers were answered when the large mahogany doors opened and the nurse, an aged panda demon, walked out with a tired expression. Her elderly face formed into a weak smile of exhaustion from the many hours of labor and patience as she announced softly, "Your highnesses, the child has finally been born."

InuTaisho grinned from ear to ear after hearing the wonderful news. "What of the human?" He asked trying to seem polite in the welfare of his female.

The old nurse was hesitating to answer my Father's question.

"Be quick to answer when spoken too Sakura," I said, breaking through her mental nervousness. A particular soreness of mines was when servants failed to do as they were told immediately on request.

Sakura bowed respectfully, snapping back to her lower station, "Yes my lords please forgive me." She lifts her head with saddened rose hue eyes. "My lord, the human female was far too distressed during her labor and passed on during the birthing process."

"That can't be helped," Was my unkind reply. No human is capable of bearing a demon child. Death was sure to follow during the birth or later on. Either way it was fated that best suited them in my opinion.

"What of the child?" My king asks, clearly not caring about his human's life either.

Sakura blinked as if nearly forgetting about the baby, "Oh my king." She smiled proudly. "You'll be happy to hear that the child was born a healthy –"

Her words were silenced by the shrill cry of an infant from within the medic wing. The signal of impending doom has just arisen. That was all the king needed to hear to rush as fast as he could to see what the child came to look like.

I for one wasn't as thrilled to enter.

"Your highness," Sakura bowed to me from my side. "I don't think you should be so worried about the child. The baby is very healthy and quite a sight to behold."

"Your opinion wasn't asked on the matter Sakura."

"But my lord if I may be so bold as to continue, I just wanted to inform you that the baby was not disfigured in his facial features and has a few of your Highnesses demon traits," Her rosy eyes wrinkled along the sides of her face into a cheerful smile. "I think you will think differently of the baby when you see for yourself." She bowed her departure and returned back inside the room.

Her gracious impression isn't lost on me entirely but I would be the one to judge for myself if the child was even worth looking upon. I guess she assumes since the hybrid tyke looked decent that it would still be fine by me. Hardly the case I dare say.

But curiosity won out over my stubbornness and I walked inside anyway to see what all the fuss was about.

The walk wasn't long enough for me as the noise grew louder as I found my Father laughing and smiling up at the newborn in his hands. "Ah yes what a fine babe you are!" He boosted audibly, holding the nude babe high. I don't see the creature from my end of the room. My Father's long sleeve robes concealed its figure from head to toe.

He senses my presence at the door and beckons me to come inside. "Come here, boy. Come and see your new brother."

Brother? So the child was born male. Even more troublesome indeed. Now I had a potential rival born over my place for the throne. A male heir no less would create more competition for Father's options when it came time for it. He wouldn't possibly put a mixed breed in the chair would he?

But judging from the way Father was laughing and smiling so much, the boy can't be all that hideous.

"Ah look at him Sesshomaru. Have you ever seen such a finer child born?" InuTaisho reveals the tiny male to me for my own evaluation of him. The babe could not possibly be all that special. My eyes peeked over Father's arm to look at the boy and— immediately my previous words of brazen fell silent against my lips.

I was more than stunned, absolutely star struck if I were to be honest aloud. The child was not ugly; far from it. He was near perfection. His tiny head sparkled in shockingly white hair, possibly paler then my own. His skin was tanned a soft peach tint, a deep tone. On top of his head were what would probably be his only trademark of hanyou blood. Two triangle shaped canine ears twitching from side to side, picking up the slightest sounds in the room.

But what captivated me the most were the two biggest and brightest honey gold eyes I'd ever seen. They were beautiful, incredibly mesmerizing to stare into. I found my own inner self drowning in the ever going sunshine pools of liquid gold. Such an enchanting soul he was and only a mere babe at that.

"I see the boy is taken with you already Sesshomaru," InuTaisho teased noticing that the baby stopped crying the minute he saw his older brother's face.

"Don't be ridiculous." I scuffed arrogantly. "He doesn't know me enough to behave."

"Why not hold him and see for yourself?"

The child was offered to me but I declined. "No I'd rather not. He's far too small be held."

"Nonsense boy; he's strong enough," Snorted Father. "Here, take him."

My sigh goes unnoticed by my stubborn sire as I take the small pup in my arms. At first I'm surprised at how small his body is; light as a freshly plucked feather too. His length is about as long as my hand to my elbow, possibly smaller.

The baby looks up at me with those doe like amber eyes and suddenly gurgles happily for me. He was a quite a glorious sight. Already I was just as attracted to the child's purity and innocence as my father. Probably more than Father was. But I would never speak of this out loud. I still had my pride to uphold of course.

The tender little bundle whined and laughed, reaching his short tubby arms out to me as if asking for my embrace. So sweet and new to the world he was. Small, fragile like the leaves of a dying autumn left . . . and just as easy to crush in an instant.

Strange. I cannot figure out why but I felt different just by looking at this sweet being in my arms. Almost like this over whelming urge to . . . to do something completely out of my character.

The next thing I knew my lips were pressing softly against that plush chop of hair inhaling the wondrous scent of pure freshness. He smelled heavenly, cleansed of all malice and evil.

"I see you're pleased," Father mentions, placing his hand on top of the baby's head. His eyes narrowed in a thinking pose. "What do you think we should name him?"

I rolled my eyes. "The child is not mines Father. I don't have grounds to name him."

"But your opinion is wanted," He walked over to the window looking out for some inspiration. "How does InuTaisho ll sound?"

"Please father, don't damn this boy with your tname. Just because you were unfortunate to have it doesn't mean he should be as well."

"Then what do you suggest?" He snorted sarcastically. "Surely you don't think that your own name sounds more pleasing?"

"As a matter of fact I do," My name would be much more appropriate in my opinion. I am perfect after all.

"Don't be a fool. What do you think Sakura?" He asked to the nurse cleaning off the sheets of the bedding to be replaced with fresher linen.

The old demoness pondered over the choice for a moment, than a bright smirk creep on her mouth. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Inu-Yasha?" We both repeated.

"Yes. The child came into the world with the strongest pair of lungs I'd ever heard. I think he will grow up to be a powerful warrior and prove his worth of the Inu clan's blood very well." She explained proudly.

"Inu-ya-sha. Hm," InuTaisho peered now at his now quiet child thinking. "Inuyasha is a fine name. Yes!" He picked the boy up from my arms swinging him high in the air excitedly. "Yes Inuyasha it is!"

"Careful Father. The pup was just born today." I scolded softly.

Father carefully brought the fragile pup down, cradling him in his arms. "I apologize little Inuyasha. Your father is just so thrilled to have another wonderful son to call my own."

So Inuyasha shall be the boy's name? A fitting name for the small prince indeed. A very fitting name indeed for a prince of royal blood. "Father have you informed Godfather about—?"

"Why yes he has," Said an intruding deep voice from the doorway of the medical room.

Standing in the doorway were two of our closest allies from the neighboring kingdom. Lord Yoko Kazo of the Eastern Lands, reigning superior of all Youko Demon. By his side stood the spitting image of his very appearance, minus his eyes was his son prince Yoko Kurama.

"Ah my friend!" InuTaisho strolled over to show his newborn pup to his platinum haired comrade, all grins and smiles alike. "Look Kazo. Look at what I have been blessed with."

Lord Kazo smiled, tracing a delicate claw over the smooth skin of the new child and lend down to bury his nose into his newest god child's snow top hair. He inhaled deeply, placing the scent into his memory for safe keeping. "A fine babe he is Taisho. A very fine babe. What have you name him?"

The king's chest swelled with something I'm embarrassed to say was his pride, "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Marvelous! A perfect name for him," Cooed Lord Kazo, wiggling a finger in front of the little hanyou, laughing.

My own friend and god brother, Yoko Kurama, walked over to me with his usual cocky smile. The same smile I always accused him of displaying when he was up to kami knows what, "Congratulations on the newest addition of your clan Sesshomaru." His gravely rasped voice hummed, rather than spoke.

"Thank you."

Yoko braced his arms on the chair I sat in and sighed. "You seem to have all the luck."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Come now Sesshomaru. Look at the boy. He's divine."

"I'm aware."

"I'm sure you're also aware of how alluring he'll be when he gets older then," Yoko commented with a seductive glee in his hazel gold eyes.

I could already tell where this conversation was heading. "Already staking claims on him Fox and he's barely been born. At the very least, wait until he's able to walk."

Yoko laughed. "Don't be silly. I would never think of taking the boy from you."

"Who said anything about me wanting him for myself? I just don't want my brother to be subjected to the likes of you. I know how you are. Your bed ventures are legendary."

Kurama mocked a hand over his inflicted heart. "You wound me little brother. I am not the common whore you make me out to be."

"No not the common whore but a very picky one."

"That is something I will agree with."

We both laughed softly drawing the attention of our fathers to the both of us.

"What are you pups laughing about?" InuTaisho asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes Kits, due share," Kazo said while holding Inuyasha in his arms.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yoko answered waving his hand at his father and god father.

"Hmm," They shared a look which said they knew we were lying but went back to entertaining themselves with the small baby.

After making sure that their attention was back on my brother we continued with our conversation.

"So will you take the boy as your own?"

That wasn't something I considered. "Why would I? He is a hanyou."

"You forget Sesshomaru that he is also of high blood."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does matter when it comes to someone high maintenance like you," Yoko walked around my chair to squat next to my leg. A move he knew would annoy me since now he could read my emotions with his cat like eyes. Not even Father could interpret my expressions as well as this crafty fox could.

"What if the boy grows up to be an enchanting beauty? Picture him. If the baby is beautiful as he is now, just think of what he will look like when fully mature. Tall, built like an ox, legs for miles to come—" He looked over his shoulder at the baby. "And hopefully well endowed."

"Disgusting savage," I spat venomously.

Yoko raised his hands uncaringly, "Am I wrong?"

Yes the boy would grow up to be very handsome but just how handsome? Would his features surpass my own? Would he be tall? Muscular? Slender? Tanned or fair? Will his hair length become as long as mine or shorter perhaps? So many questions to wonder and so many years to have them answered. "I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds."

**^_^ Hope you liked it. Next chapter will come soon ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company. I don't own Yoko Kurama either. He belongs to someone else. And no I don't make any type of profit from this story.

**Author's Note : **Thank you for the reviews guys. Nice response. Glad to see you like the story. ^_^

**Warnings: **There will be plenty of incest in the story. There will be mild shota sexual actions (child and adult content) Yaoi action (male and male relations). No underage readers please. Read at your own risk. You've been fairly warned.

**Begin Work:** 02/16/2011

* * *

**Sesshomaru Ch.2**

* * *

Twenty years have passed since the birth of my younger brother. A rather paced passing really. Things had changed to a degree, maybe for the better for the palace since Inuyasha arrived. Father and I were concerned on which life span the little one inherited for some of the first decade. But as he continued to slowly mature, we were gratefully relieved to discover he would long lived as us. Although twenty years did come and go, one would not be able to tell from the way he wobbled on and about on his unstable legs. His stubby balance and mental intellect as compatible of a two year old human.

"Come on Inuyasha, come to me." Father encouraged Inuyasha to walk to him inching back with each tiny step taken. "Come on son. You can do it."

The novel I'd been reading snapped shut from my position against my favorite tree, as he looked upon my family with mild regard. It didn't look as if Inuyasha were making any progress. The little pup would constantly stop to bend over with his tiny behind in the air and wag it as if he had a tail.

"Da Da." Inuyasha's laughed happily clapping his hands. Words were still limited for a pup so young.

"Yes that's it. Come to Da Da," Taisho laughed scooting back more and more.

"Da Da," Inuyasha giggled clumsily walking to Father the best his short legs could muster.

Honestly the way Father was acting, you'd think he was encouraging a complete idiot. "Could you talk to the child as if he has common sense?" I called from my post. "He's young, not completely ignorant."

Father shot me a bored look, "He's a baby Sesshomaru. Common sense is foreign to him."

"That may be so, but it couldn't hurt for you to attempt basic dialect." Really, must I do everything myself? Father could be so trying sometimes. I regrouped my legs in such a way that I was kneel on the ball of my right leg and gestured with one palm open to the tiny tyke and began to coax him myself.

When the little hanyou looked up and down at half bent position, recognizing who the new playmate was, he cheered, and squealed happily applauding, "Sissy, Sissy!" My supposed nickname. As I said before, very limited vocabulary.

"Inuyasha come. Come to me. Come to your brother."

The demon lord laughed. "Oh yes that's original. Now who's talking to him as if he has no common sense?"

I ignored him. I had my technique and he had his.

"While you try to teach him how to walk, I need to go inside and deal with some documents from the North Kingdom. Have fun you two."

"Yes Father," I watched sire depart before returning my attention to the short person in front of me. "Come to me little brother."

"Sissy."

Oh be still my beating heart. My chest flutters each time I hear his voice call for me. It's a wonder I'm effect this way by a toddler's sweet tunes. The waves of electricity up and down my body were a very comforting flow. Still, it is peculiar that I, Sesshomaru, should have such a reaction to a baby's beckoning. Was it because of instinct, driving me to feel this way? Or perhaps. . .

No. That's nonsense. I shouldn't have such a connection to my brother. That's ridiculous. "Come on little brother."

"Sissy . . . Sissy!" Uh-Oh. Inuyasha's legs wavered back and forth until he . . . _Drop_. Inuyasha fell flat on his little bottom. The tiny hanyou gazed up at me with a saddened bubble face before his eyes began to melt into giant drops of tears. His little fists balled up into small balls to rub on his eyes clean of the saline running down his chubby cheeks.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes to the gods above. A little fall on the ground wouldn't hurt the boy. So why was he crying? "Inuyasha?"

His weeping kept coming in soft sobs and gentle hiccups. Now I was concerned. Had he harmed himself from a minor fall? His crying was bothersome to see. I didn't like the way those tears slide down his plump cheeks. It was as if his entire world had been destroyed from that one fall. "Inuyasha," I call his name once more, bending down to pick him up in my arms. His crying doesn't cease. I'm at a lost as to what I should do. "Inuyasha, why are you crying?"

Inuyasha blinked and sniffled.,"Boo boo." He mumbled.

Now I understood. "Where is it?"

More sniffles and a brisk nod confirmed it as he held up his stubby finger. On the tip of it was a small prick with blood bubbling at the tip.

So this was the cause of my growing headache? A tiny prick on his finger? That was the reason for his wailing? What a bother.

But I lift his finger up to my mouth and lick the wound clean. The blood, although a nonexistent speck, tingled a vibrate sensation on my tongue. It tasted incredibly sweet and so fresh. His blood was untainted and pure just as his soul was. Like rich honey. Interesting. "There you shouldn't cry now." I popped his finger from my mouth handing it back to him.

Inuyasha pulled his finger to his face, inspecting the damage for himself. Seeing that there was no more of the evil red ooze, he clapped and kicked his tiny feet joyously. "No boo boo!" He cheered happily. "No boo boo! No boo boo!"

"Sissy!" Then to my surprise, Inuyasha reached up for my face and gave me the sloppiest kiss I'd ever received. His two inch tongue lapped and coated my close lipped gawk like the sheets of a wet blanket. I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was kissing me. The brat was kissing me on my mouth licking all over my lips with his baby drool. The little ingrate.

Inuyasha finished with his display of gratitude without even realizing how disgusted I was.

"Tank you Sisso." His short arms wrapped snuggly around my neck the best he was able, tucking his face into my hair. "Wuv you." Inuyasha mumbled quietly nuzzling his nose further in my hair.

Once more my heart erupted into a rampage of unknown thumps. Why was that? All he said was that he loved me. Nothing different from what he tells me every day. But then again, whenever my name was spoken from his rosy lips my stomach flipped.

Why was this child having such an effect on me? "Let's go home little brother." Whatever this feeling was concerning the boy, I hope it passed over soon.

Because I don't like it. It made me feel strange.

The following morning I received word from a messenger of the Eastern Kingdom that Prince Yoko was approaching for our daily visits. Up until recently they'd done from far between the weeks to nearly every passing day. The reasons for his increasing attendance were obvious. The shifty fox was up to his old tricks of early seduction I assume. How vulgar of the crafty beast, daring to keep his eyes on a potential mate so early in my younger brother. It was one thing to actually have a decent purpose but his were always selfish and plenty sexual.

Yoko arrived in the gardens raising his arms out to touch each plant he came across. The lovely lush greens reached out to have a small sample of his youki, blossoming even more into brilliant colors. His favorite places of the castle were anywhere he could find a sprout, grass or anything related to greenery. The plants him presumed him their master. . . why we've never been able to figure out, but strangely upon his welcome they leaned toward him, sapping as much as would be given.

Little Inuyasha was placed by my steel clad boots, burying them beneath a pile of dried leaves and pouting whenever I waddled my feet to knock them back off. His big eyes frowned over at me with a pout on his plump lips. "Bad Sissy, bad!" His scowled matched handsomely with his puppy growl all of which I returned with a mocked eyebrow lift. Inuyasha huffed his cheeks out and busily returned to rebuilding his leaf castle.

I can't help but chuckle at his child like disposition. Such a babe he was.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Yoko said taking a seat next to me.

"What brings you here so early?" I ask.

"My, straight to the point, are you?" He chuckled. "But then, you do know me well after all." The snap of his fingers summoned a long green vine from above to lightly constrict the tiny hanyou near our feet, bringing him over to place in his lap.

Inuyasha giggled craning his neck backward to see his favorite god brother, "Rama!" He squealed puckering up his lips for the predictable caress.

"Hello to you too, Little Kit," Yoko boldly lend down pressing his lips to the awaiting set of his smaller brother below. "I've missed you too."

I don't reveal it but yes I'm envious of the way my brother and platonic brother reacted toward each other. Those baby kisses they shared, although seemingly innocent, didn't go pass me as something other than such. Their bond was gradually surpassing that.

"Rama kissy, kissy!" Inuyasha waved his arms up for another kiss, which Yoko was only happy to oblige.

"Of course little kit." Yoko hunkered down for another lip lock but the dart of my arm between their faces, halted any further interaction. I'd seen far more than I could stomach of this façade.

"I think that's quite enough Yoko."

Kurama looked up at me than grinned, a knowing smirk. He was never one to obey anyone but our parents. So he lend down this time giving my hanyou brother another sweet kiss before placing him between us. "Jealous much Sesshomaru?" He teased.

"Nonsense. Is it wrong to keep my brother from being exposed to those tainted lips?"

"Oh little brother, such a little green demon you are." Yoko laughed looping a casual arm over my shoulders.

Normally those he would do such a brave move would have suffered a pain beyond imaging, but my fair Yoko was one of the few exceptions to that rule. I didn't mind it nor did I encourage the action. He knew what my limitations were when it came to physical affection. He just did as he pleased regardless of respecting personal space, "Seriously Yoko must you be a philanderer with all ages?"

"Naturally, my dear Sesshomaru. I am legendary in the bedroom and I must make sure all ages know of me so when they are old enough they may share my bedding." He chuckled seductively, pulling my body flush against his own along with Inuyasha. "If you'll have me I'll gladly show you and Inuyasha just how legendary I am."

"I doubt there's more you could teach me that I don't already know," I said half joking half serious. "As for my brother, is he really worth being castrated over?"

"Oh such a sharp tongue you have. Such a shame we can't put it to better use," Yoko enjoyed his flirting with me because he knew we would never act on them. Being that we were both dominate canines, that was a relationship that would never work. And we were both fine with that. Maybe that was why he was my closest ally.

The arm around my shoulders slowly retracted back to his owner whom had a grim expression on his face. Odd to see his face with something other than his confident smile. "Have I said something to hurt the all mighty Yoko's feelings?" I said light heartedly.

My teasing earned me a slight frown. "Don't be foolish. My self-esteem is too high for mere words," His yellow eyes settled down on the tiny person now playing with our long hair between us. "I just feel . . . I dare say I believe I am jealous of you having Inuyasha."

"Jealous of Inuyasha and myself? What brought this on?"

"Not exactly jealous of you and him individually," Yoko sighed lying back against the tree looking up at the shimmering green leaves from the sun. "I suppose I'm jealous of the fact of you having an actual brother now. So where does that leave me?"

"Foolish Yoko."

Inuyasha's nap was soon approaching. His inner clock was slowly dwindling down as he was rubbed his eyes, yawning softly. "Sissy. . ." He crawled over to sit in my lap, nestling himself cozy in the crease of my thigh. The young pup yawned his exhaustion, settling in for a warm nap once finding that comfortable and was done.

Silly pup just assumes that he can use me as pillow? A forward child indeed. "You mean to say you're jealous of this?" I mocked glancing down at the sleeping bundle in my lap. "The boy grows more troublesome each passing day. And you wish to have this?"

Yoko reached over to scratch behind the sleeping pup's ear. "I would gladly have what you have. You may see him as a bother for now, but I know that your opinion will change soon."

"Hn, you know this do you?"

"Yes I do," His hand returned to his side. "I'm not so sure where that leaves me concerning you."

"And you're still speaking in riddles."

"Remember when you were a child, and how you would constantly follow me around tugging on my tail?"

"Please don't speak of those god forsaken memories." Such memories were too embarrassing to speak on.

"Oh but I must," Yoko lend forward casually placing his arm over his knee. "There was a time when you never failed to be by my side. You would constantly call out for your '_Yokee_' as you called me while running behind me or trying to catch my tail. I guess I just miss that. And now seeing you with someone who will do the same as you did me—I guess I just miss those times of having my own little brother." His voice fell to a non-existed whisper as the thoughts of his past with Sesshomaru as a child surfaced in his mind.

We weren't that different in age when it came to Yoko and myself. The fox had me by a few decades, give or take a few. I do remember those times. Yes it felt good to have an older brother to look up to; someone to always have your back or hold you when you felt sad or upset. Of course I had my mother and father's tender nurture but it didn't hold a candle to the bond one would have with a brother.

"I'll still your younger brother Yoko."

"You say that, but you don't mean it."

I chuckled light at that. "You know that I never say things I don't mean."

Yoko glanced over granting me a fangy smile. "Yes I know."

* * *

After a couple of more hours of play time and conversing with Yoko, he returned back to his home.

Night fall soon arrived on our interesting day. Father had to take leave for a few days to handle some business in the other smaller territories. Minor issues to handle, so they weren't anything too serious.

But with his departure that left me with the duty of having to bathe my brother on my own. The elder demon nurse who used to handle this issue had long since passed from old age about five years ago. Inuyasha was very choosy on whom he allowed to bathe him and she just so happened to one of very few he allowed to touch him.

Everything had to be carefully done when bathing him. The water temperature, the scents, the wash cloth, all of it had to be just right because of his delicately thin skin and sensitive senses so as not to overwhelm them.

The bathe was prepared by the servants with sprinkled white lily petals Inuyasha enjoyed tearing apart. His bathing rituals, unlike other children, were among his favorite pass times. Odd considering he was a canine hanyou but being the vain creatures we were, a bath was something not to be taken lightly. We Inu demons really took pride in our appearances. The boy was an early learner.

My silky robes were the first to be removed slipping down to the floor. Inuyasha aat the edge of the large pool dipping his hand into the water as if testing its temperature for his own inspection. Silly pup. "Come Inuyasha." I called.

"Sissy." His only way of saying I'm coming. Still his walking wasn't so balanced but he managed to stay stable long enough for me to remove his baby kimono and tossed it over to join my pile of clothing.

One of our servants, a cat demon named Deo walked into the chamber gathering our clothing as I stepped into the tub with Inuyasha in tow.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Highness?" Deo inquired.

"No, that's all. But stay near in case I need assistance."

"Yes sir," Deo bowed and exited out with the bundle of clothing in his arms.

Inuyasha stayed close against my chest, trying to eat his toes. I decided to let him have his fun for a while before it was time for our cleansing. There wasn't anything scheduled for us to do tomorrow and it was a bit early for his bedtime so a little quality time with the lad couldn't hurt.

The many or so lilies decorated in the warm water floated around calmly around us both. Inuyasha giggled and snickered from the feathery objects finding their way in his hands or that'd tickle his body from their soft touches. I admit that I too enjoy the gliding flowers in the water. Not to play with but to allow them to give me freedom of mind and tranquility.

"Sissy?"

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until hearing my name called, "What is it?"

Inuyasha held up a full blooming white blossom in his small hands smiling. "Sissy." He repeated pushing the flower higher for me to take.

My head shook in admiration. This little hanyou was just to kind for words. At such a tender age he was already so kind hearted and giving.

I plucked the flower from his hand sniffing it to add effect of his gift. "This smells divine Inuyasha. Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled and giggled. "Sisso likey?"

I nodded. "Yes I do."

"Yayyy!" Inuyasha was on cloud nine, shaking his head from side to side singing an unknown song that only he could understand.

Remarkable. The boy was in absolute glee and all because I said I liked his simple gift. Did my opinion matter that much to him even though he was so young?

"Sissy?"

"What is it?"

Inuyasha braced his tiny little hands on my chest lending up with shiny amber eyes. "Sissy kissy, kissy." He said puckering up his lips just as he did for Yoko.

So little brother wanted a kiss? Well I suppose it couldn't hurt to kiss the boy. After all it was a little peck. Nothing special. "Alright," I lifted the little one in my arms tilting his chin back. My lips descended on his, lightly connecting them together for the kissing embrace of brothers.

It was short and honey sweet. His lips were so soft and delicious for one so young. I wanted to have another taste but I knew better than that. For me to act on this boy's innocence would be a crime although it was not unheard of in the demon world. Me, I wouldn't find any pleasure in molesting a child, let alone one of a mere twenty years.

"Sissy?"

"Yes little brother?"

Inuyasha's wide eyes glittered with excitement and happiness. "Like Sissy kissy." He said nuzzling his face into my drenched chest. His already flowing hair clung to my arms from the water absorbing into it. Still it remained soft.

"Hmm." My claws reached down to comb through his plush hair in repetitions, untangling the knots as I went along. The child admitted to liking my kiss. How could a mere babe understand such intimacy? I doubt he truly understands the full meaning of a kiss. He is after all only twenty years old.

But I think that I… "I like your kiss too Inuyasha."

Perhaps Yoko was right. Maybe my opinion will change on Inuyasha when he gets older. But will my feeling for the boy change too?

These feelings….They confused me. I don't know whether I dislike them or if…I do like them.

But why Inuyasha?

**^_^ Thank you. Next chapter coming soon. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company. I don't own Yoko Kurama either someone else does.

**Author's Note**** : Robin the Hedgehog** and** dashlee** Hmm I think you two have been reading my notes lol. But sorry dears that won't happen until later into the story lol. **Blackfire1331** I'm glad to have helped bring fond memories but about the Beta sorry about my grammar mistakes but I don't want a Beta since this is only a hobby for me. So I don't see any reason to get one but thanks anyway.** Cuppycake96** Thank you I blame you for getting me to post so quickly because I love your pen name. **Ajj7sunhawk** that was a funny review. Thank you everyone. **^_^**

**Warnings:**There will be plenty of incest in the story. There will be mild shota sexual actions (child and adult content) Yaoi action (male and male relations). No underage readers please. Read at your own risk. You've been fairly warned.

**Begin Work:**** 02/16/2011**

**Yoko Kurama Ch. 3**

The trees, the flowers, the grass, the weeds, everything green and lush hummed with life. Such was their nature whenever one of their masters made his appearance into the gardens.

"Hello my pets. Did you miss me?" My answer is the same as any other day when I reach my hand out to graze over the flowers or leaves. The flowers and trees love to greet me with their blossoms or newest designs of beauty.

My lovelies enjoy the way I glide my claws over their stems or leaves in an intimate caress that only would satisfy them. I don't mind when they call out for a taste of my youki. My pets adore blessing me with their gorgeous displays, so I offer them my youki as a reward. This was a predictable task I took whenever my mind was full of confusion.

The conversation I've had with Sesshomaru still rung in my ears. Why did I reveal so much to him all at once? It almost seemed as if I was hard on for his and Inuyasha's affections. Was I becoming that desperate for attention? No surely not I. The greatest thief in all of demon world never failed in his need for attention nor did I crave it from anyone. I am not the type to beg for anything.

But then why did I say I was jealous of his and Inuyasha's relationship? Could what I said to him be true? Was I really feeling left out? Me Yoko Kurama the greatest thief one of the most power demons was feeling neglected like some depraved child? It's unheard of.

"Kurama?"

Damn I was caught daydreaming again. My father was never one to leave things unnoticed. He was one of the few in this world who was able to read me like a picture book. That's why I kept my back toward him when I said. "Good morning Father."

Kazo walked over to his only child standing next to him. "You seem distracted Kurama. Is there something on your mind you want to talk about?" This question is asked casually as he feeds a generous amount of his youki to the large tree we're standing under. I knew what he was doing. He wasn't rewarding our pets as I was. He was communicating with them to see if I would lie to his question.

Oh Father was good. But let's prove my theory. "No. No there isn't Father. I am fine."

"Hmm this Mizuki Oak tells me otherwise."

And that same oak will be chopped down if she didn't learn to mind her own business.

As if reading my mind, Father tugged a small lock of my hair. "The tree was only worried for you Kurama. So don't go getting thoughts of cutting her down because of her concern." He chuckled.

"Yes Father."

"Now." Kazo gave the tree another dose of his youki for her services before turning his eyes to me. "Do you mind telling me why you're sulking?"

"I'm not sulking Father."

"Oh? And what do you call sitting in the gardens for hours on end with that slight frown on your face?"

Father's perception was very annoying. "Don't you have better things to do then to spy on me?"

"No I do not. Especially when I feel my only kit is worried over something."

"I'm fine Father." Things I hated most were when I had to repeat myself.

Of course Father wasn't the type to be deterred. When he wanted something he intended to get it. "Hmm don't make me use the Truth Orchid Kurama. You know me better than that."

"Damn you father." I'd forgotten he had that power. A technique I failed to learn when he tried to teach it to me because I never saw any use in the skill. "Very well I'll talk to you about it."

Kazo smiled his satisfaction. He always got what he wanted.

The cocky old… "There's no need to look so smug." I scolded walking over to our favorite tree.

The Trinity Tree. There was no other like it in the entire world. It was one of a kind. And the only place I ever went to speak to about my problems. The old beauty always listened to my problems without the slightest whisper and would coax my youki with hers. She's been here since my grandfather was a kit. He was the one who planted her here a long ago. I could ask her to explain the reasoning for my downed mood.

"Ah I see you've been speaking to the old one." Kazo walked over to offer his respect by generating his energy into his own Father's tree and sighed. "Oh Inari, I do love this old tree."

"As do I Father."

"So you've been speaking to her about your issues have you? Keh, you're just like me when I was your age." Kazo steeled himself against her thick truck sighing as his body relaxed into its earthy scent.

I sat down next to him, inhaling her glorious smell. There was nothing like the smell of the earth. The scent would always sooth me to no end.

"Now tell me my son. What has the fierce Yoko Kurama so bothered?"

I sighed closing my eyes. "Ask the Trinity Father."

"I could, but I'd much rather hear it from your lips. Besides," He chuckled. "She says that it's best that you tell me and not her."

My eyes blinked, than I listened to the old one's whispered explanation of why she wouldn't explain my problems for me. "Traitor." I growled under my breathe. This old wood refused to answer my order. "See if you ever sample a taste of my youki again you despicable old wood."

Father laughed. "Do not fret old one. You can have some of mine. I'm sure it tastes more satisfying than that of my son." His hand pressed against the truck giving her a heaping offer of his youki. If the tree had a face, one would almost believe she sighed from his offer.

After finishing with that his hard blue eyes returned back to my own. "Now talk Kurama. I won't ask again."

I knew that serious tone. I may be bold in many things but challenging my father was not one of them. SO I answered. "I…I am jealous –"

Kazo sat up stunned. "Jealous? Jealous? My son jealous? Jealous of what?"

"If you would've let me finish Father I would've said so."

"Excuse my bluntness, but what the hell would you be jealous over?"

I sighed. Trust the Great Lord Kazo to make a mole hill out of a mountain. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Your god-brothers?"

"Who else would they be Father?"

"Watch your tone Kurama. You're not too old for my rose whip." Kazo grunted lifting his hand up toward his silver hair for a seed.

The old goat. I can't believe he just threatened me with his whip. "I apologize."

His hand came back down by his side with a please grin. "You're forgiven. Now continue."

I took a deep breathe. "You see I've found myself feeling. I don't know maybe left out from Sesshomaru because he has Inuyasha now."

"Ah I see."

I waited for a long while wondering if he would say more. But he didn't. "Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Is that all you're going to say about it?"

Once again my Father had another good laugh at my expense. "My son, what more can I say? I already know what the problem is. Believe me I've been there."

"You have?" This was news to me.

"Yes but I wasn't the one feeling neglected."

"Then who was it?"

"InuTaisho."

Wow. This was definitely news. "Why would god father feel neglected?"

Kazo got comfortable against the tree knowing that this might be a long story. "Well as you are aware, Me and Taisho grew up together. We were thick as thieves you could say."

"You still are."

"Yes I know. But I thought we had grown apart at one time because he became jealous of someone who had entered my life."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

Kazo sighed as the memories came rushing back. "As you know Taisho is older than me so when I finally gained a family he started to feel as if I'd forgotten him. With you in my life I felt like I'd gained someone worth more then what I was giving to Taisho."

Now this was interesting. "So how did you two fix it?"

"Hmm I think it was around the time you reached your fifth birthday."

"Five years? You made up after five years?" That wasn't what I was expecting to hear. This wouldn't solve my issue in the least.

"Well there was another reason for our sudden distance... " I noticed the way his crystal eyes darkened into a deep diamond blue.

"What happened?"

His eyes looked at me filled with something I couldn't recognize. I've never seen that emotion in his eyes before.

"That is a story for another time my son." His large hand clamped over my shoulder giving me a firm squeeze. "But just know that Sesshomaru isn't neglecting you on purpose. He's just spreading his affections to another who'll need it more."

I lifted my hand to close over my Father's. I was glad I got to discuss my issues with him but now I felt that he was the one who needed to discuss something with me. Why was that look of sadness and hurt in his eyes when he said that they had fallen apart so long ago? Did something happen? And if so, what?

* * *

"Come on you silly Youko! I've never seen any other creature that needed to brush their hair as much as you two do!" InuTaisho bellowed tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

I ignored my god father purposely taking my time brushing my long silver hair and my tail. Youko were the vainest creatures in the entire world. We would never dare venture out in public in a distorted disarray. Every single thing had to be in place and prepped to perfection. Thus we were perfect after all.

"Honestly Kazo must you and Kurama take so long in your daily preparations of hygiene?"

"Oh be silent Dog!" Kazo growled continuing to brush his long shiny hair. "You Inu demons are just as bad as we are when it concerns grooming."

"Yes but we manage to do it so that we have enough time for the festival."

Kazo rolled his blue eyes upward. "Oh Inari please silence this moron. I'm close to tossing caution to the wind and ramming my whip up his -"

"Ahem. There is a child in here you immature canines." Sesshomaru scolded holding the sweet, well behaving hanyou in his lap.

"My apologies." They both mumbled, still sending glares at the other.

Such children I thought to myself.

After my hair is brushed to its brilliant radiance I walked over to have a turn holding my baby brother. "Hello little kit."

"Kissy Yoko!" Inuyasha cheered wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Certainly." I enjoyed giving the little tyke a kiss on his sweet lips. Others would find it strange to enjoy the kiss of a toddler but I've never been one to ignore an offer.

I know Sesshomaru gets irritated whenever I kiss Inuyasha on his mouth. This was the other reason why I enjoyed doing it. If there was anything I could do to ravel up my normally calm friend, it would be done in a heartbeat.

"If I didn't know you better Yoko I'd think you enjoyed molesting small children." Sesshomaru grumbled indifferently.

"Ah, jealous again Sesshomaru?"

"Hardly."

Yes he was. It was written all over his handsome face.

"Shall we go now? By the time we arrive to the festival my favorite treat will be eaten by the locals." Complained my impatient god father.

"Honestly Taisho you are such a child." Kazo finished brushing his tail, smoothing out anymore tangles and stood from his chair. "Youko must look decent for any event, no matter how trivial. Right Kurama?"

"Yes father."

"Good." Kazo smiled walking past his best friend. "Now let us be off before this foolish old dog wets his hakama." He teased with a whoosh of his bushy tail slapping against Taisho's hip.

"Damned Fox." Taisho grumbled following out after him.

"Such children." Was my comment. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha giggled and smiled brightly.

"I knew you'd agree."

Sesshomaru shook his head taking the child from my arms. "Yoko I believe you could use a younger brother of your own."

"Well if you happen to find one, I'm willing to take him from you." My tail lightly brushed over his arm teasingly. "Just make sure he's something worth looking at when he gets older."

"You depraved fool."

The extravagant Festival of Fools was always a day to remember. This event was the only one during the year when humans, demons and whoever else could mingle and have fun without the worries of discrimination or fear of attack. It was also the only day where we could enter into the bazaar without people having to bow at our every step.

Besides the occasional wave or polite bow, our presence wasn't too announced, although they all knew we were here. Our well woven silk kimonos and tunics were dead give a ways of our impeccable bloodlines. Not to mention the pale skin and lengthy silvery white hair. Also notes of royalty.

I walked alongside my brothers while Father walked ahead with Lord Taisho. Sesshomaru and I enjoyed the look of curious excitement written all over Inuyasha's face as he gazed and sniffed at every new sound, sight or smell. His senses were on full alert mood today.

"Ohh Sisso! Looky Sisso!" Inuyasha pointed at a stand where giant balls of sugar clouds were mounded on sticks.

"I see that Inuyasha wants to have a Sugar Cloud."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I will not be responsible for the boy's sudden burst of energy."

"So what's a sugar rush for a small twenty year old babe?"

He gave me a look, I knew all too well. "You've _never seen_ Inuyasha with a sugar attack Yoko."

"I'm sure it would be a sight to behold."

"And I pray to Kami that you aren't cursed with such a faint."

We laughed quietly walking pass the stand, to Inuyasha's displeasure. "I want yum yums." He pouted burying his teary eyes into Sesshomaru's kimono top.

"I'll find you something better to nibble on Little Brother." The older brother's hand patted the hanyou's head comfortably. Inuyasha lend into the caress purring like a cat.

I turn my head away from the display not wanting my envy to surface in my eyes. But when I did I caught a small glimpse of something small behind us. What on earth?

"Do you see it Yoko?"

I nodded discreetly. "Perhaps it's mere coincidence that it's following behind us."

"Let's check to be sure." Sesshomaru caught up with his father handing Inuyasha to him.

"Is there a problem my son?" He asked concerned taking the small pup from his arms.

"No Father. Yoko and I just wish to spend some time together without the worries of influencing Inuyasha in the improper matter."

Kazo grinned mischievously. "Oh so you two are going to the Geisha Shrine? Well just make sure to save a few of the women for the other's to enjoy."

"Father!" My face heated into a hot blush of embarrassment. That old fox was such blunt fool.

The two older demons shrugged and continued on looking around at all the wondrous sights and sounds like children.

Sesshomaru made sure that our elders were nowhere in sight before coming back to my side. "Has it moved yet?"

"No it's been there since we stopped."

"Let's see if it's really following us then. Follow me." My inuyoukai friend turned between two food stands heading towards the outskirts of the festival.

I followed him turning and twisting just as sharply as he was. The person following behind us managed to clumsily keep up with our pace. It didn't seem as if it planned to give up his chase either. For something so small it was pretty quick on its feet. Good. I wanted to see what it wanted anyway.

Our fake trail led us outside of the festival and into the dense forest of the middle kingdom. The person trailing behind us made sure to keep covered at all times.

"I've had enough of this." Another headache of mines was being followed around.

"So have I."

Our steps halted near a wide opening in the forest. I summoned up my youki toward the trees and shrubbery in the surround area beckoning them to my wishes. "Bring it to me." I ordered softly.

A second later we heard a tiny yelp and surprised squeal coming from within the bushes. It seems my plants had made their catch. The sneaky intruder was wrapped in a green leafy vine high into the air enfolded inside a giant flower like cage.

The cover was very thick so I couldn't make out what the being looked like. But there was only one way to find out.

My eyes narrowed at the shaky beast within my entrapment. "Well let's see what we have here."

**^_^ Hmm I wonder who's inside?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company. Yoko Kurama belongs to someone else too.

**Authors Rant:** Hmm **ajj7sunhawk** and **dashlee** I wonder who it is…You might be right…but then again it could be someone else. **Robin the Hedgehog** Here you are lol. **Nikki23534** thank you for the review. I'm happy you enjoyed it. I was kind of surprised people like the close knit idea. I thought that it would probably throw a few of you guys off. Let's see who's inside of the flower shall we? **^_^ Have fun**. By the way I totally blame you guys for this quick update lol. Grr you're throwing me off course Lol**. ^_^**

**Warning: **Yaoi content (male/male action), sexual content, mild shota (child/adult action) Male pregnancy, language.

**Chapter 4 Yoko Kurama**

There wasn't much to do other than to order my plant to unveil the mysterious creature following behind us during the festival.

As the giant bloom unraveled itself, a crude rupturing buffet of odors reached both our noses in disgusting waves. Whatever this creature was it smelled awful. "Oh Inari what is it?"

"It's something that needs to die from having such a horrid stench." Sesshomaru growled taking a step back.

Being that we were both too dignified to cover our noses, we suffered for a moment until the creature fell at our feet.

The smell became even more putrid when it plopped on the ground. Whatever it was I could smell that it was a demon, but what kind I wasn't able to tell because of the nasty odor.

My eyes had to be my greatest ally to describe what this thing was. It was shabby looking. The top of its head was covered with matted, tangled mass of black hair. A shredded article of clothing dotted here and there was enough to cover the demon's decent parts at least. I couldn't see the creatures face because of the short chop of hair falling over its features.

"It's disgusting." I heard Sesshomaru growl taking a step back.

The tiny demon bowed its head shamefully. "Sowwy." It mumbled pitifully.

The voice was too soft for me to tell whether it was male or female but I needed to hear it again. "What are you and why were you following us back there?"

The creature cowered back a bit. I probably seemed intimidating to it with my massive height. So I bent down to its level to perhaps give it some relief. "Now tell me why you were following us."

Its head shifted around me to glance at Sesshomaru then back at me, and then back at him. Oh so Sesshomaru made him nervous as well. "Sesshomaru, could you go on back to the festival? Tell Father that I will be returning home early."

Sesshomaru lifted a slender eyebrow. "What do you plan to do with it?" Referring to the quiet demon child on the ground.

"I'm not sure but it won't speak so long as you're near. Go on. I'll inform you of my plans later."

"Hn, indeed you will." With that said Sesshomaru dissolved into his orb and floated back toward the festival. Hopefully with him out of the way, I'll be able to get the answers I want.

"He's gone little one. Now can you talk to me?"

"Y-yes." Came the meek reply. "I'm sowwy. I…"

Now that I could tell it was male, he turned his head away. "You what?"

The small male sniffled. " You weally pwetty ...and he weally pwetty too."

Hm I wonder how Sesshomaru would feel if he learned someone called him pretty. "Tell me something. Why are you out here all alone? Where are your parents?"

I must've said something wrong because the tiny demon was now curling up into a ball and started to cry. Those soft hiccups and childlike sobs began to bother me. For some reason I cannot explain, my actions became involuntary when my arms reached out to wrap around the tiny person. "There, there little one. It's alright. Shhh…" Why was I comforting this strange demon was beyond me, but instinct kicked in and I do have a soft spot for children. So I could use that as my alibi for why I was embracing him.

The tears subside somewhat as the kid lend back to look up at my face through his matted hair. "No mama, no papa…bad man...only bad man…"

Bad man? What did he mean bad man? "Who is the bad man?"

"Bad man…he meanie…he do bad things…" That's all I could make out between his hiccups and sobs.

So putting the pieces together I assume he's a victim of a child molesting pervert. If that's the case, someone was bound to come searching for the boy sooner or later. But what could I do? I couldn't just leave the child here. He has no home, no family, and judging by his smell no proper hygiene manners.

Maybe I could…Well it wouldn't hurt if I gave the boy a bathe and maybe something to eat. Only Inari knows when he last ate a meal, but from the way his stomach was pressed into my arms, I could tell it's been a while. His ribs were very pronounced through his rags. Yes I do believe a well proper grooming was in order.

When I stood up with him still in my arms, his body began to shiver nervously. Was he afraid of me? "Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you." I whispered gently rubbing his back.

"Bad man…" I heard him whimper latching onto my tunic shaking like a leaf.

The poor thing. He was a nervous wreck. "Shh… I won't let anything hurt you." It was a promise I was surprised made by yours truly. Already the kid was causing me to do things out of the ordinary.

"Pwease no bad man… bad man…" His whimpers became a little louder as if remembering something about this so called bad man.

Then suddenly his body went completely still when we both heard a deep voice bellow through the woods.

"HEY KID! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The demon child whimpered his distress tucking his face inside of my tunic. My large ears could pick up his tiny whispers of fear. "Bad man…Bad man…Bad man…"

My heart instantly went ice cold. So the 'bad man' has decided to make his appearance for the boy has he? Well, we'll see if he'll like to try it.

I wouldn't reach for my rose. Not just yet. First I needed to know if this fool was even worth my whip. If he proved to be a weakling he'd just suffer death by my claws. Only worthy adversaries were blessed to find peace by my rose whip.

Seconds later a large grotesque demon barreled through the brush growling and grunting savagely. Such an ugly thing it was. I believe I would to kill it out of principle for being so damned hideous.

The robust demon scanned around the open space until catching sight of the child it'd been looking for in my arms. "Ah there you are you little brat. Get your scrawny ass over here! I still haven't had my fun yet."

Oh so he was going to speak as if he didn't see me? Now he definitely deserved to die. Yoko Kurama was never to be ignored. "The boy stays with me."

"Huh? Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern. As I've said the boy stays with me. Whatever claim you had on him is voided."

"That brat is mines! I found him fair and square. If you want your own ass go find it yourself."

"Enough! I've heard enough of your bothersome dribble." Worthy or not, this fool deserved the faint of being torn limb from limb by my whip.

Suddenly the demon began to charge straight for me with its claws erect. "Give me back my bitch!"

His what? Did he just call this child his...

"Bad man… no pwease… no bad man…" The skinny boy wept burying his face further into my chest. He was absolutely petrified of this monster.

The child's whimpers only made me angrier. He was terrified for his life and at such a tender age. Yes this demon deserved the unmerciful death of my whip but no he needed something more deadly. My whip would only hasten his demise. I wanted this devil to suffer for a while before going to the netherworld. It would be his just rewards.

I knew just what seed to handle this trick for me. It was perfect. The tiny child was shifted to my left arm while my other reached into my hair for the chosen plant. My Blood Bloom. This would suck the demon's blood for weeks before it finally met its death. The pain would be tremendously unbearable but he wouldn't die. Not until every single drop was absorbed.

I waited until he came with inches of us before sending the deadly plant flying straight into its gapping mouth. The demon didn't realize it swallowed one of the most deadly plants in all of the three worlds. When he came too close I jumped high into a nearby tree with the boy in tow. My smile was one of signature death. The one I gave to those who were assured their devastating destiny by my hands. "You won't last." Were my final words before darting off toward my home.

I mentally counted in my head waiting for the shrilling cry of agony that would come in three, two, one…

"UGHHHHHH AGHHHHHH!"

There it was. The sweet lovely tone of an enemy's death was so pleasing. No other music would pleasure me the way that note did. My attentions were returned to the tiny one gripping my tunic tightly. He cringed from each shout of pain from his past abuser. It seems the screams worked an opposite effect on him than me. But no matter, he wouldn't have to live with that beast again. He belonged to me now. His life was mines.

* * *

My early arrival home came as a surprise to many of the servants and soldiers posted around the castle. Probably what was more shocking was that I, their clean and beautiful prince, was carrying a filthy thing in my arms like it was as precious as my treasures.

"My Lord!" One of my servants, a black and green bird demon Izzan, came rushing toward me in a hurry.

"What is it?"

Izzan bowed her head before speaking. "Please my lord, let me take that disgusting thing from you. Someone of your caliber shouldn't have to carry a dirty beast."

The child shamefully began to cry again much to my headache. I had managed to get him to stop crying on my way here because his tears troubled me. But now thanks to my foolish attendant he was at it again. "Izzan learn when your opinion is needed and when it is not. I will determine what I will do with this creature. Not you."

The chilly quiet calm of my voice caused all surrounding personnel to shiver slightly. They all knew when someone was close to meeting an unsightly end. It wouldn't be the first time I killed a servant for over stepping their boundaries but she would be spared for the sake of the boy's mentality.

"My apologies sire." She fell to the marble floor banging her forehead to the ground. "Please forgive me for my foolishness."

"Hm I'll deal with you another time. But until then prepare a bath for myself and this boy."

"Yes sir. Which chamber would you prefer?"

Good question. Which one would be appropriate? I know. "Prepare the one in the east wing near the rose garden."

"Yes sir. Of course sir." Izzan quickly stood up running as fast as she could to do my bidding.

The sooner I could clean this thing the better. I don't think I can take another moment of his stench.

I walked down the corridor ignoring all the wide eyed looks and paralyzed bodies of astonishment. It was starting to get annoying. Honestly you'd think they never seen me do a single thing out of the ordinary. I've stolen from my own vaults for Inari sake. Surely they shouldn't be surprised by my unpredictable actions by now.

Then the little demon lifted his head looking around at the huge environment curiously. I still couldn't make out his face but I could tell that he seemed in awe of my home. Such a naïve little one he was. Pleasures as these were so common to me that I failed to see the amazement in them.

As we proceeded onward Izzan caught up to us bowing her head. "My prince the bathe has been prepared for you and your guest. Will my or the services of the others be needed tonight?"

This was a question I would normally answer with a yes but I wouldn't tonight. The boy was already in a state of shock having had to be switched from one home to the next. Seeing so many people would probably make him distressed. "No Izzan that will be all. But have a meal ready for us when we finish our bathe."

"Yes sire."

The bathe chamber was a few more steps down through a large set of double doors. No one was ever allowed into this one besides myself and Father. Being Youko demons, one would say our home was the majesty beauty of the Garden of Youko Eden. Wherever we walked there was a colorful set of greenery decorating the walls, floors, ceilings or anywhere. The bathrooms were no exception.

This one in particular was called the Rose Bath for a reason. Whenever I or Father walked inside the large enclosure, the brilliant rare glimmering roses would bloom when they sense one of their masters approaching. Lighting was not needed because of their subtle luminous glow. The cozy blush of the plants were similar to my lamp weeds but in rose form and more abundant. Yes this would prove just as appeasing for the child as it would me.

I reached the edge of the pool sticking my claws inside to test the temperature of the water. It was fine for him. The heat would melt the skin off of a human but being that he was a child the water wasn't as hot as I always had it but it was tolerable.

Removing my clothing was going to be tricky. The boy's little fingers were gripping my tunic tightly. He was still afraid but I'll be damned if I didn't take a bathe. His smell was ridiculous for my nostrils. He was going to need this bath.

"Listen little one, I have to wash you otherwise we'll both pass out from your scent." Prying his little fists from my clothes, I held him to one side with my left, while stripping of my tunic with my right.

Seeing that I was taking my robes off and now in the nude, the boy began to shudder frantically. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you." I assured, tossing my clothes to the edge of the doorway. I had a time removing the child's clothing because he shivered so much it was all I could do but just tear his clothing to pieces. They were worthless rags anyway. He'll receive new clothing later on.

His tremors became even more evident when I walked over to the pool and stepped into the warm water, dipping his tiny body half way in.

"No…No…pwease no…" He begged crawling up my chest wrapping his arms around my neck.

The innocent child was frightened of taking a cleansing? The poor thing. Such a shame especially since it was one of my favorite past times. We would have to remedy that now wouldn't we? "Shhh little one. It's ok. See?" I flicked some of the warm water on his back rubbing it into his dirty tinted skin.

The water tingled on his body but he cautiously peeked over his shoulder to have a look for himself. The room was still a little dark but I was sure he could see through it. Seeing that was no danger, he relaxed sliding down my chest to put his hand into the water.

When it splashed he flinched back giggling. Making sure to keep one hand on me, he lend down further hitting the water again making a bigger splash before clapping his hands. "Yahhh!" He cheered finally releasing his hold on me to enjoy his new found fun. But I guess he hadn't anticipated how deep the water was and quickly returned to my arms squealing.

I laughed softly at his child like naivety.

That was adorable. But I really wanted to get him clean. My curiosity peeked in wanting to know what was under all of this grim. His dark hair was a loss cause, so it'd have to be cut but it'd grow back.

One of the yellow lilies planted near the edge of the pool produced soapy nectar used for bathing. That wouldn't do. I needed something stronger. Something that would eliminate this horrid odor quickly.

One smell I could think of was my favorite scent; the Lavender Jewel Lilly. This was my father's favorite as well. He'd always run out because I'd sneak into his room stealing the seeds from his collection for my own purposes. I fed a small dose of my youki into the flower setting it to the side once it opened up. The smell was tantalizing. Yes it would perfect to rid the boy of his cloaked stink.

I gathered a small amount in the palm of my hand, rubbing it into a good lather and began to scrub along his back. I could tell he must have liked it because I could hear a soft hum rumbling within his chest.

"Mmm…" He purred fully relaxing into my touch.

"You like it I see."

He nodded feebly, still buzzing like a cat on nip.

Slowly the dirt and grime layered over his skin eased away into the water. With no more muck tinting his flesh, I could see that his skin was tanned with a hint of peach. Not bad for a child. Many would kill for a perfect tan like this. As mentioned his hair was a loss cause, so I got to work, washing it free of the built up mud and gunk clinging together. After seeing that his hair was clean, I used my claws to slice away his mane until a small mop of jet black hair covered his head. The hair was placed to the side and now I could finally see what was under all of that filth.

When I turned around again I wasn't expecting to see what I saw in my arms. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Two big giant pools of innocent sky blue orbs. On the side of his head were pointy ears similar to Sesshomaru's and my God father's. Now that his hair was cleaned I could see faint streaks of deep midnight blue highlights. He was beautiful. That ugly dirty beast from before was a finely formed handsome little being of beauty. Those eyes, that deep tanned skin, his inky black hair gave him the dazzling exotic appearance of a future seducer. Yes he would be very enchanting when he became older.

Probably as appealing as… Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha he would be as angelic as Sesshomaru's brother. But then what could that mean for me? If just maybe Father would consider adopting the boy I too would have my own young brother to care for. But would Father want to care for another child? Surely if he did, he would've had another by now. But then again he was subject to change his mind.

"Umm."

I felt a little hand reaching up to face. "What is it?"

He didn't answer but placed both hands on the sides of my face with smiling blue eyes. Those eyes. Those enticing, majesty, wonderful blue eyes would be my undoing. I knew then that if this child stayed here with us, I would get lost in those deep blue jewels. "Yes?"

"Pwetty." He mumbled shyly rubbing his hands over my smooth skin.

So he thought I was pretty? How sweet. "I think you're very pretty too little one." No not pretty more like stunning. For a mere child to possess such loveliness at a young age should be a crime. Now I could see why that demon wanted to have him back. I would fight tooth and nail to have him returned to me as well. And I would do just that if anyone tried to take him from me now.

The boy belonged to me and anyone who dared tried to take him would be quickly taken care of.

* * *

"Yoko where's that thing?"

"He's right here."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is."

"You're lying."

"And you're crazy."

Sesshomaru frowned at the tiny bundle nestled in my chest with a perplexed expression. "You mean to say that disgruntling thing in the forest is this child?"

"Yes this is the same boy and I intend to keep him here with me."

"Oh? And Godfather has approved of this has he?"

"No not yet. This decision was made on my own."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment looking between me and the boy in my hold. Then he said smartly. "So I assume you want white roses for your grave?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be foolish Sesshomaru. Father won't mind having an extra son."

"Then I have no choice but to go and dig your grave in the garden. Since that is where you'll be when you ask him such an idiotic request."

Just then the double doors burst open with my Father and Godfather walking into the meeting room where I requested for their appearance.

"Kurama what is this about?" Kazo asked walking over to my side. "And what is that?"

Oh Inari give me strength. I truly hated repeated myself and it seems that I've been doing that a lot today. "It's a child Father." Said child's face was tucked into my neck, scared from all the new voices and people. I wasn't able to find him much to wear. So I wrapped his frail body in one my large kimonos for now. So he currently resembled a green ghost; he was concealed from top to bottom. I didn't want anyone to see what he looked like until later. That would be my last resort if I was refused to keep him here.

"What are you doing with a child Kurama?" Then Father's crystal blue eyes widened in shock. "OH INARI TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET ONE OF THOSE WHORES PREGNANT!"

"NO YOU FOOL!" I shouted right back. The nerve of him to think I'd be that careless. "He's not my child. I found him in the festival following behind me and Sesshomaru."

"Oh what a relief." Kazo wiped his brow of worried sweat. "So what do you plan to do with it?"

Here was the moment of truth. "Well I…" Wow to think the great Yoko Kurama myself was afraid to ask my Father a simple question. "I was hoping that maybe you'd consider…adopting him as your own." There. It was out. Now all he had to do was wait for the answer.

If it were possible Kazo's eyes became larger than the first time. Then they narrowed down to icy slits of icicles. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes God Father?"

He turned his cool eyes toward my god brother. "Please collect some white roses for my son's grave. Oh and have the servants dig a deep trench in the garden. He's going to need it." He said this with the calmest voice I'd ever heard.

"Yes God Father."

This time my eyes rotated. "Come now Father you're being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous? You, my kit, have the audacity to ask your king and father such an idiotic request?"

I could see Sesshomaru's smug expression out of the corner of my eye. Well I'll fix both their wagons soon enough. Now it was time for the child's revealing. I unraveled the clothing covering the boy's heading letting it ruffle down to his waist so that his skin, hair and face were on full display for all of them to see.

The looks on all three of their faces was one for the history books. I knew they would be impressed with the child's features as I was. But their expressions were indescribable.

Kazo stepped closer to inspect the tiny skinny demon himself, gasping at his flawless features. "Inari, he's beautiful." He mumbled tracing a claw down his spine. "What is he? I've never seen such exquisite characteristics on a demon before."

InuTaisho walked over with Inuyasha in his arms. His gold eyes scanned over the demon, making a thinking sound. "He looks like a wolf demon. And judging by his tanned skin he's from the southeastern region."

"A wolf demon?" Father and I repeated.

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes there are many tribes of these demons in my Territories. His skin and hair were dead giveaways. But those eyes are another story. I've never seen such colored eyes on a wolf before. They're normally black."

"Ah so he's rare. Very interesting." Kazo grinned approvingly nodding his head. "Such rarity deserves to be kept from the common eye. Very well I shall make him my own."

InuTaisho gasped. "I beg your pardon? Make him your own? You can't do that." The daiyoukai argued.

"I am king here Taisho and I will do as I damn well please. If I wish for this boy to be my son then it will be so."

InuTaisho slapped a hand over his eyes. "Oh Kami he's gone mad."

"Oh be silent Taisho. You merely want to be the only one of the two of us with handsome children. Well I have two now as well."

"Now I know you've gone mad."

I am quite pleased with the outcome of this. Not only did father approve, I too was now granted with a younger sibling of my own.

"Well I see you've got what you wished for Yoko." Sesshomaru said finally coming over to have a look at the wolf cub for himself. "He is quite striking for one so young." He commented lifting two claws to slide along the boy's cheek. "And such soft skin he has."

"Indeed he does." My eyes shifted over to see a curiously quiet Inuyasha carefully watching the wolf in my arms with anxious eyes.

"God Father I think Inuyasha wants to play with my new brother."

InuTaisho looked down at his youngest noticing how he was watching the demon with his big gold eyes filled with interest. "I see."

We walked over near the corner of the room to place both children on the floor and waited to see what would happen.

Inuyasha blinked tilting his head to the side at the new demon. This one was small just like he was. He crawled over to the wolf demon until he was right in front of him. The wolf demon slanted back some to get away from this creature. His eyes immediately searched out for me but I shook my head telling him to stay put.

The child sighed and did as asked.

Inuyasha giggled inching closing to kneel in front of my new baby brother. His hands reached up to cup his cheeks rubbing them softly. "Pwetty!" He said excitedly.

The little wolf blinked then tilted his head to the side as well. His lips turned up into a happy smile, than he mimicked Inuyasha's actions putting his hands on the hanyou's cheeks as well. "Weally pwetty."

We all chuckled at the precious sight. Both of them calling each other pretty were just too adorable.

"Have you thought of name for the lad Kazo." I heard InuTaisho ask.

"Of course I have!" He boosted crossing his arms. "His name shall be one of royalty since he is MY son after all."

"Then what is it?"

"Yoko Kazo ll."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "What is it with you two in wanting to curse your children with those Kami unworthy names?"

I agreed. "Yes why force them to suffer with your misfortunes?"

"Oh and what would you choose for him? Yoko Kurama ll?" Kazo teased.

"Naturally."

Every groaned. "Clearly my own son isn't the only one sniffing himself too much." Taisho grumbled.

Then we turned over to see the wolf and Inuyasha mocking puppy like growls at each other with their numbly fingers arched at the other playfully. Then it hit me when I saw his tiny fangs bared. Perfect. I knew the perfect name for my little brother. "I have one."

"Then what is it? And it better not be something foolish like Kazorama or whatever combined nonsense." Kazo said indifferently.

I gave Father a look. "I think Koga would suffice."

"Koga?" Kazo looked over at his adopted son wondering where on earth I could've come up with that one. Then he smiled a toothy grin baring a side fang. "Ah I see now. Steel Fang? Marvelous name for him my son. It'll suit the title of a prince."

Everyone agreed. "So it's settled then. The boy shall be called Yoko Koga." Although it was strange to label him with a Youko name it'd be necessary for his royal name sake.

I walked over to pick up both children kissing both their plump cheeks. Then I turned to Koga. "Little one?"

"Hmm?"

"Guess what? You have a name now."

"Name?" Repeated the sweet faced little demon.

"Yes. From now on you shall be Yoko Koga."

"Yoko Koga?" The newly named Koga thought over this for moment before his face split into a proud smile. "YOKO KOGA!" He howled happily for all to hear.

Inuyasha blinked not knowing what was going on but he too began to howl as well the best his young lungs could muster.

Kazo and Taisho laughed out while Sesshomaru began to massage the side of his temple.

"These two are going to be a headache together." I heard him mumble walking out for relief.

I looked between the two loving the way they quickly became fast comrades. "Yes these two were going to be a handful together." A wonderfully sexy handful when they got older.

**TBC ^_^ Well what do you know. It was Little Koga lol. Next chapter will be up soon. The next will be the final chapter of Inuyasha and Koga as young toddlers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Refer to previous chapters.

**Author's Rant:** Sorry to the anon. Readers. It was brought to my attention by **black1331** that I hadn't undid my disable button my profile. So thanks for that. **^_^ **There some techinical difficulties in posting up the chapters and it seemed to be only happening to Inuyasha stories. But **ajj7sunhawk** and **ElizaBear** help fix it. So thanks guys. This will be the final chapter with Koga and Inuyasha as toddlers but something will seem odd amongst the group…I wonder what.

**Warning:** See previous chapters. Shota warning in this chapter. (Mild child/adult sexual contact.)

**Chapter 5 Sesshomaru**

"Try again Little Brother."

"Sess…Sess….Sisso!"

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. "No Inuyasha. Try again. Say Sesshomaru. Ses-sho-maru."

"Sisso! Sisso! SISSO!" Inuyasha clapped and kicked proudly hopping up from the ground to kiss me on the cheek with his plump lips.

My sibling was a hopeless case. No matter how hard I tried, nothing was registering in his thirty year old mind except Sisso. I've been trying to teach him how to pronounce my name properly for a while and I wasn't gaining any ground with the hanyou. "That's enough for now little brother." We might as well get ready for our bond time with Father and the others. Godfather, Yoko and now Koga were coming over for our weekly bond sessions.

For reasons still foreign to me they wanted us to have these entertaining times together. Father told me this wasn't known to him either but it was what Godfather wanted. For some reason he enjoyed seeing all of us spending time together especially me and Yoko. Now he was hell bent on getting Koga and Inuyasha bonded as litter mates.

Another odd thing about the bonding thing was Godfather insisted that we be dressed in our best yet casual clothing. Confusing but it made since considering the heat we all have to circum too.

I was one to never show my flesh but during these weekly meetings these days are the only exceptions. No armor, no heavy under layers of clothing, no tied ponytails like Father and Kazo always had, or shoes for that matter. As I said very strange.

Father met us half way dressed in a short sleeved green male style kimono embroiled with golden moons and a black sash laced around his waist. His long ashen hair wasn't bound in its normal position on top of his head instead flowing down his back pass the small of his back. His clawed feet were bare of his deer skinned boots.

His design was similar to what I was sporting. A deep blue, and pale blue patterned kimono with white hakama and black sash around my waist. My hair is never bound because I hated to brush out the dents imprinted there after being in a high style for so long. My feet were as bare as his.

Inuyasha's attired was simple. A child sized red and yellow puppy designed kimono with the puppies running around after the balls dropping down to his short legs. No sleeves were on his arms either.

"Morning Taisho and my sons!" Kazo greeted waving from inside the summer bloomed gardens. These flowers and fruits were obviously planted by him and Yoko. Such show offs they were.

Right when we came into meeting distance, he snatched Inuyasha from my arms licking his forehead. "Hello Little Kit. Did you miss your Godfather?"

"Papa!" Inuyasha cheered giggling at the wet caresses on his face.

Taisho went straight for the newest member of our little family, Koga for his own meet and greet. "Well how have you been young pup?" He asked nuzzling his nose into the boy's neck.

Koga had been with us for ten years now and he's grown from the skinny shy little cub to the well fed and exciting cub now. Just like Inuyasha he too, considered his Godfather another father. "Poppy!" He greeted happily returning the nuzzling of his nose.

"I feel neglected Yoko." I commented taking a seat by him.

"I do as well. You'd think they'd remember their first borns." I could tell Yoko didn't mean anything by it. Since Koga had entered into his life he hasn't seemed as distant as he was that day we had that conversation years ago. I was glad of it. Seeing him in a sulk wasn't what I was accustomed too.

Kazo and InuTaisho finally finished with the gentle snuggles of the young ones and joined us in the circle to talk about whatever we wanted to discuss.

"So does anyone have anything of importance that needs to be talked on?" This was asked by my Father.

Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"Well I've finally got the peace treaty sighed with the Southern Kingdom where Rosao's clan resides." Kazo commented. "It was tough but we were finally able to come to an agreement on the spacing of our lands. Not to mention the issue of the recent attacks taking place near the borders."

A servant brought out our luncheon for the afternoon but we continued on with the talk.

"Did you ever find out who was behind those attacks?" I asked pouring everyone a cup of tea.

Yoko shook his head. "No we never could find out who was causing the deaths of the Youkos in that area. The strange thing is, each of them were found to be raped to the point of death."

That didn't sound too pleasing.

"Which is why we were able to come to an agreement to join forces, just in case another Youko is attacked we'll both be ready to take a stand."

"Well whatever the trouble is, just know that I'm 100% behind you my friend." Taisho clamped a hand on Kazo's shoulder assuring.

That's when I noticed something that probably slipped pass the others. Kazo's body shuddered under my father's touch then vanished just as quickly. Peculiar reaction which he brushed off with smiling blue eyes. "Thank you Taisho. You're always there for me."

"Of course my friend!" Taisho laughed squeezing the shoulder before dropping away.

Hm maybe I was just imagining the way he shook.

"Papa Ahhh…" Inuyasha pointed into his mouth indicating he was hungry.

Father nodded. "What would you like Inuyasha?"

The hanyou quietly looked around at the spread of food, than pointed to the plate of slightly cooked meat. "Papa. That one Papa!" Inuyasha pointed at the plate then at his mouth.

"Alright settle down little one." I watched Father grab a small piece of the meat and placed it in his mouth to chew.

Many would see this as being disgusting but we were demons and such things weren't so gross. It was necessary for Inuyasha's food to be chewed and mashed because of his soft fangs being in capable of tearing flesh.

After he finished making sure the meat was soft enough, Taisho lifted his son in his arms and pressed his mouth on Inuyasha's slowly pushing the soft mush into his mouth.

Inuyasha hummed chewing away at the food offered to him and smiled. "Yum, yum Papa."

Koga seeing what just transpired immediately hopped over to his own father's lap. "Poppy ah ah!" Koga pointed in his mouth mimicking Inuyasha's moves.

Kazo and Kurama laughed. "Of course my son. What would you like?"

Koga glanced around the blanket of food contemplating what he wanted to eat. Then his blue eyes fell on a plate of raw seasoned rabbit. A delicacy among Youko demons. "Ah very good choice my son."

I passed the plate over to Kazo for his own chewing for Koga who was proving to be a little impatient for his meal. "Poppy!" Koga whined yanking on his father's tail.

Kazo tried his best not to choke, snickering at the way Koga's blue eyes formed into the most adorable puppy dog set he'd ever seen. Yoko was chuckling at his brother's display to get what he wanted as I was too. It was too precious.

Kazo finished up with his task placing Koga in his lap and tilting his chin up. His lips pressed against his son's patiently putting the food through his mouth with his Fatherly kiss. After all of the meal was inside, Koga sat up grinning from ear to ear chewing and rubbing his tummy. "Ah good Poppy!" He said patting his stomach and crawling back over to join Inuyasha in the middle of the blanket. His brown tail wagged from side to side showing his upbeat mood.

I smiled. "Such a difference from when we found him years ago."

"Yes one would never guess this was the same dirty demon." Yoko commented remembering those years ago.

Taisho suddenly turned hardened eyes toward his best friend. "Kazo there has also been some issues suffering in my Territory as well."

"What is it?" He asked sipping some of his tea.

"We've been having issues on authority."

I nodded. "Yes pressure has been placed on me to provide an heir for the Territory."

This confused my godfather. "But why so soon? You're still young. I still haven't urged Kurama to take a mate yet and you're younger then he is."

Father shook his head. "Sesshomaru doesn't have to provide the kingdom an heir for some time it's just…he needs to find a worthy mate to give him that heir."

"I see." Godfather's stern blue eyes turned to gaze at me. "And as usual you're being picky in who you consider to be worthy of your seed are you not?"

He knew me so well. "That and the fact that I do not wish to have an early mistake take place. I'd rather take my time."

"Time is something we don't have Sesshomaru." Father scolded popping a grape in his mouth. "Sooner or later you're going to have to take a mate to continue our bloodline."

My eyes shifted down to the playing toddlers on the covers chasing each other around.

Father must have caught my line of vision when he said. "Do not worry. Inuyasha will be suited off as well."

That bit of information didn't sit well with me for some reason. "What do you mean by this?"

"It was clear to me when he turned twenty that he was of a Beta station. Inuyasha could never be of Alpha form. Therefore he will be mated off to some noble ruler for political reasons."

Kazo nodded his agreement. "That is what I have decided with Koga as well. I told took note of his submission when I sense his aura. He is of the Omega station. Not an Alpha like Kurama. He will be mated off to one of the kingdoms as a suitor to one of the rulers or one of their children too."

That admission didn't seem to sit well with Yoko either based on the way his tail suddenly bristled.

"Are you sure an arranged mating is best for them?" I questioned calmly, although I was feeling other than that. I didn't want Inuyasha for myself but I didn't want him with just anyone.

"He's right. I think the children should have a choice in who they want to mate with when they are old enough to make such decisions." I knew I could count on Yoko's supported input.

"Nonsense." Taisho waved us both off. "If it weren't for the fact that you two were born into Alpha station me and Kazo would've mated you to each other."

Kazo nodded his head. "Yes you two would've made an excellent pair."

Me and Yoko both spat out our tea rudely getting it all over our younger brothers.

"I beg your pardon?" I said stunned. "Me? Mated with that foolish Fox? Such a ridiculous notion."

Yoko wiped his mouth casually swishing the tea drops off his tail. "I agree. Hell shall freeze over before I am forced to mate with that dog."

Kazo sighed wiping the children's faces off with his large tail. "You two are idiots." He spat.

"It is as I said. If one of you was born a Beta or Omega as Youko call them, you would've been set into an arranged mating."

I resisted the urge to gag. Being forced into an arrangement mating was one thing but to be forced to submit to that Fox was downright cruel. Judging by Yoko's expression I assume he was having the same thoughts as I. I wouldn't want to be suited to me either. Even I had to admit my atittude was less than plesant to deal with.

"It would've been just like…" I heard Kazo say before trailing off. His eyes shifted around nervously before brushing it aside. "Nevermind. Let's discuss something else."

Godfather has been acting odd today. First the reactions to Father's touch then some of his incomplete sentences. What was wrong with him? He was never one to stumble over himself. He was just as crafty and tricky as Kurama possibly more. And his personality was stern but entertaining. More of a laid back person with a hinted fair air about him. So seeing him this way was disturbing.

"Sisso." I glanced down to see Inuyasha coming over to snuggle against me. "I sleepy." He mumbled yawning settling down between my legs.

I smirked my ghostly smile. One I've noticed that has become reserved for my brother. "Sleep well Little Brother." He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. The mere thought of someone trying to dominate him angered me to no end. I could not bear to see him with another. Not because I wanted for myself but because…Well I wasn't too sure as to why. All I knew was that I wouldn't be able to see him with another.

"Rama…" I looked over to see Koga crawling over for his brother's as well. Koga purred deep in his chest when Yoko wrapped his long silver tail protectively over Koga's body. The cub's shorter tail came to rest against the bushy silver one and sighed. He too was done for the day.

"Rest easy Little Kit." He whispered running his claw through Koga's growing inky hair.

His yellow eyes discreetly rose up to meet my own. We both had that same look of displeasure in our eyes. Neither of us was pleased to hear about Koga or Inuyasha being used for political marriages for terms of peace or for gaining more land. What if the children were mated to a cruel ruler or the ruler's child? What if they were abused or worst killed? These events weren't uncommon in relationships.

We could only hope that our fathers reconsidered these thoughts…or just plain forgot about them.

* * *

We stayed outside for two hours or so discussing the upcoming events in our kingdoms.

When the weather started to look close to flooding the grounds, our session was cut short outside and taken into inside toward Inuyasha's playroom.

Koga and Inuyasha played with the chew teething toys for their incoming fangs while, Yoko, Kazo, Father and I, sat at a round table talking about nothing in particular. Treaties, meetings, whatever would take up our days.

While we talked Godfather was staring into his tea cup only answering a few questions here and there to seem as if he were into it. "Godfather is something the matter?" I asked quietly so Father and Yoko weren't interrupted with their talk.

I seemed to have startled him back from wherever he was when he blinked at me then gave his signature cocky grin. "Nothing is the matter my son. It must be all of this boring talk and what not." He teased sipping more of his drink.

I doubted that but let it go for now. I would ask Yoko about it later. Perhaps he would know what was wrong with him. After deciding that I returned to the listen to the discussion Yoko and Father were having catching only the last part of my father's sentence.

"…. I think that's a wonderful idea."

"What is?"

"Oh nothing my son. Yoko was just explaining to me how he thought it would be a splendid idea for Koga and Inuyasha to train together when they got of age."

"Which won't be for another few hundred years."

"So? I still think it's a great idea. What do you think Kazo?"

Said demon suddenly dropped his spoon with a cling on the floor. "Uh yes…wonderful plan. Marvelous." He spoke rapidly while picking his spoon up placing it on the table. "I think that's enough of our bonding for today. We really should be getting home."

"Already? But we normally last longer." Taisho reminded curiously.

"Yes well, you know I still have to umm well Koga…has some lessons to learn about…grooming himself properly and there's no time like the present to learn such skills." His speech was barely legible as he quickly grabbed Koga and Yoko dragging them both out the door. "We shall see you another time by friend." Then he disappeared out the door.

Oh no. I couldn't let Yoko leave without asking him my question. "Excuse me Father." I didn't check to see if he heard me. Actually I think he was still surprised at Kazo's sudden need to leaving as I was.

I managed to catch up to them but ducked behind a wall when I heard them talking. It was beneath me to eavesdrop but I needed to learn what exactly was going on.

"Father why the sudden need to leave?"

"I have my reasons for this Kurama. Just let leave it at that."

"But why? This isn't the first time you've done this."

Come to think of it Yoko was right. This wasn't the first time Kazo had cut their meeting short so abruptly. As a matter of fact he seemed to do it around a certain time. Buy why?

I heard my elder Godfather sigh. "Please Kurama don't question your father. Just know that I have my reasons for wanting to leave so soon. Now go on ahead with Koga. I need to take care of something."

"Yes...Father." Reluctant footsteps padded on our stone floor but they went unnoticed by me.

I was so caught up into the conversation my guard dropped and suddenly I felt something long and thick wrap around my waist flinging me high into the air, dragging me toward my Youko guardian. I was now hanging in midair staring my godfather in the face with his measuring crystal eyes.

"I have taught you better than that Sesshomaru. If you wish to cower from someone, how many times have I told you to slow your heart beat and steady your breathing? I could hear you from the moment you left the nursery."

I felt foolish. Yes he had taught me those skills and yet I was too caught up in my need to learn his reasons to perform them. "My apologies godfather. I was concerned about your wellbeing and wanted to know what was ailing you."

"Hm." His claws traced over my cheek coming to rest under my chin, as he's done so many times in the past. "I'm fine my son. Release him." He said ordering the vine to release me to the floor. "But know your station when trying to address the issues of your elders in such a manner. Do you understand?"

I bowed. "Yes Godfather."

"As I've told you before in the chamber and what I'm sure you've heard me say to your brother, I am fine and I have my reasons for wanting to leave. The last I recall I'm old enough to do as I wished and didn't need the consoles of my Kits. Is that clear?"

"Yes Godfather." I must have really angered him for him to take that tone with me. I was rarely chastised by my godfather and when I was he was able to make me feel as if I were a small pup about to get a spanking.

Kazo sighed at by submitted bow and tapped my head to motion for me to rise. "Sesshomaru I… Just know that I am fine. I just have some issues that need to be worked out and I'll do them on my own time. But for now try not to worry ok?"

His eyes weren't as hard as before. They were sad. I didn't understand what could be the sudden reason for his sorrow but I nodded. "Yes godfather."

Kazo kissed my forehead and turned to follow behind his sons. I watched the way his confident walked was reduced to one of a slowed step. I couldn't help still feel concerned. Whatever it was that worried Godfather, it was something..disturbing.

I traveled back to the nursery still thinking about God father's behavior. What could have spooked him to want to leave so quickly?

"Sisso?" I glanced down to see Inuyasha stumbling over to latch around my ankle.

"What is it little brother?"

Inuyasha whimpered holding his arms up to be held. I oblidged him. I assume he could feel my distress when he hugged my neck and pressed a sweet kiss to my cheek. The little hanyou sighed digging his round face into my skin. His tiny embrace caused low flutters in my chest. Such innocence. "Thank you little brother."

Inuyasha smiled snuggling into my chest.

Strange but...I don't know why...I felt...I felt like I needed to...to...

"Father?" I turned around to face the silent demon. "May I take Inuyasha to the balcony for a moment?"

"Huh? Oh yes yes of course my son." Father stood up in a daze obvisiously still pondering over god father's actions. "Just...have him back by his bedtime."

"Yes Father." The king left out the room. I followed out after him heading straight for the balcony positioned inside the castle but gave us enough windows to look outside. The weather was still unagreeable.

When I stepped on the poarch, I held Inuyasha tightly to my chest inhaling his loving scent. For some reason I just felt the need to preform this task. But it was something I couldn't do in front of father. He would find the act upsetting. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?" He answered looking up at me with those big golden eyes I've come to adore.

I used a single claw to tilt his plump chin upward looking deep in his eyes. "Inuyasha may I kiss you?" I know it was odd to ask a mere babe such a question for I felt...tonight I felt that I needed to...make contact with him. Tonight he just seemed so beautiful...so...alluring.

"I like Sisso kissy."

I smiled my gratitude and lend down to press my lips against his baby smooth set in a chaste kiss. I would not dare force more unto his youthful soul. No but just for tonight I want to savor in his honey puppy breathe and the pure smoothness of his mouth. Kami knew I wanted to do more but I held my restraint. He tasted like sweetened nectar from a flower grown by my brother. I ended the kiss before the boy loss his oxygen and sighed.

Inuyasha's baby eyes shun in glee and he clapped his hands happily. "I like Sisso kissy!"

My face reveals the same emotions he's always so open to display as I gazed up at the cressant moon. "I like your kiss too Inuyasha." Probably more than I should.

**TBC ^_^ Hmm I wonder what could be wrong with Kazo. What is he so nervous about? Next chapter coming soon. It's Inuyasha's turn. (Pre-Teen hanyou)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Warning: **Yaoi content (male/male action), sexual content, mild shota (child/adult action) Male pregnancy, language.

**Author's Rant: Robin the hedgehog **and** xxxwallflowerxxx **Thank you. **Snowangel701 **I'm really interested in your theory about what's up with Kazo heheh if you could PM what you think and I'll let you know if you're hot or cold.** ajj7sunhawk and ardentes **Hmm good guesses about what's wrong with Lord Yoko Kazo But I'm not telling ^_^. And **dashlee **Yes these two are brats for the next two chapters and then they become young adults. Thanks guys. You've helped me make my goal of getting 5 reviews for this chapter. So as a reward his is the next chapter.

***Note*** It's time for the enemy to come into the picture. Sorry for the long wait in drama. Hope you don't mind who I picked for the evil guy (^_^)

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha**

I'm old enough to know my likes and dislikes. I'm also old enough to know right from wrong. But according to my old man and Kazo I'm not old enough to practice sparing with Sesshomaru who was currently dong his fighting with my god brother Yoko Kurama. This was bullshit.

Koga was just as upset as I was. This, anyone could tell from the way his tail kept twitching from side to side and the way his bottom lip slipped between his teeth. God father Kazo told us both that being 120 and 140 wasn't near enough experience to spar against our brothers who were far older then we were. Koga didn't seem to think so, nor did I. I personally think he wants to fight Kurama for the same reason I wanted to fight my big brother. Just to have an excuse to touch.

His fascination with Kurama was as extreme as my fixation on Sesshomaru. Of course he would never admit to it. But it was painfully obvious in the way he always stared at him with those sparkling blue eyes. If I stared at Sesshomaru the way he did Rama, he'd explode into ashes.

I didn't know what I felt for my brother but I just knew that…I liked it. Everything about him made me smile or blush so easily. From the casual sway of his long flowing hair to the panther style stride of his walk. His entire aura just screamed perfection. Nothing was wrong with him in the least. Whenever he was near I would get these weird bubbling noises in my stomach. For a while I thought it just meant I had to go to the bathroom but after a while I discovered that it was nothing to worry about.

Sesshomaru's feelings towards me were a mystery. I didn't know whether or not he'd ever see me as anything more than a younger brother or a hanyou for that matter. Sometimes it seemed like he cared for me as more than a brother but I assume that's just wishful thinking on my part.

"He's beautiful isn't he? (È bello non è egli?)" Koga whispered low in our secret language we developed when we were children.

"Yea. (yea)" I replied back gazing at Sesshomaru's dodge and swing of his blade.

"Rama is just so cool. I wish I could just have one swing at him than he'd know how tough I am. (Rama è appena così fresco. Desidero che io potrei avere appena un'altalena a lui di saprebbe come sono.) "

"Keh, the only thing you'll show him is how much of a dumbass you are. (Keh,la sola cosa lei mostrerà è quanto di un dumbass che lei sono) " I teased jabbing him in the ribs.

Koga shoved me over into the grass laughing. "Oh and you think Sesshomaru will think you're strong? Please he'll wipe the floor with your ass any day. (Oh e lei pensa che Sesshomaru penserà che lei è forte? Per favore pulirà il pavimento con il suo asino qualunque giorno)"

I laughed with him dusting off the grass in my ears. "Yea whatever. (lo yea qualunque cosa)"

After our little fun fest, we went back to watching our graceful heroines battling against the other; Sesshomaru with his dojo sword while Kurama opted for his vine blade. The two were in perfect sync. Whenever Sesshomaru would strike with his sword, Kurama would know just how to dodge it or in reverse. Sesshomaru could predict Kurama's every move. It was almost as if they were fighting a mirror image of the other. That's probably why they were so close. Sometimes that made me feels as if they were…

"Do you ever think that they like each other?" Koga asked as if finishing the thoughts in my mind.

I shrugged sitting up next to him. "I don't think so. Maybe they just like fighting and talking."

"Yea and laughing and playing…"

"…and hugging and kissing"

"Eating and drinking…."

"…sleeping together, bathing together"

"And…."

Both our eyes shot into a terrified look of horror. "And maybe doing that together too." We both echoed with sinking feelings in our chests. Hell it'd make perfect sense, since they were both so perfect. They'd look great together. But hopefully we were wrong.

"What are you kits discussing?"

Kazo's voiced scared the living hell out of both of us when he stuck his head in between our heads.

"Geez God father do you have to be so goddamn nosey?"

"Yea Father, mind your own damn business."

Suddenly a hard thump landed on both our heads to render any weakling unconscious but for the two of us, we were going to be sore for a few days.

"Watch your mouths with me young kits. I didn't raise you two to use such language." Kazo said squeezing my ear and pulling Koga's tail with a twist.

"Oh Kami please stop! Kami I'm so sorry!" I screamed lending into the pinch to lessen the pain.

"Oh Inari Father I beg of you to let go!" Koga sat up blushing out of this world. Right he got pleasure while I got the pain. That was so unfair.

"Kazo what on earth are you doing to the pups?"

Oh thank god. Father was here. "Father, Godfather's being nosey."

InuTaisho looked at his ally than back at us than back to Kazo. "Unhand them Kazo, or we'll never make it in time for the festival."

"Of course." He said with a wide grin then gave us both another rough twist and turn before releasing us fully. "Come along children or we'll be late like your mutt of a father says."

Taisho shot a glare at the older fox. "Watch yourself fox."

Rolling his eyes Kazo cast a sideways glance at his best friend. "Your threats mean nothing to me dog." He taunted slapping his thick tail on Taisho's hip before heading off into the palace.

"Damned fool." I heard father gripe following off after him.

My eyes were close to tears after the ten second old inflicted pain lessened to a dull ache. I didn't want to see or touch anyone until the sting went away. Yes it was one of those pains where if someone touched you were likely to kick their ass out of principle.

"Damn Father can be such a fucking prick." Koga said rubbing his sore tail, flecking it side to side to make sure it still works.

"Yea he's such an asshole. But hey we might as well get ready to go. The festival already started and I want a sugar cloud."

"Yea me too."

Just when we were getting off the grass my body was tackled roughly to the ground by a larger form. The blow left me feeling slightly light headed with a beaming sun directly in my eyes preventing me from seeing who my attacker was. A second later I felt something sharp and pointy trailing over my cheek, traveling lower down to my neck. "Hey what the hell?"

"You should remember to keep your guard up little brother." Oh dear Kami my attacker was Sesshomaru.

I was almost positive my cheeks were the same color as my blood right now. His hips were saddled over my own slightly bending my you-know-what. "Uh Sesshomaru you're umm s-siting on my ummm…" Oh yea that was smooth.

Sesshomaru chuckled lending forward. "I know what I'm sitting on Inuyasha..." Oh my god his voice was so deep and lustful. "...and you know what?"

"What?" I breathe not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

"I think you like it too." Then to my horror, Sesshomaru nuzzled his mouth against my ear and tugged it between his teeth.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my air supply left my lungs and I was sure my heart was beating loud enough for everyone to hear. "S-S-Sessho…"

"Dammit Kurama would you get off of me!" Koga screamed bucking his hips up.

Yoko smiled pinning Koga's hands over his head. "Not so fast little kit. I think you enjoy my manhandling you."

"Oh right as if I want to have your big ass hands on me."

"Hmm been paying attention to detail have you?"

"Shut up would ya?"

Why was Koga lying? He knew damn well he loved when Kurama played rough with him. Hell he would pray for it to happen every time they got together.

"Come on stupid. Get off me. You're heavy as hell."

I twisted my head over temporarily forgetting the heavy weight on my scrotum in time to see Yoko bend his long frame forward to whisper something in Koga's pointy ear. Neither I nor Sesshomaru could understand what he said because he spoke in their Youko language. Whatever he said though had Koga's face as red as their mango trees out back.

"I hate you." Koga grumbled when Yoko sat back on his hunches.

"I love you too little brother."

Sesshomaru's weight shifted to the side finally giving me the relief I needed to let me breathe properly. My stomach felt like a squishy squash. "Damn Sessho you could've warned me you were gonna pounce. Geez."

"And risk not having my entertainment?"

"Yes little kit. Would you two really deny us our only leisure moments? I think not." Yoko's yellow eyes winked as he hopped off of Koga's chest. "Come now little ones or we'll be late for the festive activities."

And just like that the two of them walked off into the castle. The two were such perfect creeps. With such long flowing hair, wonder muscular bodies, and a nice set of round flexing…

"Damn Rama's such a goddamn pervert." Koga fussed cutting into my naughty thoughts

"What did he say?" I asked keeping my eyes on that bushy tail and lovely specimen attached to my brother's backside.

Koga's tanned face became a sharp shade of crimson red as he glared at our brothers retreating backs. "Vous avez l'air magnifique en dessous de moi Koga. Hmm si délicieux"

"Ooook do I look like a Youko to you?"

Koga's blush became even hotter. "Geez you're so stupid. He said that I looked good underneath him… and that I looked uhh…delicious…."

I didn't hear that last part. "He said what?"

"He said I looked… delicious." That time was a bit louder but I still didn't hear it.

"HE SAID I WAS DELICIOUS!"

Oh yea I knew he said that. I just wanted to hear him say it. Lucky ass. He should be happy Yoko is even bold enough to say chat mind of stuff to him. I have to always wonder and guess what it would be like for Sesshomaru to say that kind of stuff to me.

"Come on. Father and everyone else are probably waiting at the front gates for us."

I nodded walking alongside him with my hands plastered behind my head. This has recently become my favorite method of walking although Father doesn't approve saying it's unbecoming of a prince to walk like a slouch. To hell with that. I rarely listen to either of my old men anyway.

We took our precious time meeting our family at the front gate who weren't looking so pleased with our lazy arrival.

"Do you think we could've waited any longer for you your highnesses?" God father said impatiently.

Koga sent his sky blue eyes to the heavens. "Sheesh Old man you'd think we were going to miss the fun. It's not like you and Rama haven't always kept everyone waiting with brushing your hair like some girly vixens."

I'll admit maybe there were times were I seemed bold and reckless but I had nothing on Koga's smart mouth. There was no way in hell I was going to be caught dead in the middle of that cross fire. Which was about to shoot off very soon based on the way Lord Kazo was reaching into his hair for a seed. I already knew was about to happen and wisely inched away like a traitor without warning my friend. He was about to find out in _three, two, one…_

"OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Koga sprinted around my father where I was currently hiding rubbing his sore behind.

"What the hell was that for Father?" Koga shouted near tears.

Kazo retracted his thorn less rose whip and placed it back in his hair. "For that smart mouth. Next time learn to bite your tongue when speaking disrespectfully to your elders. Do you understand me?"

Koga sniffled turning his head away with plenty of attitude. The fool has gone mad. Now I know he was a glutton for punishment.

The old fox bent down to twist his son's head to face him. "I won't repeat myself Koga. The next time my whip will do my talking for me."

I snickered as Koga's bottom lip poked out as he nodded his head and licked Kazo's face in apology.

"Good kit. Now let us be off."

Kurama picked up a crying Koga following after his Father.

I grabbed one of Father's one legs and enjoyed the ride. This was the easiest way to travel that's for sure. Besides we would save time this way anyway. For every step he did equaled about five paces for me.

We arrived at the wild colors, crazy decorations and mega masses of people and demons walking around in a fit of fun. I vaguely remember my times here at the Fest of Fools but I do remember all the stories Sesshomaru would tell me. He told me once that no one ever had to worry about discrimination because it was a time for everyone to get along. I liked that idea.

Occasionally we'd get a lot of people waving at us or bowing for some reason. Maybe because we were royalty. I didn't grasp the whole difference entirely between us and them. If you didn't count our skin and hair, we were just basic people.

"Oh oh oh Father look!" Koga said excitedly pointing at a stand.

I looked up around Father's leg to see what my friend was so happy about. Than that's when I fell in love. Mountains upon mountains of sugar clouds the size of my head were set dangling on brown sticks just calling out to me. They were saying Inuyasha, Inuyasha come eat me Oh please master Inuyasha come eat us. Oh I couldn't say no to something so sweet now could I?

Koga squeezed out of Yoko's arms falling to the ground and snatched me by my arm. "Come on mutt! They're calling!" He howled and dashed off the quickest I've ever seen as he hurried off to the crying candies.

"Hey wait for me!" I called out catching up to his speed.

The run for the candies soon turned into a confidence race between us. Being that Koga was older than me, he was easily pushing up ahead. "Hey no fair!"

"Sorry mutt. But you know when it comes to my speed you'll never catch—"

"Koga, Inuyasha watch it!" InuTaisho yelled.

But the warning came too late as we slammed into two thick tall poles.

"Dammit!" We cried holding our sore foreheads. Whatever we hit was strong enough to form bumps on our heads.

"Grr what did we hit?" I said looking over at Koga who I noticed wasn't complaining like I was but staring up at the two poles we ran into.

"Koga? Yo Koga?" Still no answer. What was up these poles that had my friend so I wouldn't say afraid more like curiously caution?

So I had a look for myself and when I saw the so called poles were actually a long pair of black puffy pants legs caused my gold eyes to look up into a pair of deep emerald green.

This person was demon judging by his skin coloring and hair. I've never seen anyone with skin as gray as his. It almost looked…cold. His hair was the longest I've ever seen nearly grazing the ground in long wavy inky Black Ocean. Two long locks of hair framed his angled face, brushing against his cheekbones. And he was tall. Really, really, tall. I thought only Father and God father had such heights but this guy here. He probably topped my father by at least two inches.

"Well what do we have here?" The stranger said in a voice so deep I felt it in my tummy.

Mr. Tall, gray and green, bent down to one knee hoisting me and Koga up by our kimonos before placing us on the ground, dusting off our clothes. "There now. Do you think you'll be able to speak or has a cat got your tongues?" He teased.

A cat insult is a low blow for all canine demons so we took that to heart. "Hey asshole we—"

"Children!" Before we could begin our lined up words of hate for the guy we looked behind us to see Kazo and InuTaisho approaching with the meanest looks we'd ever seen. Father looked so angry, my instincts told me to cower back thinking that his rage was aimed for me. Koga's must've thought the same thing as he glanced down to the ground keep his eyes away from Kazo.

"Come here." He ordered.

Me and Koga quickly went over thinking we were about to be punished for a crime we somehow committed without knowing it. But instead of getting slapped, we were pushed behind Kazo in a protective manner. "What are you doing here?" He growled menacingly.

Sesshomaru, Kurama and Father all came to stand by God father, each with their own angry face.

"Well, well it seems my day is about to get very interesting." The tall man chuckled.

The dog lord stepped forward. "What business do you have here?" He snapped.

"Why I came to enjoy the festival as you and your…" His green eyes settled on me and Koga. "…children here."

Kazo's nose crunched up as if he smelled something awful. "Stay away from my kits Dragon unless you wish for an early death."

Whoa a dragon? This man was a dragon? No wonder god father and father disliked his ass. Sesshomaru told me once that the dragons were the cause of the Great War nearly 600 years ago. The casualties were sky high. Nearly half the western and eastern lands were wiped out. Plus add to the fact that they were ruthless creatures with who were well known for devouring humans and an occasional demon, no really like these guys too much. Creepy.

The dragon man's smile turned into an icy grin. "Kazo are…you threatening me?

"Lord Yoko Kazo makes no threats dragon. He only makes assure promises of painful deaths." God father pushed us further back behind him. "Now answer Taisho's question. What business do you have here?"

Looking around at the four faces of youth the dragon bravely stepped forward until he stood toe to toe with Kazo and InuTaisho. "It's as I already answered Kazo." He glanced between the two of them before his weird green eyes fell down to us. "I came to enjoy the fun the same as you have."

"I doubt that."

Mr. Dragon ignored that comment turning his sights on the shorter demons standing beside each other to his left. "Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru. You two have grown quite well considering you still haven't fully matured yet."

I watched as Rama and Sessho bowed their heads politely without being angry.

"You may rise."

He ordered. They did but with raging golden eyes. How the hell were they polite one minute than angry the next? Geez my brothers were weird. But still something wasn't right about this guy.

Suddenly the dragon zipped over to stand in front of them faster than I'd ever seen. It was so fast I was still staring at the spot where he once was before realizing that he moved. "I must say my friends, your sons have grown into fine looking young demons. Finer than most I've seen in my lands." Without warning both his hands darted out to cup both of the young canines jaws twisting them from side to side having a view of their profiles.

Kurama and Sesshomaru held their cold glare as their faces were maneuvered around to the older demon's will but neither of them made a move to remove his hand away.

Kazo's angry clearly clouded his mind as he jumped between him and our brothers, smacking his hand away. "I told you to stay away from my kits Dragon lest you do want a taste of my death plant!" His claws reached behind to push his sons back.

The dragon laughed at my over protective god father's actions. "Calm yourself Kazo. These two no longer interest me. Actually my sights have settled for bigger fisher. Or rather small fish that will soon be bigger fish."

InuTaisho frowned. "What are you on about?"

Two boot clad feet came to stand in front of me and Koga. "These two are who I really want."

Was he talking about us? I don't want him. I'm pretty sure Koga wasn't interested in dragons too. Besides cold blood and warm blood doesn't mix.

"Over my dead body." Taisho barked. "What makes you think I'll allow you to have any of my children you pathetic beast."

"Name calling is beneath us InuTaisho. So let's reframe it. We're not children anymore."

Kazo took a deep breath before speaking again. "What is it you want with my youngest sons?"

Dragon man flung his jet black hair over his shoulder smiling. "I got word of their…special gifts and I see the rumors are true based off of their submissive youki."

"Hey what gifts is he talking about?" I asked.

"Quiet Inuyasha. It's not our place to speak when lords are discussing matters." Kurama said coming to take me and Koga over to stand by him and Sesshomaru.

"Oh my you haven't told them have you?" He said accusingly at our fathers. "Well I guess I'll be the one to break the news to them."

"No you won't." Kazo said.

"Oh and who will stop me? Surely not you."

"Yes me."

Turning around his cocky smirk gone, the dragon demon came to stand directly in my god father's face. "Yoko Kazo," he began in a low whisper. "Unless you want everyone to know our little secret, I suggest you keep your mouth shut with the threats." He grinned at the quiet gasp from Kazo's lips and watched his once perky eyes sag against his head. "That's what I thought." Taunted the dragon lord placing a slow kiss on Kazo's cheek. "Remember you still owe me."

InuTaisho stomped over to stand in front of his friend. "Don't you ever, ever place a hand on him again! Do you understand? Don't ever touch him!"

A soft chuckle sounded from the enemy. "My, my. Possessive are we?"

"No I just don't want to see your disgusting claws touching something worth more than all your lands."

"Taisho…" Kazo whispered in shock of what his friend just said.

Sesshomaru and Kurama smiled.

Koga and I just shrugged.

"Hm what a nice bonded family you all are. Such a pity considering how circumstances were years ago, things would be different. But that's a story for another time."

He took a step back shrugging his wide shoulders slightly. "You're both being very greedy my fellow demon lords. Keeping two handsome sons and two incredibly beautiful pups with the ability to carry children. I see no harm in me taking the boys off your hands.

I didn't understand what he was talking about and I don't think Koga did either. But whatever he said caused Rama and Sessho to gasp. I really wanted to ask them what was so surprising but remembered what Yoko said about being quiet.

"How did you come about this information beast?" Kazo snarled

"Come now Fox. I am older than you and Taisho. Surely you know my abilities in sensing the aura of mere children is child's play." Then he went to explain how he obtained this knowledge. "Inuyasha being that he is a half demon gained his ability through a gene carried down by the Inu pack's bloodline that only occurs every 15 or so generations. The boy was fortunate to inherit that gene through his demon blood, thus possessing what he has now nestled in his body."

The dragon then went to Koga. "Kazo your adopted son is a rare breed of wolf. His blue eyes and tanned skin are recessive properties. Only one known clan of wolves possessed these traits and they were wiped out completely 200 years ago. Males and Females of those packs both were able to give birth to cubs to ensure a longer lifeline for their packs. Unfortunately that was seen as an invaluable asset and they were killed until completely extinct. Somehow young Koga was able to squeeze between the cracks."

Koga ducked back behind Yoko to erase the dragon's weird stare.

"Hm if given the proper mates these two could produce the most powerful soldiers and warriors known to any kingdom. I sense great potential in both of them that could prove most beneficial for my kingdom as well as yours."

InuTaisho shook his head. "No I will not have my sons used as a ploy to gain more power."

"Surely you will reconsider this. If I am refused, once words goes out to the other kingdoms about the gifts of these children do you think I will be the only suitor? Ha! Every king, queen or noble ruler will each have a go at gaining the hands of these young princes. Some will bride, some will lie, some will even…attempt to take them from you –"

"Enough! I've had enough of your nonsense!" Kazo roared angrily. "My sons will not be used for your satiety in power."

A low laugh rumbled deep in the gray man's chest as he turned on his heel heading off. "Do not consider me the only threat to their welfares Kazo. In another 100 years I will return to state my offer again when they have matured a little more." He stopped in his leave to give a sideways glance at my fathers. "And if I am denied what I want…well expect a series of unfortunate events to take place upon both your kingdoms…Farewell."

With that said we watched the dragon leave vanishing into thin air. Koga and I looked around frantically for the guy to see if he'd reappear again but nothing happened. He just poof and disappeared.

"Damn him." Kazo mumbled releasing the hot air in his chest. Suddenly his blue eyes flashed a diamond cold blue. "I will not allow him to have my sons. I will die before he lays a finger on them!"

"Calm yourself Kazo." Taisho said placing a hand on his heated friend's shoulder. "We both know what he's capable of but we also know he'll keep his word in returning in 100 years."

Kazo tsked his lips. "Exactly. He would choose when they would experience their first heat. The bastard."

"Yes but don't let him get you riled up. I hate…seeing you like this."

As if remembering that Father's hand was on his shoulder Kazo brushed it away stepping away from him. "Listen Taisho, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't try to protect me as if I were some helpless vixen in distress. I am just as powerful as you are and can easily hold my own against him."

"Yes I know. My apologies for being so foolish."

Kazo sighed. "Don't worry about it. Let's-Let's just get back to the festival. I refused to let that demon ruin my day."

"Alright."

The two demon lords walked off into the crowd of people with us following behind them. We all walked quietly around the pretty sights and sounds trying to forget that we were visited by some loser with an attitude but the efforts were fruitless. He had succeeded in messing up a fun day and Kazo decided to call the day early and we all headed back to the castle for dinner.

Kazo and InuTaisho were in front of us talking, I was holding Sesshomaru's hand and Koga was wrapped in Kurama's arms resting against his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"Who was that demon man?"

Koga looked up at Sesshomaru as well to hear the answer.

At first he was reluctant to answer until Kurama gave him the nod to speak on it.

Sesshomaru returned the nod before giving me the name of the demon I was sure I'd remember for ver.

"His name is…Ryuukotsesui."

**TBC: Yes I know. Why use the dragon as an enemy right? Well Naraku is wayyy overused and I just prefer the dragon better for this. I wonder how Koga will take all of this in the next chapter. ^_^ Oh and about the languages from time to time we might see them speaking in another langauge. Inu/Kog's is Italian (supposedly made up). Youko demons speak french and Inu demons speak Spanish but it's just seen as there native tongue. But I won't do it that often but IT WILL be in their lemons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

**Warning: **Yaoi content (male/male action), sexual content, mild shota (child/adult action) Male pregnancy, language.

**Authors Rant: Nikki23534** yes I could've used Japanese but I wanted to try my hand at some sexy languges *wink wink* Glad you're ok with Ryuukotsesui. You're right a lot some really good enemies are way underused in the series. So I picked the dragon because I can make him a sexy enemy. **Robin the hedgehog** thanks you're right. **Ardentes **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you'll enjoy this one too. **Ashlan** if you're snickering because of what I think, you're naughty lol. **Dashlee **you are so silly lol. It seems a lot of people are curious about Kazo and Taisho's relationship because it has secrets lol. **Snowangel701** I've responded to your PM. Lol excellent guesses, but I'll say you're umm luke warm to barely cold lol. Glad you like the dragon and I'm glad you like Kog/Inu's little kiddy crushes.

***Note Shota Lime Alert!***

**Chapter 7 Koga**

Watching the way Father and Rama spared in the castle gardens fascinated me. I've seen Father fight with Godfather and Rama fight with Sessho but rarely do I ever see my family practice their techniques with one another. My lord has been on edge since we saw that dragon freak a few days ago in the festival. His temper had skyrocketed to a new level of which I've never seen. Proof of his anxiety came yesterday when I walked into the baths and found two of the bathing servants hanging upside down by his camellia vines.

I couldn't understand how someone so playful and calm would let someone like that jackass dragon get to him.

Then there was my brother's attitude to look into as well. His change wasn't as drastic as Father's but it was noticeable. Whenever he came to the gardens he'd make a beeline straight for the Trinity Tree and stay there for many hours talking to her about many different things. I'm never allowed to approach when one of my superiors is discussing any type of matter with her because it's supposed to be private.

Sometimes I kind of feel left out in a lot of things my family could do and the way they looked. I was far darker than them when it came to my skin and hair but me and father have the same color eyes only his are much brighter. He always told me that I was just born unique and to not look into it much. I knew I wasn't ugly. Hell I get tons of demons and humans alike who tell me how beautiful and exotic I am, not to mention I hear it from Rama and Father all the time.

"Koga?"

From my position on the stomp, I hadn't heard my brother's call. Nor did I pay either of them any kind when they approached. My mind was still clouded with so many questions I needed answered. Some pretty stupid, some not so stupid but still needed some to be solved.

Suddenly a light touch behind my right ear startles me from my thoughts to see two pairs of eyes staring directly at me. I hadn't realized that they were so close. The way they were looking so intensely caused my face to heat up.

"Koga," Father kneeled before me with a worried expression on his face. "Are you feeling alright my son?"

"Yea I'm ok. It's just the sun." Dumb excuse to cover a blush.

"No I mean have you been…afraid?"

I blinked. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Kazo and Kurama shared a look before coming back at me. "You've been distant ever since we met Ryuukotsesui. It's made me worried that the beast frightened you."

That had to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard but I wasn't going to say that out loud. I knew when to cross my Father with my smart mouth and I only did that an average of five times every twelve days. I'd been met that limit. "No I'm not scared of him."

"Then tell me what's got you so distressed."

"I'm fine Father."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Koga."

"Father." Well I've passed my limit and it's only been six days.

Kazo sighed. "Koga don't test me. Now answer my question or do you want to talk to the crack of my whip."

Negative. My ass and Mr. Whip don't get along so I'd better start talking. "I've just been worried about you and Rama. Not's all."

Kurama joined his father on the ground placing a hand on my knee. The light touch made me flinch but I hoped it wasn't noticeable. I hated when my brother touched me like that. It always made me feel funny like a purring kitty cat.

"Koga why would you worry about Father and I?"

I turned my head away pouting. I didn't want either of them to see my eyes, which were so easy to read. "I just thought you guys were acting weird. It's no big deal." I snapped with a pissed off tone.

"Hm." The sudden grip of my jaw twisted my face back to see my father's smiling expression before he nuzzled my nose with his own causing me to go crossed eyed.

They laughed.

"That's not funny." I grouched rubbing my nose.

The laughter died down with serious looks. "Koga you needn't worry about me or your brother. The only thing I want you to worry about is getting your youki in check to see if you're able to control plants."

"Aww Father not again." I hated practicing with those stupid plants. The little creeps never wanted to do a word I said.

"Come now Koga. Practice makes perfect."

"Yea a perfect pain in the ass."

"Which will earn a perfect beating if you don't get up."

I sighed hoping off the stump. I don't get why my old man wanted me to learn how to control our pets like he and Rama. I enjoyed running around and punching the trees rather than learning to control them. I only prayed to Inari that we would get some type of interruption that would stop our lesson so I'd have an excuse not to do it.

Inari must've been listening because out of nowhere Izzan came running out of the castle yelling and flapping her wings like a crazed monster.

"Your highnesses! Your highnesses! I have grave news."

Kazo frowned already knowing what she was going to tell me.

Izzan came to a screeching halt in front of us panting. "Lord Kazo, I employ that you take Prince Kurama and Prince Koga inside. There's been another attack."

Another attack? What did she mean another attack? We've been getting attacked? By who?

"Who and where?" Kazo growled.

Izzan pulled out a stroll she had tucked away under her wing and read out the details. "It occurred a few moments ago near the Clover Valley sire. It was a male Youko named Raven."

"Method of demise?"

Izzan glanced up nervously. "Forced rape until death. Locals found his clothing torn to shreds and his anal area damaged beyond repair. "

Kazo shook his head looking up toward the darkening sky and the twinkling stars winking from the heavens. "As if I didn't already have things to worry about." He took a deep breath before turning to face his children. "Kurama get Koga ready for bed and both of you go to your rooms and lock them. I don't want either of you coming out tonight do you understand?"

"Yes Father." Kurama bowed obediently taking my hand heading for the castle.

For once I wasn't going to argue with him. Hearing that a Youko demon was attacked didn't sit with right with me since we were very crafty creatures and to hear that one was killed in such a way…It was scary. But I wasn't going to show my fear. Only losers showed their fear in front of others…

"Koga?"

I glanced up at my brother.

"Come here." Kurama bent down to pick me up in his arms and I quickly went into them latching onto his chest. "It's alright little kit." He whispered rubbing small circles on my back.

Hn, I should've know Kurama would smell my nervousness. He was perspective like that. But I didn't mind. Maybe it was considered weak to show one's fear in front of others but I didn't care of my brother knew. He always made me feel better by giving hugs or kissing me. It was probably why I felt so happy whenever he was around. His presence always made me feel safe and secure.

Maybe that's why I liked him so much.

* * *

I couldn't get back to sleep. Ever since I heard about that Youko getting killed I've been terrified. I had a nightmare about some strange monster coming out of the bushes and trying to get me the same way that demon was killed. I wanted to go to Kurama's room and sleep with him but Father said to stay in our rooms and not to come out. I wanted to listen to him but my instincts were kicking into overdrive saying to go to my brother for some reason. I felt safer with him around. I think it's strange whenever I feel lonely or frightened I automatically want him them to comfort me.

A low noise creaked in the corner of my room near my dresser. Damn why did Father have to get me this big ass room all to myself? I was ok when I shared a bed with Rama but he insisted that I was too old to still be sleeping with him.

_Click Clack._

"Fuck this." I grumbled kicking back the sheets. Damn being too old. I was hearing unnatural sounds in bedroom. What if that Youko Raping Monster came to my room wanting to have Filet of Koga's Ass? No way was I going to sit around for some creep to come for my ass. Father was going to be mad but who gave a crap. I was scared shitless.

I quietly walked for the door opening it up then immediately closed it back. Damn Father had two guards posted outside. That's just great now what was I supposed to do? Oh I know. I reached into my hair for a seed. This was my favorite trick, probably because it was the only one that worked for me. I fed some youki into the plant sitting it next to the crack of the door so the fumes could sink out.

This was called Slumber Bloom. The fumes were strong enough to knock out a full grown demon in ten seconds. Than after my ten second lapses, I heard two thumps bang outside. Bingo! I peeked out the door and saw them out like a light.

"Suckers." I snickered tip toeing over their bodies. Now all I had to do was make it down the corridor to Kurama's room and I'd be home free.

It took me a few minutes to sneak past about twenty guards and to maneuver around corners not mention I had to beg and plead with a few of Father's pets to keep quiet. When I reached Rama's door there were no guards posted out his room. Even better but it pissed me off because Father obviously thought I was too weak to take care of myself.

I didn't bother knocking on the door. If Kurama didn't get his sleep he was grumpy so I just opened it stepping inside. I could see his long slender form nestled under his silky covers and the slight rise and fall of his side.

My feet padded silently across his plush carpet until I made it over to the edge of his bed. I could see his back facing me so that meant he wouldn't notice me. I removed my kimono top and eased my way underneath the sheets with my brother being careful to be as quiet as possible. I turned to face the opposite direction, but I still didn't feel right. I wanted to touch him. But then he'd wake up. Or maybe he wouldn't. I only wanted to feel his warmth. It'd help me get some sleep.

After a few minutes of worrying the bottom of my lips, I scooted back a few inches and some more and some more and some more until I was pressed into what I felt like the stretched plane of Kurama's back and sighed. Slow heat began to radiate through my body at once where our skins connected. I smiled feeling so relieved and closed my eyes.

Before I could settle into a nice nap, Kurama stirred in his sleep and turned with an arm reaching out to drape over my smaller body pulling me against his chest. My back was pulled firmly into his chest until no more space was left between us.

"What the fuck?" I hissed panicking. Oh Inari I hope he stays asleep. I held my breath for what seemed like forever until I knew he was done moving than relaxed. A few minutes later the arm wrapped around my chest began to move, his claws gliding over my chest circling over my nipples.

I stiffened not daring to move an inch as his hand began to do things to me I've never felt before. His claws left light scratches over my flesh coming to spread over my stomach massaging small circles over my abs.

Strangely I wasn't scared or no longer tense from his touch. It was new and…different. So warm and cozy. Kurama wasn't really awake so he didn't know what he was doing. The hand was moving around and around coming to rest against my chest. I sighed lending into the touch. This felt really good. Very, very good. I giggled in the dark because it tickled a little bit too.

Than that same hot hand began to move again, sliding down back to my stomach faster than the last time. But this time the hand didn't stop exploring. It went lower, slipping inside of hakama night pants before I could react. My pants were loose because I hated sleeping in tight clothes. I'm going to have to remember to wearing tighter clothes. That hand was dipping way too low. My smiled vanished then. This felt so weird. It felt good and bad at the same time. Not as good as when he was rubbing along my chest but still not bad. I remained quiet as suddenly his large hand grasped around my manhood, touching me in a way I never thought I'd ever be touched.

I wanted to squeal or something. Slowly it started feeling nice. He griped me tightly using one of his fingers to tease the tip of my member. I squirmed against his chest my tail accidently brushing between his legs. Kurama groaned in his sleep and to my horror started to stroke me. Oh Inari this felt so wonderful. He's never touched me like this before, now I wish he always would. A low sound came from my throat as he squeezed me. I was so close to passing out. It felt so good.

"Koga."

Oh dear Gods above he's awake! Where's a deep hole when you need one?

"Don't act surprised little kit. I heard you come in a few minutes ago." He whispered against my ear in his deep voice sending jolts up my spine.

"Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

I couldn't answer so I just nodded.

"I see." His other hand came around to turn my head to his eyes. But…when I saw them they weren't his. These eyes were…red. A glowing pale red.

I was shocked and feeling a bit curious but I wasn't scared because I knew that this was brother.

"Don't be afraid." He lends forward to push his mouth against mines slipping his thick vulpine tongue into my mouth. It was so big I thought I'd choke as he swirled and twirled it around my smaller one in slow lazy caresses. I didn't know what to do so I just mimicked his moves with my own tongue.

Kurama broke the kiss looking into my cloudy eyes. "Hm, you kiss beautifully Koga." The long tongue came to lick along my jawline lowering to my neck as it transformed into a pair of lips sucking at a certain part between my collarbone and shoulder blade.

My body was on fire. I never knew that kissing could go pass the casual ones I shared with Father, God father and Sesshomaru. But this…this was a whole new level.

"K-Kurama." I moaned flexing my back from the tiny prickles of heat dotting my skin.

"Mmm… just wait. It gets better."

Kurama lifted up on his arms pushing my body underneath his so I was now staring up at him. The fiery red sparks in his eyes were mesmerizing. I felt almost hypnotized by the light. Like I couldn't control my body anymore. That's when my fear started to show. No longer did I see my brother above me but some weird memory from a long time ago. A memory of a large ugly demon trying to do the same thing. I was scared. But I couldn't speak. My voice was gone. I didn't want to do this anymore. It was too scary.

One of his long fingers traced a long path from my neck to my pec circling around it before his entire hand spread over it to squeeze. My breathing was becoming labored and hallowed. This felt so good but I was still frightened. I watched with widened eyes as Kurama's body descended on top of mines, landing snug between my legs. His body was so large, spreading my thighs to full capacity.

That demon…that demon was going to hurt me. I can't do this. I can't do this….

Suddenly Kurama's head jerked forward than his body fell slump against me. That's when I opened my eyes and saw Father standing by the edge of the bed with the side of his hand displayed. He'd knocked Kurama unconscious.

"Koga come here." I quickly crawled from underneath my brother's body and into Father's opened arms. "Shh it's ok." He said trying to sooth my whimpering. With one arm he held me on his chest while with the other he straightened his other son's body throwing the blankets over him. I watched him brush aside my brother's hair sighing. "Come on."

He cradled me to his chest as he made way for the door closing it shut behind him. We didn't say anything as we continued down the hallways, pass my bedroom and straight into my Father's chambers. He had one of the biggest rooms in the entire castle decorated with the most exotic types of plants and vines. "Here." He motioned for me to go under his blankets and eased in beside me, signaling for his lamp weeds to dull down.

I lay beside him staring into the darkness my mind filled with so many questions. I wanted to know what had just happened. Why was Kurama's eyes glowing red and why was he knocked out? None of this made any sense.

"Koga what did he do to you?" Father asked calmly in the darkness.

I flinched from the chilled tone of his voice thinking that I was in serious trouble for disobeying his order. "He…he just…touched me."

"Were those touches intimate?"

"Intimate?" I didn't know what that meant.

"Did he touch you in places I told you weren't allowed to be touched by anyone but your Taisho and myself?"

I nodded slowly watching the luminous blue glow of his eyes become half lidded. "Koga listen to me. You must never speak of this incident again. Do you understand me?"

"But why Father?" For some reason another question I wasn't expecting to ask left my lips. "Is he…is he the one who's doing those attacks?" I don't know why I asked such a question because I knew Kurama could never do that.

Kazo hesitated a moment before answering truthfully. "No. Kurama isn't behind those attacks. But still I want you to be silent about what has happened tonight. No one must know of what he's done."

I nodded again. "What will happen to Kurama? Will he remember?"

Kazo shook his head. "No your brother won't remember what happened tonight. This will remain a secret. Your brother, your god father, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must never know of this event. Not ever. Do you understand?"

My eyes shifted from side to side. Keeping a secret from God father and Sesshomaru would be easy but from Inuyasha and Kurama? That was easier said than done sense we shared all of our secrets. So instead of answering I bowed my head into my pillow.

The elder Youko tilted his son's chin up with his finger looking pointedly into his eyes. "Do you understand?" He repeated more softly.

Looking into his eyes I saw something I'd never seen there before. Anger, happiness, and playfulness were always what I ever saw inside of his blue eyes but now…now all I saw was sadness. I didn't want to see that there. My Father was strong and noble. He shouldn't ever have that look in his eyes. So if keeping this a secret would make him happy then so be it. "Yes Father I understand."

Kazo smiled placing a kiss on Koga's forehead. "Good kit. Now get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow with your training in the gardens."

I didn't argue this time as he tucked me under his chin against his chest.

I listened to the slow rhythm of his heartbeat pounding against my ear. Moments passed before my eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. My thoughts were filled so many new questions and answers I'd never gain. But one thing I hated the most was that I was going to keep a secret from the one person in the world who I hated lying too.

The one who made my stomach have those fluttery moments. I knew what I was doing was wrong but he could never know what he's done. Not ever.

**TBC: Don't worry every issue that occurs is connected into one giant piece of craziness. ^_^ Koga. Kazo's POV is coming next. But that won't be until Sunday. I gotta go out of town on business. See you then. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1. I don't own anything.

**Author's Rant: Robin the Hedgehog** yes that's true. **Snowangel701** yes Koga's going to have a lot to deal with. **Ardentes** thank you very much. You'll learn a little bit more in this chapter. **Nikki23534** yep I know I'm a tease. But it keeps the story flowing lol. Kazo is going to have more problems on his plate in this chapter. **Harumi Karenai** thank you so very much. I'm glad you like the story. I hope you'll enjoy Kazo's POV we'll reveal a little bit behind his issues.

**Chapter 8 Kazo**

Oh Inari how these years have come and gone so quickly. I find it hard to believe right now that those are my four sons sparring in the gardens down below. Each of them held a magnificent beauty that was envied by the gods themselves. My appearance hasn't altered but my age has. I have nothing to fear for a while yet of course. My years were still prime and quite youthful along with my youki level. Still unmatched by many but how long that would last is what troubles me along with a few other issues conflicting in my heart.

I have fore shamed my sons and my longtime ally with my lies for many years now. My reasons are honorable but now as I think on them, they seem anything but that. Secrets were always something I preached to my sons about. Never lie, never cheat, never deny your loved ones, is what I would say time and time again. Sadly I am a hypocrite of my own words.

"Kazo you're awfully quiet this morning."

I kept my back toward my best friend. "You should be grateful Taisho. At least you won't have to listen to my nonsense as you say." I teased with a lighthearted tone.

"Ah such a clever tongue you have. Always saying the sharpest of words." InuTaisho came to stand next to me with his hands clamped behind his back.

I interpreted this stance for when he was deep in thought or simply enjoying life as it was.

"It seems so strange does it not?" He said moments later.

I knew what he was referring too. "Yes it does."

"One minute you're teaching them how to walk and chewing their food. You're running around the home trying to make sure they wear clothes and fussing for them to behave…"

"Taisho?"

"Yes?"

I gave him a look of mocked annoyance. "Minus the walking and chewing bit, we're still trying to keep clothing on them and fussing about their attitudes."

InuTaisho laughed. "Yes quite right."

We laughed a little more until it died down to a mild chuckle and then silence. Both our eyes were transfixed on the moving creatures down belong in his gardens. Such speed and grace they possessed for ones so young. Kurama and Sesshomaru were barely reaching their adult years while Inuyasha and Koga were still tagging in their teenage standard years.

"Have you received word as I have Kazo?"

I knew this conversation would surface soon. "Yes the nurse has told me of Koga's condition. I had hoped he wouldn't be one of those Omega's born with a trait but I was wrong."

Taisho sighed. "It's as I felt for Inuyasha. I was informed a few days ago that my son was a rare generation Beta capable of bearing pups. So Ryuukotsesui's words were true."

I chuckled softly. "Yes. The despicable beast is a crafty one." My hand was brought under my chin as I pondered this over. "What are we to do about the boys now?"

"We'll have to consider our options very carefully now or keep them to ourselves for a while longer. Their values have mounded to pecks of worth even higher than our own."

My face frowned. "They've always been more valuable than us Taisho. They are…our children after all."

"Our children? Hn, if only that were really true." He said bitterly.

That tone caught me off guard. I figured he was still upset about the issue we had all of those years ago.

"How go the preparations for Sesshomaru's match making?" I wanted so desperately to change the subject. This matter wasn't something I wanted to address with him.

I assume he caught on to what I was doing and went along with it. "They're going well. The matchmaker has chosen three worthy demons to be suited for him."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Two females and a male. One female is from the house of Shina, the other is from the Home of Mizoki, and the young male is from the Castle of Ravena."

I nodded. "Ah wise choices by the match maker. Very fine choices indeed. Proper breeding, well-kept manners, poise beyond -"

"You don't like them do you?"

"Not at all."

"Than what do you suggest?"

I pretended to think this over before finally giving my answer. "Let the boy chose his own mate." I mumbled picking invisible lent from my tunic.

InuTaisho shook his head. "Tried that already. The boy is far too picky. He simply refuses to pick a single suitor."

I smiled. That was god son for you. A true headache. He had to be the most stubborn child I'd never seen. No I stand corrected. He was one of the most stubborn people I'd ever seen. Kurama, Koga and Inuyasha were on the same level of thick headed as Sesshomaru.

"Although," Taisho began. "I have thought about continuing to let Sesshomaru have his way for a while but I have an ideal mate for him."

"And who would that be?"

The demon lord turned slightly to face me with a calculating smile I knew all too well. "Koga."

I blinked. "Koga?"

"Yes. The boy's wild personality would be a perfect match for Sesshomaru's calm demeanor. You should think about the same being for Kurama and Inuyasha."

Hn that wasn't a bad idea really. Actually it was a brilliant plan. "Marvelous idea my friend. This would assure our kingdoms are conjoined and we'll be able to keep them safe from those with wrong ideals for their well-beings. "

"Koga would make a fine mate for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be an excellent match for Kurama."

I turned to show my bright smile. "You should use that brain of yours more often Taisho." My tail slapped the side of his hip as was my normal tease. "It's very becoming of you."

A rare blush circled on the dog's cheeks as he cleared his throat. "Yes…well…I do what I can."

"Indeed."

We feel into an awkward silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Thoughts I knew he were thinking about and thoughts I didn't want to think over. My mind was clouded with thousands of issues I've been dealing with for the past fifty years since we last seen Ryuukotsesui. The damned fool has been in my mind ever sense then. He knew of my secrets but hasn't revealed them yet? What could he be planning? He's made it aware that he aims for Koga and Inuyasha as his mates, but what else? Could he also plan to expose me that same night?

"Kazo? Kazo?"

A large hand waved in my face before landing on my shoulder to give a small shake. I flinched unconscious shrugging the hand away. "Yes, I'm sorry what did you say?"

Taisho looked at me curiously. "Are you feeling alright Kazo? You've been jumpy as of late."

I cleared my throat putting on my best smile. "I'm fine you silly fool. I'm…just in deep thought is all." Deep thought would be an understatement of what was currently running through my mind now. "Actually, Taisho if you don't mind…I-I'll like to be left alone for now." My voice hitched as my emotions began to take hold of me.

Taisho hesitated when he asked, "Kazo, if there's something bothering me I wish you'd tell me. I only want to help you." He came to place his hand on the back of my neck giving it a massaged squeeze.

I allowed the touch this time, lending into the caress on my skin. Oh how I wished I could confess all of my sorrows and worries to him but he would never understand. All that I have done up until now is something I will regret for the rest of my life. "I'm fine Taisho –"

The sudden feel of his arms around my torso startled me into a light panic. "Taisho what are you doing?" I said breathlessly, feeling my entire body become flushed.

Taisho rubbed his nose into my hair inhaling my lavender scent. "Calm yourself. I'm only holding you the way I've done years ago. Remember?"

My tenseness smoothed down as I relaxed into his arms. "Yes…it was when I was a kit and you'd try to make me sleep or stop crying."

"Yes." Taisho chuckled laying his head on my shoulder. "You were such a spoiled brat back then."

The low warmth of a blush eased on my face. "I wasn't that bad." He protested nudging my head against his cheek.

His arms tightened. "Yes you were. You would always hate it when I left you or whenever I told you no about something."

"Because I always got what I wanted and you wanted to be the one to ruin my reign of terror on my parents."

"Only because you used those big blue eyes to get what you wanted…and what beautiful eyes you had…you still do."

My heart skipped a beat after his confession.

His hands spread over my sides coming to rest over my hips. "Taisho I—"

"Father?"

The deep raspy voice shattered our connection in a speedy departure. I straightened out my clothing, turning around to face my son. "Kurama w-what are you doing in here?"

Yoko looked between his father and godfather with a hint of a smile tilting his lips. "I wanted to inform you two that we were finished with our training but it seems you two were just beginning to…do your own training."

"Bite your tongue you wretch kit! Your god father and I were doing no such thing!" I said hotly.

"Yes Father." My son bowed apologetically, than turned to make his leave to the waiting three males down the way.

"Honestly, the arrogance." I snorted, rolling my eyes. But my embarrassment was about to get worst.

"Hey Kurama were they fucking or what?" Koga yelled from around the corner.

My mouth hit the floor.

"No little brother, they were only embracing." He answered.

The next voice was Inuyasha's. "You probably caught them in the middle of it."

"Or the beginnings?" Sesshomaru added on as they continued down the hallways.

Two fingers came to rest between my eyes as I squeezed the growing pressure from between them. "Oh Inari, why was I blessed with such ridiculous children?"

"Would it be so wrong?"

I turned around to see a frown on Taisho's face. "I'm sorry?"

Taisho stepped up closer to brush a finger on my cheek. "Would it be so wrong if we…" His golden eyes seemed to search in mines for something I couldn't recognize. He sighed dropping his hand. "Nevermind. We…we should get back to the boys."

I didn't stop him as he turned to leave following behind our sons. I knew what he was going to say and yes it would be wrong. So very wrong. My secrets would keep that from happening. My feelings... and his would suffer to no ends. "I'm sorry Taisho…." But I just couldn't do that him...I...cared for him to much to let him suffer for my mistakes.

* * *

The morning sun greeted me in one of my nearby valleys picking some of the well grown blossoms. This would be the only moments of peace I could gain from all my worries and shame I hold within my castle and from my family. Picking flowers has always relaxed me although many would see this as being an act only for females, I beg to differ. I enjoy growing from a natural talent instead of using my youki because it gives me a sense of right, from my fraud life I've been living. It shows my only truth.

I laid the small bouquet of blooms near my staking pile. I wiped the sweat from my brow taking a deep breath as I gazed out at the over flowing lands of rainbow I've grown over the years. The overwhelming scent of lavender, potpourri, vanilla, sweet lilies and many others ravaged inside my nose soothing my soul. I was at peace.

Until…

"Hm you still have a love for these simple things don't you Kazo." Said a baritone voice from behind.

I don't care to bless the bothersome visitor with a glance. "What do you want beast?"

Ryuukotsesui tsked his lips. "Kazo, Kazo, Kazo. Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"You were never any friend mines!"

"Sure we were…actually I believe we were more than what many would call friends."

"Silence!" I roared, standing. "We were never, EVER anything!"

The older dragon bent down to pick up a flower twisting it between his claws. "Tell me, how are my potential mates coming along? Are they maturing well?"

"Their well-beings are none of your concern."

The small flower was flicked to the side. "It is when they belong to me Kazo. As I remember you owe me and I intend to get my pay from them."

I shook my head. "I never made any deal with you Dragon. You assumed on your own terms to make such a pact."

"No Kazo," Ryuukotsesui walked over to stand before me towering me by two inches, but I wouldn't back down. "That pact was made when I promised to keep your secret from your being showcased for the disgrace that it is."

The hissed truth of his words hit my heart hard as my ears unconsciously sagged to my skull.

The silent demon walked around and around my frame assessing me with his evil green eyes. I knew what he was doing. "Stop it." I growled.

"Hmm how can I, when you're wide open for the taking?"

My hands clamped at my sides, my claws digging into my palm.

Suddenly his arms snaked out to bring my body against his in a rough embrace.

"Unhand me you bastard!" I yelled struggling to get out of his disgusting arms.

One arm came to constrict my arms and the other's hand grasped my jaw. My body was lifted into midair easily as he carried me off toward a trickling pond. No. My eyes widened as we got closer and closer toward the deep water. "What are you doing?" I asked frantically twisting to get free.

He didn't answer. His grip became tighter to restrain my movements as he effortlessly dragged my body over toward the cool pond.

"Unhand me!" I screamed louder becoming terrified at the thought of being drowned. He was about to kill me. Oh Inari he was going to drown me.

Ryuukotsesui's stepped into the water pulling me with him from the front. We calmly continued walking in, ignoring my cries of protest, until we were both waist deep in the cold water. The hand around my jaw moved to start ripping away at my tunic. "No please! Please no!"

Still my pleads were unanswered. He chuckled quietly as he proceeded to tear my clothing until I was bare chest in the cold. My skin begged for warmth but I was denied. His hand returned to grab my jaw as he jerked it down to look into the water. "Look."

"No." I cried shaking my head.

"Look!" He commanded pushing my face closer to the water.

"No! Just let me go, damn you!"

"I said look!" He shoved me further down until I was but a breath's length from the cool liquid. My eyes fully focused down into the reflection of myself and… the rest of my body. "Do you think that you will be forgiven for the crime you committed years ago? Look at what you've become? Your tiresome secrets are the reason why I'm able to hold you as you are."

The subtle deflation of my chest is evident as he chuckled at my easy defeat. "You're pathetic letting this get to you." He shoved me to the side wadding to out of the water until he reached the shoreline.

When he turned around my eyes were concealed behind my long hair to cover my shame.

Ryuukotsesui sighed reaching into his black kimono for something hidden. A soft plush sheet was pulled from his chest. "You recognize this?"

My eyes lifted up to see what it was he was talking about. But oh Inari when I saw what was clamped in his claws I nearly died. "W-where did you get that?"

He grinned taking a huge whiff of the soft material. "Ah it smells divine."'

By now my heart was beating faster than my chest could manage as I watched him sniff at the tiny sheet in his hands. Collecting my wits, I cautiously walked out of the water until I was standing beside him keeping my eyes on the soft item.

The dragon lord smiled winding the blanket in the wind as he circled me. "I have another fifty years to go to stake my claim Kazo." He walked until he was standing before me but my eyes stayed on what was in his hands. But he spoke as if he knew I could hear him. "Upon my return I expect to see Inuyasha and Koga wrapped up and ready for the taking…" The blanket was shoved roughly into my chest as he walked past me.

I closed my eyes tightly as I picked up the sounds of him disappearing from my surroundings. I gazed down to see the tiny white sheet clasped in my hands. My fingers rubbed and smoothed over the fabric until I thought I'd rub a hole in it.

But when I lifted the small piece of coziness to my nose and inhaled, I nearly broke down. My heart was slowly cracking as the scent refreshed in my mind. It was still so clean and fresh. I fell to my knees, feeling as low as the dirt digging into my skin. I held the tiny blanket to my chest and cried. And cried…and cried… Oh Inari why…why…

**TBC: Poor Kazo. His secrets are tearing him a part. Stay tuned for Inuyasha's POV ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and everything about him is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and company. Yoko Kurama belongs to someone else too.

**Author's Rant**: Here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reading the story. I'm so happy a lot of you are curious about what's going to happen next. Don't worry this story is pretty long, so hopefully some of you enjoy long stories ^_^ Also please forgive the grammer mistakes because I know there will be a few.

**Chapter 9 Inuyasha**

"Once more Inuyasha. Try again."

"This is stupid."

"Which is what you'll look like if you don't get this right."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me pup."

Sesshomaru and I were in the entertainment hall practicing for me and Koga's upcoming ritual for becoming men. I think the terms are similar in some human cultures when a man turns 18. That would mean I'm officially an adult or close to it. But regardless of the meaning behind it all, I didn't want to do this. Dancing and twirling around like some female was not my cup of tea. "This is so dumb Sesshomaru. Why can't we do something else to prove our manhood?"

"Because it's necessary for a male member in the House of the Moon to perform –"

"— To perform his possible value and abilities in front of all the nobleman, royalty, higher ranks and military personnel. It's also important for assurance in the proper production of our kingdom and prospers of our bloodline to continue on thus maintaining a strong legacy." I heard this crap so many times I could say it in my sleep. When were they going to get it in their thick skulls that this wasn't worth it and I didn't want to do this nonsense?

Sesshomaru sighed coming to my side. "If you are aware of the customs then why question them at all?"

"I don't know." I didn't know anything anymore. Something I did know was that I couldn't stand being so close to him. His heat was cloaking my body in waves.

Kami how I loved him. I think I fell in love with him the day I was born. Everything about my brother just set my soul on ablaze. His handsome face had matured significantly since we were younger, so has his body, much to my satisfaction. His voice had become deeper, his height much taller now. He had eventually caught up to Father's height. His snowy white hair that once grazed the small of his back now flowed in silky sheets down to his knees.

He hadn't become worst with age like some demons would. He'd matured like a glass of white wine. His beauty was beyond imagining now, almost like a fairy tale attractiveness that only existed in one's mind. But I wouldn't dare try to persuade my feelings for him. Father wouldn't approve of such a coupling between his sons.

"Let's try again little brother." Sesshomaru came to stand in front of me spreading my feet with his boots and lifting my arms above my head. "Now move your arms in this direction as I demonstrated before. Than position your feet toward the side simultaneously with your arms."

I felt awkward. Dancing was clumsy for guys like me. This was more of Kurama and my brother's style. Father told me three days ago that Yoko and Sesshomaru had to perform the exact same rituals when they were me and Koga's age. But instead of doing theirs separately they did it together. To lessen the stress probably. At least Koga was being forced into doing this crap too.

"No Inuyasha you're four paces too slow. This dance has to be done with perfect sync."

I was becoming so frustrated I threw my hands in the air and shouted "Fuck this!" Stomping toward the door.

Sesshomaru's speed was far quicker than my own, since I hadn't even noticed he was blocking my way until he darted in front of me and I collided into his hard chest. "Damn!" I grunted rubbing my head. "What the hell do you eat for breakfast? Rocks?" His chest felt like a brick wall.

"Little brother you should put that temper of yours to better use. Such as improving your dance movements."

"Maybe I don't want to do this stupid dance."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Whatever."

I could hear Sesshomaru's sigh. He was losing his patience with my attitude. As if I could give a care anyway. His attitude could use some adjusting too. He's become somewhat cold and hard to talk too lately. Father was the one who forced him to help me practice for tonight's performance. My ears were able to pick up their argument on the manner but Father won out on that one. Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about it either. That didn't deter my admiration for him. But it did worry me.

"Come here Inuyasha."

"No."

"Do as I say."

I looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and gave him my back.

"Very well. You leave me no choice."

"What? HEY!" Suddenly I was swipe in Sesshomaru's long arms, each limb wrapping tightly around my waist. His hand positioned itself at the small of my back while the other was busy lacing clawed digits between my own. My other hand was placed along his right arm at the elbow. We were both pressed so close my face warmed up. Oh Kami I hope I wasn't blushing. That would just be perfect for him to see how he affected me.

"Step up."

"Huh?"

"Step up on my feet."

"Oh." I did as I was told placing my clawed toes on his boots. Now we were so close, my forehead was practically on his mouth. I could feel his chilled breathe caressing over my face. I felt so… I don't know how I could describe it. But my heart was beating so fast against my chest I was sure he could hear it.

My eyes looked up to see Sesshomaru's slanted amber eyes half lidded looking down at me. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

His eyes were so beautiful. His voice so magical. Oh how I wish he knew how I felt to kiss those lips and to hear that voice whisper in my ears during the throes of passion.

I nodded ready for whatever he had planned.

Without warning we both were sailing across the smooth marble floor. His steps were sharp and precise even though he had to carry with my weight with him. We glided around the room in a sensual rhythm as if nothing else mattered. His movements weren't rushed nor slowed. Everything was perfect. He kept his hands in position at all times not worst faltering in step.

For a moment I wished that we were dancing for another purpose. Not for this ritual for in a ballroom, dressed in our best kimonos. He would wear one of shimmering white silk to match his moon tanned skin. I would be dressed in my red and gold robes smiling happily. It would be the night we announced our happily approved mating to one another. Kami what a night that would be. If I were blessed with such a faith nothing else would matter to me in this world. Nothing at all.

I hadn't realized my lips had formed a smile until I heard him say "What are you smiling about?" Oops, I immediately went back to scowl mood.

"Nothing. Just keep going." I mumbled. I didn't want this to end. It was like a wonderful dream. The entire world didn't seem to matter to me anymore. All I cared about was being in his arms and never having to leave from them. He was my prince and I was also his prince. Being in his arms…just felt so right.

Finally he twirled me off his feet, stretched me out to arm's length brought me back to his chest, than dipped me low to the floor until his face was pressed in my chest. We stayed that way for a long while, neither of us moving an inch.

The soft breeze of his breathes eased through my kimono causing me to shiver. His face was literally pressed into my chest, so why wasn't he moving?

Whatever the reason I didn't mind it. I could've stayed this way forever. That is until a voice from behind caught us off guard. "Am I interrupting anything?" Said a deep voice dripping with light hearted sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact you are." Sesshomaru said pulling me back up.

I looked over his shoulder to see Kurama grinning at the both of us with his hazel gold eyes. "Hey." I was still breathless with from how close our bodies still were.

Kurama walked into the room keeping his eyes trained on Sesshomaru's until reaching us. "If you wanted to dance Inuyasha you could've come and got me." He was teased.

Oh boy my god brother was such a hopeless flirt. "Kurama, Father wanted Sesshomaru to show me how to do the dance ritual for tonight. Besides I've never seen you dance... not respectively anyway." Kurama didn't dance, he did foreplay.

"Believe me young prince. I have nothing but your best interests at heart."

"Whatever." I mumbled. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"Can't I just want to come and see my favorite little brothers perform?" Yoko came to snake both arms around the Inu's waist pulling them both flush to his sides.

I couldn't believe this fool's bravery. "Let go of us stupid!"

His arms tightened around us. "Oh I can't do that. But actually if you don't mind Inuyasha, I'd like to spend some alone time with Sesshomaru. We need to…talk."

The way he said that made me want to stay. There was no telling what this pervert wanted to talk about…Wait what if what me and Koga feared was true…were they…were they? My eyes dashed between them secretly wanting one of them to tell me otherwise.

Kurama noticed this and chuckled. "No we're not Inuyasha." He answered kissing my cheek. "But don't go anywhere. I won't keep him long."

Well that bit of relief was enough to get me out of the room and give them privacy. So I left out the door closing it shut behind me. He says not to leave but I needed some fresh air. Being cooped inside of the palace all day makes me stiff needing some much needed stretching. I stepped down the hall taking in the basic view of the halls noticing nothing out of the ordinary…except a giant sized door coming to fly pass me and crashing into the far off wall in a thousand pieces of splintered wood chips.

"What the hell?" I chanced a glance behind me to see Sesshomaru and Kurama staring angrily at each other with erect claws. Now that was something I wasn't expecting to see after a so called private discussion.

Sesshomaru's chest was heaving up and down a little more than what I was used too but what caught me off guard was what I heard him say to Kurama before coming out of the room. "Hell will freeze over before I let you have him."

"The same applies to you Sesshomaru." Kurama stated just as coldly after his departing god brother.

I stood there completely shocked as Sesshomaru nearly walked pass me but came to stop by my side. I continued staring forward still not sure what to make of what just happened between them. He turned down to stare at my profile, lifted a single claw lining it down my cheek. "Be prepared tonight." Is all he says when he drops his hand and leaves.

Kurama comes out the room to stay before me looking a bit…was that confusion written on his face? My brother Yoko Kurama was confused over something? But what?

"Inuyasha…just know that…this isn't what I wanted."

Than the strangest thing in the world happens. Kurama lends down to kiss me directly on my lips. Now we haven't shared a kiss since my 200th birthday because it was assumed that I was too old to receive such affection without it meaning something more. The kiss wasn't heavy or long, just a brotherly light peck he used to give me as a child. He broke it off as soon as it began and went the opposite direction of the hallway heading off home.

Ok now I was the one with confusion. This was too bizarre. What on the world had just happened in there? It almost seemed as if they were close to ripping into each other. But that couldn't be. Kurama and Sesshomaru would never ever fight. Not them. And what did Kurama mean this isn't what he wanted? What was going on?

* * *

I've been a lot of things but scared was rarely one of them. I couldn't believe this… the entire audience of royals, soldiers, nobles, high ranks, and anyone who was anyone was out there. There were so many eyes. So many freaking eyes. I felt like pissing my pants. The entire arena was packed out from side to side.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Koga whispered suddenly from behind my back, startling me.

My heart went into overdrive, beating a million miles per hour. "Don't sneak up on me like that asshole!" I growled quietly.

"Hey don't get snippy with me mutt. I just asked a question."

I frowned. He won't be feeling all confident in a few seconds. "Have a look." I encouraged stepping aside so he could have a see for himself.

Koga shrugged pulling back the curtains to peek his blues eyes outside to see what had me terrified. When he pulled his head back, he had the same expression of worry and nervousness written all over his face. "Father didn't say shit about there being this many people." He grumbled clenching his fists at his sides.

I looked out the curtains scanning the crowd for our families and immediately spotted Sesshomaru, Father, Yoko and Kazo sitting in the dead center of the audience. God father noticed my face and nudge my father causing both of them to look, grin and wave discreetly. "The stupid old farts." I grunted shoving the curtain back in place. "They're getting a kick out of this."

Koga looked out again and received the same treatment. He growled flipping them both off. He snickered when he saw both their mouths hit the ground. Each giving a secret threat of punishment when this performance was over. "I'd like to see them try it, the jerks."

"Damn this is so stupid. I wish we could just get this crap over with."

"Yea. Rama and Father were busy showing this shit since the crack of dawn. Father said if I made him look stupid that he was going to rose whip me until I sprouted wings and danced like a swan."

"Keh, my old man said if I made him look bad that he had a nice hole dug up in the garden ready for me to jump in."

Suddenly we could hear the deep voice of our Fathers announcing to the people there that it was time for our performance to start and asked that everyone be respectful in being quiet and wanting to applause until we finished.

Koga and I rushed to stand at the center of the opening waiting for the curtains to split.

"Looks like this is it. Don't trip up stupid." Koga held out his fist.

I pounded it happily. "Whatever you just make sure to stay on your toes loser."

We both took a deep breathe when the curtains began to slowly pull a part. Demons and even a few humans from many countries and villages littered the many rows and rows of chairs set out for them. The Northern clan of blue haired Inu demons was seated to my left. I noticed the ones Koga mentioned from God father's neighboring kingdom in the south, dark tanned Youko from the southern regions were also present. Quite a turn out if we had those two kingdoms coming to see us too.

Koga and I kept our heads bowed as we walked quietly onto the center. My kimono was similar to that of a samurai warrior as was Koga's. The only difference was design and coloring.

Mines were dark navy blue with glittering patterns of the crescent moon dotting along the sleeves and chest areas. My hakama were pure white with a silver sash over my waist. My hair was left to hang loosely behind my back, brushed to its shiniest form.

Koga's kimono was a deep ruby red with shimmering white roses woven into the cloth on the sleeves. His hakama were white as well with a white sash tied neatly around his waist. His dark raven hair that was normally bound on his head, hung flowing down his back. It too was perked to its finest.

Once in position we waited until the music began to play in the back ground. My eyes scanned until seeing Sesshomaru's own. My twin set looking directly at me. This was it. Either I was going to look good or look like a total ass in front of millions of people. Only one way to find out.

The music began with a haunting melody to tell a long story of opposites attracting in life.

I took another deep breathe, exhaled than we started.

Our hands rose over our heads, stretched out to be brought back to our chests in jerked movements. The dance was to represent many things. Beauty, hideousness, happiness, sadness, life, death, ying and yang. Opposites that pulled the earth together.

Our hair whipped over wildly as we moved and stepped over the stage, stomping our power and tapping our elegance maintaining full focus. We couldn't mess up. No not when so many were looking. This was our moment; To be become men and prove our worth. Nothing else mattered now.

No nothing but our dance. Swing, swing, swish, swish. Hips moved and swayed from side to side to show that we possessed seduction in our handsome beauty. Fingers tipped and met at the center, drawing away to be push forward. Heads twisted side to side. Feet stomped in sync. Long white and black hair swirled around and around each other forming the sigh of peace and tranquility. Ying and Yang.

Our worth, our value, it was all in our dance. I felt my spirit coming to life. As if I was flying in front of everyone. My eyes closed focusing on the air around me. I could hear everyone's mumbles and whispers of admiration. So clear and…Then my eyes opened. I could see him looking at me. His eyes were trained on my every step. My every movement.

Sesshomaru. I dance for you brother. I want you to see my worth. My value. Can't you see it? How I am worthy to be yours? Please see it. In each stomp, in each sway, in all of my movements….I do it for you… Sesshomaru.

The final step came when we stepped furthest toward the back. "This is it." We whispered to each other.

Than we ran brought our hands in the air to land on the ground sending our bodies in the sky for a spectacular flip and turn. We landed on our hands again to somersault into the air one more time coming to land in a one knee position at the very edge of the stage with our heads bowed and long hair covering our faces from view. This signified our completion. Were we men now? That was for the people to decide on.

There was a stunned silence among the people. The quietness made us nervous. Had we did something wrong? Did we miss a step? Were they not impressed? Were we not worthy?

I felt Koga inch his fingertips to my own in supported nervousness. He too was wondering the same thing as I.

Suddenly we were taken back by the sudden uproar of applause. The room erupted with claps and cheers all around. Our hearts soared higher than the flips we did. They liked it. They really like it. We both stood up holding hands and bowed. I looked over toward my family chuckling at the way they all clapped especially Father and God father. But my eyes were focused on the pair that was looking at me.

Sesshomaru's lips curved upward on the side in his sensual smile. My face heated as my stomach fluttered with tiny butterflies. Kami what his approval did to me. I looked over to see Koga blushing wildly from the wink sent his way. Kurama was equally proud.

We did it. That's when I knew we did. With the proud smiles of our older brothers and Fathers, I knew no one else's praise mattered. We were men now.

* * *

Our celebration dinner was held in the largest dining hall to support the tons and tons of viewers that attended our performance.

Father was seated at the end of our ten seated table with God father on the other end. To Father's right was Prince Ion and his father, King Ionoki. I was sitting between Ion and Sesshomaru. To Kazo's side were Prince Raja and his father Lord Rosado and younger brother named Sakura. Koga was positioned between Kurama and Raja.

"Marvelous work my sons." Kazo praised sipping his soup.

"Yes I was equally impressed with your dance." Father boasted.

"Thank you." We echoed.

The new prince guy, Ion, lend over to politely kiss my cheek. "You were wonderful my dear. You danced with the grace of an angel."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Raja's green eyes twinkled as he smirked pulling Koga's hand to his mouth to kiss. "As were you Koga. I've never seen such elegance done with so much poise."

"Uh thanks." Koga's cheeks turned a bright pink.

Sesshomaru took a long sip of his tea. His opinion was the one I wanted to hear most. But I haven't heard him say a single word sense we sat to eat. Koga's disappoint was the same as mines. Kurama has yet to voice his opinion either. Why were they being so cold tonight? They couldn't be jealous of all the attention we were getting were they? Or did it have something to do with the commotion from earlier today?

"So Taisho, have you considered any potential mates for your youngest pup?" King Inonoki questioned between bites of his food. "My son Ion is a very strong warrior and quite capable of providing for your son's well-being."

Lord Rosado nodded. "Yes Kazo the same with Koga. Have you found anyone worthy of his hand? If not I have two very handsome kits with enhanced abilities in the art of plant youki focusing and well knowledge in the properties of rare seeds."

Taisho and Kazo shook their heads giving Koga and Inuyasha some momentary relief.

"We have already picked mates for the lads."

"Yes and may I add I couldn't be happier with the choices we came up with."

"Well tell us who the lucky ones are then." Inonoki grumbled a bit unpleased at knowing that Inuyasha already had someone chosen for his mate.

"Indeed." Rosado added in. "I'd like to see who you have chosen for the boys too."

Kazo looked over to the older dark tanned Youko sitting beside him. "Come now my friend. Don't be so upset." He placed a hand on his shoulder giving his best charming smile. "Your sons are both very handsome and I'm sure you'll find them someone to match with soon."

The dark tanned Youko's lips tiled upward as he grabbed Kazo's hand bringing it to his lips to kiss. "If you'd prefer Kazo, I could offer them to you sense you haven't a mate of your own or…" He scooted closer. "You and I could maybe become more acquainted with one another—"

The heavy cling of a tea cup cut off whatever else Rosado was going to say. Kazo glanced over to see his friend's disapproved expression of the conversation.

_Ah, so Father was jealous huh?_ I thought as I hid my smile behind a cup of tea.

Koga discreetly passed three gold coins under the table to Sesshomaru in a silent bet they made about their fathers. Unfortunately those three coins were passed to Kurama who also made a bet with Sesshomaru. They were such idiots.

Kazo pulled his hand away from the attractive demon lord. "As tempting as that sounds Rosado, I'll have to decline. My interests are already…" His blue eyes twinkled teasingly in his friend's direction. "Spoken for."

InuTaisho cleared his throat pretending to listen to a conversation at a nearby table. "Let's get back to the subject at hand shall we?"

Just than Kurama and Sesshomaru suddenly got up from the table excusing themselves and left without another word.

Now that was weird. What in the world was going on?

"We wanted to wait until your celebration to let you and Koga know that you were betrothed."

Koga spit out his tea wiping his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You heard us young kit. You and Inuyasha are to be mated."

My mouth hit the floor. "What the hell? To who?"

Kazo looked very happy as he told me and Koga the worst news we'd ever heard in our lives. "Inuyasha you are to wed with Kurama and Koga you are to be mated with Sesshomaru."

"WHAT THE HELL?" We shouted standing from the table, drawing the attention of a few specters.

I couldn't believe this. "I can't marry Kurama!" For so many reason too. One, Koga was the one in love with him not me. I wanted Sesshomaru but now my best friend is going to get the pleasures of knowing what it's like to be with my brother. Un-fucking-believable.

"I don't agree with this!" Koga stood up as will throwing his napkin on the table. "When the hell were you going to let us know?"

"The issue isn't up for debate pups. Now sit down. You're making a scene." Taisho looked around at the other table occupants who were noticing all of the action taking place at his table.

"NO!" We yelled angrily pounding the table.

Kazo frowned. "Do as you're told little ones. Don't make this difficult."

"You're the ones making it difficult!" Koga yelled. "Both of you can kiss my ass because I'm not going along with this!"

"Yea I'm not doing a goddamn thing!" I said just as loud.

"Silence!" Taisho roared. "You two are going to do as you're told without question. The decision is made in stone and will be performed when you come into heat. Now sit down, be silent and eat your meals."

I bit my bottom lip feeling so frustrated and angry. MY heart was breaking into pieces inside of my chest. "I-I can't…I can't do this. I don't want to do this!"

Koga shook his head. "Me either! Both of you can go to hell!"

With that said we both ran out the doors not listening to the commands of stop and come back.

* * *

Koga had run off home not once looking back.

I ran off toward the gardens. There was a lump forming in my throat and tightness in my chest. This was bullshit. I couldn't believe Father. Arranging a mating between me and Kurama? Why hadn't anyone asked me on the matter? Didn't my opinion matter too?

I was so angry my fist connected to one of trees splitting it right down the middle. My eyes stung as the salty taste of tears slide down my face slipping by my mouth.

This was so unfair. I wanted another person. I wanted Sesshomaru my brother, my first love. I didn't want to be with Kurama. I didn't love him. Sesshomaru was the one I was in love with. Kurama was the one Koga wanted, not me. I wanted to disappear forever. I knew it. I just something would happen to prevent me from being with Sesshomaru. I just knew it.

"Fuck!" I screamed falling to the ground and pounding into it viciously. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Each pound was followed by a crude word. "Kami why?" I sobbed curling on the ground in a fetal position. I hated this. It wasn't fair.

My heart ached so much. Oh Kami, I felt as if someone was stomping on my soul. I didn't hate Kurama it's just that I was in love with another. Oh Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?"

Speak of the devil. I blinked away the blurry tears. Damn it all. He would be the one to know I'd come here. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha get up." He said as if not hearing me say to leave me be.

"Leave me alone!"

Suddenly I was lifted into the air by my arm and placed on my feet. I was so furious I threw my fist to his face but it didn't make it. I stopped a mere inch from his beautiful face. His eyes looked so sad. Almost as if he pitied me. That's when it hit me. "You knew didn't you?"

He didn't reply instead averting his eyes to the side. That was a good enough answer for me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? How long have you known?"

Still no answer.

His lack of speaking was pissing me off. "Answer me dammit! It's the least you can do for lying to me!"

His silence was frustrating me. I was so close to just…

Than his arms rushed out to wrap around my body pulling me into a tight hug. "No, No, let me go!"

His arms tightened around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"No you're not! Let me go damn you!" I yelled pushing on his shoulders. I didn't want to be near him. I couldn't stand it. I wasn't going to be his mate. I was promised to another. "Please let me go." I protested weakly still beating on his thick chest.

"It's alright."

I gritted my teeth angrily. "Don't you get it? It'll never be alright!" I chocked clinging to his sleeves digging my face into the soft cloth. "Dammit!" I cried out.

Sesshomaru pulled me in squeezing me to his chest. "It'll be ok." He repeated rubbing my back in soothing circles.

His comforting words, completed my anguish and my tears finally began to fall full force. I cried and cried. I cried my anger. I cried my frustration. And I cried most of all for my breaking heart.

I was going to have a mate…and it wasn't Sesshomaru. The one I loved most of all. The one that had my heart in his claws and didn't know. Now he'd never know how I feel. Not now. Not ever.

Oh Sesshomaru will you ever know?

"Kurama is a great person Inuyasha. You'll be happy with him."

I shook my head. "I know he's ok. He's my brother too. But…But I don't love him."

I felt Sesshomaru sigh. "Perhaps in time you could learn to love him."

My head pulled back to look into his slender gold eyes. "No…no I won't." Because I was already in love with someone. Someone I'll never be able to have now. He belonged to my best friend…and I belonged to his first love. This was going to cause so many complications between us.

Hopefully we'll be able to look past this. Even if it's with the wrong lovers.

**TBC: Hmm life's becoming complicated. And it's only going to get more dramatic as the story goes on. It's Koga's turn to have a say in this in the next chapter. Stay tuned. ^_^**

**By the way about Kazo's secret...It's two whole chapters long Lol Hehehehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Author's Rant: **Here's Koga's time. But things are going to be a little different. This is going to be a two way POV with Koga then Yoko. Everyone sorry about not responding to you all directly like before. I noticed that it takes up a lot of room when I do and I don't want to cheat you out of a long chapter by using my responses as an added length ^_^. But just know there's going to be another added twist in this chapter. ^_^

**Chapter 10: Koga and Yoko Kurama**

I stayed in my room all night and early morning. I didn't want to see anyone. Not even Kurama. I was angry at both of them. Me engaged to Sesshomaru? My fucking god brother? This was so damned backwards, to the point of this possibly being some type of universal joke from Inari himself. It wasn't fair. All of them could go to hell for all I cared.

"Koga?"

"Go away!"

Kazo sighed knocking on his son's door. "Come now Koga. You're being unreasonable. This isn't as bad as you're making it."

I frowned tsking my lips. "If that's the case then you marry him!"

"Watch your tone with me little kit! I am still your Father!"

"Then you can go to hell because I'm not mating with Sesshomaru!" I knew I was pushing my Father's limits but I was too mad to care. It was his fault that I was in this arranged mating anyway.

"How dare you speak to me so disrespectfully? I will have you beaten for that smart mouth Yoko Koga!"

"Go ahead and try it than! You hate me anyway because you're making me get with Sesshomaru! So go ahead and beat me!" I slammed my face into my pillow completely spent. I was tired of arguing with him and I was still exhausted from lack of sleep. I was up most of the night crying and ranting all around including breaking a few items to make myself feel better.

Kazo took in all his child had said and released a pent up breathe in his chest. "Koga you know what you say isn't true. You know I love you my son. Why must you make this so complicated? I only want the best for you."

"No you don't. You just want what's best for our country and yourself." My voiced yelled although muffled because I was pressed into my thick pillow.

I mentally counted in my head how long it would take. I knew it wouldn't take long for Father to pick my lock and enter my room. Five, four, three, two, one….click. There it was.

Kazo quietly opened the door closing it shut behind him. "Koga? Son?"

I didn't answer him. I was still too thick in the throat to talk anymore.

I felt the edge of my bed dip to his weight and a long clawed hand comb through my long black hair. "Koga try to see this from my point of view. I only want what's best for you." He knew how much it calmed me to have my hair stroked in sensual touches. Only he and Kurama knew this information and often used it to their advantage when I was upset.

"Koga, Sesshomaru is a fine demon and a very powerful warrior. He comes from good breeding, proper manners and he's very fond of you. Why not just accept things and go with it."

"Because I don't want him." I admitted with a trembling voice. "I love Sesshomaru but…just not like that." Not like how I love Kurama.

"I know you may not see him as worthy but in time maybe you can learn to love him."

"Father," I finally showed him my tear streaked face and angry eyes. "I don't want to learn to love someone. I just want to… hell I don't know." I couldn't explain it. So instead of trying too, I stuffed my face back in my pillow. Sesshomaru was someone Inuyasha wanted, not me. I couldn't believe we were engaged to each other's crushes. How even more twisted could this world get?

"Koga, you and Sesshomaru would make an excellent couple. He's your opposite which makes you two perfect for each other. He's very loyal, stable, kind, strong. Practically a nice match besides Kurama."

Which was who I wanted instead of Sesshomaru. "Father…It's just complicated. Sesshomaru and I? We just don't mix."

"Koga listen I –"

Father stopped talking when a soft knocked echoed on my door. "Father, Koga can I come in?"

My heart skipped a beat. It was Kurama coming inside. Oh Inari what the hell did he want? It was bad enough he knew about the mating but dammit I didn't want him to see me crying. I wasn't some weak wimp.

"Father may I speak with Koga alone please?"

Say no, say no, say no. "Of course." Damn you Father.

Kazo got up from my bed after giving my head one gentler stroke before letting Kurama take his place. "I'll leave you two alone. Kurama come see me afterwards."

"Yes Father."

Kazo left the room closing and locking the door. Now it was just me and Kurama. The one person in the entire world that makes me melt with a simple word from his beautiful lips.

His hand came to rest on the base of my tail giving it long brush. I shivered from the contact. Any demon with a tail could easily find them weakened from such a sexual caress but Kurama would use it as a soothing remedy to ease my stress.

"Little kit I know you're upset –"

"You don't know shit."

"I know enough."

I lifted my head to glare at him. "If you know so much than why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

Kurama looked away feeling ashamed. "It wasn't my place to tell you Koga."

That hurt me. I thought or maybe hoped that Kurama had cared for me as much as I did him. I knew since I was small that I loved Kurama. I would give my life to be with him. He was my everything. "Kurama I just don't want to be with him."

"I know Koga but…" I knew he couldn't think of what to say to make the situation any easier.

I turned to have a better look at my brother taking in all he'd become over the years. His silver hair has gotten much longer. It used to reach mid back but now it stopped at the curve of his tail. He now towered me and barely surpassed Father in height. His built although still slender has become more muscular, his voice raspier yet smooth. His eyes seemed to even take on a more golden color shifting away from the dark yellow hue. He matured into an even more beautiful specimen if possible.

I wish that he could know how I felt. But would he return my feelings? I've seen my brother take many lovers over the years. Males, females, and on rare occasions more than one at a time. I could hear the passionate cries of his lovers echoing from down the halls as he pleasured them. Their cries made me envy whatever it was he was doing to them, making me wish I could be so lucky as to sample even the slimmest piece of his love.

But maybe if I tell him how I felt than maybe just maybe things would change. There was only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and turned to sit up in my bed. Surprisingly I thought I had grown somewhat but I only reached his chin. It was now or never. "Kurama I think I know how I can get out of this."

Yoko blinked lending in to hear my idea. "What is it?"

"Well what if I was interested in someone else? What if I told Father that I was in love with someone else? Do you think he'll call off the mating?"

Kurama thought this over a moment. Then I noticed his gold eyes darken almost as if he were…Was he upset? "Who is it Koga?"

I was starting to have second thoughts about telling him. Did he know and not want to return my affections? "Well I-I uhhh…"

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" I answered sounding somewhat relieved that we had an interruption.

"Koga may I speak with you?" Said a deep voice from behind the door.

Oh Inari he was the last person I needed to see at a time like this. "What do you want?"

"Koga I won't speak with you through the door. Have some manners and open this door."

There was no way in hell I was going to answer that door. He could stay there and complain all he wanted. Besides I needed some type of entertainment so riling up Sesshomaru was always number 1 in my book.

Kurama stood up from the bed walking over to the door and opened it to stand face to face with Sesshomaru who over the years have equally matured and refined as well as Kurama's. Both were now equal in height, statue and looks.

The two stared at each other for so long it was starting to bother me.

"Do you mind if Koga and I could have some privacy?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Kurama the ever calm soul gave a cold smile at the younger demon. "I will but only if I may speak with Inuyasha."

The two were silent for a long while before Sesshomaru returned the same cold smile. "Do as you please fox."

"Very well." I watched their cold smiles suddenly heat up to warm grins. Very awkward. As if the two of them were up to something.

After Kurama disappeared from view, this only left me and my newly engaged mate Sesshomaru. This was weird being with my best friend's love. Don't get me wrong I've been alone with Sesshomaru plenty of times but not as his possible lover. The fact that he was here and in my bed room left me wondering what he could want to say to me.

Sesshomaru stepped inside of my room closing the door shut behind him. His gold eyes scanned around my room as if noticing all of the plants and other items for the first time. His silence was sort of aggravating me but I waited to see what he wanted.

"Tell me Koga," He began slowly tracing one of his claws over one of my lavender pets. "How have you fared since the announcement?"

I sighed my hollowed relief. At least this was a somewhat safe subject to talk about. I thought he wanted something else. "I've been alright."

"I see." He mumbled casually walking over to stand before me. His height was equal to Yoko's so my head had to bend backwards to see his face. "Tell me young one," Suddenly his hand came to rest on my arm. "How do you truly feel about this arrangement?"

The smothering heat in his eyes burned straight through me. I suddenly felt like prey being stalked by a predator. Not exactly the best feeling for a canine demon to feel especially since we were normally the hunters not the hunted. Why was he looking at me this way? I gulped at the way his hand was caressing along with skin burning it at every minor stroke. Since when did Sesshomaru show any type of affection?

"Koga?"

"Yea?" I answered breathlessly, keeping full focus on the fire dancing in his eyes.

Sesshomaru lend down until his nose slightly brushed against mines. "How do you feel about our being mated to one another?" He whispered touching our noses together.

My heart was beating so rapidly I could barely breathe. The subtle brushing of a dog demon's nose against another's was taken as an affection display towards intimacy. I've never seen this side of my god brother before. It was almost as if his eyes were undressing my body. "Sesshomaru…what has gotten into you?"

The dog prince smiled. "I just wanted to see how my…future mate was doing. Nothing more. So relax."

A low gasp left my lips as his arms came to circle around my waist pulling me to his chest. "Sesshomaru what—"

Whatever I was going to ask was cut short with what I knew Inuyasha was going to kill me for. Sesshomaru…my god brother…Inuyasha' first love was kissing me. His lips were pressed against mine in a sensual movement of pecks and suckle on mines. Never in a million years would had I ever seen or even day dreamed about me and Sesshomaru doing what we were doing now. Nor did I even think that I would like what he was doing. But this was wrong. I didn't want him, I wanted Kurama…so why was my body betraying me to his soft, moist lips?

The kiss was broken with a few licks and nips on my mouth as Sesshomaru sighed. "Mmm lovely." He whispered nuzzling my neck with his face.

My mind was in a clouded haze of confusion and arousal. This was maddening but it felt so good. I didn't want Sesshomaru, I wanted Kurama…I wanted Kurama…I wanted…Kurama. "Sess wait." I pushed him off a bit to see his face. "We can't…I…we…can't."

"You are going to be my mate Koga. You might as well get accustomed to my touches…" His hands skimmed over my sides. "My kisses…" His lips grazed over my jawline. "And," his mouth came to give me a tender smooch. "So much more."

My chest heaved and deflated in deep inhales and exhales from the seductive tone in his voice. I was so confused. Could this really be the same Sesshomaru? Was he truly ok with mating with me? What did all this mean? As a matter of fact…what was going on?

**Yoko Kurama**

I knew what he was up too. It was based on our discussion after we had the engagement announcement last night. He was doing exactly what I was going to do with my betrothed. If our plan worked both of us would be happy. All of us would be happy.

_**Flashback **_

I caught up with Sesshomaru on the back balcony staring up at the stars. The stiffness in his shoulders matched the raggedness in his spine. I could sense the angry youki radiating from his body in heated waves strong enough to melt the weakest demons. I had to be cautious as I approached him. My anger easily matched his own, so if the wrong word was spoken a terrible fight could erect between us.

"Sesshomaru."

He knew I was here but wouldn't answer.

I came to stand by his side bracing my hands on the riling. "I don't want this to happen as much as you don't –"

"If you've come here to console me with some meager idle talk, let me tell you now," The scent of acidity poison stung in my nostrils. "I'm not in the mood."

He knew better than to try and intimidate me. "Do you think I would waste either of our times with small talk? Come now Sesshomaru you know me better than that."

"Do I?" He finally turned to face me with fire blazing in his eyes. "You knew of the arrangement without my knowledge. And you dare to call yourself my brother."

My anger flared at the false accusation. "I could say the same to you Sesshomaru. You knew of this and failed to inform me yet you sit here blaming me."

"How dare you accuse me of betrayal! I knew nothing of this!"

"Nor did I!"

Our youki had skyrocketed to unsafe levels as we squared off against the other. I told toe to toe with my best friend, my young god brother and my equal in status. Never in all my years would I ever think of seeing the two of us against one another. Especially not over something we'd just come to realize a little too late.

Sesshomaru broke the death glare return back to the edge. "I don't want to see Inuyasha mated to you Yoko." He admitted softly.

I sighed. "And do you think I find pleasure in thinking about Koga being your intended?"

"No I doubt you would…but what are we to do about this? Father has already set the mating in stone."

I closed his eyes to think over what he's said. "I know. As much as I wish things were different you're right. He has this settlement solid. Damn that cunning old dog."

"Yes that's Father for you. Always one to have his things done in a timely manner."

We remained quiet for a long time both of us. So many issues to consider, so many thoughts racing through our minds. Inuyasha was to be mines and Koga was to be his. As strange as this sounds, I wasn't pleased with this. I…I've come to realize that Koga meant more to me than all of the gold in my chambers. Sadly I think Sesshomaru has come to see this as late as I have.

But wait…He wanted Inuyasha and I wanted Koga. So why not...That's it. "I have an idea."

Sesshomaru gave me a dirty expression. "Whatever scheme you have roaming about in your mind, I want no part of it."

"No, this is serious. I know of a way to let you have Inuyasha and me with Koga."

That caught his attention. "How?"

My idea was a long shot but it was better to demonstrate than to explain. "Brace yourself."

"What –" I grabbed the back of his head bringing his lips to kiss with mines. The smooth transaction was a brief tender kiss that took him by surprise as he gasped allowing me full entry into his crevice. My tongue darted and tangled with his in a small battle of dominance until he snatched his mouth from mines in a flushed daze.

"There had better been a reason for you to break one of the demon realm's most sacred law Yoko." Sesshomaru licked his bottom lip unconsciously admiring the taste of me. "You know damned well Alphas are not allowed to commence in any form of intimacy upon adulthood."

I chuckled caressing the baby smooth skin of his cheek. "Think of what I've just done to you little brother…than you shall see what my plan means."

Not understanding at first, I watched his mind work over what we've just done. I'm sure he was wondering what my kiss meant to him especially since he was an Alpha…than I watched his eyes brightened to a brilliant gold of pleasure. "It's a custom that has not been practiced in generations Yoko. Surely you don't think my Father or yours will go along with this?"

"Not unless we commence the plan before the ritual begins."

Sesshomaru's confidence dimmed down a bit. "This is risky Yoko. You know what could happen if our fathers figured this out."

"It is a risk I am willing to take." I eased over to wrap my arms over his torso bring his back to my chest. "If it will allow us all to be happy, than I will gladly take that chance." I tightened my arms around him, resting my chin on his broad shoulders. "Sesshomaru we all deserve to be happy."

I felt his chest expand with a shaky breath. "You're asking a lot from us Brother…especially of me."

"No…You will still remain the same. That is something I won't ask of you. All I want is for you to help me complete this task to ensure our happiness."

My request hung in the air for a long time to the point where I thought he'd refuse. "Alright Yoko. I'll go along with this…but understand the consequences should we fail."

I nodded kissing the side of his neck as my understanding. Yes I knew of the consequences of what we were planning if we failed me and Sesshomaru could be put to death if discovered. This was something that hasn't be done in thousands of years but…if we succeeded all of us would be happy. This was a risk I was will to take…even at the cost of my life.

_**End Flashback**_

Even as I thought about the discussion my steps did not falter. I knew what I was getting myself into, as did Sesshomaru. I would do anything to make sure we all came out of this mess happier than we were before. As Sesshomaru was doing his half of the plan, it was my turn to do my own with Inuyasha.

I arrived to my god father's castle in the late evening coming through the front gates without issue from the soldiers. I had only one goal in mind and it was going to be done to night. It was going to take a while but we needed to get this done.

Inuyasha's room was ten chambers down from InuTaisho's so I had to make haste lest I end up running into my platonic parent. Seeds were planted along the cracks in the walls discreetly to alert me to any visitors who come along un-expectantly.

After I finished up patching up my pets, I knocked on Inuyasha's door waiting for his predictable. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He was just like my Koga. "Inuyasha open the door."

"NO!"

I knocked once more. The kit could be such a pain. "I won't repeat myself young one. You know better than to disrespect your elders." I scolded.

The heavy click and unbuckling of his door locks undid, than was snatched open to reveal a messy headed heated hanyou. "The last I checked Kurama, my old man was down the hall busy pairing me up with your ass! So buzz off!"

The door was about to slam in my face until my foot acted as a stopper coming to halt the closing. I didn't bother being gentle as I shoved him inside closing the door behind me. The locks were redone as I grabbed his arm. "Let me go! Let me fucking go!" He shouted angrily scratching at my hand with his claws.

I barely noticed the blood from the wounds he was inflicting on me. The only way to get through to Inuyasha whenever he was angry was pure restraint. Which I had no choice but to inflict as I slammed him against the bed pinning his hands over his head. "Let me go!"

My teeth found a tender spot on his ear biting it down between my fangs.

The immediate attack on his appendage was a well-known threat to submit or be punished in the world of canine demons. His instincts kicked in as he whimpered underneath me and his struggling subsided down to small tremors.

After seeing he was calm, I released his ear but stayed on top of him. "Hello to you too Little One."

Inuyasha sighed turning his head to the side. "What do you want?"

"Only to…talk." Now was the moment of truth. If we did this correctly things were going to fall into order as soon as the ritual came up in the next few days.

My mouth descended lower to latch onto his exposed neck trailing a kissed line along his jawline. Sesshomaru told me before that the boy's neck was an especially tender area of his body. His information proved most helpful judging from his moans.

"K-Kurama wait…Stop." Inuyasha squirmed under me trying to pull his wrists free of my grasp.

I worked my way down to his collarbone smiling at the weak protests from his lips. I had to admit that the boy's innocence was tempting to take. His whispered no's and yes's were alluring to my ears. Inari he sounded so sweet and pure moaning and moving from my kisses.

"No…no…I don't want this." Inuyasha groaned arching his back from the way he was being seduced.

I know Inuyasha I know. But if we were going to be happy this was something that needed to be done. I needed to have the boy exactly where I needed him otherwise this wouldn't work.

"Ahhh Yoko please…no more…please." The pleasure was ripping through his entire being.

His pleads were tearing at my heart. I felt as if I were robbing the cradle. Strangely I too was becoming aroused from his soft hisses as my lips planted a new kiss all around his slender neck.

Suddenly a new scent eased into my nose. It startled me as I sat up to see Inuyasha's face drenched in tears. "Inuyasha…why are you crying?"

His eyes closed as he fought a losing battle of sobs racking through his body. I repeated the question lending forward to kiss away the salty fluids from his beautiful eyes. I never seen the boy cry before. To see his face so distorted into a pain filled expression torn at me. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." He answered quickly, shaking his head. "No you didn't hurt me."

"Then why do you cry, young one?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes turning them to show something I'd never seen before. Two tears dripped down his cheeks, leaving a darkened streak on his peach tanned skin. "I-I feel guilty."

"Guilty? Guilty of what?"

He sobbed heavily as he answered. "Because…I'm in love with someone else Yoko… but," His eyes leaked even more. "I l-liked what you did to me so…so…I-I feel so wrong." He cried burying his face in my chest.

I released his restraint pulling both of us to sit on the edge of his bed. I settled down first placing him on my lap rubbing comforting circles on his back. Inuyasha accepted my comfort lending into my embrace weeping his eyes out.

I didn't alter his emotions or try to stop his crying. I already knew who he was in love with. The confession was so painfully obvious. But I wouldn't condemn him for his feelings. That wasn't what I was here for. I needed to get this done.

"Inuyasha." I called, lifting his chin to look in my eyes. "Young one don't feel guilty for what we've done. You are my intended so you should only feel pleasure from what I give to you."

"But—"

"Shh no buts young one." I hugged him against my chest tucking his head under my chin. "You won't have to worry about feeling guilty for much longer… soon this will all seem natural."

Yes but only if our plan worked to its full purpose.

We only had a few days to get this right or none of us were going to get what we wanted.

**TBC: The drama continues. Yes all of this connects somehow and someway. I wonder what Sessho and Yoko's plan is? Hmm Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru going to speak next time. Stay tuned ^_^ Anyone wanna take a guess at their plan?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **See Previous Chapters

**Author's Rant:** Things will heat up a bit between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in this chapter ^_^. By the way whenever some of you get a chance, check out this story called Rose Hime by Nikki23534. I stayed up for nearly 30 hours straight reading the story because it was that awesome.

**Warning:** Mild Lemon

**Chapter 11: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

You know what blows more than having to be mated to your best friend's love? Having to sit there and anticipate the upcoming moment with a cringing tight feeling in your stomach. Almost as if waiting for that time of punishment to appear after such a long time. I had that feeling before when I cut Father's hair once in his sleep and he came searching for me like a dog high on one of God Father's strange medicinal herbs. I hid for nearly two days scared of the beating I knew I would get and thought hiding it out would save my skin. Ha, fat chance. My ass was red enough to light the way home.

Funny how a small memory like that was enough to make me feel better even if it was only for a short while. Mating with Yoko was becoming harder and harder for me to deal with each passing day. Every second that disappeared only brought me that much closer to my unwanted coupling with my god brother. But I will say that Yoko's been making it easier to cope with. He's been sweet if that was the manly term for it. He's come to visit me every day, giving soft touches and minor kisses on my lips and cheeks. So at least if we were mated I knew that he would be gentle with me.

Funny though but I was a little ok with mating with him but I still wanted Sesshomaru more. Hn, too bad I couldn't have both of 'em. _I could have the best of both worlds_, I thought chuckling to myself. Imagine the four of us all together in some freaky mated group.

Running a clawed hand through my pale mane, I continue to sit by the river flowing outside of the palace pondering over the upcoming preparations. Everyone was overly active today, trying to please Father's every whim and wish like the idiotic servants they were.

It was all I could do not to blow the entire place to kingdom come, with the constant blabbering about what needed to go where and how this or that wasn't correct. So that left me with two options. The first being I either leave the castle before Father was shorthanded on his staff. Two was to take out my frustrations on the workers and risk being beaten to a bloody pulp by my old man.

…I'm not that brave. So this was why I was currently laying down, looking up at the passing clouds that resembled the fogged haze in my mind. This secluded oasis was my own personal get away from the world of prep and perks. And no one knew of it but me.

"Inuyasha?"

Well I forgot three others knew of it. And the object of my secret heartfelt affections was one of them. "What?" I grunt rudely hoping that he'd leave.

No luck there. The stubborn fool was more head strong then I was.

Sesshomaru took a graceful sit next to me in his usual one leg draw up with the hand lazily drifted over the knee position with his other limb stretched out. "Ok seriously don't you get uncomfortable sitting like that all the time?" It was so annoying seeing him trying to be all dignified even in the middle of nowhere.

"This is how I am accustomed to sitting. Once again I'm forced to explain a fact to you that you're already aware of."

Why does he always have to be such a diplomatic jackass? "Keh, whatever. Catch a damn cramp for all I care." I exaggeratedly stretch out my arms and legs sighing. "To bad you can't be as laid back as I am, being that you're the heir and all. Me? Hn, I can do as I please."

"Your bearings are as high as my own. You just choose to be a lazy mongrel on free will. However," The next move came as a surprise to me when he casually fell back to lay his head next to me. "I will concur that there is no point in being well mannered when others aren't present."

I smiled to myself thinking how it was rare to see this relaxed side of him. I've noticed how since the announcement over the mating he hasn't been as cold to me as before. This was probably brought on by the fact that he was taking pity on me. Whatever the reason, I didn't mind it. As long as we were able to spend quiet moments like this together, I would take whatever purpose it serves with open arms.

After a few minutes of silence I turn to see his profile basking in golden light of the day illuminating his face, striking me at how…how beautiful Sesshomaru really is. The pale glow of his skin from the top of his moon imprinted forehead to the slender tone of his neck caused very erotic thoughts to surface in my mind. Like what would it be like to trace my finger over his markings, how my lips would feel against his smooth soft neck. How would he react to such motions? Would he reject them or welcome them with the same enthusiasm as I would?

Taking a deep breathe my head angled more to get a better look at his chiseled features for a closer inspection. His head was only a few inches from my face. His eyes are sealed shut with his maroon eyelids, and I notice the slight tilt of his lips curving on the side I'm observing. Everything about him was perfect…so beautiful…so luminous…so….

"You're staring Inuyasha."

So busted. "No I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"You're paranoid. Why the hell would I want to stare at your girly ass?" I close my eyes briefly to ignore the flutter of butterflies in my chest at being caught.

"Your intensified look of lust confirms that you perhaps..."

"Perhaps what?" I grunted.

My eyes snapped open when I heard the low shift of grass next to me. Suddenly my heart is beating a million miles south to my stomach when his gorgeous face is hovering over mine and his hands are on either side of my head. Taking in a shuddering breath, I lick my lips unconsciously as he lowers his face even closer to my own so that our noses are nearly touching.

"Why were you looking at me in such a way?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I answer breathlessly.

"Like," His mouth descends to my ear sending roaring shivers to my spine. "You wish to kiss me?" He asked with a husky tone in his deep voice.

Oh Kami his voice was so mind boggling. "I-I don't know." Come on yes you do. You want to slop the living sexiness out of him.

"Are you sure? Your eyes tell me otherwise."

What was the big deal? I've kissed him plenty of time before. So another little peck wouldn't hurt would it? Wrong. I haven't kissed Sesshomaru since my 200th birthday. I thought that since my feelings were intensifying that they would spiral out of control. But I wanted this. If… if it was just a small touch. I wanted it. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me...please."

For a moment I didn't think he heard me. He just continued to stare at my face as if studying things he'd only began to notice up until now. His long finger shifted down to my chin lifting it so slightly before lending in and pressing his lips to my waiting ones. And just like that, I had what I'd been waiting for for so many years. The truest kiss I've been wanting to share with my beloved brother for so long.

Soaring heat circulated around the two of us in a tornado of desire. By slow tantalizing degrees, the kiss evolved into something more. Something in my chest begging for more but I already knew I was getting so much from just this. Heated desire rose and migrated down my spine to the base of my groin in searing waves.

I felt his index and thumb tug at my bottom lip for entry. I didn't hesitate giving him permission to invade my mouth. His tongue was so thick and warm coiling around my short one. He constricted and stroked my mouth in ways I've never experienced before. It was so wonderful. Everything I've ever imagined it to be and then some. My body has never felt so close to spontaneously combusting on the spot. His hand reached over to angle my head for a better point and I took it all in strides.

Strange soft moans echoed between us and I couldn't tell who was making them. Probably me. Mostly me. No they were all from me. My pleasure increased when he somehow maneuvered himself between my legs spreading them for his body to fit. I gasped slightly at the feel of him grinding his crotch firmly against my pelvis. " Ohhhh S-Sesshomaru."

I assume the moan of his name sent him off the deep end because I heard a low growl against my lips just as he's attacking my neck.

It felt so amazing. All I had dreamed of and wished couldn't compare to what was happening now. My hand reached up to push his face deeper into my neck increasing the sucking motion, tearing at my skin. The slight pain mattered not to me for it was overwhelmed with pleasure. One of my legs circled around his, leaving no space between us. I didn't want anything between us. Not now. Not ever. "Kami, Sesshomaru yes... Yes... Oh yes."

His kiss and touches were driving me mad. "Ah yes… Ah Kami yes…Ah.." Hearing my own moans was turning me on. I could stay this way forever. Just me and him here in this hidden glade with the sun shining down on the sin we were about to commit. This sin was one I would gladly to go to hell for if it meant we could commence it together.

Sesshomaru sat up from my neck, trailing slow burning kisses on my jawline. "Inuyasha we need to stop. This mustn't go to far." Although he kept going on further to my collarbone.

"No oh please no." I wanted this so badly. I swear I'd kill him if he stopped. "Please just a little bit more." I whispered, tilting my neck to the side for more of his heart stopping caresses. "I like what what you're doing to me. Please don't stop."

The smothering flames that licked at his iris ignited into a liquid gold. "You are so young and naïve in the ways of pleasure. Of course you will enjoy what I am doing to you. "

Sesshomaru lifted up, pulling back my shoulder sleeve until down to my elbow, exposing half of my chest. My breathing was becoming thick and heated. I wanted this so badly. I needed this. My face felt so hot as if the sun were directly on my skin. I could feel the sweat dripping down the small of my back in anticipation of what was to come next. My vision was becoming blurred, unclear yet I could see something happening to my brother.

His eyes…his eyes were turning red. "Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer. He just kept his gaze on my revealed flesh as if considering where to devour me. My instincts began to kick in. I was feeling nervous. Like I was prey about to be torn apart by the hunter. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" I asked reaching up to cup his cheek.

I watched his lips slightly part to lick at the dryness gathering at his mouth. His chest was heaving up and down in repeated spouts. If it were possible I could almost see the misty lust emitting from his mouth.

The elder brother stared, darting his red eyes from the hand on his face to the younger one's showcasted flesh beckoning for a taste. His vision was painted in red. All he saw was lust and the smell of the most tantalizing scent he'd ever smelled. It was so sweet and yet tangy on his taste buds. The odor swirled and tangled in his senses sending him to a new high.

"Sesshomaru?" I repeated quietly, feeling afraid. That look in his eyes, what did it mean?

The other hand positioned by my head shifted over to cup my face, moved down to my kimono sleeve and eased it down to show the other half of my chest. The heated gaze I was becoming hypnotized in, caused butterflies in my stomach. What was wrong with him?

Sesshomaru's hands came to meet dead center on my chest stroking along my skin. My breathing hitched at the clawed strokes. His face descended down to my neck again near my pulse point. His tongue licked extremely slowly on that particular area until it began to feel raw. I squirmed and wiggled at the hot wetness soaking my flesh. My voice reached a new octave when his fangs dragged on my skin. I could feel something building. Something heavy in my body. I was so close. So close to just...just...close to…to…

_Thump_

Suddenly a fisted rock came sailing from out of nowhere slamming into Sesshomaru's temple with enough force to knock his vision back to clear gold. The hit didn't hurt him but stunned him back to reality. His face seemed confused as if not knowing what he'd been doing. He looked down at my undressed attire than at how he was saddled on my hips. "Inuyasha I...I…" He shook his head of the growing headache.

I straightened out my clothes placing coming to support him but he shoved me away. "Hey what's your deal?" I said surprised at the rough treatment.

I didn't receive a reply.

Sesshomaru stood up holding his aching head and headed off into the castle leaving me feeling a bit awkward. You the feeling you get of rejection but hoped that no one saw it because it's too embarrassing? Yea I got that in the pit of my stomach. Not mention if you mixed that in with the submissive instincts that kicked in right after I seen that strange glow in his eyes. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move. Almost as if I was intended to stay put. This was so weird. What had just happened just now?

Oh Sesshomaru. What's wrong with you?

_**Sesshomaru**_

No reasons were good enough to explain the crime I nearly committed near the lake with my brother. Not only did I risk taking my brother's virtue I actually revaluated in being his first. The smell of his arousal sent the wrong message to my inner dominance wishing to overtake him. No more could such mistakes take place. I knew than that my feelings couldn't be ignored any longer.

The immature jealousy of when he was around others, the overprotection of his well-being, the constant need to be near him, the overwhelming desire to hold him close when he was upset and the dying want of being buried inside of his heated treasured. All of these emotions assured me of something I've been denying for far too long. I wanted to claim the boy. No no no no… more than claim him; I wanted to make him mine fully. Mind, Body, and Soul. I wanted all of him.

But why had it take until the announcement of him being betrothed to Kurama, make me want him now? Is it more of a need to keep the boy to myself or perhaps something deeper?

As I pondered over this more I didn't hear the soft knock from my door until the gentle click signaled that I had a visitor.

"Well Little Brother. I see you're in deep thought." Came the teased voice of Kurama.

"Be gone with you Youko. I haven't the time or the patience to deal with your rubbish."

"Ah so it's rubbish you think I come to speak on? How dreadful of you to think of my speech being nothing more than nonsense."

"It is as it is."

Yoko ignored my belligerent attitude taking a seat on my bed. "How go the plans?"

My attention out of my window is turned to look at the clever fox sitting calmly on my bed. "They're coming along well with Koga. And how are yours with Inuyasha?"

"Proceeding marvelously." Kurama smirked his inventive lips. "By the way, I saw you with Inuyasha near the river."

My heart skipped a beat but I wouldn't react to it. I knew I felt a presence when I first when out there but that caution had been thrown to the wind the moment Inuyasha asked me to kiss him. "If you were there as you claim, why did you fail to make your appearance? Or did you keep hidden hoping for a scene to sate your perverted eyes?"

"You flatter me with you accusations of being depraved enough to resort to being a low class stalker."

"Am I wrong?"

"Immensely so. But am I truly the pervert here when it was you about to take the boy outside without the concern of the consequences to follow for your foolish actions?" I heard the hardened breech in his voice.

"And," I kept my eyes focused on his to see the reaction to my next question. "Will you speak of this to my father or your own?"

My elder brother closed his eyes with the slight shrug of his shoulders. "You wound me little brother. For you to assume that I would stoop to snitching is hurtful." He half lidded his eyes coupled with that witty grin. "What would that say of my character?"

"That you can't be trusted." But I knew we could be. As for others, that was highly doubtful.

Kurama's now golden eyes narrowed as his smile disappeared. "Who am I to judge you Sesshomaru when I am just as guilty as you are?"

"I don't understand."

He waited a moment before answering. "I haven't been able to keep my hands to myself lately involving my sibling. My feelings for Koga have more than tripled as he's matured over the years. Every day I spend in that boy's presence sends me closing to committing the highest crime in all kingdoms."

"Hn, it wouldn't be the first time you've broken the law Yoko."

"But not to this extend Sesshomaru." The fox stood up coming to stand by my side clamping his hands behind his back. "Father has told me some information I think you should know of."

"What information?"

He stayed quiet for a moment before continuing on a heavier tone. "Are you aware of our brothers…special abilities?"

"Special abilities?" I echoed.

He nodded. "Yes. Both were blessed with the gift of childbirth. Father told me three days ago after I left from Koga's room."

"They're…capable of bearing children?"

Yoko nodded again to confirm my question.

But I had another that needed an answer to my next one. "Will this change what we had planned for them?"

He shook his head. "No, so long as we keep the progress in check that shouldn't affect the process. As a matter of fact this only heightens the effects more. We'll have to be more careful in our planning. We can't effort any mistakes Sesshomaru."

"I see." Now the full realization of what I nearly did came in full life. If I had taken Inuyasha by the river, I could've caused him to bear my pup. And if that would've occurred, treason would've been stamped on our kingdom, not to mention the everlasting shame of father seeing his son being impregnated by his other son.

"We'll have to speed things along faster than they are."

"Why?"

"Father and God father have pushed the ceremony mating to the day after tomorrow evening after the sun sets. That will give us only two more days to get this complete." His fist enclosed to the point of his claws pressing into his palm with blood dripping from his fingers. "We'll have to act on our plan the early evening of the ceremony, otherwise it will be ruined."

"So soon? This process takes time Yoko. It's not something that can be rushed. It's as you said. If we make a mistake the punishment could be lethal and not even our fathers will be able to save us from death."

"Yes I am aware of this."

"Then you should know that this can't be hurried along."

"I know of this Sesshomaru but unless you have any other options to consider, we'll have to speed the process along faster than expected."

Reality was slowly coming to a head of what it was me and Yoko were getting ourselves into. At first the idea seemed like an excellent strategy but if we were caught…We could lose Inuyasha and Koga forever, not to mention our very own lives. Then there was the fact of learning that the two have the gift of pregnancy. Yet an even more trouble issue added in the mix. One slip could create an early pregnancy that wasn't needed.

"Tomorrow I will go to Inuyasha to win him over in my favor. You shall go to Koga and do the same. But remember that we cannot take it too far than need be. This is delicate –"

"Don't tell me what I already know Yoko." I interrupted snippily. "I know how the process works. You just make sure to heed your own advice."

Kurama lifted his hand to lick away the self-inflict wound on his palm. "Very well. For now just return to Inuyasha and continue what you were doing. Your play in his affections is most critical."

I looked at him strangely. "Are you mad? You saw what happened when I kissed him." I shook at the mere though what I almost did. "If I should act on it again, it's likely to go too far."

"Which is why you have to gain more willpower. Don't let the scent of his arousal cloud your judgment Sesshomaru. You are a young dog lord. The boy has yet to reach his full maturity. Your will should be far stronger than his own."

For once in my life my confidence was slowly dimming to a barely noticeable twinkle. "You make it sound so easy…You have no idea how the boy affects me. His very soul calls out to my inner youki demanding that he be taken. As the days pass along one by one it becomes increasingly difficult to keep my distance from him. I feel so…odd whenever I see his smile or hear his voice...H-He's becoming a drug in my blood that just won't leave." I covered my eyes in feeling so…dare I say…vulnerable.

Yoko placed a comforting hand on my shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "He has become to you what Koga has become to me. Whether you like it or not Sesshomaru…this feeling you're having is rare to find in a lifetime."

My fingers spread over my eyes in a heated angry glow.

"You're in love with him."

The sudden crush of my fist slamming into Kurama's jaw echoed throughout my chambers as the force of it nearly made him fall to the ground. His head turned to face the enraged light of my aura as he wiped away the trickle of blood from his lip.

I couldn't bear to hear such nonsense. I was not in love. That was a demon's greatest weakness. We did not mate for love; only for worth, power and strong offspring. Only a fool would mate for something as pathetic as…love. "Do not dare to speak lies before me Yoko. I have no such feelings."

Kurama chuckled. "Deny them if you will, but the truth is as it is." He strolled around to stand directly in my face reading all of the confused emotions I tried so desperately to hide inside. "You're afraid of what this means Sesshomaru. Knowing that you could possibly be in love with your own brother bothers you to no end –"

"Silence!"

"—It kills you to know that Inuyasha makes you feel this way. You can't stand the feeling he places inside of you whenever he's near –"

"Enough!"

"— He is the disease you'll never be able to rid yourself of. So stop being a coward and face the truth!"

"No! Enough!"

"What reason do you think you're so hell bent on making sure he's not mated with me?"

"Because I…I just want what's best for him!"

"Wrong. Because the mere thought of him being taken by another eats you alive!"

"No it doesn't!" I couldn't stand it. He was explaining exactly what I feel down to the last syllable. My emotions my feelings, all of it.

My hands clung to my head in anxious head pains.

I didn't want these feelings. I was Sesshomaru. The next heir to the throne, one of the most powerful demons in all kingdoms. I was not so weak as to succumb to something as simple as this. I didn't want Inuyasha…I just wanted him to be happy.

Releasing the air in his chest, Kurama shook his head having tried his best to get me to understand what he was saying. "Sesshomaru, don't think you are any different from the way you were before. The sooner you come to accept this the easier it will be for the four of us to be happy. Believe me it'll only make you stronger, not weaker." He turned around walking toward my door with the high rise of his shoulders slumping from their normal position.

"Why," I began quietly closing my eyes shut. "Why are you able to take this so much easier than I am?"

The door opened up but he didn't leave. "Because I've come to realize that Koga is the one thing I never thought I'd have in this lifetime."

It was then I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My one and only weakness." We both admitted silently.

I sighed listening to the door close behind him. So that was it than. As much as I hated to admit this…Inuyasha has become something precious to me. Since the day he was born I've felt that connection with him. He has become my weakness…He was someone I had to protect…Because…I…I was in love with him…

**TBC: Yes I know it's short. At least these two have come to terms with how they feel. Yes I know it may seemed rushed but I hoped I built it up to that point ok. If not could you let me know if I didn't? Than I'll work it in between here and the following chapters. Taisho's POV is next up ^_^ Afterwards…We're going to get into Kazo's long dark secrets. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant: **Some of you might be able to figure out a few things from this chapter with Taisho. It's mostly going to involve him and Kazo. I'm pretty sure you guys don't mind ^_^. Let's see what happens between these two.

**Warning: **Mild Lemon warning between males. Don't like don't read.

**Chapter 12: InuTaisho**

Why? Why is it whenever I awaken on some of these nights I am covered in an unfamiliar scent? It's so bizarre that I would reek of misery, despair and pain. Where does it come from? The smell sickens me to no end. I can't stand it for I detest such emotions beyond reasoning.

The thick blankets I sleep under are tossed away from my nude form as I hurry to my wash room to cleanse away this foul odor. My nose burns and stings from the heavy scent of iron. Kami how is it this happens to me? I swear it's like someone mores an entire case of blood on me.

I don't even bother to order a servant to run my waters, because I'm in a hurry to get rid of this stench at once.

After the warm water is ran I step in until I'm neck deep in the fluids, washing away all of the terrible smells. At such an early hour I would still be in a slumber but I've been restless as of late. My dreams have been clouding my min do of memories that are not my own. I would see imagines I can't think of being mines. Strange that I should not remember what I see but I can remember what I feel in them. The beginnings are always filled with joy and happiness. But towards the ending every single time, they turn deadly and sad. I wonder what it all means?

Dismissing the thoughts, I focused more on the task of getting my skin cleaned and the duties of today. Not much was to be done really. The plans were set in stone as were the order by myself and Kazo for our son's mating ceremony. Come two more days, our kingdoms would be united and we won't have to worry anymore about the threat of that damned dragon.

My bathe was finished to my satisfaction, as I stepped out ringing the remaining heavy absorbed water from my long pale hair. The burden of getting it to dry after a bathe was truly an annoying issue I wish I didn't have to deal with. But with the long pale hair comes the responsibility of maintaining our royal heritage. My parents and grandparents kept theirs as long as I do my own, and thus I've pass this custom down to my sons who shall past it down to their own children, when they have some.

Speaking of my sons, something has seemed a miss between those two. Since yesterday I've noticed that they spend a great deal of time together. More so than they use too. The fact of this shouldn't have bothered me but I felt as if I were overlooking something that shouldn't be taken for granted. I dare say they wouldn't be doing anything…no they wouldn't dare. They both know I wouldn't allow such a thing.

My thoughts continued to plague me as I slipped on my blue and white robes on my arms. Yet another task I shouldn't be doing but I didn't feel like being bothered with my servants right now. My hair was pulled hair above my head in its usual place with the few strands I couldn't collect, dangling on my brow. Navy blue hakama were slipped on my legs, accompanied with my silver sash to finish up the attire. My appearance would probably bother a few of the servants considering it's more towards casual than royalty but I didn't feel up to being in such heavy clothing this morning. Actually I wanted to be a bit at ease for once, more…carefree.

When I stepped in the mirror seeing that I was presentable enough for the day, I went out my door thinking about what I wished to do for today. Work was the last thing on my agenda for now so what else could I do to preoccupy my time? Training? No they're still as sharp as ever. Practicing my sword skills? No they don't need refreshing. Fishing? No, no I'm not a child such a thing is beneath me now. Than what?

As I thought over my options my mind was cut into my a surprised gasp from in front of me. "Father?"

I looked up front to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at me as if I'd grown an extra head. As I suspected, my attire was sure to surprise anyone who saw it. "Good morning my sons. I hope you have slept well last night."

Sesshomaru bowed his morning greet. "Indeed father. I had a very pleasant slumber."

"Yea, yea." Inuyasha grunted. "I slept alright but what's up with your clothes? Where the hell are you going?"

Shaking my head, I quickly walked over to pound my youngest pup's head in, ignoring his pain filled yelp. "Inuyasha watch your language. Must I keep reminding you to respect your king when in his presence?"

"Ow, ow, ow. Geez old man you didn't have to hit me so hard. Fuck that smarts –Ouch! Geez what the hell – Ouch! Quit it!" For each spoken curse word, came the heavy hit of my fist.

I rolled my eyes turning to focus on my more, well-mannered son. "Sesshomaru do your father a favor and look over things for the day. I shall be stepping out for a while." I said walking past the two of them.

"Yes Father." He said obediently.

After the sting of the blow lessened, Inuyasha grew another pair of balls and yelled out. "Hey old man! Where the hell are you going?"

My rapid spin around caused Inuyasha to duck behind his brother completely forgetting that I had hit him earlier for that smart mouth of his. "The last I recall Inuyasha, my age far exceeded yours, therefore I do not have to answer to your question."

"Say what –"

"Inuyasha! Be respectful." This was said by Sesshomaru surprisingly who Inuyasha immediately shut his mouth for. The young pup will listen to his brother but not his own Father? How odd indeed.

Brushing it aside, I turned around to go about my business but a soft giggle caused me to turn around in time to see Sesshomaru tickling behind Inuyasha's ear with the same placid expression he always has. Inuyasha was chuckling and enjoying the attention given, much to my displeasure. Such behavior was unbecoming of my prince sons. I cleared my throat to disrupt the display. "Ahem."

The two looked over at me as Sesshomaru calmly lowered his hand and the hanyou frowned at the lost of affection. "Yea what?" He grunted rudely.

I managed to keep my temper in check as I turned around toward down the hall. I was going to have to keep a closer eye on those two. Something didn't seem to be right. But I would deal with them another time. For now all I wanted was some peace and quiet. But where could I go?

Wait I knew of a place.

Kazo. Yes I haven't seen my friend in a couple of days. Surely we could find something to do together….wait to get into together. Mild slip of the mind.

Instead of walking I took flight into the air aiming straight for his kingdom. This was a faster approach instead of doing the basic walking to his residence. I couldn't wait to see him. The anticipation of seeing his charmed smiled hastened my speed. I enjoyed every moment we spent together. Kazo has been my friend for as long as I could remember. Ever since the first day I saw him as a small pup, I was transfixed by his very presence. Those big crystal blue eyes always transformed my soul into a flutter of sorts. Strange I could never figure out why I felt this way when I was around him…Although at times I wish things were different between us…But being what he was and what I was…that was a path we could never take. So friendship was something I would have to settle for.

Coming to a landing the first sight to greet me is my eldest god son Kurama, sitting in the gardens alone next to the Trinity Tree. Funny how everyone seems to be awake this early. "Good Morning my son." I greeted coming to land before him.

Kurama opened his deep golden eyes, blinking as if he's just awaken and stands up to greet me properly with a bow. "Good morning God father. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well my son. Tell me, is your Father in?"

He nodded. "Actually he's inside with Koga. They're going over a few things in his main chamber."

"About what?"

Kurama shrugged casually. "I'm unsure. But I know that you'll find them there."

"Very well."

Kazo was probably talking to the boy about his attitude no doubt. Only Kami knows where him and Inuyasha got those smart mouths from. I wasn't one to be a stoop but curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it I was out my friend's door about to knock before I heard something that caught my interest.

"_Koga why are you making this so complicated?"_

"_Because I feel bad for lying to him." _I heard Koga say sadly._ "Father why can't I just tell him what happened? I'm sure he'll be able to control himself once he learns what's going on."_

Kazo sighed heavily. _"Because I...I have my reasons Koga. He mustn't know of his actions towards you on those nights. He'll know too much than."_

"_But you haven't told me what he'll know too much of…What are you hiding Father? You've been acting strange for some time now."_

"_Nothing. Just…just be off with you. I'm done with this discussion."_

Koga waited a few moments before answering. _"Yes…Father."_

I flew back a few steps and began to start walking as if I were just showing up as the door opened. "Good Morning my son." I said too cheerfully in my opinion.

Koga looked at me curiously than at my clothing as Inuyasha had early. "Uhh is there any particular reason you're dressed for a summer stroll?"

I sighed. "Can't I just want to dress down for a day?"

"Fuck no because it means you're up to something!"

"Yoko Koga!" The swift slam of Kazo's fist smacked against the wolf demon's head. "How many times must I tell you about that sharp tongue? Mind your attitude."

"Ahh fuck." Koga groaned rubbing his sore head. "Well hell I had to get the fucked up attitude from somebody – OW!"

"Watch your mouth!" Kazo rolled his handsome blue eyes. "Be gone with you brat. I'll deal with you later."

"Yea, yea, yea."

I chuckled at the poor pup's display of respect. He was just like Inuyasha.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Said the deep, smooth toned Youko.

His voice was one in a million. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Kazo shrugged. "Well I'm glad you came by today. I'm not particularly in the mood to stay in the castle so I feel like being a bit adventurous today. How's about yourself?" That's when his eyes took in the way I was clothed. The long swish of his bushy silver tail slapped my hip as he snickered. "Nice choice of attire my friend. I see you had the same idea in mind as I?"

I smiled swatting his tail away. "Yes. Odd but I don't feel like being king for today. I feel like being a bit carefree."

"Ahh as do I. And I know just the place we may find some peace from all of this nonsense."

"Where?"

Kazo grabbed my hand dragging into his chamber closing the door behind him. "Let's not take the front door Taisho. Let's be a bit more…wild." He winked pulling me over toward his wide double set windows. The latch was unlocked and he pushed the glass wide open letting the cool crisp wind wipe at his ponytailed silver hair. "Ahh marvelous." He gushed as he pulled the tie from his long flowing hair, freeing it to fly madly behind himself.

My eyes stayed trained on the elegant beauty of his entire being. I couldn't believe it were possible for another male to be so magnificently beautiful as he was now. The slender built tone of his tall body. The graceful sway of his walk. The gorgeous silver shine of his hair. The long soft plush of his tail to the cute twitch of his pointed ears. And the most alluring part about him was his eyes. Those slanted crystal blue eyes so deep in blue one, would think the color were poured from a lake. The hue of his iris were shimmering enough to make the Gods themselves jealous.

"Come on Taisho. Live a little." Those same blue eyes twinkled as he reached up to pull my own tie loose, freeing the snowy white silk of my mane down my back and towards my ankles. "Ahh very nice." He teased winking once more. "Come on. Let's have some fun!"

The next thing I knew he was out the window.

I looked down to see him already running off into the distance towards one of his private valleys. Excellent. My adrenaline pushed me to hop out the window the way we did as teens. The old fun we had was a marvelous memory indeed. We would have so much fun together. I could see him up ahead running at a normal speed as I caught up with him. The visions of a younger Kazo, running before me raced through my mind, as I listened to his deep laughter.

"Is that the best you can muster Taisho? Don't tell me age has slowed you down my friend!"

My cheeks heated up. "Don't be fooled Kazo. I am still far from being old yet!"

"Ha, prove it!"

The fox dares to challenge my greatness? Such a bold move will be his undoing. I knew what I was about to do was a cheap shot but I darted up using my youki to evenly match with his steps. His surprised eyes blinked at me before he burst into an overjoyed laughter and took off faster than I'd ever seen. One thing I hated to admit was that his speed was far greater than my own being that he wasn't as heavy as I. My muscle tone was more bulky, thus slowing me down, but I had more power.

As we continued on running forward the surround area became familiar to me. As if I'd been here before. The ground was becoming slightly elevated and some of the forest was beginning to spread further out the further we went. The ground was slowly losing its grassy appearance until I realized where we were.

Kazo skidded to a complete stop near a jagged pointed cliff, kicking up a cloud of dirty smoke. I came to stop about three or so paces from him kicking up my own fog of dust.

"Took you long enough Dog." He boosted, than jerked his clawed thumb behind him. "Remember this?"

Not really. But I was interested in seeing what he remembered. The place I could remember but what we did here I could not. So I walked over to where he stood and glanced over to the edge. What I saw below caused my lips to spread across my face. "What would our sons think Kazo?"

"They'd think their fathers are more than some old fuddy duddies." He laughed excitedly. "Come on." Kazo's immediately went to removing his black and white tunic, easing the wide straps over his shoulders to pool around his feet. The puffy white portions of his clothing fall down easily after he untied the knot holding it all together. The last stitch of clothing to be removed, were his soft deer skin shoes, leaving him to be stake naked before me.

This had to be the worst sin of all for this creature. I have not seen my friend nude in centuries and the years have been well to him. Not only was he beyond a describable beauty but underneath his clothing was flawless smooth milk colored skin, stretching over well-toned arms, legs, back, chest and…oh my he has more than a bushy tail on that backside. I never noticed how thick that tail of his was. It covered his entire buttocks section. Very attractive…

"Hmm admiring the view Taisho?" Kazo asked although his back was turned to his friend.

I collected myself before I was caught eyeing him like some depraved mongrel. "Don't be a fool. I have my own body to admire. Yours does nothing for me."

"Well let's see then." Kazo dared as he kept as back towards me.

My eyes blinked at the dare but who was I not to accept a challenge. I got to work on removing my kimono letting the silky clothes fall to my feet, followed my steel plated boots. After there was nothing left to cover I stood proud letting the sun reflect on my peach tinted skin and my full morning glory. There was no shame to be displayed here. My body was perfection….Which is where Sesshomaru probably got that thick head of his from. "Well Kazo?"

The silver fox tilted his head over his shoulder to have a look at my impressive built, than quickly turned around. "Uh…v-very…umm impressive."

"Ha, I know."

"Don't gloat Taisho. I'm sure I'm the one out of the two us with the better body."

"Oh please." I waved him off playfully. "You wish to have what I own Kazo. You're practically flushed with desire." I laughed taunting him.

Kazo frowned turning around to face me. The fluffiest part of his tail was used to cover the front of his pelvis until looping to the back, as he walked over to stand before me. We were equal in height as he stared directly into my eyes. I tried to keep my eyes focused on his handsome face, but occasionally my sight would travel down the smaller clean frame of my friend, studying the rise and fall of his chest, down toward the chiseled tone of his abs.

My eyes darted back up when I felt the tip of his claw tilting my chin up to face him. I watched those plump soft lips tilt sideways into a crooked grin. "Now who's flushed with desire?" The subtle sparkles of his blue eyes were the last thing I noticed before he back flipped over the edge of the cliff.

My stunned expression would have been one for the record books since I had forgotten what awaited us at the bottom. I hurried over to watch the dazzling glow of water splash into droplets as he dived head first inside the cool pond below. I waited a few moments until I saw the shiny top of his head twinkle in the sun's rays. He looked up at me and beckoned me to come down.

My inner child couldn't resist jumping over the edge flipping and somersault the entire way until I landed head first under the water. I blinked down below looking around at the clear blue, than went up to join my friend on the surface.

We sat on the top of the waving pond for a long while, just staring at the plastered hair pasted against the other's face in clumps of shiny silver and milky white. Kazo was neck deep in the water as I was only up to the top of my chest.

"Good times?" he asked smug like.

"Good times." I repeated just as happily.

Feeling a bit brave Kazo dived under. That caught me by surprise. I looked down to see him swimming so far down until the clear blue engulfs him. The water was clear enough to see straight through so if he vanished like that he must've done very deep. But he was able to take care of himself, so I wasn't bothered. My attention was on letting the cool crisp water massage away the aches and stress of lordship. I sighed dipping my head backwards to let the cold suck into my hair, pushing it back from my face. It was going to take the entire day and then some, to get it dried now.

At least I wasn't the only one who had to –

A nearby splash took my attention away from my soaked tresses…ok nearby would be an understatement. Try directly in front of me. Kazo emerged from the cool pool dripping like a silver styled oasis. Kami he was gorgeous breathing with his lips slightly parted for the clean oxygen all around.

"Tell me Taisho." He began not missing a beat with only his head visible.

"What is it?"

He blinked.

And blinked again.

And blinked once more. "How long have you… had that many stripes?"

Odd question. "My stripes?" Feeling self-conscious as if I were missing one, I glanced around at my body mentally counting them. "What of them?"

Kazo swim up to me until his hands were placed cozily on my chest. His claws slowly trailed down the swell of my pecs until meeting in the center. "Your strips are…tasteful." He said in a faintly a mused voice. His hands went further south until he pushed away from me. I watched him circle me as if noticing or rather pointing out something on my body as he circled me. His smiled grew wider. "I counted…twelve." He commented before diving below with a light hearted laugh.

Kami he was such a tease. Feeling insulted I dove down after him. My first thought was to drown him but when I saw him all surrounded and glittering in the sunlight, my heart nearly stopped beating. No not because I was underwater but because of the marvelous he was making of himself. Why…why have I never noticed before just how… what more words were there besides beautiful? Fascinating, gorgeous, dazzling, delightful, stunning, striking, appealing, handsome…No… none of those words were strong enough for him. He was a beauty in his own form. He was…Yoko Kazo.

The way he easily maneuvered through the water was as swift and agile as any fish.

Kazo twirled around smiling happily under the water. After one more twirl and twist he finally noticed me staring at him and came to swim over until when were toe to toe. I wasn't sure than but he was a mere breath's form away from me. My eyes stayed perfect fixed on his face as his were to mine. Our hair floated around us in choking clouds, hiding us from the rest of the world gathering inside of our own little heaven.

In a rare form he used an old ability I though was lost over the years.

"_You're beautiful Taisho."_

I blinked realizing what he'd just done. He smiled and nodded that yes he'd done what I thought he just did. I gained back some of my wits and tried to remember how it was done.

"_You…you…too." _A hard effort but that was what I managed to get out. I have tried that skill in years.

"_Thank you. But_ _I mean it Taisho." _Kazo inched closer until our noses were brushing each other. _"You're breathtaking."_

Hearing his subtle tone in my mind sent so many messages to my groin I didn't know how to respond. I assume my hesitation to reply disappointed him because I heard him sigh and began his trip back up to the top. I mentally cursed myself for being a steel tongue and quickly hurried up to swim off after him.

When I reached the top I gasped out relieved for the stored oxygen in the air. My eyes scanned around until finding Kazo quietly wiping his arms with the water. The slump of his shoulders made me worried. "Kazo?" I called floating over to him.

He disregarded me continuing to wash his skin. "Kazo I know you hear me." I said from behind.

Still no answer.

He dares to not answer when he calls? How dare he. I am not one to be neglected when I want something I instead to get it. My arms must've thought the same thing in order to gain his notice. They circled around his waist pulling his back flush to my chest.

"Taisho how dare you! Unhand me now!"

"No. You wish to act like a child, than I shall treat you as such."

"You fool! You dare to man handle Yoko Kazo? I shall see to it you're punished!"

"Try you're worst." I mused unaffected. I rested my chin on his shoulder. "You know whatever you do won't harm me…You care too much for me to hurt me…right?" It was a question I asked without thinking.

Kazo's movements became stone cold. The gradual rise and fall of his chest were the only motions besides my own. My hands were resting on his midsection, fingers spread open. His temperature was rising as well as mines from the sudden closeness of our flesh. I knew it. He wanted me as much as I wanted him…but was it worth breaking demon realm law? Two Alphas becoming intimate? It's unheard of.

"Taisho?"

"Yes?"

"If…if things were different…w-would you care for me? Even with my flaws?" The last part was whispered so softly I barely heard it.

I chuckled tightening my arms. "We all have flaws Kazo. No one's perfect. As for the answer to your first question…what do you mean if things were different?"

The wet slush of his tail wrapped around my waist pulling my groin to settle between his buttocks. I stiffened a groan not wanting him to see how he affected me but my body was my own traitor. I'm sure he could feel my…apprehension.

His words were stuttered as he felt the rise of my sex growing near him. "I-I know what you f-feel for me Taisho but i-it could b-be different than my feelings. I-I f-feel strongly f-for you…but I-I need to know."

His breathing was becoming labored as my hands, instinct wise, began to caress his smooth flesh. "W-would you want me…w-with my flaws a-and all?" By now his head was tossed back resting on my shoulder from the feathery touches of my finger tips on his stomach.

My body was becoming hot. Oh so warm and soft was his body. I needed to feel more of him. I closed my eyes revaluating in the way his softer skin felt against my harder one. He felt so wonderful. The wet slope of his back pressed firmly to my chest, sent fiery signals of lust to my nervous system.

"I-I must know." Kazo moaned closing his eyes from the heat of my touch. "Please t-tell me Taisho."

No longer were my hands on his stomach. One has since migrated to his hip while the other strayed away to his chest, squeezing his muscles. He moaned as my lips planted on the even plain of his neck, suckling at his flesh gingerly.

"Ahh Taisho s'il vous plaît ... je souhaite" (Ahh Taisho please…tell me…)

His lanuage...he was speaking Youko to me. Ahh it was driving me to the breaking point. My body disintegrated any remaining space between us. I wanted nothing, not even the smallest drop of water to keep us apart.

"Taisho s'il vous plaît ... faut que je sache." (Taisho please…I must know.)

The heat we were generating was extraordinary. The desperate whimpers of his moans were driving me mad. I know now. I wanted him. He wanted me. We wanted each other. My claws raked a slight, pained path on his hips pulling his bottom to my member, embedding it in his fold. The hand on his chest teased and circled around a taut brown nipple, pinching it into erection.

That drove him crazy. His head tossed from side to side on my shoulder. "Taisho ... s'il vous plaît ... voulez-vous ..." (Taisho…please…would you...)

My fangs sweep over the pulse of where his blood was calling out to me. The scent he was giving off was delicious. I could taste it rolling all around my mouth like the sugary spice he was.

"Taisho…" (Taisho)

He tasted so good.

"S'il vous plaît" (Please…)

I couldn't take it anymore.

"J'ai besoin de savoir ..." (I need to know...)

He was destroying me.

"Ahhh Taisho!" (Ahhh Taisho!)

I needed him. My hand clamped on his jaw twisting his head so I could see the heated diamond blue of his eyes and he could meet the melting amber in mines.

I watched, mesmerized by the breaths coming in short spouts from his gapped lips.

"Souhaitez-vous?" (Would…you?) He whispered breathlessly.

My heart sped up to a million beats an hour as I descended down to his mouth and answered in my own language, "Sí me gustaría." (Yes I would.) Before taking possession of his soft feeling lips.

It was forbidden. It was against law. This was what we were raised to see as wrong. This was not right. It was a blasted sin. But Kami help me I didn't care. I wanted him, even if I were sent to hell, I would gladly go into the gates of Hades in exchange for the sweet taste of this angelic creature in my arms. Yoko Kazo. I know now. As I caress your lips with mine now that we were met to be more than allies. You were meant for me and me for you. The many years of constant refusal to believe that we didn't belong together proves false now. The hot fire you're bestowing me, proves how right this is. Alpha station be damned for I want you so much.

I tugged on the bottom of his lip begging for entry into his warmth. Kazo offered me his hidden treasure, with a welcome stroke of his thick tongue. Our heads moved in perfect sync. I knew where to turn as he did. Even in this twisted position we fitted together like a glove.

Kazo's hands came to join mines, intertwining them together on the separate parts of his body, adding more pressure to his pleasure.

I couldn't tear my mouth from his. The taste was so rare and different from anyone else's. I never knew a flavor like this before. He was mixture of all that I ever wanted in a lover. So sweet and spicy…Mmm so tantalizing.

But oh how I wanted to finish this but we needed air. I needed to breathe if only for a moment before I ravished his sweetness once more.

The Youko's sigh of satisfaction mirrored by own. His forehead rested on the side of my neck as he tried to catch his breathes. "That…was –"

I cut off any further words as my hand inched closer to the most private section of his body.

"No Taisho! Don't !"

The warning came too late as my hand grabbed…grabbed… What the devil. My hand moved around in shock. " Oh my...Kazo? I…I… Wha—how…what happened?"

His breathing became rapid as he suddenly shoved away from me trying to get as far away as possible.

"Kazo wait!" I called after him as he fled in the water.

By the time I caught up to him, he was already running out the pool heading toward the forest. I braced myself on the shoreline to hoist my body out of the water. I was heavy soaked with water and began to run after him. I watched the way he quickly ran as fast as he could try to get away from me. "Kazo! Stop!"

He ignored my calls continuing as fast as he could to get away.

I was losing him. Damn he was quick on his feet. My angry was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain. I needed answers. I needed to know why. What happened?

That's when I saw something to cease my steps all together from going after him…

The wind whipped up around his hair and tail revealing his back fully for me to see… to see.

I was speechless. My heart stopped. Just completely stopped. I never knew…I never noticed…How…when…where was I? How did this…

So many questions ran through my mind but known were close to getting me the answers to what I saw…

The long trailed, fainted jagged scar that ran across his beautiful bottom. That scar... "Kazo…"

**TBC: More secrets? HA! Yes more secrets! I'm proud of this chapter people. Please inform me of what you thought of this one. Things are about to get far more dramatic in the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned. ^_^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See chapters 1-4

**Authors Rant:** Things will be different for the next few chapters. The **DRAMA** starts now and there's going to be too much going on to tell it from just one person's POV so it's going to be basic. Please excuse the grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** Violence, Mild Nonconsensual Lemon, Language, Graphic lemon and Long ass chapter. Brace yourselves.

**Chapter 13**

Sesshomaru paced on an impatient walk of annoyance whipping his long robes around with each twist. Tonight was the night of the ceremony yet it seems they'd gain no weight in their efforts toward Inuyasha or Koga. If their task wasn't completed soon none of them would find happiness at the end of this road of aggravation. "We need more time."

"Time is something against us now." Kurama mumbled looking out the window at his two younger brothers. "It'll have to be today."

"But we need more time. It can't be done by noon. "

"I know, I know." Sighing his resignation, the fox turned to face his worried god brother with a solemn expression. "But we don't have many options to choose from Sesshomaru. With what little we gained of their affections it'll just have to do. If it works than we will just have to progress from there."

Sesshomaru spun on his heel at the next turn. "But this is something they have to want Yoko. If either one of them disagrees than it won't work. They both have to want to do it."

"Don't you think I know this already? It's just as frustrating for me, knowing that one slip up could ruin everything." Kurama shook his head, walking over to take a seat on his bedding. He was making progress with Koga no problem but Inuyasha was the reluctant one in this situation. The reverse effect was happening with Sesshomaru and Koga. The young wolf demon wouldn't hesitate with his affections toward his brother but with the dog demon, things were another story. His feelings were complicated. The only thing the older brothers succeeded in so far is in confusing the young siblings in their emotions.

Not only did he have his mind filled with the feelings of his brothers, Kurama was also concerned about the well-being of his father. Lord Kazo has yet to return to the kingdom since his unsuspected leave yesterday.

"Dealing with all this trouble wouldn't be necessary if they'd just let us all choose our own lovers." Kurama grumbled.

"Father wouldn't allow the mating of siblings Yoko."

"Yes I'm aware."

The clouds outside were easing into their late morning fluffiness passing by the windows in a carefree float. Oh how easy it would be to be one of those clouds without a care in the world. Trying to woo Koga was easier said than done. The same went for Inuyasha. Both of the pups were incredibly headstrong and if they didn't want something they made it sure it didn't happen.

While both were in their own train of thoughts, a soft knock bumped on the kitsune's door before it opened to reveal the objects of their frustrations. Inuyasha and Koga.

"Hey." Koga mumbled looking between Kurama and Sesshomaru nervously.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted uncomfortably as he lend from one foot to the other.

None of the young demons knew what to say to each other. So many words were running through their minds but none that could form the sentences they needed said.

Inuyasha was the first to break the awkward silence with a shaky laugh. "So…uh the mating's today."

Seeing his efforts Yoko commented with a casual, "Indeed." Although he wasn't feeling as confident as the way he sounded.

There was another pregnant pause before the hanyou spoke again. "Father told Koga and I to…go ahead and meet with the groomers so they could prep us up for the ritual tonight."

"So soon?" Came the surprised question by Sesshomaru. "I thought Father had postponed your grooming until later this afternoon?"

"Well,yeah" Koga looked left and right. "He says that he wants to go ahead and get most of the preparations done so that he'll have less to worry about."

"Oh…I see." Sesshomaru's eyes strayed to Inuyasha's downcast face noting the subtle sadness radiating from his aura. His scent was reeking of anxiety and confusion but there was something else there as well… Something deeper…Something calling out to him. What was it? Not only that, Koga's youki was unconsciously screaming at him, lashing out to constrict around his own.

Kurama noticed the tiny flicker of red in Sesshomaru's eyes and started to feel the same thing going on side of him. Koga's scent has changed some, yet it wasn't strong enough to pull him. It was so weird, the overflowing needs to throw caution to the wind and take the boy where he stood. Inuyasha's youki was erratic. He was unsure if the hanyou realized it but his energy was beckon at his to come and claim him.

How odd. But does this mean that the young males have accepted the prospect of having more than one mate? Or was it a mentally unknown desire that the two were afraid to act on? The two older demons could only hope it was the first opinion.

The scent was becoming overwhelming with each passing minute they remained in the door. Did they not notice the difference in their odors? Can they not detect what is happening to them?

Koga saw the silent flicker of red and shuddered. But this was the first time he'd seen it in Sesshomaru's eyes. This didn't vote well. "Ok so we'll see you guys later ok? Bye. Come on mutt." He said rapidly as he took a hold of Inuyasha's arm dragging him off down the hall.

As soon as the inflicting auras left the facility, Kurama and Sesshomaru were able to gain some of their normalcy back. A racked shiver ran down both their spines at the horrid lust filled thoughts attacking their minds. Mental imagines of screaming and moaning submissive Beta's withering underneath their bodies was…a stroke of heated want.

"Sesshomaru?"

No answer only the meeting of both their eyes confirmed what was surely a very dangerous agreement between them.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It'll be done today. No more delaying."

Kurama's golden gaze darkened to the liquid craving of desiring to have his Omegas screaming his name. And in Inari's name he was going have both lads crying out to the moon. No more waiting. The inner beast in him screamed for the virtue of both young males and he intended have them today. "Come on."

* * *

"Come on Koga would you let me go? You're going to pull my arm out of the socket."

"Shut up and come on." Koga knew what those red eyes and the smell of sex meant. Yes he knew all too well. The first instinct to come on was the need to get as far away as possible. His father had warned him for years not to allow Kurama come near him whenever his mind when a muck. He could still recall the vivid memory of when Kurama had first tried to seduce him while he was a small child.

And now the same look of possession was in Sesshomaru's eyes as well. Mostly likely for the hanyou. And to had insult to injury Kazo was nowhere in sight to help him like he usually would. No one knows where the Youko lord vanished too since yesterday morning. Koga's been worried about him ever since then. But pushed all of that to the side for later. His father was very strong and could handle himself just fine so there was no point in worrying over him. His main focus needed to be on finding a hiding place for him and Inuyasha until later.

By now they had left the castle and were entering one of the dense forests of the territory.

Inuyasha's impatience boiled over as he snatched his arm from his best friend growling. "What the hell is wrong with you? We gotta go back. Father told us too—"

"I know what he said you fool. But we can't go in there right now. We gotta wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

Dammit how was he going to explain this without revealing the secret? Father made him promise not to tell but why he couldn't tell was confusing. Koga wasn't the type to lie so that was out of the question but he couldn't risk telling the truth either. What could he do?

"Hello? Earth to skinny wolf? You there?"

Koga blinked coming out of his self-wallow. "Oh yeah what's up?"

Inuyasha frowned. "We gotta head back Koga. Father's expecting us back at the palace in an hour."

"We can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because…just because alright? Stop asking stupid questions." Koga uttered feeling antsy. Something wasn't right.

"Stupid questions?" Gawk the confused hanyou. "You're the one who's got us out here in the middle of nowhere. So cough it up because I want some answers!"

"Shh.."

"Wha— Don't shush me!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Koga slapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth pulling him downwind near a thick bush. Inuyasha feeling confused glared at the wolf holding him hostage behind a stick covered scrub wouldn't bite his hand but noticed the frantic expression on his face. He blinked removing the hand from his mouth after quietly promising to be silent followed the wolf's line of vision.

There coming into view was Yoko and Sesshomaru walking and sniffing the air. _Damn how had they caught up with them so quickly?_ Koga thought. He'd ran as fast as he could kicking up as much dust to cover their tracks and smells.

"Koga, why are we hiding?" Inuyasha whispered watching both his brothers sniff the air and touch the ground with their claws as if searching for paw prints.

"Listen I'll explain later but we gotta move. Now." Koga murmured, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. The two moved silently between the shrubberies, making sure to stay down wind at all times.

Adrenaline was coursing in cold quakes in Inuyasha's veins as he suddenly felt a rush of anxiety invade his nerves. All of this sneaking around was making him nervous. Why were they hiding away from their brothers like this? Was it because of those red eyes they saw earlier? That look was the same one Sesshomaru had near the lake the other day. And Kurama…he had that same look in his eyes as well. What did it mean?

So caught up in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't notice until his foot snapped a small twinge.

Koga gasped immediately looking behind them. His heart pounded waiting to see if Sesshomaru and Kurama had heard the sound. Seconds passed as they remained perfectly still, neither moving an inch. After a full minute went by Koga was able to breathe easy before glaring at his noisy comrade. "Come you keep the noise down to nonexistent?" He whispered harshly. "Damn, it's like walking with a damn child."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for not being able to hide and creep around like a ninja." The hanyou whispered back just as rough.

"Whatever let's go." Koga pulled on but stopped when he noticed Inuyasha wouldn't budge. "What the hell?" He glanced around to see a huge eyed terrified Inuyasha looking straight behind him. Koga's heart skipped a beat. His youki was spinning out of a erratic pattern.

He slowly spinning around praying to Inari that when he turned that the two people he were running from weren't standing their behind him. _Thump,thump,thump_ went his heavy beating organ. His pointy ears suddenly picked up everything. The shallow frantic breathing of Inuyasha's breaths, the tiniest shift of his feet as if debating to fight or flight. By now he was able to figure out what the deal was.

With the final swish of his body, Koga's chest constricted at the horrifying sight of Sesshomaru and Kurama standing before them looking as terrifying as any creature they'd seen.

Gone were the beautiful handsome faces of the beloved brothers they both knew. Sesshomaru's eyes merged from the bright gold to a deep crimson red. The smooth purple strips on his cheeks took on a jagged appearance, stretching further on his face. The fangs in his jaws elongated to the point of piercing his bottom lip, trickling a drop of blood on his mouth.

Kurama's characteristics were the strangest of all. First two than a set of three magenta stripes began to surface on his face masking over his cheeks. Both of eyes bleed to a heavy flushed ruby red. His jaws were trembling to maintain the fangs growing out of his mouth. His claws flexed and cracked under some unknown pressure.

Koga was stunned at the rapid change in them. Was this what Father had been trying to keep him from? Was this what he'd been talking about?

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of all of this. These disfigures weren't his brothers. No it couldn't be them. Why were they growling and crouching down like so wild beasts about to take their prey? It wasn't like them.

Thinking faster than he'd ever had to before, Koga inched back keeping a firm hold on his friend's hand. "Listen Inuyasha. As soon as we try to bolt they're going to come after us. So the best thing we can do is to try and out run them."

"Are you off your fucking rocker?" Inuyasha hissed inching back as well. "We can't out run them."

"Well there's one way to find out." With that last remark Koga raised his youki to the quickest peak he could reach in a rapid spin and took off in his tornado with Inuyasha in tow.

The incredulous speed he possessed crushed and tore through the forest a he darted and dashed around each one. Boulders in the way were run straight through as if meager pebbles. Some thick trucks either dodged around or snapped through. He had to get away. Something was telling him to get away but then again another part him wanted to stay.

Inuyasha whimpered and groaned from the feeling of want and fear mixed and mingling in his youki. The sense of fleeing was natural but the need to stay and be attacked by his brothers was growing. He wanted to stay but at the same time wanted to run. Was he feeling so confused? Through all the dust and tree branches they were crashing into, Inuyasha managed to peek one of his eyes open behind Koga's shoulder to see how much leeway they had on their brothers.

No luck. "Fuck Koga move it!" He screamed seeing Sesshomaru flying about fifty paces behind them. His eyes tore upward to see Kurama keeping up to his pace jumping from branch to branch not missing a beat in his speed.

"Dammit, they're too fast!" Koga shouted through the roar of his whirlwind. He was giving his all just to keep up with the speed he was going now and those two were keeping up effortlessly.

Inuyasha watched Kurama hoped down from the trees to run alongside Sesshomaru. His first thought was to panic possibly freaking out Koga too but that wasn't going to help them. No they needed a plan or at the very least a distraction. "Hey Koga do you think you can go any faster?" He yelled.

"Huh? Faster? Are you nuts? I'm going as fast as I can now. If I go any faster I'll lose my youki."

"Trust me. I think I can slow them down but we gotta move quick."

Koga frowned looking between Inuyasha and the raging demons coming behind them. "Mutt I swear if you fuck us over, I'm skinning you alive!"

"Yea whatever. Just pay attention. I need you to drop me and as soon as I do my distraction come back and get me. That's when you'll run as fast you can. If my plan works we should be able to gain some ground on them before they realize what hit 'em."

He was reluctant to comply with the idea but considered the options. Either run until he was tired and risk getting caught or try the mutt's plan and hope that they get away. Let's try the second one. "Alright. Hold on!"

Koga's hoped in the air throwing Inuyasha in the air and ran off in a circle making sure to keep his speed flowing. Inuyasha had to act quickly because as soon as his feet hit the ground Sesshomaru and Yoko were about ten feet from him. His youki raise to a solid hold in his hand as he waited about three seconds to slam his fist into the ground shattering the earth into a hundred large pieces of rock, collapsing in itself.

Apparently taken by surprise the two demons covered their eyes from the onslaught of dust particulars and other invading materials darting all over. Inuyasha flipped back running toward the circle Koga was making and jumped directly in the middle.

Koga caught him and immediately took off heading deeper into the forest. His speed broke records breaking all sound barriers and piercing the ears of all who could hear.

Jumping, running, darting, speeding until he couldn't anymore, Koga found a secluded part of the deep forest as far away from the palace and territories as humanly possible. They were in unknown parts but at least they weren't anywhere near their raging brothers.

Feeling completely wiped out, he dropped Inuyasha on the ground and landed beside him panting.

Inuyasha wiped the sweat from his brow scanning around in the unknown forest they were in. They could easily sniff their way back home, so being lost wasn't an issue. Now that they were alone, he could ask the question that's been plaguing him since they started on this crazed run. "Hey you wanna explain why those two look like monsters?"

Koga continued panted but nodded his head. To hell with the secrets. He'll just have to suffer Father's rose whip for this one. Staying laying on his back he kept his eyes toward the bright sky as he began to explain in full detail what happened between him and Kurama when he was a child. Nothing was left out or edited nor was the part about the conversation between him and his father that very same night.

"So do you think that's what's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah could be. They both had that crazed look in their eyes. But as for why I don't have a clue. All I know is that I feel funny."

Inuyasha looked at him curiously. "Like…you want to be caught but still too afraid to be?"

"Uh yeah."

"That's…that's how I feel too." He admitted drawing his needs up to his chest.

Koga sat up on his elbow. "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It's weird. But I feel it in my stomach. Like I need to stay and let him catch me but a part of me is terrified to find out what he wants to do."

Koga thought over this a moment before sitting up fully to cross his legs. "Same here. But…I don't get it. Why do we feel this way? It's so weird."

The two stayed quiet a long while not knowing what else to say. Their minds were filled with so many questions and no one to give them the answers. Should they allow themselves to be caught and see what happens? Or keep running?

Suddenly a loud crash erupted beneath them as giant tree roots emerged wrapping around their arms, legs and necks. Koga was hoisted up and slammed against a thick tree truck. The sudden blow knocked the wind out of his lungs in a dizzy hit. Inuyasha was throw face first into the ground back and forth repeatedly until stunned. The roots lifted him up in midair, as Koga came to be positioned right next to him. Both were in an unrifled daze of confusion. What happened? What was going on?"

"Bring them to me." Said a low rumbled growl from behind.

Gold and blue eyes snapped wide open at the animalistic groan coming from behind. Inuyasha struggled to twist his head against the root around his neck to see Yoko and Sesshomaru smiling menacingly behind them. Koga heard him gasp and turned to see that yes they were caught. And caught by the two they were trying to get away from.

The roots brought them lower until they were face to face with the predators.

Sesshomaru stepped up grabbing both their jaws roughly, ignoring the painful grunts. "Hmm…" he hummed twisting them from side to side.

Inuyasha tried to draw his jaw away from the scary faced dog demon but it only earned him a tighter squeeze.

Yoko's hand made a flat handed motion for the roots to lower them further, allowing their feet to barely graze the ground. He grinned licking his lips, walking around the capture prey in his trap. His hand reached out to caress the side of Koga's face going pass Sesshomaru's hand lower down to the side of his neck. Finished there he shifted over to Inuyasha's neck to do the same.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked to either of them who wanted to answer.

Nope they didn't want to answer.

Kurama and Sesshomaru stepped back as if admiring the view of their trapped victims.

Koga pulled and struggled on the roots. Inuyasha pulled and bit down on the plants but nothing gave way.

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

It was done now. Koga belonged to Kurama and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha belonged to Sesshomaru and Kurama. The younger males now had the seared imprint of their mates scent placed deep inside of their bodies. No other could claim them now.

Feeling drained the pale demons groaned as the red tint in their eyes faded back to the golden glow of their irises.

Sesshomaru blinked letting his eyes focus on the surroundings he was in. This area was unknown. No wait no it wasn't. He knew this area. How had they gotten here.

Kurama sniffed around frantically. Damn why hadn't they been more careful. "Release them!" He ordered the roots holding their victims.

The wolf and hanyou fell to the ground in an exhausted heap, unmoving.

"We must leave here Yoko." Sesshomaru said as he gathered up his brother in his arms.

Kurama picked up the tired Koga in his arms thinking of a place nearby where they can hide until fully clothed. "Yes I know. Follow me." He dashed off in the direction they came with Sesshomaru close behind. It was done. Although they could vaguely remember it, both Inuyasha and Koga were claimed together. The pact was sealed. They were a mated clan of their own and no one could say a word about it. But it still needed to be fully finalized by their markings. But that couldn't be done until the young ones were strong enough to bare them.

Together the four nude demons made their way through the damaged maze of a forest, hoping over dug up boulders and split trees. Such damage. Gods they could be punished severely if caught here. It could been taken as an attack on these lands with intent on killing the enemy. How could they have been so damned foolish. Damn they should've been more careful. They had to get away…They had to get away.

Suddenly a horrid dark wind slammed ten paces in front of them halting any further escape. Purple, than black radiated around the wind slowly forming into something…evil. Two bright glows of slanted green sneered at them with a malicious laugh coming from the center. Instinct kicked in for the Alphas to protect the weakened submitters who were still drained from earlier.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Came the tantalized smooth voice of the last person they wanted to run into.

Long dark black robes swirled around with the tangling of jet black hair landing around broad shoulders on a tall frame. Gray skin sparkled at them from the shining sun above, as it became covered by clouds. Two green eyes settled down on the moaning Betas, than toward the older demons in mocked surprise. His nose wrinkled in amusement. "I see now. That explains the rush of youki I've been feeling in my territory. It was the four of you."

Ryuukotsesui started walking toward them with a malicious smirk gracing his handsome face. "How interesting and," He sniffed the air again. "Judging by your scents a crime has been committed here."

Inching back from the beast the fox and dog mentally debated on fighting to fight their way through or making a run for it. Whatever the case, they needed to get their lovers out of there. These two were the ones the dragon truly wanted in the first place.

"Let's see." Ryuukotsesui teased evilly eyeing the four younger males before him. "You've not only damaged my lands, but you've also taken what were rightfully mines. And to add insult to injury you've become a Mated Clan." His eyes darkened angrily at the prospect of losing the two demons he'd wanted for himself. "You've committed a dark sin here young ones. Because of your foolishness you shall blame yourselves for the harm that will be bestowed on your lands this day."

With that said a cloud of black smoke circled around the dreaded beast taking to the sky towards his kingdom.

Yoko growled dropping down to his knees with Koga in tow. How…how could he have let this happen? Why hadn't they been more careful when completing the final part?

Sesshomaru hugged his resting charge in his arms gazing up toward the sky. Ominous clouds were gathering quietly, slowly covering up the sky until not a shred of sunshine was visible. "What have we done?"

Kurama looked up at the growing clouds of evil covering his eyes with his long silver hair. "We've caused a war…"

**TBC: Sorry about the rush to war. Hopefully I brought you guys into ok without it seeming to hurried on. Whew this was a long one. I think I did well with the lemon. *slowly crawls away* Water ^_^ Stay tuned**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant**: I don't have much to say this time except to enjoy the read. ^_^ after this chapter Kazo's secret chronicles will begin in chapter 15 and 16. This is a longggggg chapter so If you're not able, don't try to read it all at once. Please excuse the grammar mistakes.

**Warning: **Blood gore, War, Angst. If this makes you queasy please don't read.

**Chapter 14**

InuTaisho was becoming increasingly frustrated with the upcoming preparations for the ceremony tonight. Not only had Koga and Inuyasha missed their groomer's appointment, he still hasn't found Kazo since their _conversation_ yesterday morning. Even more aggravating was that he couldn't find Sesshomaru or Kurama either which added more fuel to his stress. Where the hell was everyone? Did he have to do everything around here on his own?

"Your highness the gathering of the council has been completed." Deo one of his personal servants reported.

"Thank you. Alert me when the royals have arrived at the main gate."

"Yes sire."

Well that was one less headache for him to deal with. Seeing to the arrangement of all the decorations and well-beings of others was unfamiliar territory for him. This task was normally done by Kazo whenever they had a shared affair. His absence was quite noticeable amongst the servants, soldiers and other helpers based on InuTaisho's constant mistakes and strange suggestions. He just didn't have the taste for such things.

"Your highness we need your advice on the coloring of the drapes for the guest rooms."

"You majesty the current number of chairs doesn't match the number of participates for the event."

"My lord would you prefer a subtle cream or a calming gold?"

"King InuTaisho the food has yet to be decided for the people to eat. What do you suggest they nibble on until then?"

The roaring flush of questions stung the last bit of his nerves as he shouted a loud, "Silence!"

Each talker became mute in their questions, waiting for what their king would say or do.

InuTaisho released the annoyed breath he'd been holding granting each one of his servants with a stern expression. "I'm sorry I'm unfit to answer all of your questions. All I can say is that I'm trying my hardest to do everything to everyone's expectations but I'm proving to be a complete failure at it."

He held up his hand to silence the predictable words of assurance. "You have no reason to lie to your king. I do feel bad not being able to help you the best I can. But all I can ask of you is to think about what Kazo would do or tell you at this time. What would his opinions be?"

Looking amongst themselves, the humans and demons considered what their lord had just asked and began answering as if Kazo himself and given them the answers.

"Lord Kazo would suggest a cozy color for the draperies in order for the companies to be comfortable."

"I believe King Kazo just suggest adding more chairs to the audience area."

"I think he'd choose both cream and gold in the bedding sections."

"Lord Yoko Kazo would offer them the fruits and vegetables of the gardens as side dishes until the main courses were served."

Taisho smiled. "Very good. See to it than."

"Yes sir!"

Splendid at least that little bit of concern was out of the way. Now he needed to focus on the issue of the five missing people. His sons have been missing since this morning and it was now approaching the early evening. The sky had a few specks here and there of dark clouds. The sky's blue was fading to its stained orange, pinks and reds. The ritual was to begin in another hour. Where the devil were those brats? He was to the breaking point of each striking each one of them upon sight.

"Your highness! Your highness!"

Oh Kami what now. InuTaisho turned to see two of his inu soldiers supporting an injured demon on their shoulders. When they came to halt before him in the hall, the demon they helped was placed down on the floor with heavy lacerations on his arms, legs and chest. Scorched burns and erosions littered on his pale skin. Upon inspection Taisho immediately recognized the warrior as one of Kazo's.

"Find me a healer at once!" He ordered loudly to anyone nearby. He kneeled down before the heavy breathing fox spreading his hand over his wounds to mental note the condition he was in. His aura was fading quickly. "Where is the healer?" he yelled once more.

"I'm here sire!" Came a small wobbling badger demon coming to kneel next to him. His gray eyes scanned over the fox demon's condition, visually analyzing the damage. "What has happened warrior?" He asked placing his hands over the wounds for treatment.

The Red Youko sighed from the cool relief of being healed. "The…the castle was…ambushed…by…dragons."

InuTaisho didn't need to hear another word as he quickly flew down the halls and out the front gate only to slam right into the four people he'd been looking for. "Where the devil have you four been—" He would've continued his scolding had he not seen the beaten condition Inuyasha and Koga were in. "Oh Kami please tell me they weren't attacked too?"

"Attacked too? What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said quickly.

"The Youko Kingdom is under fire by the dragon lands and— Kurama get back here!"

Yoko placed Koga at the bridge and tore off toward his home. How could he have been so foolish? His kingdom and everyone in it was being attacked. That damned dragon didn't waste any time in doing his sneak attack and all because of his immature need to claim a couple omegas. The bastard.

So dead set thinking of the quickest way to kill that sinful beast, Yoko hadn't noticed until another person was running alongside him until he heard a deep voice. "I'm coming with you."

"This is none of you concern Sesshomaru."

"Like hell it's not. Ryuukotsesui is attacking because of what we did Yoko. Not just you. It's my problem as equally as yours."

The two materialized a set of armored clothing to cover the rags they acquired. Sesshomaru's body became clad in the spider silk robes and hardened spike armor tied by a yellow and purple obi.

Kurama's body created a pale white thick tunic, exposing his strong arms for easier movement.

Kurama's transformation scanned over his entire body. As he finished with his armory a curious question struck him. "What of Inuyasha and Koga?"

"Father is taking them to the medic for healing. They'll be back to normal by the time we reach your home. Father says he'll join us as soon as he's able."

"Very well." That was one less issue to be concerned with. Now his full focus could be on the invasion taking place at his home. "Come on!" Youki swirled and rose at his feet kicking up to a higher speed.

Sesshomaru mimicked the technique taking flight to the sky.

Worry marred over both their features as the growing smell of burned flesh and boiling blood coursed in and out of there nostrils. Yoko could only fear the worst for what he might greet him when he arrived. Images of dead kits, helpless vixens and fallen fighters traveled wildly in his thoughts. All of this because he refused to give up Koga? Was his love for the boy really worth what's happening to their empire now? His love…would it equal to the countless deaths he was sure to see?

"Don't doubt yourself Yoko." Sesshomaru called lowering himself to fly beside him. His eyes stayed forward as he continued talking. "If the situation were reversed I wouldn't regret and instant of claiming Inuyasha as my own." This time the amber eyes shifted to see Yoko's troubled profile. "Or Koga."

Not saying anything to acknowledge what was said, the fox went faster. Sesshomaru was right. No he wouldn't regret taking Koga or Inuyasha as his own. Not anymore.

Up ahead the two could vividly hear the shirking hollers and blood curling cries of victims being slaughtered and murdered mercilessly. Children screaming as they're killed or eaten alive, vixens being taken from their families and thrown in the back carriages for later usage of their bodies and the warrior cries of fighters being taken down.

The entire kingdom was set up to the skies in fiery flames of orange, red and black smoke destroying their view.

Sesshomaru landed next to Yoko who hidden behind a piece of rubble, spying on what was happening.

One of the dragon soldiers had a golden vixen by the hair as she was trying to save her two tiny kits in her arms from being eaten. "Please I beg of you to spare my children!" She cried.

"Silence wench!" The beast kicked her in the head knocking her offspring to the side.

"No please my babies!"

The tiny children were far too young to know whether to run away or to go towards their crying mother.

Seeing this as his opportunity the foul creature lifted his hand high gathering his youki into a fire ball, to blast the tiny kits to death.

"NO MY BABIES!" Came her desperate cry for mercy.

Suddenly…

"Rose whip lash!" A long spiked green vine shot out tangling around the limbs of the despicable beast.

The dragon twisted and pulled turning to see who would dare stop him from his fun. His red eyes widened in horrid shock seeing the legendary Yoko Kurama approaching with his hand on the other end of this torturous whip. "Wait don-"

The whip tightened slicing the terrible being into a bundle of bloody pieces. The vixen wailed wildly not knowing what to make of it. Until Sesshomaru came to her roughly pulling her up by her arm. "Grab your pups and be gone." He growled pushing her over to the crying children.

"Thank you your highnesses. Thank you." She quickly gathering her babies and hurried off to hide in the forest.

The thorny whip retracted to his owner in a rolled coil. There was no point in returning it to its whip form. There was going to be plenty of killing going on today.

Sesshomaru twitched his two fingers together focusing the subtle green glow to fill his claws until they lengthened into a stretched out acidity weapon. "Let's go Yoko!"

"Indeed!"

The two dashed off into the heated battle ready for whatever was aimed for them. Hopefully they'd come out of this alive…

* * *

Slowly but surely two young males were stirring from their unconsciousness.

Inuyasha rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, sitting upright in what he quickly figured out to be a stiff bed. His confused eyes searched the dimly lit room for what he didn't know. The low groan of a familiar demon signaled that he wasn't in the bed alone and glanced down to see Koga waking out of his nap.

"I see you're up too."

Koga grunted stretching out his limbs before sitting up. He blinked around at the strange room. "Where the hell are we?" He gasped. "Hey where the hell is Kurama and Sesshomaru?" He was beyond pissed at the two molesters. The first thing he was going to do was kick them so far up their asses they'd be shitting toenails for days.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know but their asses are mine as soon as we find them." He kicked the blankets away from his feet hopping out of the bed. Peculiar how he wasn't sore considering his behind was rampaged like crazy earlier but he was feeling pretty damn good now.

The wolf joined him on the side bending his legs to be sure they were in functioning order.

Just as they're heading for the door, it's jerked wide open by a tall person.

"Father?" Inuyasha said surprised suddenly noticing the heavy armor his parent was cloaked in.

"No time for talk my sons. Get into your battle armor. We're at war!" InuTaisho turned around without further explanation heading down the hall. "Get dressed and meet me at Kazo's castle as soon as you're able! Your brothers are already in the heat of battle! Now hurry!"

"But Father wait –"

The older demon didn't hear him as he took off through a hall window.

Koga's nerves began to panic. "Someone's attacking my home? Oh fuck come on mutt we gotta get ready!" Koga rushed off toward the armory room down the hall towards the far south side of the castle with Inuyasha close on his heels.

Neither of them thought about the dangers that awaited them nor did they care. There was no time for second thoughts or the tiniest slither of fear. The only things running through their minds was to hurry and help out as fast as possible. The adrenaline rush was pumping like fire through their veins as they stripped of their royal robes and into the more protective gear.

Koga pulled his hair high upon his head with a white tie securing it tightly. A heavy yet thin armored plate was fastened around his chest along decorated with furred shoulder pads and leg warmers. A sword was grabbed off the side wall and tied to his waste.

Inuyasha remembered seeing a red set of robes his Father made just for him just in case times such as this were to occur. No time like the present to wear the well woven robes of the ancient fire rat. The silk was tough enough to reflect the hottest of flames and any other strong attacks. After tying the last knot on his clothes the two were off quickly aiming for Kazo's Castle. Both could only pray when they arrived that they could lend a helping hand instead of getting in the way.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Came the agonized cry of yet another demised enemy by the hands of the young prince demons battling away in the large crowd of gathering dragons.

The two were slowly losing youki from the continuous war raging on. It's been five hours since they began to defend the country and already they were becoming exhausted. The duration of the fighting wasn't what was tiring them out though. It was the constant block and dodging of fire balls blasting their way nonstop while at the same time attacking and defending the other's well-being.

"This is becoming overwhelming Yoko." Sesshomaru mumbled delivering another deadly blow to three dragons, lopping their heads off their shoulders.

Kurama struck down two striking demons, landing to stand back to back with his brother. "Hn, don't tell me the all-powerful Sesshomaru is becoming tired. I thought you'd be able to last longer than that." He taunted slashing out at another soldier.

"This Sesshomaru has no need for rest." Spoke the proud Inu demon, dismembering three more. "However, you can use the rest. Your youki is wavering."

"Nonsense. I'm as strong as ever."

"As well as I."

Another twenty dragons went down by their hands being torn to ribbons. There seemed to be no end to oncoming enemies. For every five they killed, ten more would take their place. They were gaining no ground with this. Rest was what they needed however these fools wouldn't dare grant them such a pleasure.

Twelve more went down. And still there was no end. A sharp blast caught rippled toward them splattering into a double bolt aimed straight for them. Yoko flipped backwards thinking it'd zip pass but the orb slammed into his back knocking him face down into the ground.

Sesshomaru shifted quickly to miss his own shot but it followed as well striking him in the side. The heated blast ripped off a portion of his spider silk kimono armor. "Agh." He landed on his heels holding his side to prevent the skin from tearing.

Kurama stood up ignoring the burn on his back to check on the status of his god brother. "Are you alright little brother?" He asked reaching to assess the damage.

Sesshomaru shoved him away stumbling to stand on his own. "Worry about yourself you fool. This wound is nothing."

"Hm, even in pain you're pretty determined."

"My determination is currently focused on the bastard who bestowed this wound on me."

"And that determination is what will be the death of both of you." Chuckled a deep baritone voice, amused at their pain.

Two pairs of golden eyes lifted toward the source of the criminalizing daiyoukai emerging through the wall of soaring flames.

"Make way!" Screamed a soldier to the other crouching underlings as their ruling king, Ryuukotsesui smirked walking toward the injured young princes.

"Well, well, I see it didn't take long for you two to join my entertainment." His cold emerald eyes wandered over the litter battlefield of his men's corpses. "And from the looks of things, you've made quite a mess."

Kurama snickered. "Yes and you'll be joining them soon enough beast."

Ryuukotsesui narrowed his eyes at the young fox. "Watch your mouth young pup. You should remember to address you elders respectfully." He chimed picking off a small piece of lint off his robe.

"Believe me fool." Sesshomaru straightened out his back cracking his claws. "You've lost our respect when this senseless war began."

"Hmm it would seem so." The now calm dragon stalked toward the younger assailants. His eyes darted from one face to the next in distaste. "Pathetic. Fighting the two of you would be a total waste of my time. The power difference is way out of either of your leagues in age, experience and level." He snapped his fingers at the lend man. "Finish them."

The full army of dragons bowed as their lender took his place behind them while they all held their arms up ready for a full blown assault.

Sesshomaru and Yoko backed into each other's support growling at the hands glowing, ready for the hundred or so shots that would surely damage them further than they were now. "Prepare yourself Sesshomaru. If we die, we die for our honor."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru's whip extended.

At the signal thousands of scorching orbs flew in rapid fire at the fighters. Managing to hold off the first wave of fire, the two ripped and plowed their way through the wall of fire. However, when the second wave came they weren't prepared for it. Sesshomaru's armor burst from the heavy sail line of fire. After the armor shattered the next to receive the repeated flames was his kimono luckily not catching a fire but slowing searing from his flesh.

Kurama's predicament was worst being that he was a plant wielder. The fire licked and scared his flesh blistering it on contact. His tunic caught a flame slowly burning him alive as he fell to the ground.

"That should do. That should do!" Ordered the dragon king ceasing any future firing. A satisfied smile spread across his face the closer he came to the suffering beings before him. The first he stood over was the groaning Sesshomaru. As he gazed down at him his anger slowly began to grow. "You, little one, are the offspring of the one I despise most! He took everything I ever wanted in a single night!" The pointed tip of his boot connected to the side of the dog demon's ribs.

Sesshomaru gasped from the blow but wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give the abuser the satisfaction of his pain filled groans.

"Nothing to say? Let me fix that!" Ryuukotsesui landed a stronger kick to his side this time, digging the end of his foot further until breaking through the skin. This time a soft hiss emitted from Sesshomaru's lips. More sharp gasps followed after as he was assaulted with more kicks

"L-leave him be you b-bastard!" Yoko growled crawling closer toward his injured friend.

Ryuukotsesui looked down at the cowering Youko before giving another rough kick to the young dog prince. "So…you wish for the same punishment as he, do you? I was hoping to last your pain for last but you seem to be a glutton for punishment." The dragon wasn't planning on giving kicks to this one. No he had more of a grudge to get off his shoulders considering this child.

His long claws reached down to grab the Youko by his long silver hair easily lifting him up in the air, with his feet barely grazing the ground. "My hatred for Taisho dims compared for the pure malice I feel for your father. That fool destroyed me and made me what I am now. And you." His fist balled up into a tight ball, rising to slam horribly into Yoko's face. "You were the cause of it all!" He drew his fist back ramming it dead center into the fox's face again. "You wretch brat! You lived! You lived when it should've been you who was murdered!" His fist punched into Kurama's face some more each blow increased with force because of his growing anger.

After giving two more bone crushing punches to the unconscious Youko, he slammed the lifeless body over toward the panting Sesshomaru knocking them both down flat to the ground. His steps clanged heavily on the ground as he approached the two gathering a large amount of youki in his hand. He came to a stop directly over them ready to end their miserable lives where they lied.

"Give my regards in hell." He lowered the heated beam toward the fallen warriors about to finish the deal when suddenly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY KITS!" The surrounding grounds erupted into massive horded of meat eating plants devouring whatever they smelled as being the enemy. Ryuukotsesui narrowly misses becoming a meal himself as he jerks back to avoid two of the plants attacking.

Kazo hoped over the crowded field of devoured soldiers landing next to Sesshomaru and Yoko. "Hold on my sons. I've got you." He whispered gathering Kurama and Sesshomaru under his arms and running off into the distance.

Ryuukotsesui set the attacking plants on fire, than noticed that the objects of his attacks were gone. His eyes frantically searched out for the missing bodies until he saw the darting creature running away with his prey. "Kazo!" He roared flying off after the escaping fox.

He could feel him. The rushing heated breathe of his killer was slowly catching up to him. Kazo chanced a glance behind himself to see the dragon quickly gaining up to him. He would fight the fool as soon as he put these two away. He couldn't risk using his full power with the youki burning them alive. Thinking of a last escape resort, Kazo took a deep breath and twisted around.

"PETAL BILZZARD!" He blew out a shower of blue sharp rose petals from inside his chest sending them right in the dragon's path. The distraction would only work for a short while, but that was all he needed to put the boys in a safe place and to finish this.

His speed went up to the fastest he'd ever gone and broke through the wind disappearing from view.

Ryuukotsesui blew a heated ball from his mouth dissolving the petals into a raining pile of ashes. But unfortunately his prey had gotten away. But he wouldn't for long….That fool Kazo owned him…And he'd take his debt now with his life.

* * *

"Dammit!" Cried the frustrated demons fighting off the countless dragons falling from the skies.

Taisho would've been there by now hadn't it been for the surprise attack on his own castle. Inuyasha and Koga were forced to hang back as well, helping to defend the palace from the falling demons.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha screamed digging his claws into his hundredth kill. "There's too many of 'em. We're getting nowhere with this!"

Koga sunk his fangs into the neck of another foe slinging his lifeless body to the ground. He wiped the blood from his mouth panting. "We need to get to my old man's castle. Who knows what the hell is going on there— Ugh Ah!" He punched another one trying to perform a sneak attack.

InuTaisho struck out thirty of the annoying pests at once, getting agitated. His heart was started to feel heavy. Like a sense of lost. Something was wrong. Why did this feeling plague him so? Was something wrong? Was someone….in danger?

* * *

Kazo finally arrived at a concealed den on the edge of his territory. It was where he was shamefully hiding after he'd run away from Taisho. Stupid of him he knew that now. Because of his cowardly act he'd caused the loss of so many of his subjects. The burden was a heavy one he carried alone on his shoulders. And all because of the bitterness that dragon still carried toward him. Well that would change now. There would be no running anymore. He was going to end this senseless rivalry once and for all.

Sealing the cave shut with his vine wall, he carried the hurting demons over to the wall bracing their backs up against it.

Yoko's eyes were swollen shut from the terrible damage inflicted by the dragon's rage. Kazo sighed tracing a claw over the hideous purple painting his only child's face. "Oh my beautiful little kit. What has he done to you?" He whispered softly.

The low mumble of his father's deep voice drew Yoko slowly out of his unconscious state. "F-Father?"

"Shh…I'm here my son."

Relief exhaled out of Kurama's chest at the reassurance of his parent. "Father…where…where is the dragon?"

Kazo cupped the swollen side of his son's face rubbing his thumb over the harden cheek. "Do not worry about him my son. You just focus on getting yourself healed. It should take you and your brother about two hours to get fully healed but only if you rest."

Feeling the warm gentle touch on his cheek he covered his hand over his father's lending into the touch. "Father what…what will you do?" He murmured.

The Youko lord hesitated before answering with the half-truth. "I'm going to go and finish this battle with him."

"No!" Kurama groaned sitting up the best he could. "No. Father he's grown stronger since we last saw him. You can't…please….you can't."

Kazo smiled sadly at his son. "Yes I can…and I will." He lend forward to press his forehead with his child's sighing because of what he was about to do next.

While Kurama was silently taking in the affection of his father, he didn't notice until the last minute the subtle scent of pollen floating in the air. "Father…no…" His voice died away as he fell into a well calmed slumber caused by the sleeping pollen of his father's lily.

"I love you Kurama." Kazo placed a sweet kiss on his son's lips as the darkness slowly took him.

Seeing his son now resting he shifted his attention to his already resting god child Sesshomaru. Smiling proudly, he brushed aside some of the hair over his brow to softly place a kiss there. "My beautiful son. You've grown into such a fine warrior. You have made me so very proud of you." His voice shook as he continued. "I'm so…happy I was able to help raise you into the wonderful demon you've become today. Please make sure to help Yoko take care of your younger brothers…and your Father. I love you Sesshomaru."

Suddenly deafening crashes of thunder echoed outside of the cave, signaling the approach of the deadly threat coming closer. Kazo stood up taking in a deep breathe to prepare for what he was about to do. His bright blue eyes twinkled in anticipation of bringing all of this to an end. He turned around to look at the two demons for the last time. "Take care my sons."

Kazo darted out of the cave heading straight for his home but stopped when a giant lightning bolt descended before him in the shape of a tall, dark, menacing beast towering over him.

Ryuukotsesui stood directly in the Youko's face staring down at him with the chilliest glare. "You should've stayed your peace Kazo. You were the last I wished to kill."

Yoko Kazo grinned evilly meeting the dragon's gaze head on. "Well you shall be the first for me dragon."

Blue boldly met with green in a hard on stare as swirls of youki circled around them. Long hair flew in dashing circles, ties were burned away, and clothing tore as their bodies grew out into abnormal sizes.

"You've hastened your death today fox!" Ryuukotsesui's gray skin transformed into cold jagged scales, his long hair stretching down his back as large dark wings sprung from his back. His lips parted from the forced elongation of his fangs coming out of his mouth. The final spark broke out in a blinding light when his body lengthened into a massively large beast floating high in the air.

"My death will come dragon! But not by you!" Kazo's eyes slenderer into blue skinny cat like slits as his skin from its silky smoothness to long coated silver fur. His bushy tail slowly and painstakingly began to split from one to two until finally the legendary nine of power. Fangs emerged sharpened and ready for battle as the transformed fox rose to his gigantic form to face the oversized beast.

Both monstrous sized beasts let out a horrid roar to the heavens as they circled the other before lunging for the attack.

* * *

That feeling again. It was growing. What was it?

Suddenly after killing the final dragon, Taisho picked up the scent of a raging battle taking place far off in the distance. "Kazo." He whispered knowing what exactly was taking place. The fox was about to take on the dragon and both were in their true forms. It was time to close things here. "Inuyasha, Koga come!"

The two princes killed the last dragon coming to run over with their father.

"Prepare yourselves!" Taisho's warned came in a animalistic growl as he felt his body bursting from the the encased armor around his body. His hair became free from its bounded state twirling in with his youki. His claws became paws, his body became tougher and his face distorted into the face of a red eyed canine rising high to the skies. With the final task of his transformation complete Taisho let out a wick howl signifying to the world that he was ready for battle.

Inuyasha stood stunned beyond imagining. This was the very first time he'd seen the truest form of his father and to see him so close. His body easily towered over the castle making him and Koga looking like fleas.

The first thought in Koga's mind was to screw all logic and get the hell out of there.

And he would've done it too until when the now dog form Taisho lowered his muzzle down to nuzzle their faces. _"It's alright my sons"_

Sighing the quick relief they stared up at him curious at what to do next. Taisho nodded his head toward his back as he bent down to one paw_. "Get on."_

Not wasting time the two jumped high to land on the daiyoukai's back hanging on tight as he took off into the air at a wind breaking speed. Ducking down Inuyasha and Koga held on for dear life making sure to keep focus on what was going on up ahead.

Koga could feel the incredible power of his father raging in combat with that bastard dragon. Inuyasha could feel it too. The raging youki gathering together and crashing into one another was mind boggling.

"_My sons when we arrive, you will have to take cover."_ Said the deep growled Father.

"Why?" Inuyasha called through the roaring winds.

"_Because the heated raise of youki between us could burn you two alive. Not even your brothers could manage such a raise in energy."_

Which brought Koga to ask the next question. "God father where are they anyway?" He hollered.

Taisho closed his eyes searching out for the aura of his sons. His senses couldn't pick up their auras at first until a lower flicker mapped out in his mind. _"They're unconscious near the battlefield."_

That made them worried. "Are they close to them?"

He searched another moment. _"No. They're…hidden it seems. Kazo must've taken your brothers to a nearby den. Their youki levels indicate they're injured but alive." _

Koga sighed. "Good at least we know they're safe."

"Yea but what about God father?" Inuyasha asked squeezing the fur in his hands worriedly.

"Hey don't worry about my old man. If there's one you don't have to worry about its him getting his ass kicked." Koga boosted.

"_I hope so."_ Taisho thought as they drew closer. He was becoming worried. The low scent was faint but…he could smell it…It was blood…

* * *

The mega crash of trees and boulders grumbled under the weight of Kazo's body as he slammed into the ground.

"_Ha, you foolish Youko. My years far exceed your own. And yet you still think you can out power me?"_ The dragon's tail whipped out from his back coming to strike out at the fallen fox.

Predicting the attack Kazo waited until the final moment to dodge out of the way coming to use his claws to tear at the dragon's chest. He flipped back landing on his paws. "_Years mean nothing fool. It's about your ability to use that power."_

Four deep gash red marks raced over the reptile's scales, oozing the heavy iron smell to the earth below. He growled at being harmed and lunged forward to swap his claws at the crouching fox. Luckily blessed with impressive speed, Kazo dodged the coming smack using a nearby cliff to lung back biting the left arm into his jaws.

A tortured bawl of pain thundered from the dragon's throat at the tight clamped jaws digging their fangs into his flesh, until tapping the bone. _"Foul beast!" _Ryuukotsesui crunched the side of his face gazing down the assaulting demon on his arm.

Without a second thought, the other arm rose with claws erect and slammed down slashing at the fox demon's body. The unexpected blow scratched off a large portion of his left side ripping out a hole in his body. Kazo groaned from the mind blowing agony surging through his soul but he wouldn't let go. Damn it all he refused to lose. This was what he'd been waiting for…all these years. It was time. Time to end it all now.

"_LET ME GO!" _The dragon king went on to slash away at the fox's body mercilessly tearing away large chucks of flesh with each attack. But still Kazo wouldn't let go. He held on regardless of the massive blood loss soaking into the earth. Oh Inari it hurt so much but he refused to give in.

Ryuukotsesui was losing large amounts of blood as well watching it drip down his chest. If he didn't get rid of this pest soon both of them would bleed to death. There was one way to get him off he thought maliciously.

Kazo closed his eyes waiting for the next blow to come. But it didn't. Instead a hot glow shun on his muzzle bright enough to seal his eyes shut completely. He could hear the lowered chuckle in the monsters chest. _"This is the end for you Kazo…"_

The Youko opened his eyes to see a large luminous orb shining directly in his face.

"_Rest in peace."_ With that final speech, the giant blinding light pressed into the fox's face sending him flying in a skidded landing destroying the land he crashed into.

Kazo's body stopped in a burned smoking heap. His fur was scorched to near balding and his face harbored terrible burn marks masking the beauty he once had. He was completely paralyzed from the neck down. The painful skidding damaged the bone in his back snapping it in two. His pants came out in blood filled pants with his tongue gagging out for air.

The blood loss for the dragon was massive but he would heal if he had some rest. So would the fox if he was allowed to live. Calmly the dragon floated over toward the unmoving fox lying on his side in a spread leg disarray. His chilly green eyes held a small hint of regret as he looked over the extensive damaged done to the fox_. "Things didn't have to be this way Kazo. They could've been different."_

Kazo groaned blinking up at the dragon above him_. "You're right. It could've been different…But I don't_ _regret it…not even for a minute."_ In his fox form the dragon could've almost sworn he saw the fox smile.

Ryuukotsesui's rage returned. The three claws on each arm balled up into tight fists as he howled high into the sky his embodied anger.

Kazo smiled closing his eyes as the dragon's jaws clamped down on his throat.

* * *

Taisho's heart stopped. NO NO NO NO.

"Father what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked at the terrified shock in his father's eyes.

Without answering Taisho's speed suddenly shot out of him nearly knocking his sons off his back.

No no no please let it be wrong. He prayed and prayed with all his being that his instincts were wrong. His life would mean nothing…nothing if…

His senses went on red alert as he caught the scent of his older children down below. His eyes searched over the lands until he noticed a loaded covering of vines disguising a cave. He'd know a trap like that anywhere. Perfect. Koga would be able to get through the plant without issue since they'd sense his youki. _"My sons I'm dropping you off here. Sesshomaru and Kurama are down below." _He announced coming in for a landing.

Inuyasha and Koga became excited looking over Taisho's shoulder to see the ground getting closer. When it came into jumping distance, Inuyasha patted his father's shoulder. "Father we can take it from here. You go and help God father. We'll join you later." Koga and Inuyasha hopped off on the ground walking toward where Taisho sensed their brothers.

"_Very well. I'll be back for you all soon." _Taisho howled down turning to head off toward where he could smell the heavy iron of blood.

He flew and flew and flew not seeing anything besides the damage of the obvious battle that took place. Judging by the deep tears in the earth and the snapped vegetation, the combat was surely a fierce one. But where were the combatants? There was no sign of either of them. It was hard to find anyone with the mixture of so many smells overwhelming his nose.

He couldn't detect where they'd been or where it'd begun. There was so much…Wait there was a giant form up ahead. Only he couldn't tell who it was from far away. From the looks of it whoever it was wasn't moving. Oh Kami please let it not be Kazo.

The dog soared over as fast as he was able praying with all his heart that that being wasn't his beloved friend.

Sadly the gods would not grant him his prayers as his breaths sucked into his chest. The closer he came, the more he could see that the fallen demon on the ground wasn't the dragon…but Kazo lying unmoving.

"_Kazo!"_ He howled landing down beside his still body. Taisho's red eyes scanned over the horrible damaged over the large fox's body and the large amounts of blood leaving his form. _"Oh Kazo. Come on_ _please."_ He gently placed a paw on his friend's side hoping to stir him awake.

Nothing. So he tried another method. He walked over toward the front of the smaller formed canine nuzzling his nose into his badly bitten neck. "_Kazo please. Wake up."_ He begged still brushing his nose into the fox's neck.

Suddenly he cough a soft grunted cough but nothing more. Lending in more, Taisho used his tongue to start cleaning away some of the drying fluids over Kazo's wounds.

"_Hmm Taisho…" _Came the hurting call.

"_I'm here my friend. I'm here." _Taisho said still licking at the wounds.

Kazo sighed at the large tongue washing away the dried blood_. "Save your energy Taisho. My time here is short. I-I don't…have much time left."_

"_Be silent you fool. You're going to be fine. I just need to—"_

"_Stop it Taisho. You know as well as I that these wounds are beyond repair."_

The giant dog looked over the spoken wounds in despair. He didn't want to believe it. Not for an instant. There was no way in hell he was going to allow him to die. _"Come on Kazo. We have to get you somewhere safe."_

"_I'm unable to move Kazo. My bones were snapped in two during my battle."_ Kazo's voice held a chilled tone to it as he visibly began to shiver.

Taisho seeing this, lowered his body until he covered the fox's smaller form with his larger one, being careful not to put all his weight on him.

Kazo smirked closing his eyes against the warmth. _"Thank you my friend."_ Unable to move, Kazo could only imagine he was snuggling into the cozy fur pressed so close to his own. This was the perfect way for him to go into the netherworld. Being in the arms of the one he cared for so deeply was the greatest blessing Inari would ever give him. _"Taisho I have something to say…"_

"_Shh don't talk just rest. We can talk later."_

"_No…No…please I must tell you before my time comes to an end…"_

"_Please Kazo," _Taisho cried shaking inwardly_. "Don't speak of your death to me. I…I couldn't bear to lose you. Just focus on getting well."_

"_Taisho please. If I do not do this now, you will never know…why…" _

Taisho's eyes widened as the memory of what happened during their time together began to surface. He wanted answers but at the same time he didn't want to risk draining the energy of his beloved fox. What could he do? What could he do?

A soft movement tilted the bottom of his muzzle as Kazo struggled to turn his head. _"T-trust me."_ He whispered lifting his nose upward.

Taking the hint, the dog lowered his muzzle down to connect their noses in a demonic kiss. Their very first one together. Their noses stayed pressed together for a long while, each taking in the others breathes transferring it between the others.

Suddenly when Kazo tipped the point of his tongue on Taisho's nose a rippled flash dissolved into his mind in crazy vivid colors, unknown forming imagines and other forms of strange memories until…

He was taken back to a time…a time long ago…

**TBC: *Runs away into the bedroom crying and slams the door shut* Oh Kazo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant:** Well it's been a long time coming but now we'll enter Kazo's memories of a long time ago when he and Taisho were young as well as Ryuukotsesui's play in the mix. This is will be told as a tiny story that's two chapters long.

**Warning: **Yaoi, and lemon.

**Kazo's Secret Chronicles Part 1**

Sparing skillfully in a low level field were two powerful young princes, testing the limits of their abilities on one another. Hands would connect trying to overwhelm the other as their foreheads clash into the other delivering as much damage but neither could feel it. Others would see this display of battle as being between rivaled foes but for these two it was completely the opposite. They were close allies.

"Ha you're still to weak my friend."

"Whatever. As if you're so strong. I'm just going easy on you."

"Ahh so that's your excuse for fighting like my mother."

"But I've fought your mother, that's a compliment."

The two separate about ten feet away from the opponent staring him up and down until they fell into a shared laughter of content.

Taisho wiped off his brow shaking his head. "Honestly you can be such a beast."

Shrugging casually the other demon smiled baring a side fang. "You know. It's how I am."

"Oh yes the all-powerful dragon prince couldn't be any other way right?"

Ryuukotsesui's deep voice bellowed out in amusement. "Of course not! Then I wouldn't be so legendary now would I?"

"No I suppose not."

The two took a seat on the soft green grass for a while before deciding to go ahead and lose all of their princely manners and just kick back on their backs, gazing up at the sky above. Taisho watched the clouds floating over while Ryuu closed his eyes marveling at the peace and quiet of the lands.

"Dragon?"

"Dog?"

Taisho chuckled lifting up on his elbow to gaze at his friend's close eyed face. "How long have we been friends?"

One of the dragon's green eyes peeked open curiously. Tilting his head to the side he made a pondering noise with his mouth. "Since you were a snot nosed pup following me around."

Taisho playfully punched him in his arm. "Come on I wasn't that bad."

"Ha, how many times did I have to stop you from trying to mark me as your territory?"

"Hey I always had plenty of water to drink and it had to go somewhere."

"Yes but why on my ankle?"

"Hmm good question." Taisho returned back the grass folding his arms behind his head. "Maybe you shouldn't have such an appealing limb."

Two green eyes rotated playfully. "I'll keep in mind to make my leg less lustful to the eyes."

"Good."

A confortable silence settled between them until it was broken by the call of a familiar king and queen coming into view. "Young princes!"

Taisho and Ryuu quickly stood up dusting off the grass and dirt on their kimonos before they were caught lazing about. Seeing that they were finally in appropriate state, the two bowed their heads to the approaching king and queen Youko demons of the nearby kingdoms. "Greetings Uncle and Auntie." Came the twin greeting.

Lord Kuro, a tall silver haired Youko with stern blue eyes, paused at the bowed head teenagers and frowned. Queen Hina, a gentle gold haired vixen, on the other hand giggled silently coming to stand before her adopted nephew. Their impressive height easily toppled her own as she reached up to remove the missed blades of grass from their hair. "The next time you two wish to lounge about like commoners, make sure to remove all of the evidence." She teased flicking away the pieces of grass.

Oh they were so busted. The two flinched when the king cleared his throat at the inappropriate behavior. "Do I need to inform your fathers of such conduct?"

"No my lord!" They stuttered at the same time.

"Come now husband. They were merely having some fun. Don't ruin it." Hina praised sending her mate a disarming smile with twinkling blue eyes.

Kuro blushed, clearing his throat again. "Yes, well anyway young ones, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Green and gold eyes lifted curiously at that admission. "Who?"

The king laughed then glanced downward with a nod of his head. Taisho and Ryuu followed the direction of his nod until landing on a tiny head with cute silver Youko ears. They would've seen the face but it was concealed by their lord's pants leg.

"It's alright little one. Don't be shy." Urged the tall demon lord placing a hand on the little kit's head.

Feeling a bit braver the tiny soul peeked out with half his face at the much taller people in front of him and quickly ducked back. "They weally bwig Papa." He whispered nervously.

"Come now don't be afraid. They won't hurt you."

Seeing the king needing help, Hina walked over to ease her baby out from behind his father until he was out in full view. The little kit tried to run back behind the safety of his father but was held in place by his mother. "Mama no… no." He cried burying his face into her leg.

She giggled at his bashful nature. "Little one, they won't harm you. They're your friends."

Taisho and Ryuu snickered at the shy little demon before crouching down to divide their height in half. "Come on little pup. We won't bite." Taisho said.

"Unless you want us too." Ryuu teased causing both of them to laugh wholeheartedly.

The king walked over to punch both of the big mouth princes in the head when his son began to cry. "Really? Really?"

"Ow goddammit. You didn't have to hit us so hard Uncle – Ouch!"

"Yea fuck, that hurt –Ow!"

"Watch your mouths!" He yelled landing more blows to the smart mouth's heads.

The commotion was making the child less fearful and a little more curious as he looked from behind his mother's leg at the two bigger demons holding their sore heads. Hearing their grunts and groans sounded funny. He covered his mouth with his small hands giggling softly.

Catching onto the adorable tone of giggles, the two older princes smiled.

Finally feeling more confident the little kit came out from behind his mother smiling happily with the biggest pair of sparkling blue eyes the dog or dragon had ever. He was…radiate. No no beautiful and dazzling. Taisho was the first to recover coming to crawl over to the tiny fox with Ryuu close on his heels.

"Wow." They whispered in speechless shock. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kazo." The queen answered smirking at the impressed expressions of her nephews.

"Kami…" Taisho mumbled staring into those giant blue pools. "He's lovely. What's his station?" He could only hope that he was a beta. The child would be stunning when he grew up and make an excellent cohort.

Hina was about to answer when her husband cut her off sharply. "He's of Alpha form." The king sent a silent glare at his wife to keep silent or be punished. Not wanting to upset her older mate, she sighed keeping her peace.

_Damn_, Ryuu thought. Too bad because the boy was beyond a common beauty. "Will he be allowed to spend time with us soon?"

"Not yet. For now he'll watch from afar until he's old enough to play with you as well. But we just wanted to give you two a heads up on some raising competition."

"Ahh some competition?" Taisho elbowed the dragon knowingly. "We'll see about that, right Ryuu?"

"Yea." Ryuu mumbled keeping his eyes trained on the kit's every movement. Little Kazo looked up at him and giggled hiding behind his mother. A toothy grin spread across the gray skinned prince's face. The child was so beautiful.

Seeing the exchange, Kuro frowned. "Well for now, we shall be off. The two of you continue on with your training."

"Yes sir."

With that said the king picked up his little charge and grabbed his mate, heading back for the castle. Little Kazo peeked over his father's shoulder waving at the older demons. "Bye bye Dragon man. Bye bye Dog man!"

Taisho thinking nothing of it, waved back but Ryuu stared off at the departing figure feeling peculiarly odd, almost warm. A rather strange feeling to be having from a small pup. His focused remained on the two bright pair of eyes until they vanished from view. His heart slowly fluttered from tiny ants to full blown butterflies when little Kazo giggled and covered his face in his father's shoulder. But he brushed the feeling aside to get back with his training. Still, he sure was a pretty thing.

Up ahead the king and queen were having a small discussion about the status of their child. "My love why did you lie about Kazo's aura?"

"Because," Kuro growled. "I don't want anyone knowing the shameful status of my first born child. Because of you I'm forced to have a pathetic child with an Omega aura. No kingdom can be run by such a weak beast. So it's best to keep quiet about it."

"But what if he becomes intimate with another? If he accidentally couples with an Alpha—"

"Be silent you foolish vixen. We won't allow such a thing to happen. Kazo will only be allowed to rut with females when he comes of age. He won't be placed near any Alphas during his times of heat that way no one will be suspicious."

"But my love –"

"Enough! Now come we must put the boy down for his nap."

Queen Hina sighed glancing over her shoulder at the clashing sounds of her nephews sparing far behind. A part of her had wanted her child to be mated off to one of the young princes, but because of her husband's stubborn need for a strong heir she was going to be denied. She could only hope that no one became aware of her son's aura as he grew older. A submissive demon wandering the lands posing as an Alpha was a serious crime…punishable by death.

* * *

**400 Years Later**

Sweet melody tunes of laughter rung out from the escaping kitsune with a large piece of meat under his arm.

"Damn you Kazo! Get back here!" Roared the angry older Taisho chasing after the clever fox.

Kazo's blue eyes twinkled as he twisted around taking a deep breath and blowing out thousands of soft blue petals. "PETAL BILZZARD!"

"Agh!"

Kazo laughed out loud kicking up his speed dashing off over the open fields. His long silver hair flowed behind his back in shimmering waves mingling with the casual fly of his busy tail. His turtle neck green and navy blue kimono whipped up behind as his speed became faster. "Ha, you're too slow dog!"

Taisho brushed off the sweet smelling flowers growling angrily. Ever since that brat began to hang around with him and Ryuu he's been a pain in both their sides. Not even his maturing beauty was enough to soften the anger he was feeling right now.

While him and Ryuu were having their mid- afternoon meal, the damned fox had caused a whirlwind of cherry blossoms to dump all of the food on the ground. That's when he took that opportunity to make off with the roasted goose which was his personal favorite.

Now the damned devil was heading off in a quiet area to have it all to himself. But just than…

_Wham!_

"Ow!" Kazo fell flat on his ass when he collided with a hard whatever it was in front of him. Peeking up he flinched at the smirking demon in front of him. Damn he was busted.

"Hand it over Kazo."

"No." Pouted the spoiled brat.

"Don't make me take it fox."

"Hn, do your worst."

Ryuukotsesui sighed. "Why must you be such a spoiled brat?"

"Go to hell."

The dragon's mouth hit the ground before he recovered with a grunted response. "And Uncle has the nerve to say we have foul mouths."

Kazo grinned mischievously. "It can be much worst too."

Just then Taisho finally made his appearance looking directly at the object of his rage. "Y-You despicable brat! How dare you –"

"Yea, yea, yea how dare I steal your meat right? Whatever" Kazo hopped up from the ground dusting off his clothes. His bold eyes darted between the dragon and the dog before he tossed the meat over his shoulder letting it hit the ground. He was gratified with a surprised gasp from both demons. "I don't eat goose anyway." He taunted slapping his tail on both their thighs and walking away.

Taisho stared down at their destroyed meal covered in dirt and other messy particles. His wide eyed expression lifted to see a departing fox sashaying away without a single care in the world. "That's it!" Having had enough Taisho bombarded head on toward the departing demon.

Ryuu was quick to act grabbing Taisho by his arms in a head lock. "Calm yourself Taisho!"

"No that damned brat thinks he can just walk away after destroying our food! Unhand me I shall teach him some manners! Unhand me!"

Kazo's ear perked up at the supposed threat and he turned around to head back to the struggling dog prince. He narrowed his eyes in distaste at the dog demon being restrained from tearing him apart. He reached out to twirl a long piece of white hair between his fingers examining it closer before slapping against Taisho's face. "Dumb dog!"

That broke the straw on the camel's back. "Aghhhhh!" Taisho's struggling increased to a full blown rage. "Damn you!"

Kazo laughed out loud and went behind him to kiss Ryuu on the cheek taking the dragon by surprise. "Thanks for saving me brother." Than he was off this time not coming back.

When Kazo was gone from reachable damage, Ryuu lifted a hand to his cheek blushing from the soft kiss of those lips, he's admired for so long. A thousand butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he watched the swish and sway of the fox demon's hips until he was gone. Gods he was perfect.

"You know…you're going to have to release me eventually." Taisho said in a bored tone.

"Oh right." He placed his friend on the ground still staring at the spot where he last saw his beloved fox standing.

Taisho dusted off his kimono frowning off after that stupid prince. "Kami I hate that brat."

"Yea."

"He's such a damn pain in the ass always wanting to have his way."

"Yea."

"Man I wish we could teach him a lesson."

"Yea."

Hearing the repeated answer over and over again, Taisho glanced over to see a flushed faced dragon demon looking off after the disappeared fox. His confusion was evident when he waved a hand over the dragon's face to grab his attention. "Yo, Ryuu!"

Two green eyes blinked from the lustful ideas forming in his mind. "Oh yes what is it?"

"I said I think we need to teach that brat a lesson."

"Oh yes right." And what a beautiful brat he was. My, my how that boy has grown up into such a tantalizing creature of seduction. With all that was in him, it took everything in Ryuukotsesui's power not to come onto the lad because of his Alpha status. There were times when he would have risked throwing caution to the wind and declaring his love for his friend but their royalty was more important.

Taisho rolled his eyes at his love struck friend and pulled him along. If his best friend wouldn't help him with the plan than he'd surely do it on his own. That damned Kazo was going to pay once and for all for all his mischief. Tonight the brat will pay.

Secretly up ahead, Kazo was giggling to his heart's content at the way he was able to rile up his secret crush. He adored seeing Taisho get so angry. His handsome face would always form into a flustered scowl causing warmth to spread between his legs. Yes he knew that acting in intimacy with another Alpha was forbidden, but that wouldn't stop him from lusting after his friend.

* * *

Later that night Kazo busied himself with deciding on what he wanted to wear for the royal gathering his parents were hosting for the evening. His first thought was to find something revealing yet elegant enough to emphasize his royalty without coming off as a whore. But what? Everything he had just didn't scream seductive and that's exactly what he wanted to do to Taisho. He wanted that bloody hound panting after him like a mutt for a bone.

Three kimonos and two color stained tunics were laid out over his bed as he examined each one. A firm knock sounded on his balcony window signaling the arrival of only one of two people who would visit him like that. Smiling to himself, Kazo hurried over to unlatch the lock and opened it to let his friend inside. "Good evening Taisho." He purred teasingly.

Taisho resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the dazzling Youko as he came inside of the large chamber with a neatly wrapped gift in his hands. "Kazo I have something for you."

"Oh? Something for me you say?" Kazo wasn't sure if this was some type of trick or not so he just played along. "What do you have to give my friend?"

The dog prince handed the color arrangement to his ally. "You'll have to open it to see."

"Hmm alright." Cautiously, Kazo took the box from the outstretched hands in front of him. At first he simply stared at it than shook and sniffed it.

"Would you just open it?"

"Oh hush!" Pouted the careful fox. "I know you Taisho. You're up to something aren't you?"

Taisho mocked innocence. "I would never do anything to cause you harm."

"Hn." Kazo rolled his eyes mentally excited about being given a gift from his friend. So he acted as if he didn't care as he snatched the box open. But when he looked inside, this wasn't what he was expecting to greet him. Beautifully crafted and woven together was the most gorgeous gold and blue trimmed kimono with the main center decorated in shimmering silver strings. The gold outlined the shoulder sleeves ending with the navy circling around in swirls. Kazo blinked in amazement at the exquisite design and care it must've taken for this to be made. His blue eyes rose to meet the smiling gaze of the one he's cared for for so long. "Taisho…I don't know what to say."

"Yea well you can – Huh?" Suddenly two long arms circled around his neck followed by the close press of Kazo's chest. Hmm he smells nice.

"Thank you. Thank you Taisho. I'll make sure to wear it just for you." He laughed happily pulling back to look in his face. "Wow it's so beautiful. It's almost as if it were made for me."

_You got that right,_ Taisho thought evilly.

Kazo twirled and laughed holding the outfit up to his body in front of the mirror. A light twinkle in his eyes shun as he placed the kimono on his bed and running over to hug his friend again. Taisho didn't have the time to react before he felt a soft petal kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Taisho. I mean it. It's really nice." After giving his final thanks Kazo picked up his gift and disappeared into the bathroom.

Heat rose in the surprised dog demon's cheeks at the first kiss he'd ever received from the young fox. Than he shook off the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach growling at the closed door. "'You fool. You'll be thanking me for sure later tonight." With that final malicious promise he left out of the room anticipating what would take place tonight.

A discreet yawn escaped the bored lips of a dragon prince as he scanned the surrounding females trying so desperately to get his and Taisho's attention. His attired was a simple put together of gold and black robes perfect for bringing out the emerald shimmer in his eyes. Taisho's was just as simple, consisting of a pair of dark blue hakama and a matching kimono top tied with a silver and black obi. Both of them had their long hair brushed down to the small of their backs in inky and milky waves.

"Oh you are so handsome Lord Ryuukotsesui."

"My Lord Taisho you're magnificent this evening."

"You're so beautiful."

"Do you by any chance have a romantic interest? I'm currently available."

The rest of the offers were drowned out as he sipped the rest of his wine. Taisho surprisingly was just as bored with the come-ons since he'd already slept with most of the bitches. All of which were pretty more lays. None were able to quench his thirst.

Far off lending on a wall, the only other prince there was talking, laughing and looking incredibly divine in the kimono given to him by his secret love interest. Young females and even a few Beta males were constantly throwing themselves at his feet, commenting on every single thing about him.

"Oh Prince Kazo, your hair is so shiny."

"Your tail is deliciously bushy."

"Hmm you look lovely this evening young prince."

Kazo chuckled taking in all of the attention knowing that he wouldn't take any of them up on their offers. "Thank you everyone. You're much too kind." His hair was braided to a long tail slung casually over his shoulder. The fox's eyes weren't on the admirers but set on someone else in the room. The same person who has as of yet to compliment him on his dressy appearance. Luckily as more and more suitors began to crowd him, an arm darted out between him and the vultures ceasing any further activity. "Enough! He's said all that he will today so be off with you."

The suitors all sighed and whined as they scattered away to mingle with others in the party. "Damn whores." Ryuu growled turning to check on his smiling friend. "You seem to have an effect on everyone Kazo. Most of the vultures seem to be captured by your dashing good looks." Came the somewhat fake confessions. Dashing good lucks his foot. The boy was radiate.

Kazo winked. "It would seem so. But…I don't seem to have everyone's attention." He purred sneakily.

Ryuu gulped taking a long swig of his red wine. The fox wasn't referring to him was he? Sure he'd been nonchalant with him most of the night but that's only because he didn't want to come on to him. Was he giving off signals, he didn't know about?

Just than Taisho came up to join them, yawning dramatically. "Could someone please enlighten me as to why we have to attend such boring get togethers?"

"Because we're handsome princes and it would be a shame to waste these good looks in the protection of our chambers." Kazo said wisely.

Taisho rolled his eyes while Ryuu praised him on his answer. "Well said my friend. And I must say your loveliness outshines us all."

Kazo blushed bashfully. "Thank you Ryuu." He placed a hand on the older dragon's arm as he tipped upward to kiss his cheek. "You're such a kind friend."

A subtle burn in the pit of Taisho's belly erupted into the world of a little green monster. Why was Kazo always kissing Ryuu more than him? Not that he cared. The silly brat was going to get his punishment for what he's done anyway. The time for his revenge was about to come. "Kazo do you think you can help me bound my hair? It's been bothering me all night."

Kazo beamed inside of chest. "Umm sure ok." He hurried over to help the dog demon with his issue thinking to himself how thrill he was to have an excuse to touch him.

Perfect. Just a little bit closer…more…more. "Uh-oh oops!" Suddenly Taisho turned around with his glass of red wine and dashed the entire contents of his cup on the front of Kazo's once amazing costume. The ugly streaks of red stained the entire front of his dressing. Disbelieved eyes lifted up to see the almost smug look on Taisho's face until something worst began to happen.

"Noooo!" Kazo fell down to his knees as the wonderful gift he received from his beloved began to dissolve and rip apart nearly exposing his body to full nudity. The cloth…the cloth was disintegrating into stings. But why?

The other members of the party's eyes all fell on the cowering fox as he shivered and covered his embarrassment from the onlookers with his hair.

Surprisingly the only person who found it amusing was Taisho as he pointed and laughed wildly at the predicament the young fox was in. Seconds later he realized he was the only one laughing and it died down to unnoticeable chuckles. Well he thought it was funny…Until he looked down to see the huge watering blue orbs dripping with hurt and shame. That look…Oh Kami what on earth had he done? Never in his entire life would he ever think that such a hurtful expression from this brat's face could tear at his soul so deeply. "Kazo…I… I'm sorry—"

Kazo jumped up holding what was left of his kimono to cover his body and ran out of the ballroom and down the hall to his bed chambers. All eyes fell on the accused person of interest whose eyes were downcast in shame.

"I have no idea what came over you to do such a thing but your father will hear of this young kit!" Lord Kuro roared angrily turning to leave for the other kingdom.

"Yes sir."

Queen Hina stepped up placing a hand on her nephews arm. "InuTaisho why would you do such a thing?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it close. There was nothing he could say to change what he'd done. At first the plan seemed to be a great idea but now…now it just seemed childless and ignorant.

"I'd suggest you go and apologize for your actions Taisho while I speak with you Uncle. Hopefully he won't make it as bad as it was."

"Thank you Auntie." Taisho mumbled keeping his eyes on the swinging double doors.

Ryuukotsesui placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea what possessed you to do this Taisho but you need to fix it and now."

Taisho sighed knowing good and well he did need to apologize. That hurt tearful face just kept surfacing in his face over and over again. Never had he thought that face that was normally a smile and a cocky smirk, could form such a painful expression. He could only hope that Kazo would forgive him for what he did.

* * *

How could he? How could he do such a thing to him? Kazo had long since ripped the rest of the kimono off his body and lay in the bed completely nude. His heart ached at the prospect of being made a fool of. A small part of him had hoped that maybe…just maybe…Taisho felt the same for him like he did. So the gift was just a clever ploy to make a fool out of him? How could he be so cruel?

"Kazo?"

Damn he forgot to lock the door. "Leave me alone." He cried muffled against the pillow.

Taisho sighed closing the door and locking it behind him. Apologizing wasn't his easiest skill so the door was secured so there wouldn't be any interruptions. "Kazo I'm sorr—"

"Save your lies Taisho. You're only sorry you didn't get the amusement you desired."

Taking a deep breathe Taisho walked over to sit on the edge of the ailing fox's bed reaching out to rub his pointy ears. Kazo shook the hand away before it caused the stir in his already growing sex to get worst. "Leave me alone."

"Kazo I'm sorry. I didn't mean for…well…nevermind yes I did. But I'm sorry."

Hearing the somewhat sincerity in his voice, Kazo peeked one blue eye. "Why would you do such a thing to me?"

"I…I was angry. You're always out to make a fool out of me. I was upset and I wanted you to feel the same shame I did but…" He turned his sad golden eyes to the one peeking out. "I regret what I did and I'm sorry. I really am."

Kazo blinked for a moment before sitting up letting the sheets fall around his waist. Taisho's eyes widened as for the very first time he noticed the smooth silky milk colored skin stretching over the lender muscle tone of his friend. His long braided tail unraveled down cascading around his shoulders in a glittering curtain. Two of Kazo's fingers lifted up to slowly push back a locket of his own hair smiling seductively at the way Taisho was openly staring at his body. "You seem distracted Taisho. Is there…" He lowered himself on the large pillow easing the sheet to the edge of his navel. "…something you want?" His hands tangled into his hair spreading it around his pillow in a sexy mess.

InuTaisho licked his suddenly dry lips at the crazed picture of the alluring being on the bed. Strange that he felt as if he were in some sort of a trance but could still function on his own will. "Kazo…are you trying to seduce me?"

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

Gaining some of his strength back, Taisho lifted himself on his hands hovering over the exhausted demon below. What a lovely vision he was all bed headed and sweaty. The gradual rise and fall of his chest was so alluring. Just as grabbing as the lustful eyes blinking lazily up at him.

"That was amazing Taisho."

Smiling the demon fell over bringing the fox to his side. "I know."

Kazo slapped his chest. "Don't be so smug."

They shared a gentle laugh. Moments later their minds began to register what had just taken place and the height of the consequences. "Do you…have any regrets?" Taisho asked stroking the long silver hair on his chest.

Kazo sighed teasing one of the nipples in with his finger. "No. I've always wanted this to happen."

An awkward pause. "Really? But I thought you hated me."

"Oh no Taisho." Kazo sat up crawling over to lie on the wide chest of his demon lover. "I never hated you…quite the opposite." He was in love with him. But it was too soon for that now. That could be said later.

Taisho wrapped both his arms around the slender body resting on his chest. "I'm glad you have no regrets because I know I don't. It's strange but, I'm actually happy that we made love."

Kazo blushed. "Really?"

"Yea. I never knew you were a screamer."

Kazo groaned burying his face. "You are such a dog."

Taisho chuckled rubbing his hands over the rounded cheeks of smoothness.

Moments passed before either spoke. "I want us to be together." Kazo said suddenly.

Taisho stiffened but kept caressing his skin. "I do too. But you know what will happen if we're caught."

"Death."

"Right so," Taisho tilted the sexy creature's chin up. "You don't mind dying by my side?"

Kazo smiled. "In a heartbeat."

And in that time lapse Taisho pulled the chin up to press his lips together with his young lover sealing what was going to be a long lasting forbidden affair. Neither knew nor cared what was in store for them, but little did they know that a dark cloud of misfortune awaited them.

The kiss was short and sweet. Taisho rubbed the swollen bottom lip and sighed. "I think you've got me in your claws Fox. What do you plan to do with me?"

Kazo winked and settled down snuggling into the cozy warmth of his love. "I plan to make you the happiest demon alive…I promise."

**TBC: Let's see what we have so far. Ryuu is in love with Kazo, but Kazo loves Taisho. Taisho is coming to terms with his feelings for Kazo. Kazo is secretly an Omega but doesn't realize it. Hmm that's quite a bit. Well the next chapter will be pretty evil so brace yourselves because it'll reveal the darkest part of Kazo's past. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant:** *Cries running away to hide in bed room.* I'm sorry! *Slams door shut* This will be told from Kazo's POV.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst. Very long chapter and kind of mean.

**Kazo's Secret Chronicles Part 2**

Nothing could describe the sheer joy my secret lover gave me each and every night he came to my side. For the past ten years we have been secretly seeing one another under our friends and families nose. The love we shared was strictly forbidden but that wouldn't stop use from being bold enough to explore our boundaries. Every single day that's passed has only brought us closer to one another forming a deeper connection.

Right now as he lie next to each other staring up at the sky, I wonder if true happiness could be so perfect.

My head was comfortably planted on my beloved's naked chest since we just finished making love for the third time this night. I sighed feeling completely sated and truly happy.

"Amazing how quiet you are since you just finished screaming like wild banshee." Taisho teased rubbing my back.

"Hn, don't be so smug. You didn't make me scream that loud."

"Oh really? Than who was it that said, _Taisho oh Taisho do it harder make me cum_?" He mocked mimicking my voice.

I giggled patting his chest. "You are such a fool." I nuzzled my nose into his neck breathing in his wonderful scent. "Mmm you smell so heavenly."

"You say that every time we finish."

"That's because it's true."

Taisho rolled his eyes but then kept rubbing along my back. I noticed after a moment that his eyes held a hint of nervousness in their depths. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I... well…nothing. It's nothing."

I slapped his chest disapprovingly. "Come now, dog. You know better than to lie to me."

Yes he did. "Well…I was wondering if maybe…well you know if…"

"If what?"

"If…if you'd consider…being my mate?"

I sat up from the cool ground staring at him like he'd lost he'd mind. "Taisho do you know what you're asking of me?"

He sat up as well. "Yes I do. I know what I'm asking is very heavy for both of us but I can't bear not having you as a permanent person in my life. I want us to be a couple."

"But Taisho…It's still forbidden. If we're caught—"

"No," Suddenly I was wrapped tightly in his embrace as he pulled me to sit in his lap. "We won't get caught. I promise. We'll still keep it a secret but I really want you by my side for all times."

My heart fluttered at the sweet proposal he offered to me. It was something I've wanted since I was a small child. And now it was going to become a reality. "Yes."

"Yes?"

I pulled back to look in his confused eyes. "Yes I'll become your mate you idiot."

Taisho released the pent up air in his lungs as he cradled me in his arms lovingly. "Oh Kazo thank you. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I promise to be the most wonderful mate you've ever had. We'll be so happy."

I laughed at his overactive excitement. "Yes I know we will. We'll be…so happy together."

He pulled my head back to gaze into my eyes with his lustful golden sight. "I love you so much."

I smiled shyly. "I-I love you too."

We hugged and kissed one another for as long as the stars witnessed our sin until it was time to depart for the evening. No matter how much we wished to stay in each other's arms, being the princes we were, there were still obligations we had to withhold. So staying out late at night was very unbecoming of royal blood.

As we dressed and straightened out our appearances, we prepared for the travel back to our castles. We playfully chased one another until we arrived at my home first. I hopped up to my balcony with him still floating my the riling. With a flick of my hair, I sashayed back over to him until we were nose to nose. "Until tomorrow, my love." I purred rubbing my nose with his.

Taisho returned the sweet caress. "Until tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He lends in to kiss me softly on the lips, winked and departed for his own home.

I watched that handsome devil fly away until he was completely gone from view. My heart soared and beamed with joy as I twirled and laughed all the way to my bed. Oh Inari how I loved him so much. He was a magnificent demon and he was all mines. And now by tomorrow I was going to be his mate, and he was going to be mines. Life just couldn't get anyway better.

* * *

The following day I went out to one of my gardens picking some of the flowers I started growing five years ago. Mother assumed that I needed a hobby of some kind to keep me from being so mischievous around the castle. What's so wrong with keeping myself entertained at the expense of our servants. I mean they are there to serve us right? Oh well but this was more fun anyway. I've come to see that I enjoy picking flowers. It's become a very invigorating chore for me.

I placed a large stack of rose I'd just picked next to a stack of blue lilies tied together. Wiping off the sweat on my brow I gazed out at the colorful scenery feeling very proud of my work.

"Hmm very nice work you have here."

I smiled before turning around to face my only other friend. "Thank you."

Ryuukotsesui has become a very handsome dragon as we've grown older. His long dark hair has grown down the length of his back which he now keeps in a high ponytail like Taisho and I do. His green eyes if possible have become even deeper in color and shiner. His gray skin was a beautiful smooth and even tone without a single blemish. Yes he was quite a attractive demon. Today he was dressed in his short sleeved red and white robes on account of the warm weather we'd been having lately.

"How many have you picked today?" He asked walking with his hands behind his back.

"I lost count at nearly a hundred."

He blinked. "Hmm very nice." His steps finally stopped until he was about three paces from me. His height has easily towered over mines. I could swear he was about eight hands tall compared to my and Taisho's seven. "For you." Suddenly he pulled from behind him a large bouquet of pretty pink, blue, and white Dragon's Breathe Blossoms, I've only seen grow in his lands.

"Oh Ryuu they're beautiful. Thank you." He knew how much I adored rare plants. He's always been such a caring man, which was why we were so close.

Ryuu blushed. "You're welcome. I'm so glad you like them."

"Yes I do."

I sniffed the wonderful scent sighing at the smell. "They smell amazing."

He tipped back and forth on his heels. "Yes…well…when I saw them this morning…they made me…think of you."

I stopped smelling the flowers for a moment to see the intense gaze of his green eyes staring down at me heatedly. At first I was taken back by the darkened lust in his eyes but I brushed it aside thinking it was my imagination. "I-I don't know what to say."

This was a rarity in itself. Ryuu has never offered me flowers before so the concept of being courted by another was new to me but very real for him. So the meaning of the gift would've went over my head until the gentle tilt of my chin by his finger brought me up to stare into his face. My heart, I believe, skipped a couple of beats when I fully met the head on blunt of his desires dancing around in his emerald jewel eyes. The intensity of that expression blinded me into a minor fear. I was not afraid of my friend but I was hesitating about that look in his eyes. It was similar to how Taisho would gaze at me when we were about to become intimate. Surely the dragon wouldn't feel the same way.

"You're so beautiful Kazo."

Or I could be wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. "I…I…thank you."

"Your thanks isn't needed when I speak the truth of your loveliness."

"But it's only proper I offer my gratitude to those who compliment me on my features."

Ryuu's eyes gradually gazed over the entire length of my body in one invasive glance. "Yes and what striking features you have. Ones I've admired for so very long…"

My heart ceased all rapid beating slowly coming to a stand-still.

"Kazo…I…I…" Ryuu's throat visibly displayed the nervous gulp with the bob of his organ falling just a smidge. His green eyes darted from side to side, in a nervous dance. What could he want to say? Why was it making him so uncomfortable?"

"What is it?" I asked, cupping the side of his cheek gingerly. I didn't like to see either my lover or my friend troubled or sad. I always took it upon myself to make sure they had a reason to keep those childlike smiles on their faces at all times. For Taisho all I had to do was slap him with my tail but Ryuu always seemed to feel better when I touched him.

I started when the joining of his shaky hand came to join mines on his face, as his once nervous eyes became more determined. He eased it off and pressed a kiss to the inside of my palm before pulling me flush against his body. "Kazo, I know our stats forbid us from being one but I cannot hide my feelings for you any longer."

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked dropping the flowers he gave me to the ground accidentally because of our closeness.

"I…I'm in love w-w-with you Kazo."

Whatever beats were missed were suddenly made up in an erratic pattern of thumbs, loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Ryuu I—" I wasn't prepared for the crushing connection of his lips with my own until the last second. I couldn't believe this. I was beyond the shocked stage and was well into the one of surprise and of being frightened. I've never given advances to him before. I've flirted yes, but so had he. I never suspected that he would have feelings for me. This was wrong, so very wrong. I was in love with Taisho, nothing could change that. Not even the mind-blowing kiss I was being given. No this needed to stop.

When I tried to diminish the kissing, my head was kept in place by a hard clawed hand, as a large vulpine tongue dove inside my mouth. Now my worries were beginning to surface. He being so rough. This wasn't anything like how Taisho kissed me. It was more of a demand, than asking permission.

Finally after what seemed like long dying moments without air, he stopped only to move on to my neck and jawline. "No Ryuu stop this." I begged pushing on his chest.

But he would budge. He continued on with his assault as if he didn't hear my plea. "Ryuukotsesui stop it. I mean it."

His lips stayed planted to the contour of my neck suckling until breaking the skin. "Ryuu? Ryuu stop this madness. I said stop!" I said louder trying to get through his mind of stubbornness but he remained. "Ryuukotsesui stop it!"

This time he listened as he drew back panting heavily with his passion filled orbs. "But why Kazo? I love you. This is how lovers should be."

"Are you mad?" I asked astonished. "We're not lovers. And we won't be friends either if you don't unhand me this instant." I mentioned while trying once more to break our embrace.

The arms on my back tightened spreading to my waist. "Why do you not acknowledge my feelings for you? Have I done something wrong? Is my love not worth more than our friendship? I want more than that."

"I'm sorry Ryuu. But friendship is all I can offer you. I-I just don't see you in that way and—"

"Is this because of our Alpha stations? Don't worry I can easily overlook such a minor detail if you can."

"No it's not that—"

"Or is it probably that I came on a tab too strong? That's it isn't it? I should've been more subtle."

"You did but there's another reason—"

"Oh Kami I'm such a fool. I should've courted you for a longer period of time instead of acting on my heated impulse."

"What? No you're not a fool it's just that—"

"He's already involved with someone!" Came the interrupting confession of my not so secret lover.

Ryuu and my eyes fell on the approaching demon that's angry was pretty evident in the wavering form of his aura. From the predicament I was in I could see how misleading this would look. "Taisho listen. It's not what you think—"

"I know." He said keeping his eyes on the man holding me in his arms. "I saw the whole thing."

"If you don't mind Taisho." Ryuu's arms suddenly pulled me deeper into his unwanted hug tucking my head under his chin. "We're having a bit of a private conversation so if you could just leave for a moment, it'd be greatly appreciated."

Taisho growled low in his throat. "Get your fucking hands off him dragon."

Both me and the called out dragon were taken back by the foul language we hadn't used since we were younger.

Ryuukotsesui smirked boldly running his hands over my back and lower to my tail. "Ah I see, so you're interested in him as well? Tough for you fool, sense I've just made my claim known. He belongs to me now."

Taisho snorted. "You're the only fool here Ryuu. As a matter of fact you're only making yourself an even bigger fool right now. My claim on him was made long before you grew the balls to do it on your own."

"What? You lie!"

"No," I finally spoke out placing my hands on his chest to get his attention. "Me…me and Taisho are already involved Ryuu. We have been for quite some time. And I…I love him."

The sudden strike of my truth hit a spot deep in the dragon's heart. I could see it deep in him. He knew I was never one to lie so hearing it from was enough of a reality to let me go. "You and him?" He mumbled looking between Taisho and me in disbelief. Than those eyes suddenly flashed into a molten river of rage. "Damn you!" He snarled toward his dog ally. "You knew I was in love with him! You fucking knew and yet you went on to claim him as yours anyway?"

The earlier angry in Taisho deflated down to one of shame. "I will admit, I knew you had feelings for him, but…so do I. I love him Ryuu. But I never meant to hurt you in the process."

"Neither did I." I admitted walking up to cup his cheeks in my hands. "I do love you Ryuu but towards a brotherly relationship. Not like what Taisho and I have…"

The troubled pent up air in his chest released in a nearly noticeable smoky fume. "Have you two been intimate?" The question was so low I nearly missed it.

My hands dropped back to my sides as I turned my head away.

"Answer me dammit! It's the least either of you could do!"

Taisho dragged his eyes over to my deflated shoulders before shifting back to our upset friend. "Yes we are."

"For how long?"

"Since the night of the ball." I replied sadly.

Ryuu gasped. "That would explain it than. The reasoning behind why you two never returned to the gathering. You two were…were…" He shook his head of the unwanted image forming in his head. "Damn you…Damn you both to hell!"

"I'm sorry Ryuu. I never knew you felt that way for me—"

"What does it matter now? You've never cared anyway since you were too busy being a whore and fucking an engaged prince!"

"Engaged?" I said twisting around to face the now down faced dog prince. "What is he talking about Taisho?"

At first he kept his eyes to the ground but then lifted them up to face me. Oh Inari when I saw the shame erupting in his golden eyes, I felt ill. "Oh…oh no. You can't be serious?"

"Yes! He's been engaged for the past two years to an Inu princess from the northern kingdom."

"Two years?" I whispered still staring at him. "Two years? We've been committing a crime for the past ten and now I come to find out I've been committing an even bigger one?" I couldn't stand to look at him. I was too far gone in my disbelief. Oh Inari I think I was going to vomit.

"I've been meaning to tell you for some time Kazo. But she means nothing to me. I love you."

"Save it!" I screamed my voice hitching in my throat. "When did you plan on telling me Taisho? Before or after my head was lopped off for treason? Or no wait I know, did you plan on telling me later tonight we made love? No perhaps it would've been when you marked and branded me for life as your whore while you were fucking your princess!"

"No no no! I don't love her like I love you!" Taisho ran over to pull me in his arms but I shrugged away backing up.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!" I cried angrily. "I hate you! I fucking hate you! You conniving son of a bitch!" I screamed and punched at him wildly clawing at his body. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to rip his damn soul out and devour it. He'd betrayed me. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. Oh Inari how my heart aches so much.

After I finished leaving my mark, I stepped back to face both him and a silent dragon demon. I was angry at Taisho for keeping this from me and I was mad at Ryuu for being the one to tell me but only because he found out I was in Taisho. Both of them had betrayed my trust. They both knew about the engagement and yet failed to tell me. "Both of you can go to hell." I growled turning to head back to my home. I ignored the calls of come back and I'm sorry as I hurried off before either of them thought to run after me. My heart was broken to a million shreds. I was so torn up inside. I was saddened for hurting Ryuukotsesui because he probably would've been a better demon for me. I was upset because regardless of what Taisho did, I stilled loved him just as strong as before. I couldn't believe this. I had no real friends…Only two fools who thought it best to fool me until they got what they wanted. Well both of them could drown in the flames of hell for all I cared. I was never going to speak to them again.

* * *

When I arrived home, I didn't speak to my mother or father. Rude of me, I know, but my heart was so broken and crushed I wouldn't have been able to talk without bursting into tears. Funny that I haven't already been bawling out of my eyes but I assumed it was because I was an Alpha or that I was still too stunned to form tears. For now I didn't want to think about it. This late afternoon has just been one surprising event after the other. I didn't want to remember anything. I just wanted to forget it all. So my best option was sleep.

I stripped off my kimono, the one I wore especially for Taisho today, and tossed it on the floor. I never slept with clothes on. It was more comfortable to sleep in the nude. I locked my door to prevent any visitors from coming in, but…I walked over to the window and unlocked the latch. Taisho was sure to come tonight trying to explain. Good let the mongrel try and weasel his way out of this one. The least he could do was give me a reason why he lied to me for so long. With that thought in mind, I returned to my bed turning the sheets and crawling under them. Sleep eluded me for a while before I finally relaxed enough to go into a slumber.

* * *

A whispered word along with the distinct feeling that something was wrong was what awoke me later dead in the night. Something was in the atmosphere's icy tone, with an all too familiar smell that didn't belong here. I could feel Taisho's arm draped around my waist holding me close to his chest. The savory smooth warmth of his skin felt colder against my back and his grip was unusually tight. I sleepily turned over to see what was wrong and realized why…This wasn't my beloved in bed with me.

Ryuukotsesui covered my mouth before I could let out my alarming scream. "I wouldn't if I were you."

My head nodded nervously as he removed his hand. A shaky unfamiliar laugh surfaced from my stomach as I took in the unreal situation I was in. "What are you doing here Ryuu? Why are you in my bed?" I asked suddenly noticing the state of undress he was in.

"I love you Kazo." He whispered, touching my hair and tracing his claws down my face. "I think we should make this official and become lovers now." I could hear the once deep tone of his voice holding a hint of madness. The slither of moon light coursing through my window revealed the chilly smile contoured on his face. "We're met for each other my love."

The seriousness of the matter finally engulfed me in a hollow fear. "Ryuu don't do this. We're friends…I already told you—"

"Oh but my dear you were only speaking out of anger. I should've been told you how I felt. Than you would've have been hurt by InuTaisho. I blame myself for not telling you of my feelings sooner. Please forgive me." The arm around my waist began to caress my bare stomach going lower toward my private section.

"Don't Ryuu." I said halting his advances to my groin. "I can't forgive you for something you didn't do intentionally. But like I already told you, I love Taisho. Please try to understand. I don't want to hurt you."

The gentle caress became a mixture if lust and anger, causing a hot friction on my stomach. "Then why are you denying me what is rightfully mines? We're met for one another!"

I was becoming scared. "Ryuu please calm down—"

"Oh sweetheart I am calm." He growled roughly taking ahold of my jaw. "I love you Kazo. I think the only way you'll see that is if we make love."

My eyes spread to their widest capacity. "No Ryuu please. Listen we can talk about this. We don't need too—"

"Yes we do my love. It's the only way you'll see that our love is here and real." He pressed his licked lips to one cheek then to my other lingering one enough to leave his saliva. "You've hurt me by being unfaintful Kazo."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No I'm the one who's sorry. But I'll fix that now." To my growing fear, he pinned my hands to the side of my head and crawled over me, fully covering my smaller body from head to toe. His knee began to spread my legs apart and I became terrified.

"No!" I screamed beginning to struggle but his hands maintained their death grip on my wrists as he tried to pry my legs apart. "No Ryuu please don't!"

"I love you Kazo! Why are you denying us this love?" He hissed as he kept on trying to force them open. "Don't worry, I'll make it as good for you as it will for me."

I kicked and struggled as hard as I could while pulling at my constricted hands. It was no use. No matter how strong I'd grown over the years, he was still stronger. My heart was beating so fast I thought I'd pass out. "Ryuukotsesui please stop! I beg of you don't do this please!" I cried with tears streaming down my face. I was so scared at what he was about to do to me.

"Shh don't cry my love. It'll only hurt for a moment." He lends down to kiss my tears, whispering meaningless words in my ear.

I drew away from him in disgust. "If you loved me than you wouldn't be doing this!"

"Oh but that's why I am doing it…because I do love you." His efforts were finally rewarded when he positioned himself between my thighs blocking anymore tries with his hips. "You're going to love this." He whispered lending down to begin kissing on my neck.

"Ryuu please, I beg of you please, please don't do this! I don't tell anyone about this I swear. But please don't hurt me this way! PLEASE!"

"Shh..It'll be over soon." He used one of his hands to hold my wrists while his other began, to my horror, position himself at my entry.

My struggles increased into a crazed thrashing as I wiggled and squirmed trying to get away. "NO NO NO I won't let you do this! Get away from me! Let me go!"

Ryuukotsesui's smiled became so ice cold, I stared in speechless fear. He was going to really hurt me. The one I trusted so much, was about to harm me in the most unimaginable way. My eyes melted in crystal tears as he kissed my neck and forced his way into my unprepared body.

"NOOO!" I cried from the intruded torture tearing in my body. I couldn't believe it. I was so overwhelmed by the pain, that all I can remember is him kissing my lips and being engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out. All I could remember was waking up with a searing burn between my legs. My body was incredibly sore. Blinking confused by the flinching pain, I sat up glancing around my chambers. That's when it came back to me what happened last night. I had hoped it was a dream but the sticky feel of something under the sheets confirmed my fear of what occurred. With shaky hands, I nervously lifted the covers to see blood and the seed of my attacker dripping down my legs.

"It didn't have to be this way Kazo." Said the sudden voice from my window.

I sat up holding the sheets to cover my body. Ryuukotsesui was standing by my window fully clothed. "All you had to do was love me but you wanted that damned dog. I had no choice but to force you to—"

"Get out…"

"Kazo I'm sorry—"

"GET OUT!" I cried cover my hands over my eyes as I cried. I felt so ashamed…so dirty and disgusting. I couldn't stand to be alive. I wanted to just die. I had only wanted Taisho to be my lover and now I was tainted with the filthy seed of this monster.

"I do love you Kazo…I always will." After his last spoken words, Ryuu opened the windows and took flight back to his home.

I stayed where I was crying for only Inari knows how long. I was scared to leave my room. I was ashamed of what I'd done and all that I'd been through. So much has happened in such a short time I didn't know how to handle it. My beloved Taisho was engaged to another…we…two Alphas were secretly having an affair…and now I had been force into an unwanted coupling with my now ex friend. I felt so sick. I wanted to get rid of all of this dirtiness. This…this filth! I pushed the covers from my body winching from the forgotten pain and limped to my wash room. I couldn't bear the scent of him on my body. It sickened me. I ran the water to the highest temperature possible so I could burn it all from my skin. I didn't want him on me. I didn't want Taisho's either. I just wanted both of them to disappear from my life forever. I scrubbed and scrubbed roughly skinning myself raw until my entire body glowed a hellish red.

After I was satisfied with my hygiene I left the wash room heading over to find a presentable outfit for the day. I didn't care what happened from now on. My feelings were too crumbled to care but I would stay strong. I wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. They didn't need to know my embarrassment…It was my fault it happened and I'd hold the blunt of it deep inside of me…forever.

* * *

Months passed before I started to feel strangely. I couldn't explain it but my chest felt painful and my head kept having minor headaches. It was so odd. A couple of months ago, I was so ill I stayed bed ridden for two weeks. But now I just didn't understand it. Gods this felt so painful. I needed to talk to someone. My mother. She was skilled in the art of healing, so she'd be able to stop all of these strange pains. It might also explain why my stomach was hurting too. At first I ignored them thinking it was something I ate but now I thought differently.

I hobbled down the halls toward her library where she normally read for most of the afternoon. She was seated at her desk reading one of the strolls when I knocked grabbing her attention. My mother was such a beautiful creature with her long golden hair and crystal blue eyes I was blessed with too. When she heard my knock she glanced up and smiled, but frowned after seeing my tired face. "Kazo are you feeling well?"

"No mother. Quite the opposite. I haven't been feeling well for a while."

"Oh? For how long?"

I hesitated before answering truthfully. "For a few months."

I winched from her gasp. "Yoko Kazo you know better than to wonder around with a sickness without telling someone. What if it were something contagious?" She scolded walking over to inspect my body. "Show me where it hurts."

I placed my hand over my stomach and head. "Alright hold still and I'll see what I can do." She covered her hands over mines sending in a flow of her aura that felt so wonderful for some reason. I nearly lend in to lie on her shoulder until I heard her gasp again. "Kazo?" She whispered.

"What? What is it Mother?"

Hina stepped back with frightened eyes. "We must get you out of here quickly!"

"But why mother? Why –Agh!" I buckled over as my stomach suddenly clamped on the side. Oh Inari what was that?

"Come on Kazo! We must flee!" I didn't argue as she supported me on her shorter frame pulling me toward the window. Hina helped me over to her window pushing them open. She glanced down at the palace guards and stepped back. Two seeds were retrieved from her hair growing into two plants. One was a very large set of leaves acting as a pair of wings. The other she crewed and swallowed before going to the window and blowing a purple mist down at the surround guards. The thin fog caused all of them to drop to the ground asleep. Seeing her chance she hoped out taking flight.

"Oh Mother why do I feel so much pain?" I whimpered holding on tightly as I closed my eyes against the crunching in my lower half.

"Shh it's alright my son. I'll explain when I find—there we shall find here."

"Hide? But why?" I gasped as a surge of pain rippled through my body. I felt awful almost to the point of just wanting to die.

Hina landed discarding her plant as she carried me effortlessly toward a nearby cave. My legs had given out on me as she supported all of my weight on her own. My tired body was dragged over until she braced me against the wall and went to cover the entry way with a thick wall of demonic vines.

"Ahhh!" I screamed holding my aching stomach. "Mother help me!" I was in so much agony I didn't know what to do. I groaned and moaned falling over to my side. "Oh Mother please help."

Hina grew two more plants from her hair placing him by her side. She ripped off a great portion of her kimono and used it to wipe my brow. "Oh my son. I knew something like this would happen. I tried to warn your father but he wouldn't listen."

"Mother…what's wrong with me?" I hissed clinching my stomach tighter.

"My son I must tell you that your father and I have been keeping a terrible secret from you."

"Oh Inari the pain!"

"You're an Omega Kazo." She said rubbing my face. "You're experiencing so much pain because you're in labor."

My breathing was becoming harder to deal with. "Labor?" I breathing heavily, still sweating.

"Yes." She said grabbing one of the flowers she grew and bringing it to my lips. "Drink the nectar from this flower. It'll cease the pain for a while."

Not caring what it was I took the flower and drunk all of the vile mess in one gulp. Moments later the pain subsided down to a dull ache and I was able to focus more on my mother. "Mother… I-I don't understand…what's going on?"

Hina sighed coming to sit beside me. "You were born an Omega my son. You're in pain because you're having a baby."

"A-A what!"

She nodded. "Tell me and please be honest. Who were you intimate with?"

I opened my mouth but closed it shut. I didn't want to tell her what happened so long ago. Not when I was able to finally put it behind me. I felt her gentle touch on my cheek as she turned to face her. "Please my son. I will not judge you. It was only natural that you would be draw to an Alpha sooner or later…Was it…Ryuukotsesui or InuTaisho?"

I licked my dry lips, than drew them into my mouth. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I buried my face into her hair. "Oh Mother I'm so sorry."

"Shh…shhh it's alright my love. It's ok." She rubbed my hair trying to sooth me. "It's ok. I'm not upset but I'm just afraid if someone finds out we'll all be in trouble."

"But Mother I don't understand." I lifted my head up to stare into the blue eyes so much like mine. "Why have I not shown? Why is my stomach not large like other vixens?"

"Because you're a male my son. Male Youkos won't show since it's an unconscious method of protection against foes. If one were to see a pregnant Youko then you'd be easy prey. Tell me have there been times that you felt so weak you wouldn't leave your chambers?"

I nodded.

"That's because the child is drawing so much energy from your aura. Normally mated demons share one another's youki to support the loss of it."

My eyes fell to the ground in shame once again. This was unbelievable. Not only was I pregnant but I was unmated too. "Mother what if Father finds out? He's sure to kill us both and my child."

"No Kazo. We won't allow that to happen. We'll think of a plan to cover for its birth. Hopefully it'll be born with silver hair which would be easier to pass off."

"Ok." I loved my mother so much. I knew I could count on her with my problems. Gods how I wish I'd went to her sooner with my issues but now it's too late. Now I was plagued with wondering who my child belonged too. That night long ago I had been raped by Ryuukotsesui but the night before I had rutted with Taisho. So the child could belong to either of them. Oh Inari please let the baby be his. I couldn't bear thinking that that horrible night would produce that devil's spawn.

Suddenly I heaved forward feeling the pain return again. "Ahh Mother it's back…please give me the flower again."

"No my son this time won't work. I only gave it to you to prepare you for the delivery. We must do this now."

"But Mother I'm afraid…I don't know what to do…"

"I'll tell you. Now come on lay against the wall and support your feet on this rock." Hina lifted my legs to spread on a nearby stone embedded in the ground. "Ok your opening is spreading so that means the baby is about to crown."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed sitting forward. "Inari mother I'm going to die!"

"No you're not now push!"

"Push what? Fuck!"

"Don't use that language now push!"

I'm in excruciating pain and all she can focus on is me cursing? Gods I wish Taisho were here with me. I regret not having spoken to him in so long. I ignored all of his letters and attempts to speak to me but now I fully regret it. "Ahhhh!" I gasped falling back. "I can't do this." I breathe sweating heavier.

"It's ok my love. Just breathe. Concentrate on taking deep breathes. In and out, in and out. That's it."

I mimicked her breathing pattern feeling slight better. But than a stronger source of pain strike me in my lower half. "Oh Mother!"

"I see the head my love. I see the baby!" She said excitedly. "Come on now push."

I blinked thinking about how she could see the head. I wanted to see too. I lend forward but she pushed me back. "You'll see after it's born! Now push!"

I growled giving another heavy push. I pushed and pushed and pushed…until finally. I sighed hearing the loud cry of a tiny little soul cradled in my mother's arms. At first all I could see where the twitching ears and…a stalk of shockingly bright silver hair. Mother used her claw to cut a long cord using her cloth to clean off the after birth from the child's body. I watched her smile as she brought the tiny little body to me. "It's a boy my love."

I sighed, feeling so relieved to have this over. I looked down at his sweet little face. He was perfect. A perfect little beautiful kit. My son. He was my son and... I sniffed his aura and nearly cried. He was Taisho's he was Taisho's child. I nuzzled my nose into his innocent refreshing odor taking it all in. This lovely little being I never knew was in my body has already captured my heart in his claws. "Hello little kit." I cooed kissing his plump cheeks.

The baby cooed and gurgled pressing his face into my chest. Distinctly I knew what he wanted and pushed side my tunic to let him nurse. But right when he was about to suckle a roaring pain shock through my body again. "Oh Inari, mother!"

"Kazo what's wrong?" She said coming back to see what was wrong.

"I-I don't know."

Hina quickly checked to look between my legs and gasped. "Kazo there's another baby."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER?"

Hina smiled happily. "Push my son. We'll figure that out later but push. I want this one too!"

"Oh Inari— AHH!" Gods I already had one son, now I was about to have another child? I'm surely being punished. Oh and this one was trying to kill me. "Owwww Mother take it out!"

"Come on sweetheart. Shhh just push."

I lay back with the baby in my arms feeling exhausted. "Oh Gods, mother you don't love me. Otherwise you'd hold this one while I pushed for the other."

Hina gently took my infant son from my arms and encouraged me more as she cheered me on saying everything imaginable. "Come on my son. Push. Push. Push!"

"Ahhhh!" I was trying. But all her talking was driving me crazy. I wanted to shove my foot down her throat if it'd get her to be silent. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes the other child came out. A huge weight deflated in my stomach as I fell back, feeling so at ease.

Mother came over to place my first born in my arms as she went to clean up the other. I hadn't seen it yet but I could hear the tiny peeps and whines. I smiled wondering how Taisho could've gotten me to have two kits. Unbelievable that he'd have planted two.

"Um my son?"

"Yes mother?" I answered feeling completely worn out.

Hina hesitated before walking over with my second kit in her arms. The baby's body was covered from head to toe in her cloth. I was confused. "Mother what's the gender?"

"It's…another boy."

I smiled looking down at the little silver head with his now golden eyes looking up at me while he nursed. Ah he had his father's eyes. How wonderful. "You hear that little one? You're a big brother. Let him me his sibling Mother."

She didn't move.

"Mother?" I said lifting an eyebrow at my behavior. "Let me see my son."

"I-I'm sorry Kazo." She removed the tiny pink sheet covering the child's head…but when she removed it my heart sunk to the tips of my toes. The child's head wasn't silver…It was…red…A deep rosey red. "Oh no…" I said feeling on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry Kazo."

"No no no." I shook my head reaching for my baby. "Give me my baby!" I said taking him from her arms. I didn't care. He was my son. I didn't care. I knew it as soon as I saw those red ears that he wasn't Taisho's. No one in his entire family had red hair…But Ryuu…his father and grandfather had extremely deep red hair. It didn't matter. This was my son as well. I didn't care.

"He's my child as well as this one Mother. I won't treat him any differently."

Hina smiled. "Of course…nor will I." She settled down by my side to trace her claw over both of my sons faces. "Inari, Kazo they're so beautiful."

"Yes." I felt so proud. I was a father now. I couldn't believe it. And like his brother, I was in love with this tiny red haired soul as well. Like my first born, this one began to tease at my chest begging for a nipple to suckle on. I giggled. "Alright little one. I see you're greedy like your brother. Hold on." Mother helped me shrug off the other half of my tunic so I could now nurse both babes at the same time. I grinned and sighed finally feeling empty. Now I was sure there were no more to come. What a relief because I was so very tired.

I gazed down at the silver haired kit that finished nursing and yawned. The other one was still nursing. "Someone's a little sleepy. Mother could you get him please?"

"Yes of course." Mother all too happily took her grandson away and slightly bounced him in her arms as she rub her nose with his.

I glanced down at the other little Youko kit in my arms. I wonder what color his eyes were. Feeling curious, I lend down to softly kiss both his lids to open. The baby squirmed and wiggled from the foreign feel of my lips and yawn. Than he slowly began to try and open his eyes until…I was staring down at two of the most dazzling emerald eyes I'd ever seen. I was stunned. Oh he was so perfect. My little rose. That's what he was. My sweet little Youko kit was a blooming rose.

"What will you name them my son?"

"Names?" Oh my I hadn't thought of that. I took my first born from my mother to cradle both of them in my arms. The silver haired kit stared up at me with the calmest set of eyes I'd ever seen. Completely cool and collected. "I know what I will name him. This one will be Yoko Kurama." After my mother's Father. My grandfather was a strong Youko in his time and I assumed it'd only be fitting for a child I sensed was an Alpha.

Hina looked at the little one named after her father. "Yes. Kurama would be perfect. He has the same calm demeanor as my father. And what of this little one? He's an Omega like you." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

I knew that look. "No mother I won't name him after me." But what could I name my little rose? He was so small and delicate. And his skin was the perfect cream. Unlike his brother's unblemished moon kissed flesh. "I don't know mother. He reminds me of the roses in your garden."

"Ahh I see. I know the perfect name then. It should be—"

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the front of the cave destroying the supposed wall my mother had erected. My instincts told me to cover my children as I struggled to stand up holding them to my chest. The sudden loud noise startled them both into a crying fit. "Shh Shh it's ok." I cooed inching back. Whoever was at that door had better be friend otherwise they were risking their lives.

Mother came to stand beside me. "Kazo brace yourself."

"Yes mother." I stepped back with her keeping my eyes focused on the entry. There was no time to think. Whoever was at the doorway was very strong. There was no way we'd be able to defend ourselves. I needed to get my kits out of here. "Mother take my sons."

"But Kazo—"

"Mother there's no time. Take my children and flee from here." I nervously handed over both my sons already afraid of being separated from them. "I'll make a distraction and catch up with you as soon as I can. Now wait until I give the signal."

She nodded cradling both babes to her bosom and cowering down ready to bolt.

I raised my youki to seem as intimidating as possible to whoever was there. "Come and face me!" I dared growling angrily.

"You dare to challenge me?" Came the deadly deep voice of the last person I expected to find us. "You damned fool! How could you!"

My heart dropped along with my youki. Oh no not him…Oh Inari please let this be a nightmare...my eyes widened at the person walking through the cave coming into the light with extremely angry eyes. He looked between me and my mother than finally fell down to my babies.

I couldn't move. I was stiff. I glanced behind myself staring at my mother helplessly as she too began to shake terrified. The demon snarled with growing rage as he glared at all of us. I watched as he walked pass me in my statue steel state heading straight for the three others behind. I couldn't believe how frightened I was…I was caught…he was going to figure out everything…and he was going to kill my children… But no I couldn't let him do it. No I couldn't let him!

I turned around just in time to see my Father raise his erected claws…ready to strike down my mother…and my children….

**TBC: *Peeks out the door see readers with tearful eyes and slams the door shut* OH KAZO! Next chapter will conclude his secret chronicles.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant:** *Sniffle* This chapter broke my heart. This is the final chapter for Kazo's Secret past life. Kazo's POV.

**Warning:** Brutality, Angst, Hurt, Long Chapter. Brace Yourselves.

**Kazo's Secret Chronicles Part 3**

"Father no!" I cried, lunging my body at him knocking us both to the ground.

"Kazo have you gone mad? Unhand me!"

"No!" I struggled holding down my larger father fighting off his claws and fangs. "Mother…Run hurry!"

Hina nodded keeping the children to her chest and took off as if the hounds of hell were on her tail.

I thrashed and fought with my father using my own fangs and claws to battle with him. However I'm still far too pose any real harm to him. Lord Kuro has always and will forever be my superior in many ways shapes and forms.

One tackled swap to my face was enough to throw me off balance and against the rocky wall of the cave. I felt the stiffed blow against my back knocking whatever oxygen I had to the wind. My knees slammed into the ground soon joined with my hands as I beat my chest trying to relieve the tightened pressure.

"You will not shame this family Kazo." Lord Kuro snorted at his fallen kit and dashed off after his traitorous mate the unwanted grandchildren.

I felt so weak. I couldn't move. I was screaming for my legs to gain life and move but the hardened attack left me in a total delusional daze. Trembling thoughts raced at record speeds. Some jumbled, others I wish would appear. All my life it's been one lie after the other. My very existence, my love life, All of it lies. And now the one bit of truth in the world was given to me and my father wanted to take it away. But I couldn't let him. No matter how much it was within his right to do so, I couldn't let him take my creations. It was my fault this happened. They didn't have to suffer for it.

"Please legs move." I begged forcing signals from my head to their functioning talents. My children and my mother needed me. I needed to be strong. I couldn't let them die.

"Move, move, Dammit move!" But nothing was working. Why couldn't I move my bottom half? Was I that terrified of my father so much that I would sacrifice the lives of my babies? No no no no "DAMMIT MOVE!"

No I couldn't let them die. My only momentary joy in this world of deceit and crime. He wasn't going to take that from me. The only solution for my voluntary stoniness was pain. With no more holding back I did just that. A nearby jagged stone was gathered for the purpose of jamming into my left leg. The agonized hiss of the self-inflicted madness jolted the wanted actions of my legs to gain life again.

I jumped up, injury and all, taking off after my father and his intended targets for redemption. As I gained focus, so many thoughts of the past surged with a vengeance. So much has occurred. I've experience a wonderful love only to lose sight of it; a true and pure friendship that's grown into a passionate bond between three demons. There was a secret love that was forced upon me without my consent. Inari has blessed me with the likeness of my past comrades. And now, now I must save the only love I have for myself. What was all of this for? Why was I cursed with such a horrid life? Would it all mean something in the end?

"KAZO!"

Mother? My…my mother she sounded…as if she were being attacked… Oh Inari please don't let this be happening. I quickened my speed as fast as I could muster toward the shrilled cry of my mother. Suddenly the sickening smell of blood floated in the air. No. "Mother!" Oh Inari no! Not my mother! Not the only shred of sanity I have left to help me.

I scrambled through the brush, crossed over thick branches, stumbled over rocks until I finally made it into a grassless clearing. The sight to greet me would me to stay forever stained in my heart and my mind. There lying in a spreading pool of her own blood was my beloved, supporting mother. A fist sized crater was driven straight through her chest where her heart would've been. Her once beautiful, long golden tresses were stained with her very own life fluids. "Oh Mother." I whispered feeling my heart crack. I couldn't believe this. My wonderful, brilliant mother…torn away from me…How could he?

"Kazo?"

My eyes lifted up to see my Father standing near the edge of a cliff…with something in his hand. That's when it struck me. "Oh Inari, Father where are my children?" I demanded terrified that he'd already killed them.

Just then I heard a precious cry coming from the far side of us. There hanging on a tree by the support of his little blanket was my first born, Yoko Kurama. He was alright. Thank the heavens. Besides the glitter splats of dirt covering his plump face he didn't seemed harmed, nor did I detect a scent of his blood. At least he was ok…But wait. Where was my other newborn.

That's when I realized the bundle in my father's hand. A thunderous jolt raced throughout my entire body as I slowly, very slowly turned back to face my father. My breathes trembled in shaky spouts…my heart raced in a seething pace…my skin glistened in terrified sweat…my hands clinched at my side…my eyes stretched to their widest capacity.

There in my father's claws…was my other son crying and screaming for his mother. "Father don't." I whispered slowly inching towards my baby.

Lord Kuro sighed. "Kazo I'm not as cruel as you make me out to be, but this is for your own good." He lifted the red haired kit and sneered at it in disgust. "This…creature is a curse. A wicked punishment we won't accept."

"Father…please. I-I know what I've done was wrong but please punish me instead. Don't take my son." My throat was thick with millions of emotions clouding my windpipe.

"Kazo, you're far too young to realize the extent of this. Do you realize what could happen if the council found out your involvement with an engaged prince? Or that damn dragon clan?" Kuro shook his head before I could try to cover myself. "Don't even bother you fool. I'm far to experience for your feeble lies. The scent from both of these brats is unmistakable. You rutted with both the dog and that dragon like some type of whore!"

"NO!" I cried desperate to defend myself. "Father I was not a whore. I admit I did mate with Taisho but as for Ryuu he…he raped me—"

"Enough! You will cease these lies Kazo. You're lucky I'm sparing your life as I've found out you're more useful then I originally realized."

I was becoming increasingly worried. "Father," I dropped to my knees bowing to my king. "Please I beg of you to forgive me. You are far too kind to grant me life. But please, please let me keep my children. I beg of you to please allow me that much."

"Never!" Kuro roared. "You don't get how the tainted seed of this dragon's seed is such a ruptured disgrace upon our clan!"

"Then I will leave here with both my children and disappear forever. I will forfeit all ties with the House of the Rose and never return! But please give him back!" I cried letting the tears come full force. I was so scared he was going to kill my son.

"Pathetic. How dare you think to forsake our bloodline for the sake of this worthless creature!" Kuro stretched his arm out over the edge of the towering cliff. "You will be allowed to keep the silver kit for his hair and skin shows his heritage but this devil child will not share the same fate."

"MY BABY! Father please don't take my son! Don't punish my son for what I've done. I'll do whatever you ask, but please Father give him back!"

"Never, you have shamefully tainted our family bloodline but," Kuro looked at the hideous child in his loosening grip. "I shall fix this for you."

"I BEG OF YOU FATHER DON'T!" My unnamed beautiful little rose… I watched in dreaded fear as my father's claws lost whatever hold he had on my child… "NOOOO!" I screamed running toward the edge prepared to jump after him. My son would not die! I couldn't allow him to leave me! …But I wasn't granted that desire.

Lord Kuro had grabbed me before I could even feel touch the tip of my child's body. No, no, no, he was falling, falling, my son. My gorgeous beautiful innocent baby…he was…out of my reach. I heaved stuttered breathes as I watched my sweet innocent child disappear from me beneath the ground clouds below. I couldn't see him anymore…. He was gone, he was gone, OH INARI HE WAS GONE! "OH GODS YOU KILLED MY SON!" I howled pathetic crying off the edge when he dropped me to the ground. "Oh my precious child! YOU FUCKING KILLED MY BABY! HOW COULD YOU? YOU TWISTED SON OF A FUCKING BITCH YOU KILLED MY SON!"

With strength I didn't know was hidden in my soul, I growled viciously as I lunged for my father aiming for his throat. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU MURDERER!" I didn't recognize my own voice for it sounded too animalistic for it to be mines. All I wanted was blood. I wanted the blood of the one who took my innocent little rose away from me.

"Kazo you dare to challenge your father? You worthless fool!"

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed.

Seeing the uncontrolled situation Kuro did the last thing he could do and called upon every vine and plant in the nearby forest to restrain me from clawing his face off. "No, No unhand me!" I commanded to the greenery holding me back, but alas the organisms only obey the one with the larger store of youki.

"Hn, you are such a fool Kazo." Father's hand clamped on my jaw squeezing it until I thought it'd snap. "Instead of focusing on that dead child, why not focus on the one I'm letting you keep! You should be grateful I'm even letting you have that much!"

The truth of his words instant defeated the growing beast inside of me as he twisted my face over to see my now quiet boy hanging on the branch. I looked at that sweet innocent face resting silently alone and reluctantly calmed down. As much as I hated my father, he was right. I should be grateful he was letting me keep my other baby. But this wasn't fair. Why couldn't he let me keep them both? I wanted to raise both of my kits together…not alone. My chest deflated of my earlier arrogance and I nodded my head. "Yes Father…I'm sorry."

"Hmm good kit." The plants sensing no more of a threat lowered me down to the ground at my father's feet. "You are to never speak of this to anyone and you will raise this kit as your own in privacy, but in public we shall say he was given birth by a vixen that died in child birth. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded in a lifeless tug of my head. "Yes Father."

"Very well. Return to the palace and nurse the child. I shall deal with you later."

"Yes…Father." I choked as I cursed myself for being so weak and foolish. How could I allow this to happen? How could I have been so ignorant for love? This was my fault. All my fault. If I'd never ever decided to be with Taisho, than this would've never happened to my baby. It was my entire fault. I killed my son. I was the one who threw him over the cliff. I did it. I destroyed him and kept my silver baby because he belonged to my beloved Taisho. How could I? How could I be so cruel?

I fell into the ground burying my face in the dirt, digging my claws into the solid surface in shame. I felt like such a weak and worthless coward.

_Wahhh! Wahhhh!_

Suddenly I shifted over to see my first born. Yoko Kurama. He was crying…calling for me…reaching out to me. How could I be so blind? My other son was still alive. I couldn't leave him. My only living flesh and blood needed his father to be strong. I had to be strong if only for him. "I'm here Kurama." I whispered pushing my torn body up and heading for him.

His crying increased as if not believing my word of honor. No my son. I am here. I will be there now and forever. I won't let you go. I won't let anything happen to you.

I lifted him off of the tree branch and his cries turned to baby peeps as he nuzzled toward my chest for warmth. I sighed cuddling my living baby to my chest. "Don't worry my son. I'm here…I'm here." It was a promise. I would always be here. I was always going to be there for him.

With one final tear shred, I glanced over where my little kit fell to his death and whispered my final farewell. "Good bye little rose." And went away toward my home.

* * *

It's been five tortuous months for me since the death of my little rose and my mother. Father was able to convince the council members of how a rouge demon had attack my mother while she was gathering herbs for her medicine. As my little baby Kurama, he told them exactly what he told me to lie about in the forest that night. That my child's mother was a clan princess from an ancient tribe that died from child birth and she was the sole survivor of that made up family.

The elders all sense the dominating aura Kurama possessed and all voted that he was other enough for our family. Father forced me to eat an Iris Blossom. It was to soak into my bloodstream so we could change the eye color of my son. If eaten whole his eyes that were once golden like his Fathers would turn to a deep sunflower yellow. I didn't eat the entire flower because eventually I wanted to tell Kurama someday about the true identity of his father and wanted proof of it. I ate enough of the rose to let it last for as long as he was young. Come the time of his maturity they would change back to the golden hue of my past love.

Since the death of my little rose, maternal instinct kept me from allowing anyone to handle my child. Kurama stayed with me every single moment of the day. Wherever I went he was there latched onto my tunic. I growled at anyone who tried to come to close to my infant. I was too fearful that the slightest mistake could take his life and I couldn't bare it a second time. He was all I had now.

Later this evening the sun set on my son and I as I rubbed his tiny back trying to sooth him down for his nap. He'd just finished nursing so I laid him by my side in my bed to ease away today's stress. He was a pleasant child. He'd only cry when I left his eye sight and whimpered when he was hungry. He wasn't too worrisome for my attention but I gave it anyway.

"Shhh… sleep little Rama. Sleep." I whispered as his baby whimpers silenced down to an easy peep. "That's it my love. Go to sleep. I'm here." Soon sleep overtook my son's stubborn willpower to stay awake and he closed his eyes to rest.

Like me Kurama was in the nude lying in bed. I thought the baby kimonos were constricting for his limbs but I allowed socks to be placed on his hands and feet to prevent any self-inflicted scratches with his growing claws.

After putting him to sleep I eased away from the bed to get his baby pillow. My pillows were too thick and I wanted something extra soft for him, so I made my own with extra fluff. I tip toed over to his side and nervously pushed the pillow under his resting body. There now. He was somewhat safe. As far as safe could get I suppose. I remember being told once that vixens went through a nesting stage during and after pregnancy. I assume that was what I did since every single pillow and quilt in the castle was in my now crowded chambers. I had Kurama centered in the middle of it all. His homemade fortress gave me some reassurance that he wouldn't fall off the bed while I prepared for my wash.

Suddenly a firm knock brushed on the door. "No, no, no, no." I whispered turning in time to see my child, make a quiet peep. Damn he was awake now. Curses I snapped. Whoever was at the door was going to get an eyeful because I wasn't putting on any clothes. I'd been dying to take a wash all day since my son prevented me from having my normal three a day.

Stomping mad, I snatched the door open and gasped. "Father?" I cowered back not wanting to meet his hardened gaze. I was an Omega after all. It wasn't my place to look in his eyes.

"Manners Kazo. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Y-yes of course." I eased the door back letting him step inside. From time to time my father would come in to see how my son was maturing. He was somewhat pleased to have an Alpha grandson unlike his worthless Omega child.

"Ahh he's growing very nicely my son."

"Yes he is." I noticed right then that my father wasn't dressed in his normal royal tunic. Strange for him to be casually dressed in his bathrobes.

Kuro went through the towers of pillows and peeked over to see my little Kurama wiggle and playing with his tail. "Ah a fine babe he is. A fine babe indeed."

Now I was feeling concerned. Father's never complimented my child with such an affectionate praise.

"Kazo don't you think it would be wise to give a playmate for Kurama to play with?"

The flash of my little rose falling to his death flickered in my mind. "No. I don't think he needs another playmate. He's fine just being with me." I mumbled quietly cupping my hands before me.

"True but what if we gave him one?"

I twitched. "I don't understand."

Lord Kuro turned to face me with his stern eyes softening into a pale blue. "Hn, I see." The thin white robes covering my father's robe suddenly dropped to the ground, showing off his flawless pale skin. "Kazo, I think that we should give Kurama the proper sibling he's owned." Kuro grinned licking his lips staring at the expand of my nudity.

"Father?" I was feeling apprehensive being in his presence. "I think it's time you left us alone. I-I need to put my son to sleep." I stepped to the side hurrying over to my bedding but a hand darted out latching onto my arm.

Kuro pulled my chest against his nude body, crushing our erections together. "Father no."

"Oh yes my son." Long claws combed through hair, going further down to my behind. "Ah very nice."

I pushed at his chest but he held me in place. He was still a great deal taller than I was. I was still maturing into my adulthood which put me at a greater disadvantage for defending myself. The cold feel of his hands scamming over my body made me shiver. "Father why?" I whispered trembling.

Kuro's lips kissed at the side of my temple and lower to my cheek until settling on my neck. I was so terrified of my Father I didn't know what to do. Why was he doing this to me? His own son? I couldn't believe this. My stomach was cringing from the disgust riling up inside. "Father let me go." I demanded in a shaky voice.

"Shh just submit to me and it won't hurt." He said licking on my throat.

"No I don't want to do this with you. Please let me go."

"Hn, you don't know what you want. You're still too young to understand the pleasures of life. It's the duty of your father to teach you such things. Besides you owe me?" He finished with a kiss on my shoulder.

"Owe you?" I shoved at his chest harder to get away but his grip became tighter. "What have I done to cause such an act?"

"You've caused the heir I so desperately desired for our kingdom! Because of you our clan could fall! You owe me by producing us another child!"

I was stunned. "Father you can't be serious? You want me to give you a child?"

One of his fingers trailed down my face. "Why yes my beautiful son. It is what you owe me after all."

"NO!" I screamed finally gaining my freedom from him. "I will not be used as a ploy for this disgusting advance. You have an heir. You can use Kurama as an heir. My son is of Alpha form."

"He is worthless to me as a filthy mutt! He is half Youko but he is also part Inu!" Kuro rushed over knocking us both to the ground with him on top. "Now be a good kit and give me what I desire!"

Suddenly a heard the heavy cling of something metallic being received. I looked over in my father's hand to see a dagger in his hand. "Father no!"

"You wish to deny your own flesh and blood? But you would sleep with a dragon and dog! Very well than you won't have anyone!" The blade came down at my neck but was stopped in time with my hands.

"You're mad!" I cried keeping the weapon at bay.

"I'm mad? Oh I'll show you madness!" The blade was snatched from my hand as Father stood up grabbing me by my hair. "You think you're so beautiful don't you? You're nothing but a worthless whore who sleeps around with whoever is available!"

"No I don't! Unhand me!"

Kuro brought the blade to my throat. "You're a disgrace to this family. So you think that I'll just let you go to go out making more of those abominations? I think not! I'll make sure no one touches you again!"

Then he did something I knew would change my life forever… "FATHER PLEASE— AGHHHH!" The most horrific punishment to commit to any known male species was done in my very room that evening. I watched in the slowest motion as the knife came down toward my front and cut my only means of pleasure away from my body. The sickening thumb of my member hitting the floor echoed as loud as the sounds of my pain filled screams.

But he wasn't done. No far from it. The blade once again came to slash across my backside cutting a deep gash in my buttocks. "YOU'LL NEVER BE TOUCHED AGAIN!" Came the crazed growl of my father as he dropped me to the floor in a pool of my own blood.

_Wahhhhh!_

"_You!" _Kuro growled toward the crying infant on the bed. "I don't need you or your disgraceful father. I'll produce my own new set of kits and have them rule this kingdom the way it should be." He stalked over to the edge of the bed looking down at the small tiny body in the center crying helplessly. The dagger was raised high in the air, prepared for the cold murder of his grandson…until…

"BAMBOO STRIKE!"

The entire room exploded in a horded of demonic stalks of bamboo tearing through the floors, piercing all the master wanted destroyed. A slow thump of a knife signaled that I'd hit my target. Kuro was struck from every direction with the tall plants sucking away his blood. I trembled from the burning pain of my own body but I heaved it as best I could toward my crying child. The loud commotion brought the castle guards and servants to my room.

"Your highness what has happened?" One of the soldiers said as he came to pick me up in his arms.

There was no point in telling the truth. They didn't need to know all that transpired here. So I made up a lie that a crazed demon and invaded my quarters trying to attack my child and how Father tried to save him but was caught by the demon's attack. I said I tried to help him but the demon torn away at me slashing my bottom and my sex. It was pathetic for me to make up such a lie but I was still in a state of shock. Once again in my life I was forced to commit a crime against my will. I killed the head master of the House of Rose in exchange for the life of my mix breed son…And I would do it all over again.

A couple of the servants worked their way through the bamboo retrieving my child and quickly taking him to the medic room. The demon holding me soon followed taking me to a healer.

When I arrived there the healers tried their best in trying to reconnect my dismembered sex but said it was beyond repair. As for the scar on my backside, it was far too deep to be healed fully. I chuckled bitterly at what my father had managed to compliance even in death. He has assured that no one would touch. No one would ever want me now. I was completely useless. How pathetic. It was as he wished…I would never perform for someone…or the other way around….who could ever love someone like that?

* * *

Days later I was declared the new ruler of the entire Youko Kingdom in the unexpected death of my father. Kurama was crowed the new upcoming prince for the kingdom in my place. I spoke out to the people how I would train to my best abilities to serve as their new king and to protect these lands with all my power.

It was a solid promise. I would train to my heart's content. I would become stronger, faster, better. No more being a weak a useless Omega. No I would be as strong as any Alpha to prove my worth. So I vowed to myself that very day that no matter what happened I would be the best of the best and to create an even better kingdom. One far better than the one ran by my deceased father.

During the ceremony y of the changing of crowns, I was greeted with the last two people I ever expected of seeing. Taisho and Ryuu had both came to attend the royal celebration.

InuTaisho asked if he speak with me privately and I agreed taking him out to the balcony. I was glad he wanted to speak to me alone…There was something I needed to take care of.

"Well how does it feel being king?" He asked trying to make small talk.

I smiled at his attempt. "It's fine. I've fitted into the position quite well."

"Hm, you always been such a bragger."

We shared a comforting laugh that we both missed hearing. A quiet silence feel between the two of us as we gazed at the other's bright eyes reminiscing about the love from so long ago. Taisho's hand came to grab the one at my side bringing it up to his lips to kiss. "Kazo, I…I wish…"

"No." I said shaking my head sadly. "It's best this way."

"But I'm still in love with you Kazo. I don't want to lose you."

I could feel my chest tightening as my eyes melted. "Taisho my feelings for you will never change. Not ever…" I eased up to stand in his face smile through the tears. I tip toed up breathing out my final three words, "I love you." Before kissing his handsome lips. He eagerly kissed me back not realizing that my lips were laced with a special poison used to erase the memories the master so chooses. And the ones I choose were those we shared romantically but our friendship he would always have. I loved him so very much. This was why I couldn't burden him with the horrible life I've lived. All of my sins, all of my shameful crimes and the forbidden child of our coupling…he didn't deserve any of it. He needed to start fresh with the princess he was engaged too. She would bare him the proper children needed for his lands. I would keep Kurama here with me and raise him on my own.

When we parted his eyes clouded in confusion. He blinked looking at me than at the current environment we were in and shook his head. "Hey Kazo, Uh…do you know why we're out here?"

I wiped away my tears before he noticed. "You silly fool. I brought you out here because you had too much to drink remember?"

Taisho frowned. "Oh right. I must've had a lot since I can't remember even drinking so much."

"Yes. I brought you out here before you could throw up on my floors."

"Oh thanks." He clamped a hand on my shoulder smiling the smile that was once reserved only for me. "You're a great friend." Then I watched the hand slide from my shoulder as he went back inside to enjoy the rest of the party.

It took all of my strength not to run in after him but I managed to hold my ground. This was for the best. Even though I knew I would never get over this, I knew that all I could offer at least was my friendship. Inside I would always love him and that's where it would always stay. Inside.

"I saw what happened."

I turned around to see Ryuu standing there looking as fierce and radiate as the demon lord he'd become a year ago. His once warm green eyes were now a chilled mint. "I saw everything."

I sighed turning my back to him. "Then you should know that it was best that he forgot."

"I'm not talking about that damned dog!" He spat venomously.

"What are you talking about?"

Ryuu stomped over with his aura roaring quietly. "I was there Kazo when you allowed your despicable father to murder our son."

My heart sunk when the horrid memory of my son's demise.

"I don't understand it." The dragon whispered harshly looking at my downcast head. "Did you hate me so much to not allow my son to live? Would you punish me so dearly for what I did?"

"No I didn't—"

"Yes you did! You watched as he threw our son over the cliff and did nothing!"

"You're wrong!" I cried turning around to face him. "I tried everything in my power to save him."

"You did nothing Kazo! If you did he would be here now along with the son you choose to live!"

I stood my ground to defend myself. "I did what I could Ryuukotsesui! I tried to save my child but I couldn't overpower my father! I didn't choose one kit over the other! I loved both my sons!"

Ryuu stared at me for the longest while as if studying me. Then he chuckled evilly. "Now I see. Everything makes sense now. I can sense it in your aura. Keh, no wonder I was attracted to you."

I froze.

He walked over until we were toe to toe. "You're a Beta aren't you? The smell of breast milk is reeking from your chest. Now everything is clear. You're the silver kit's mother aren't you? No wonder your parents wouldn't allow you near any Alphas. And here you are prancing around as if you're one of us." He laughed evilly. "How quaint indeed."

"What will you do dragon? Will you tell?"

"Ha, not a chance. No I'll keep your secret." Ryuu laughed heading back inside but turned to give me a final message. "But remember this…for the life of our murdered son, the status you're falsely claiming and the many other secrets I'm sure you're hiding…you'll owe me. And believe me I will collect on it soon enough." With that promised threat, he left me on there in my own cold silence. So it'd come to this too huh? I was now in debt to that wretch beast? Just to keep my secret at bay? What would my payment be? What could he possibly want from me? I have nothing of value.

I can't pleasure him, I can't do much of anything…I was just…me.

* * *

**150 years later**

"Ah Kazo you've finally made it!" Taisho bellowed loudly.

"Of course I did you fool. I want to see my god son."

"Yes of course. But let me see my own god child." Taisho took my tiny kit kissing him on his cheek. "How is my little pup doing today?"

Kurama giggled licking his god father's face.

Taisho laughed. "That's my boy. Come now. I want you to meet your little brother."

I followed after my happy go lucky friend into the medics chambers to the small bassinet where it was holding my new born god child. I peeked in over the edge and smiled happily. There nestled in a small red and white kimono was an Inu infant that was practically the spitting image of Taisho. He had his moon, his cheek strips and that stern expression. Just like his big brother. "Hello little kit." I greeted sticking my finger down to tease his cheek. "He's beautiful Taisho. What's his name?"

"His name is Sesshomaru."

"Very fine name him for him my friend. Very fine name."

Taisho paused. "You don't like it do you?"

"Nope."

"Than what would you have called him?"

"Yoko Kazo ll of course."

Taisho slapped a hand over his face. "You're hopeless."

We laughed happily as I reached inside to pick up the tiny bundle. "Hello little Sessho."

"His name is Sesshomaru."

"Oh shut up." I growled. "I know the boy's name." I rolled my eyes and looked down to see two golden eye blinking up at me. "Hello little one." I cooed wiggling my finger in his face.

Sesshomaru cooed back and reached out to grab ahold of my teasing finger bringing it to his mouth to suck on. I nearly melted from the sweet little baby in my arms that should've been my own. But that didn't matter. I would raise him as my own nonetheless regardless of the difference in blood.

Taisho came over holding Kurama in his arms so he could peek down at the tiny baby in my arms. "See your little brother Kurama?"

Kurama blinked looking down at the little pup. Sesshomaru looked over at the other child and blinked. Both of them just simply looked and blinked. Looked and blinked. Until…

"_WAHHHHHHHH!"_

Sesshomaru began to cry which triggered the signal for Kurama to begin crying as well.

Taisho and I shared a look and groaned. These two were going to be a pain we could already tell.

But I smiled thinking to myself, how I was looking forward to seeing it. I couldn't wait to raise my family.

But as I gaze down at my two little boys I still think about my little rose. Not a day will go by when I don't think of my precious little rose. And I know that I never will.

* * *

**300 Years later**

Things took a thing for the worst when the Great War began as a ploy by the dragons to try and take over the other kingdoms but we all held strong managing to keep them off.

The battle was tiresome and fierce but we stood strong and won. However the cost of war was pretty high. We all lost a good deal of our people. But my dear friend suffered the most at the loss of his beloved mate. She was killed during an ambush inside the castle while we were all out in battle.

Taisho mourned her death for a long while. But I stood by him giving as much comfort as I could which he was grateful for.

Not long after the recovery state began reports of Youko deaths began appearing in the strolls. During an outing I went out to find the person responsible for the numerous murders. However I was surprised to find the killer in the act of raping one of his victims in the forest.

There in the clearing was Taisho finishing off his most recent kill. His hips were steadily slamming into the dead demon grunting as if he were still living. My heart ached to see this animalistic side him which I hadn't seen in years. I knew that look all too well. He was looking for me. Regardless of the poison I gave him, somewhere inside he was still looking for me.

The reason for the murder of my more subjects was because of my past lover's need to find his long lost lover. Oh Inari why do you torment me so with all of these problems? Have I not suffered enough?

I looked at my friend contemplating on what I should do. If he was reported for being the one killing of these Youko then he could very well lose his kingdom and be taken out of the House of the Moon.

No I couldn't let that happen. Not to him.

So I did something I knew would have to go to my grave along with the rest of my secrets and bolted away…Inari please forgive me… Will I always be force to keep this secrets forever?

**TBC: Thus is the end of Kazo's horrible past life. The poor guy has been through so much. He's been raped, lived a secret affair with an engaged lover, finds out he's an omega, gives birth to twins only to lose one, murders his father, and finds out Taisho is the one murdering all of those Youkos. *Sniffles…. And runs into the bedroom slamming the door* OH KAZO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant: **I missed a day on purpose guys. Sorry about that. I just wanted everyone to catch up sense since I've been updating every single day. Please excuse grammar mistakes if you see any.

**Chapter 18**

Pained grunts and groans signaled to the patient young pups the awaking of one of their loving brothers from his unconsciousness. Inuyasha and Koga both had a waited for the pass five hours for their brothers to finally come too and were thrilled to see them finally stir.

"Hmm." Groaned Yoko as he sat up from the wall with a heavy sigh, rubbing his head.

"Damn it's about time you woke up."

That voice. It couldn't be. Yoko squinted from the throbbing headache to seek out the scruffy tone of the entity he assumed was Koga. "Koga?"

"Yea it's me you stupid jerk."

Oh he didn't have time for that attitude right now. "Where's Inuyasha."

Koga knelled down in front of his brother to feel his forehead, ignoring the question. "You need to relax." He ordered pushing him back to the rocky wall. "You've lost a lot of blood and you gained a fever from the infections."

"Where's Inuyasha…and Sesshomaru?" He repeated blinking at the odd environment he was in currently residing.

Koga jerked his thumb to the side of them where Inuyasha had Sesshomaru's head laying on his lap resting peacefully. Yoko could now breathe a little easier knowing his clan was alright now. Being the head leader, it was his responsible to ensure their health and safety.

Than a thought a struck him. "Where are our Fathers?" He rasped.

"Father went out to help god father in battle." Inuyasha mumbled while rubbing Sesshomaru's hair soothingly. "He said he'd be back for us later."

Then the memory of his father poisoning him with a sleeping pollen reappeared in his mind. Damn Kazo for his cheap tricks. He knew that he'd come after him if he hadn't put him to sleep. "How long have we been out?"

Koga thought for a moment but the hanyou answered. "I think you've guys have been sleep for about five or six hours now."

"Uhh five or six hours?" Yoko groaned feeling another roaring headache coming around.

"Shh just relax would cha? You're still recovering from your injuries."

Suddenly another painful grunt signaled the awakening of the other resting demon inside. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open looking around the cave before settling on the person whose leg he was resting on. "Inu-Yasha?" He whispered reaching up to cup his face.

Inuyasha covered the hand on his cheek. "Yea dumbass it's me."

"What," He flinched from the dry cough in his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously taking care of you."

Sesshomaru shifted his head to the side searching for his older brother. When he saw the fox demon lending against the wall nearby he was able to breathe easier. Even Koga was there although he shouldn't have been surprised to see him.

"You've awaken as well little brother." Kurama noted toward the blinking gold eyes looking his way.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru tried to sit up from the warm leg under his head; however the world proved to be a jelly land as it swirled and twisted into many unfamiliar figures. He shook his head of all the colorful confusion and finally rise sitting upright.

"How you feel?" Ask the youngest.

"I'm feeling well. How," He glanced around the enclosure. "Did we get here?"

Koga checked on the healing wounds of his fox brother while answering. "Our old man brought you guys here. God father says that the battle between that dragon guy and father was strong enough to fry us all."

Two pairs of gold eyes widened all knowingly. If the youki rise was that high it could only mean that Kazo had transformed as well as the dragon lord. The battle was sure to be a fierce one indeed. "We must make haste. Godfather could be in need of our assistance." Sesshomaru made to get up from the ground but Inuyasha held him down.

"Take it easy you fool." He scolded. "You're still too weak to do anything now. You guys would only get in his way."

Koga agreed. "He's right. So just sit back and wait until we get word of what to do next."

Feeling like disciplined children the older brothers quietly consented to the commands taking in the attention being given. Everyone was silent for a long while as wounds were steadily licked clean and hair combed untangled.

"Yo I got a few questions you assholes need to answer." Inuyasha grunted rudely as he finished combing out the last dirt and grime in Kurama's silver hair.

"Yea me too." Koga licked the last of dried blood on Sesshomaru's neck and face. "We can begin with why the hell you raped us."

"We didn't rape you." Kurama mumbled softly.

"Like hell!" They both shouted angrily.

"Please," Sesshomaru said holding a hand to his aching head. "If you must scold us, at least do it quietly."

Kurama sighed thinking it was time he explained what they actually did do to the young ones.

"Before you begin, will this answer also explain why you AND him," Inuyasha pointed between the too. "Decided to do that?"

Kurama nodded.

"Good." Koga and Inuyasha finished up the repairs and made themselves comfortable on a nearby wall. "We gotta hear this one."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to rest where he was positioned by Kurama and waited for the eldest of them all to begin explaining.

"You see when we heard about the arranged mating taking place Sesshomaru and I were disappointed and sort to fix it." Kurama turned to the young hanyou. "I have no ill will toward you Inuyasha but I was upset to learn that you and I were engaged when I loved another."

"The same with me Koga." Sesshomaru added in. "I was upset about the coupling between us for I too was captivated by someone else. It wouldn't be fair for us to be a couple and I not feel as strongly for you as I did my true love interest."

Inuyasha and Koga blushed while the other two smiled.

"But it couldn't be done for our mating was set in stone. So we came up with a plan for all of us to be joined as one. A Joint Clan."

"Joint Clan?" Koga repeated.

Sesshomaru nodded. "It's a ritual that's gone unpracticed for centuries. It's when more than two demons wished to be joined as a full mated family of sorts. The only way we could make sure we were able to have our chosen Beta is if we joined together."

The Youko explained further. "But it could only work based on a few conditions. The first being that the chosen Alphas had to actually deal with loving someone else besides their chosen Omega. Meaning that I do love you Koga but I've also grown to care for Inuyasha as my own too."

"The same applies to me. I've chosen you Inuyasha as my main mate but I've become fond of Koga as well."

"This is the reason why we both took you earlier today. We first had to take our chosen mates than the other had to stake his claim on the other Omega to complete the claiming process. However we were unable to finish it because of…the place where we combined the rut."

Now realizing the extent of all of it Inuyasha nodded but asked another perplexing question. "What did you mean it wasn't finished? You both mated with us. So?"

"There are two stages. The first is already done but the second requires you and Koga baring our marks so that another demon may not claim you. You're still vulnerable enough to be taken against your will should another Alpha find you worthy."

"Oh." So that explained a whole lot.

Kurama sighed sitting back. "But there's also another catch. The two of you play a large part in it as well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You must come to accept the opposite object of your affections. Koga could you learn to accept me as your Alpha?" The question directed to the quiet wolf.

Koga was reluctant to answer the question considering his best friend was sitting next to him. During the short time he'd spent with Sesshomaru he'd become attracted to him but not as much as he loved Yoko. "I-I don't know. I mean," He glanced over to see the curious expression Inuyasha was giving him. "I do sort of like you."

Kurama was fine with that answer. "Inuyasha could you learn to love me as well?"

Now Inuyasha was the one to hesitate answering. In the very brief time he's shared with Kurama he'd grown fond of him too but how would Koga take hearing that? "I think I could." He mumbled looking at his best friend.

"Very well. Then there's also the status issue that is already established." Kurama pushed himself up from the wall coming to stand in front of the seated younger brothers. Sesshomaru stood up as well coming to stand next to him. "The group's leadership is based on age, therefore I am the head of this clan. Sesshomaru is next in line should anything happen to me. There's more." He said when the two open their mouths to complain. "When this mating is fully completed I want you both to know something."

This time when he spoke his and Sesshomaru's eyes became hardened glints. "This bond is permanent meaning forever. I will not allow either of you to be touched by another besides myself and Sesshomaru. I am head of this clan which means my word will be law. Although Sesshomaru will also sire the children we have, I will be the one to give the final decision on any paternal issues. The children will not only belong too you but all of us. There will not be only two parents but four. They shall see you two as their mothers but me and Sesshomaru as their dominate parents."

This was a lot for the two of them to take in but they nodded nonetheless.

Sesshomaru included another detail that brought embarrassed blushes to their faces. "If you and Koga wish we could allow you two to take one another as mates but you won't be able to sire any children being what you are."

Inuyasha and Koga shared a looked suddenly giving the other a curious once over. The other guy wasn't too bad on the eyes but that was still something to think over. But it was something fun to think about. Being mated to one another meant that they could always be together. With that bit of enjoyment in thought the two shot up from the ground grinning from ear to ear. "Alright it's a deal." Inuyasha and Koga held their hands out to be shaken.

Kurama looked at the out stretched hands than at the others. "We won't seal the mating this way."

"Then how?"

"Like this." Sesshomaru tilted both of their heads up and kissed on very, very gently on the lips. Kurama nodded and did a similar move that left them feeling a kind of dazed in a lustful state.

"Oh—well that works too." Teased the hanyou prince. His cheeks rose to an unspeakable level when two long arms circled around his waist holding his side toward the owner.

Lending in until his chin rested on Inuyasha's temple Sesshomaru sighed breathing in the scent he'd longed for all day. Gods how he'd missed this boy's smell. It was such a welcoming odor from all the blood splatter and burned flesh still encased in his nostrils. Spice and creamed powder. Probably put on him when he was at the castle last. Such a huge fresh remainder of why he loved him so much.

Yoko's actions were similar as he took Koga in his arms from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. Even if it's only been a mere few hours, it felt like an eternity since he'd last held the child in his arms like this. He was so desperate to get closer to him; he turned his face inward under Koga's ear to inhale his charming scent. Earth and Lavender just like when he first found him in the forest all those years ago.

A relieved sigh of contentment erupted in their chests at the instinctive notion of feeling at home at last.

There was no need for words to express what they were all feeling right now. From all the years of pent up emotions and careful decisions made, they no longer had to hide it. It was known who wanted who and who would have who. The overwhelming happiness was enough to choke the aura circulating around them. Yes they could all have what they truly wanted now. A chance to be with the one they cared for most and a chance with another possible romance.

"Hmmm how touching?" Said an amused voice from the mouth of the cave. "Four young demons bonding into one clan. How ridiculous."

Kurama and Sesshomaru instinctively shoved Inuyasha and Koga behind their backs prepared to defend.

Ryuukotsesui smirked at the protective behavior. "My my my possessive aren't we? Just like your mutt of a father." The last part growled bitterly. "He was just like you when he was younger. Quite possessive when it came to Kazo. Always making sure that he never left his sight, never went too far, always stayed near, wouldn't allow anyone to talk to him. Yes you and you," Referring to Sesshomaru and Kurama. "Are just like him."

The admission of his father's having a possible romance confused the young demons.

"What lies do you speak beast?" Sesshomaru spat. "You know as well as I that our fathers are of Alpha form."

"Ohh tsk tsk tsk." Ryuu mocked sadly. "Did your godfather not inform you of his condition? Oh such a pity. I thought he would've at least told his eldest children."

"What are you babbling about?" Kurama said becoming annoyed with the questionable riddles.

Ryuukotsesui turned his green eyes over to the silver fox. "Kurama have you ever been curious as to why you have no memory of your mother?"

"That's because she died in childbirth. Father told me years ago and I've come to accept that."

"Wrong." The dragon sauntered over until he was less than a foot away from them. "Think about it. All you know are Taisho and Kazo. And not once did you hear a single word spoken about this so called mother. But I'll tell you why. All you have to do is look at the dog general's sons to see why."

Kurama frowned than shot a glance over toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha studying them carefully. But he still didn't get it. What did these two have to do with him and his Father?

"Still fretting ignorance? Very well I'll help you."

Suddenly the older dragon faked a charge directly at them than vanished only to reappear slashing a thick gash in the dog children's arms. The wounds weren't fatal but still stung. "Take a good whiff and you'll see what I mean."

Why? What could him smelling their blood prove? He's smelled their blood plenty of times before and it meant nothing. Well he's only smelled them not really taking a deep inhalation of it. Deciding to play along with the dragon's game, Kurama walked over keeping a close grip on Koga until he was directly in front of them. The first he smelled was Sesshomaru's arm which he lifted and inhaled rather deeply. That scent. How strange. But why?

Next he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and brought it to his nose to smell. It was the same thing. Very odd. How could this be? They didn't have the same mother or father…Unless…

"No," He whispered taking in more of their physical features. "It couldn't be."

"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said worried from the wide eyed expression on his face.

Kurama shook his head refusing to believe it. He released Koga's arm than used his sharp claws to slash a cut in his own arm and sniffed it. The scent…it was the exact time if not a tiny bit different. It was the same. How was this possible? Kazo is an Alpha and so is Taisho. Kurama was born before Sesshomaru and he was there when Inuyasha was born so none of them shared mothers.

The fox's silver bains lowered to cover the growing anger in his sight.

"Yoko what is the matter?" Sesshomaru walked over toward the tall demon and grabbed his arm.

Kurama looked over at him and nearly went into a cardiac arrest as a slow burning realization settled at the pit of his stomach. How could he have been so blind until now? The eyes, the hair, the skin tone, the height, all of it. So many similarities and yet they never noticed. He sighed looking at his cut gashed arm than at his god brother. "See for yourself." Came the dull answer as he lifted his arm for inspection.

Sesshomaru was confused and lend forward to smell the irony odor. At first his eyes blinked curious at the bizarre familiar smell. He wasn't positive at first so he sniffed it again. How peculiar, Yoko's scent was strangely similar to his, Inuyasha's and their father's. But why? Unless… That's when he looked up and stared deep into the Youko's eyes. His golden eyes…his long ashen hair…his pale skin…Oh Kami. "You're…our. You can't be... How?" He whispered in disbelief.

"What? He's what" Inuyasha damn near shouted snatching Yoko's arm and sniffing it himself to see what the crazed hush, hush was about. He tested the odor with his nose and frowned. Two dark eyebrows marred on his brow. "No way," He mumbled taking another strong stiff. "How in the hell—"

"What manner of trickery is this dragon?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

This made the dragon lord laugh. "You imply that I used some type of sorcery on you? My I never took you for a joker Sesshomaru."

"I'm not amused." Was the chilled remark.

"I am." Ryuu wiped the tear from the corner of his eyes than regarded the four demons in front of him. "Besides the young wolf all three of you share blood with each other. In lament's terms you three are all biologically brothers."

Inuyasha's heart sunk to the tip of his toes. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. He had another brother? And of all along it's been Kurama? Kurama's always been his brother? Not just his god brother? Oh Kami this was too much.

"Huh what is he talking about?" Koga questioned pointedly at Kurama. "What does he mean 'except me'?"

This was so twisted. Kurama could not believe this beast. Not only has he left everyone in a daze of confusion about their sibling heritage but, he's reveal a secret to Koga that everyone agreed he never needed to know of.

Koga saw the guilt flash in both of the older brother's faces. "Hello? Anybody wanna clue me in as to what's going on here?"

"Koga I—"

"Oh Kami this is too rich!" Ryuukotsesui started off with another hearty evil laugh. "Did you really believe you were of royal blood? Come now, Koga I know you're smarter than that. Why look at you? You hold no noble canine blood characteristics in the least. Your dark and skin are far too dark. Surely you should've known something was a miss."

Koga blinked than shifted over to look at the three brother's he'd grown up with. As he gazed at each one of them it became even clearer what the dragon was talking about. They were pale skinned. Their hair was long and silvery. And all of their eyes were a deep gold. While he…he was dark tanned with black hair. How could he have been so blind? A part of him knew he was different but whenever he approached Father about it he told he that it was a rare Youko trait when they were born with different features. He felt sick and suddenly ashamed.

"Koga listen to me. It matters not what you are, you understand? You are my brother. You are _our _brother." Kurama spoke every word with the shake of the wolf's shoulders.

"You knew?" He questioned suspiciously. "You knew I wasn't a Youko didn't you?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter—"

"Like hell it doesn't" Koga shrugged out of the touch feeling betrayed. "If I'm not a fox than what the hell am I?"

Sesshomaru sighed and answered quietly. "You're a wolf."

"A-A wolf? I'm a wolf demon?"

Kurama nodded.

Oh Inari. He felt sick. All this time he'd thought… He'd actually assumed that… "Then is everything I thought? Everything I am? Is it a lie?"

"No No No. Koga I care for you. We all do." Kurama crushed the young wolf to his chest. "Don't you dare think all we've been through is a lie? All that's happened between us is truth regardless of the circumstances."

Koga buried his face in his brother's chest trying to hold back the anguish growing in his chest. "We'll talk about this when we get back home. Ok?"

"Yes of course."

Ryuu sighed dramatically while clapping his hands. "Ahh how sweet but I have a more pressing matter that needs dealing with and I require the help of both pups. So if you don't mind I'd like to carry on."

"Over my dead body." Sesshomaru snarled placing himself in front of his brother. "I'll kill you before you touch him."

Kurama kept his arms tight around the angry wolf.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Sesshomaru. "I'm not scared of this creep. If he wants me than let him try." The sounds of his claws cracking echoed in the cave. "I'll gladly rip out his guts and feed them to him if he likes."

"Yea" Koga pushed Kurama away already feeling pissed off. "If he wants me than let 'em try."

"It's not up for debate!" Yelled an angry Youko.

"Listen when we're mated _than_your word becomes law. Until tough because we're not and we can do whatever the hell we please until than!" Inuyasha reminded him.

Ryuukotsesui looked between all of them shaking his head. "This won't go well for you unless you submit." He sung all too happily.

"Bring it on!" Koga shouted powering up.

A low rush of youki flooded the cave as Ryuu demonstrated just what they were all up against. The tiniest flicker caused the skin on their bodies to sting and burn. Yoko and Sesshomaru held their ground ignoring the growing pain. Inuyasha and Koga could feel the blunt of the agony more because of their lower powered youki and groaned.

"This isn't what you want to go for young ones. Just give me the pups and I'll make sure to let you two go with your lives."

"Kiss my ass!" Inuyasha grunted struggling to stay standing.

Ryuu frowned unleashing another heated wave. "Very well I guess I have no chose but to take you by force. Prepare yourselves!"

The four of them took on a fighter's stance, raising their youki to the highest of their abilities. This was going to be a heated battle…but who was going to come out of it alive? All of them watched in a adrenaline rush as the dragon lunged straight for them…with the full intent to kill.

**TBC: We can't forget about them now can we? In the next chapter we're back on Taisho and Kazo…Well the fox live?... *Runs into bathroom and locks door crying* OH KAZO! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant:** Ok I'm not going to hide in the bathroom anymore. It's time to let everything come out. Remember when I said this was a long story? Well I'm just glad a lot of you don't mind just how long it is.

**Warnings: **Mild blood wounds. Language

**Chapter 19**

Past gradually returned back to the distant present on two large creatures in the middle of a damaged battlefield. One a large InuYoukai and the other a nine tailed Youko fox demon. Kazo was slowly losing grip on his soul as it begged to be released to the netherworld. The moon shun down beaming on the few sparkles glittering on the dying fox's face.

"_I never knew."_ Taisho groaned tucking his muzzle into Kazo's bleeding wound. _"You've been through so much. How could you not trust me with the truth? Why didn't you let me—tell me when all of this had happened to you? " _He whispered around the choke in his throat.

Kazo tensed and relaxed from the sudden shocks of pain from the multitude of wounds littering his body. _"What good what it have done for you to know Taisho? My secrets…I'm to blame for them—"_

"_Silence! You stop that now!" _Taisho buried himself deeper into the blood dried fur. _"You're not to blame for any of this. I should've been there for you. I-I should've protected you from all of that." _He spat angrily at himself.

Kazo miffed a chuckled. _"What could you have done for me Taisho? You were engaged to another while we were together. There wasn't much you could've done."_

"_But I should've left and been there for you. You've had to raise my…our son all alone when I should've been the one to teach him how to fight, how to be strong, how to be a decent warrior. I'm so ashamed to think that I had a son who didn't know his father…"_

"_Taisho," _Kazo clumsily lifted his head to nuzzle his nose to the upset Inu. "_It was meant for things to be this way. My son still knew at least one of his fathers which is more than what I could hope for with my little rose. My other young kit never even experienced the light of the fresh morning sun or got to feel the grass beneath his feet. But with Kurama I'm happy to say you and I were able to give him that and so much more. Besides if things hadn't been what they are now, you never would've had Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. I could never dream of a life without having my beautiful kits here." _He smiled thinking of his four children. _"Don't you see? It was best this way."_

The haunted flashes of his friend's past still tormented the dog general's conscious. The only bright sides to this were that he did and can still now love the fox he's admired for so long. Laws forbid Alphas becoming one but with Kazo being an Omega he was submissive meaning they could be together. And to make matters even lighter…they had a son together. Their romance from the past was not done in vain with the birth of Kurama. He too could never think of life without his…eldest pup in it.

"_He and all of them will hate me for this Taisho."_

Taisho snapped from his fantasy stored mind. _"How could you say such a thing? They could never despise their father."_

"_But I've kept them from each other in a way only true brothers could bond. Yes I may have wanted them all to have a relationship together but I destroyed that one line of connection where blood brothers are truly whole. And I've kept the truth from you about my— our son. I feel so disgraceful!" _He cried feeling a sharp agony pierce his spirit. _"Please just let me pass on. You'll all be better off without me to cloud your happiness with my lies. You should hate me for what I've kept from you."_

The great dog lord sighed and growled. "_Listen to me to because I won't repeat myself. You are not to blame for the shame that was bestowed upon you forcefully. You never knew you were an Omega. That was a secret kept from you by your father. If he hadn't been so caught up in his need for an Alpha son none of these misfortunes would've happened. You didn't ask Ryuukotsesui to rape you. That damned dragon sort to invade your quarters while you rested and forced himself on a defenseless pup who was still getting into his adult years. Your pup's death wasn't your fault either. His death was yet a poor excuse by your father to save your family blood line from being tainted. The death of your father wasn't your fault. You were defending you and_ _our son's life from the tyrant. As for my memories…"_ He shook his head. _"You only did it to try and protect me thinking that I would hate you for crimes that weren't your fault. So don't you ever say that I or our sons will hate you EVER AGAIN! The centuries of how you've raised and love, you nurtured into them more than makes up for keeping them apart. If you speak of this false shame again so help me I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

Kazo remained silent and hurting for a very long time. Never had he heard Taisho speak so passionately before and all for him. No that was a lie, he had heard him speak like this before. But it was so long ago that he thought it was all a dream. "_Do you,"_ He coughed heavily as the cold winds made him feel colder_. "You do think that we could, in time?_" The unfinished question was left in the air for Taisho to complete.

"_Of course. In fact I already do. I don't think I've ever stopped."_ He laughed softly nuzzling his nose to the side of the fox's face.

"_Hm Taisho_," Kazo sighed fully content. "_That makes me…so…very happy." _

The blissful breeze of relief coursed through Kazo's jaws as he calmly closed his eyes. The look of pure satisfaction printed on his face brought a smile to Taisho…that is until he noticed that the expression seemed a little too peaceful. "_Kazo?"_

The fox lay still with the same emotion written on his face. He wasn't moving.

"_Kazo? Kazo."_ Taisho stood up walking around to lie down in front of the fox. _"Kazo? Open your eyes."_ He said desperately rubbing his nose with the other demon. _"Kazo, wake up."_

There was no movement. Not a single whisper.

"_Kazo? I said to wake up damn you!"_ Taisho growled furiously. _"You will not die do you understand! Open your damned eyes!"_

The expression remained unchanged. He was still smiling with his eyes closed shut. Taisho's entire body shook fearfully at thinking the worst. _"Kazo,"_ He called once more, using his paw to gently nudge him. _"Kazo, please. Open your eyes for me please…please."_

No answer. Not a smart remark. No swish of his long tail. Nothing.

Taisho's breathing came in shortened gasps_. "Kazo. No. Oh no."_ He hoarse, placing his head on the fox's neck trying to hold back his salty tears. _"H-How could you? How could you leave me this way?"_

He felt his heart breaking with every word he spoke. _"We…we haven't even begun to rekindle our old flame…and now you dare to me leave me here alone? You cruel bastard. We have sons. Do you hear? We have sons who need us both to guide them and you left me here to do this task on my own." _

He buried his face into the silky fur squeezing his eyes shut. _"What about me? What about us? We could've been together. We can still have a life and have more children. Please Kazo don't do this to me. Not we when finally are able to be together. Please. Please wake up."_ He croaked inhaling the scent that only belonged to his beloved. It was becoming so hard. So very hard to sit there waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't receive. But somewhere inside he hoped. He hoped that he would open his beautiful blue eyes and let them twinkle for him just once more. If even for a moment. _"Kazo…please…I-I love_ _you…"_ He whispered before letting the tears finally fall to soak the lifeless body of his dead love. _"Kazo…Kazo…I beg of you to please…please…open your beautiful eyes….please."_

Taisho cried and cried and cried the mourning loss of his Youko love and feeling the emptiness engulf his heart. No one not anyone could make him feel so alive like Kazo could. And now the only piece of excitement and joy in his life was gone. Gone forever…How could he leave him?

With a heavy heart Taisho's blurry eye turned to see the joyous sight of his fox's expression still holding that pleased smiled. "_Kazo…I love you so much."_ He mumbled rising to his full massive height. _"I promise to avenge your death and make it known now that no other will take your place with me." _The demon dog lend down to cuddle his nose once more to the wet one lying on the ground before releasing a chilling howl to the heavens. The sound echoed for miles around of the sorrow filled sadness of a great demon lord.

"_Taisho as much as I love the sound of your voice you're giving me a headache with that infernal howling."_

The howling stopped in a stunned halt. _"Kazo? You're a live?"_ He mumbled disbelievingly.

"_Yes but not for long if you don't be silent!"_

"_I don't understand." _Taisho lowered himself to Kazo's level. "_You stopped breathing and you weren't speaking. I thought you'd—_

"_I'm trying to concentrate on healing but your constant babbling is making me lose my train of focus."_

"_My constant—how dare you! I poured my heart out thinking you had died!"_

"_Yes with a few insults to boot. Now be quiet dog!"_ Snapped the impatient fox demon.

Taisho was a few seconds from tearing his jaws into the damned Youko's throat. He couldn't believe this. Here he had cried and declared assured vengeance and an eternity of loyalty to a person he thought was died. How embarrassing. The ungrateful fool.

Kazo snickered to himself, as the main part of his energy went toward the shivered spine in his back. The last remnants of his energy could be used to heal the most critical damage but he was still going to need time to heal. At least this way he could still manage to have a better chance of survival until given the proper herbs for healing.

"_Stop pouting Taisho."_ He teased softly. _"It doesn't become a king."_

Taisho kept his head turned hiding his blush. _"Go to hell you blasted Fox." _The nerve. The absolute nerve of this bastard. Having him all worried and crying for Kami's sake. Damn him! But the anger was short lived as he twisted around to see a slight move in the fox's paws. He was slowly gaining feeling in his body.

Nearly an hour passed before Taisho noticed the fox's legs tucking underneath him to test his strength. _"How do you feel?" _

Kazo stumbled around a bit using his tails for support. _"I'm still fairly weak but I think I can…"_ He suddenly lost balance on his thin paws falling over.

He surely thought he'd hit the ground until a heavy head shifted under his neck. "_T-Taisho."_

"_I'll carry you my friend." _

"_No."_ Kazo shrugged him away_. "I'm not some defenseless vixen Taisho. I can still manage on my own—whoa."_ Taisho caught him this time swinging his body over onto his back. The fox's long legs dangled grazing the ground on both sides.

"_As much as I want to listen to your complaining fox, we need to get back to our children." _

Oh how could he have forgotten his children? His little kits_. "Taisho where are they? Are they still in the cave where I left them?"_

"_Yes. I dropped Inuyasha and Koga off there to take care of their brothers until I returned."_

"_Oh what a relief." _He sighed getting comfortable on the strong back. Kazo scrubbed his nose into Taisho's white fur breathing in his odor. _"Hmm you smell heavenly."_

"_Hn, I remember you saying something similar long ago. But we were in a more compromising position than."_

Kazo blushed_. "Foolish hound."_

Taisho laughed while taking flight up in the sky. With Kazo on his back they hurried off toward where they last left the young demons. But still a dark feeling settled in Kazo's mind. Where exactly had Ryuukotsesui gone when they last fought each other hours ago? The beast was gravely wounded but it would heal faster than the damage on his body. Could he have gone home to recuperate, waiting for the next time he would strike?

"_Kazo! Look!"_

Hearing the panicked tone in Taisho's tone drew the fox back from his train of thought. _"What is it?" _

"_Look down there!" _He howled enraged.

Kazo glanced over the dog's shoulder to see two small pale specs on the ground. His demon vision hadn't healed fully so he wasn't able to make out what those dots were until they descended further. Upon closer inspection, the two figures began to increase in size slowly taking shape. The closer they came the more he suddenly realized that the two large figures were identical beings similar to himself and Taisho's true forms.

"_Kurama, Sesshomaru!"_

Taisho landed beside the still beast forms of his sons lowering Kazo down to step off.

"_My sons."_ Kazo went over to Kurama while Taisho walked over to check on Sesshomaru. Kazo stumbled over feeling a bit dizzy and lay beside Kurama. "My son awaken." He whispered gently. The extent of the damage over Yoko's smaller form was terrible. Deep clawed gashes, slashes along his sides, bloody tears on pieces of his fur. How could this have happen? Did the damned dragon sort to take advantage of his sons while they were still weakened?

"_Uhh Father."_ Groaned the smaller Youko beast.

"_I'm here my son. I'm here."_ Kazo nuzzled his nose into the younger demon's neck.

Kurama painfully returned the gesture laying his head back on the ground. _"Father…the dragon…he has Koga and… Inuyasha"_

"_WHAT! THAT BASTARD HAS MY SONS?"_ Roared the furious Inu king.

"_Calm yourself Taisho!"_ Kazo said. _"This isn't the time for your barreling voice now. Just focus on the boys."_

Taisho nodded and returned to using his large flat tongue to stroke away the crusted blood stains on his child's fur.

Sesshomaru grunted from the many or so bite wounds on his legs and neck. Taisho calmed his anger a moment to return to nursing his child's wounds with his tongue. _"He took us…by surprise Father…when he transformed._" He explained flinching from the heavy tongue cleaning his injuries.

"_Be still now and don't talk. Save your strength."_

"_No…No."_ Kurama murmured pushing himself up by the front of his paws. _"I must…I must save my…my_ _clan…Ah."_ The last part sighed off his lips when he fell back to the ground unconscious.

His clan? What did he mean his clan? Kazo thought. Never mind he'd ask questions about that later but for now he needed to get himself and his children back somewhere safe to heal. _"Taisho we must retreat for now."_

"_Are you mad? He attacked our sons and kidnapped Inuyasha and Koga! I must go and retrieve our pups!"_

"_Wake up Taisho!" _Kazo growled. "_These two must come first. Ryuukotsesui won't kill Koga or Inuyasha. They're far too valuable to him. The best we can do for now is to recollect ourselves and come up with a better plan."_

Taisho mentally debated between shoot off toward the dragon's kingdom but thought against it. Kazo was right. They needed to get these two somewhere safe to heal not to mention Kazo still needed to heal from his ordeal with the beast. _"Very well. We'll take them to my home. It's still intact after the_ _invasion took place."_ He mumbled lending down to pick Sesshomaru up by the scruff of his neck. "_Can you manage to carry Kurama?"_

"_I will try." _Kazo took a deep breath and on shaky legs stood up to his full height picking up his now four tailed child in his jaws. At first he was unable to maintain his balance and to carry his son but gained some power in his legs coming to stand beside the waiting dog lord. _"Come on." _

"_Right."_

Carefully, each with a pup in tow, the two began the long walk home. It was all Taisho could do not to drop his young charge on the ground and tear off like the hounds of hell and skin that blasted reptile's hide. The fool dared to touch his family and has the audacity to take his youngest pups? The beast would pay. He would pay dearly.

Kazo could feel the stinging aura seething through his friend's body. Visible sparks could be seen generating off his fur as it stood up like tiny needles. A few shock waves struck down accidentally burning the younger demon's fur. Kazo was the only one to notice their soft whimpers of agony and sort to fix it. Using three of his long tails he gently interwined them around the furry length of his ally into a comforting braid.

Taisho glanced over to see a tiny grin spread over Kazo's face and immediately relaxed. He nodded his thanks and continued on with a better mood.

Unknown to them, one of the pups was silently taking note of the loving gazes than closed his golden eyes. These two were going a lot to explain once they arrived home.

* * *

Dark…It was so very dark. Where was he? It was so very dark and…surprisingly very soft…

A sluggish hanyou sat up in what appeared to be a wide set bed. Shaking his head clear of the evil pounding, Inuyasha scanned around taking in the well decorated environment. His eyes could see perfectly that whoever designed this room had exquisite tastes and elegance. Judging by the feel of the spider silk sheets, he'd have to say they had expensive tastes too. But how did he get in here?

His right ear twitched when he heard a muffled groan lying next to him. His first thought was to strike down and ask questions later but when he caught a scent of the being next to him the claws retracted. "Damn you scared me." He whispered.

Koga sat up holding his aching head. "Ugh fuck it feels like I got hit by a boulder." First one than both blue eyes opened to give the exact same inspection as Inuyasha had done. "Where the hell are we?"

"Beats me but— hey what the hell?"

"What? WHAT?" Koga panicked jumping up on the bed.

Inuyasha's hands roamed over his body in frantic maze. "My clothes! I-I'm naked!"

Koga mimicked the hanyou's gestures and nearly went into shock. "Where the hell is my armor?"

"Awww fuck!" Inuyasha flopped back in the bed thinking the worst. First they were in some strange place and now his clothes were missing in action. Where they molested while unconscious? Oh hell what next?

"Ah I see you finally woke up." Said an incredibly deep voice that sent icy chills down their backs. Beads of sweat formed on their brows immediately recognizing the sound of that tone.

Probably for the very first time in both of their young lives, a tiny trickle of fear snaked up their backs. Neither dared to turn their backs knowing if they did the reality of the situation would come true. How could they have forgotten the battle earlier? When their brothers went to battle with that beast? They hadn't been much of any help expect in the dragon's favor by getting in the way.

Gulping a deep swallow Inuyasha was the first to gain courage enough to turn his head around to see…

Standing in front of the giant window was a tall dark menacing figure staring at them with the deepest green eyes. The brilliance of the moon light cast into the chambers, illuminating his long shadow directly over them. A subtle glow of his emerald orbs flashed momentarily in a glittery wink.

Inuyasha gasped swallowing the bile's threatening to spill as he looked at the terrifying creature only a few feet away begin to approach the bed.

"I think we'll need to get to know each other young pups." Ryuu spoke as he stalked toward his guests. "What do you think?"

Inuyasha and Koga quickly shoved themselves against the head of the bed watching the giant approaching them with a sinister smile gracing his lips.

"Oh fuck…"

**TBC: Short I know. But at least Kazo is going to be ok. However that only means he's got a ton of explain to do to the young demons. Then there's the fact of Inuyasha and Koga being trapped with the dragon. What will he do to them? Stay tuned. ^_^ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant:** Ok I'm going to ease everyone's minds right now. I don't write rape scenes. If there IS be one I'll stop it before it gets too graphic. So no worries ok? ^_^ On with the chapter. Lots of emotions erupting here guys. Lots.

**Chapter 20**

"Stay the hell back!" Inuyasha scooted as far as the bed would allow until his and Koga's backs were literally against the wall.

The advancing demon lord only shook his head at the quivering children. "You two are such cowards." He informed, casually taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "One would think the sons of Kazo and Taisho would show more courage."

Koga and Inuyasha growled at the insult.

"Well at least I see that you have some pride."

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha's voice held a steel of bravery but his body betrayed him shaking like a leaf. "If…if you're going to rape us than at least let Koga go."

"Say what? Shut up stupid." Koga grunted shoving Inuyasha behind his back. "If you want anyone than take me. I can take it better than the mutt can."

"Oh whatever." Inuyasha pushed his way toward the front. "I'm the hotter of the two so if he wants anybody it'll be me."

"No way. Just back down. Let him take me so that you can get away."

"Idiot he'll be bored with somebody as ugly as you."

A roar of laughter cut through their arguing since they completely forgot all about the dragon demon. Ryuukotsesui had an enjoyable laugh for a few minutes before returning his attention back to the boys in bed. "I've never heard of anyone insisting on being molested. Are you two so depraved of sexual attention that you wish to be forced?"

His amusement did little to ease their comfort. It only made the guy seem more frightful. Instincts told the both of them to keep their distance for as long as necessary.

Ryuu rolled his green eyes and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the entire room lit up with countless candles and lanterns lining along the walls. With the room brightened up they could fully take in the details of the chambers. Dark jade green and royal gold fibers streamed down draperies, the bedding sheets, wall carpets, which went perfectly with the brown wooden dressers and night stands.

Inuyasha frowned curiously wondering what this guy was playing at. If he wanted to rape them, then what the hell was he waiting for? He doubted if the guy got a kick out of making his victims wait until it was time for the moment of truth.

"I see your fear has lessened a bit young hanyou."

Inuyasha returned his gaze back at the dragon. "Where are my brothers? What have you done with them?"

"I can assure you your miserable siblings are fine."

Koga blinked. "You mean you didn't kill them? But we saw—"

"I know very well what you saw." Ryuu cut off smoothly. "But I did not kill your brothers. Wound them yes but kill? How cruel do you think I am?" He chuckled, mocking sadness.

Both sighed a released of relief they didn't know was stored in their chests after hearing that Yoko and Sesshomaru were alright. "So if you didn't intend to kill them than why hurt them so badly?" Koga wanted to know.

"How else would I have been able to take you two without them trying to stop me?"

Good point. "So what do you want with us?"

Ryuu wanted a few moments before reply with an odd answer that left but young canines confused. "I wanted to have a few visitors in my home. It does get terribly lonely here." This said with a charmed smile.

Inuyasha looked at Koga than back at the dragon lord. "Sooo you attacked us, admitted our god father's true status to piss us off and," He looked down at his body. "Stripe us naked just to have house guests?"

"I striped you of your clothing to prevent any blood being stained on my clean sheets. As you should've noticed your wounds have been properly healed and your bodies are cleansed."

Doing another inspection of their own bodies, they could tell that he indeed did clean them of their injuries and has yet to harm them when he had the perfect opportunity to do so. Especially while they were unconscious he could've done anything. But he didn't. Why?

"What do you want with me and the mutt?" Koga quizzed.

"The mutt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Me and Inuyasha. What do you want with us?"

"Hmm well," Ryuu began as he stood up from the bed locking his hands behind his back. "I just wanted a couple of visitors preferably some bright well spirited young lads who could bring some light to this dark and damp place."

Inuyasha wasn't buying it. "Cut the crap dragon. You've done way too much just to get a couple of visitors for your castle. So cough up what you're really up too."

"Yea," Koga agreed. "You caused another fucking war, killed a ton of my people, fought with my old man, attacked our brothers leaving them both a bloody mess—fuck that! There's no way in hell you're not up to no good."

Ryuu released another whole hearted laugh walking around to sit on the other side of the bed. "Come now children. You make me seem so heartless." He shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't call the invasion a war per say. More like a sneak attack. Besides if you would've done the math you would've calculated that none of your subjects were killed."

"Horse shit! Children were snatched from their mothers and eaten alive. Most of the Youko males were murdered and vixens were raped violently!"

Inuyasha tilted his head when Ryuu actually looked surprised.

"I-I didn't know their victims of this invasion."

"Bullshit! Stop lying! You were the one who ordered the sneak on my lands and you were the one who ordered your soldiers to murder them mercilessly."

The dragon abruptly stood from the bed. "I ordered those fools to injure on sight not to murder and go on a killing spree. I don't kill. It's far from my style of tact."

The anger on his words almost seemed genuine but Koga wasn't buying it. "So you're saying that you didn't know your own soldiers killed all of those people? Oh yea sure feed that crock of shit to some other moron." Koga sat back on the bed folding his arms. "Listen if you're going to kill me than go ahead and do it. I ain't got shit to live for anyway. Hell I'm not even a Youko prince. I'm just some worthless wolf demon with no real family." He choked shuddering. "So-so go ahead and get it over with."

Inuyasha reached out to touch the wolf but he was denied with a rough shrug. "Don't touch me." Growled the saddened cub.

Ryuu retook his seat. "Listen Koga, I had no idea that my soldiers killed those demons. If I had I would've punished them for disloyalty to the House of Onyx. Killing? Ha, far beneath me I can assure you." He tilted the boy's head up by the chin looking in his teary blue eyes. "I swear to you I had no idea."

Koga sniffled holding the dragon's unusual warm gaze.

"Do you think you can tell me who the soldiers were that did the crimes? I could see to it that they're slaughtered just as painfully as your people were."

Koga wanted to believe the demon but something held him back. He just couldn't bring himself to believe the guy's words. He's been far to mean.

"I wanna know something." Inuyasha started. "What do you have against my brothers and Fathers? What have they ever done to make you hate them so much?"

The warmth in his eyes turned a chill mint green. "Your fathers betrayed me." He released Koga's chin turning to Inuyasha. "Your brothers or well enough Kurama is the result of that betrayal. Sesshomaru only cemented the deal with his birth."

"I don't understand."

"Your fathers and I were friends once."

"Oh Inari," Koga threw his hands up. "Geez can you even breathe without lying? Our fathers would never been friends with the likes of you!"

Ryuu sighed slowly losing his patience. "Koga I don't expect you or Inuyasha to believe me. All I'm able to give is my word of honor which I can tell you I am a man of."

"If what you say is true then why go through all of this just to have guests?" Inuyasha asked.

Seeing that the hanyou might give him a chance, the demon lord answered honestly as he could. "My reasoning is irrelevant."

"That's because you don't have one!" Koga stated matter of fact.

"Hold on Koga! Damn give the guy a chance to answer."

Before he could start talking the large door at the entry of the bedroom creaked open. "My lord?"

Hearing the timid voice Ryuu replied kindly to the visitor. "I shall be there in a moment. You go ahead without me."

"Yes sir." The door closed just as quietly as it had opened.

Inuyasha and Koga brushed away the interruption waiting for the dragon lord's explanation.

But they didn't receive it. "That's enough for now. It's late. We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."

"Whoa what? No way. We can talk now."

"I appreciate your wanting to know about my excuses Inuyasha, but unfortunately I have more pressing matters to attend too. You two must rest until then. I'll have clothing ready for you as well as a warm bathe. You two are to be at our morning meal by the time the sun hits the mountains. Afterwards we can finish discussing this matter in the gardens." Ryuu gently pulled the boys down by their ankles positioning them to lie down. "Until than get some rest." He smiled brushing their hair from their faces and was granted that they hadn't shivered from his touch.

"I bid you both a goodnight." He kissed both their foreheads and rose from the bed heading out the door. Before he left he turned back smiling at them. "Rest assured young ones. I'm not going to harm you." With that said, he left without another word.

Inuyasha sat staring at the door for the longest wondering if he should trust the guy. He didn't seem so bad considering how evil their brothers and fathers have preached to them most of their lives. A lot of things he said did make sense. If he had really wanted to hurt them why hadn't he done so? The guy is as strong as Taisho and Kazo so fighting him would've been a point unless they were suicidal.

"I don't get it. What's his game?" Koga questioned feeling confused.

"I don't know. I'm wondering the same thing."

Koga flopped back on the soft pillows. "I don't trust him. I still think he's up to something."

"Yea but," Inuyasha lied down next to him looking up at the paintings on the ceiling. "If he really wanted to hurt us than why hadn't he did it already right?"

"Wrong. This is Ryuukotsesui we're talking about. The guy our families hate. The same guy who viciously attack my kingdom, our brothers and my father. He's up to no good I tell ya."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know. But still think about it. Not to down Sesshomaru and Kurama's powers but the guy is mega strong. He could've easily taken them out without any problems. So why didn't he?"

Koga shrugged. "Keh, I don't know. He probably gets off on that kind of stuff."

Mentally considering all the things the dragon told them he seemed to be telling the truth but it was hard to believe him based on all of the evidence of his past crimes. Perhaps he didn't know about the mass murders taking place during the invasion. Or he could be playing them for fools and trying to win their trust for his own malicious intentions. So many questions and yet no answers for any.

"Whatever the case, we're not going to get anywhere asking questions with no answers. "Koga sat up pulling back the crisp sheets. "Come on." He urged toward his god brother. "Let's get some sleep."

Inuyasha nodded crawling under the covers. Koga joined him spooning up behind his back. The hanyou sighed cuddling into the warm embrace. "Do you think they're worried about us?"

Koga rubbed his nose into the plush white hair. "I know they are. But at least we know that they're all alive. That's the best news I've heard since this stupid war started."

"Hmm you're right."

The two fell into a relaxed silence listening to the sounds outside the unfamiliar territory and the quiet creaks and cracks in the room.

"Yo."

"Yea?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I know we're naked and all but…" He turned around in the hug. "Do you have to be so happy to see me?"

"Oh right sorry." Koga eased his mild hard on back from the hanyou's body. "It's all the closeness and what not." He grumbled blushing.

Blinking at the obliviously dull reason, Inuyasha snickered in the dark. "Tsk, as if. You want me and you know it."

"Oh please. I don't do dogs."

"You did Sesshomaru." Came the duh, remark.

"Sesshomaru did me stupid. Or did you forget that while Kurama was ramming his dick up your ass?"

"Shove it would ya?"

"Yea I think he did that too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're so dumb." He yawned tucking his head under the wolf's chin. "Let's just get some sleep ok?"

"Yea sure." Koga wrapped his arms around him.

Another quiet moment passed before Koga asked a question he's been curious about since the cave. "Hey?"

"Yea?"

"Have you thought about what Kurama said?"

He hesitated before answering shyly. "Yea sort of."

"And?"

"And what?"

Koga pushed his head away to look in his dark covered face. "Would you want to mate with me?"

Now Inuyasha had a full blush on his face. "Do you really think this the time to talk about this considering the…un-state of dress we're in?"

"Sure why not?" Koga's voice became slightly hush as his hands skimmed down Inuyasha's back. "Let's just see what it's like. Maybe…" He gently crawled over Inuyasha's body settling between his legs. "Just a little kiss?"

Inuyasha's breathes came in a quickened pace. "Uh Koga…I don't think—_ummp._"

Koga captured Inuyasha's lips midsentence. The kiss was a bit awkward at first until they both fell into a cozy rhythm. Koga dominated the kissing moving his head to the side for a better angle to suckle the bottom of Inuyasha's lips. The move caused a throaty moan to erupt giving Koga a chance to deepen the caress with his tongue. Inuyasha's claws lifted to comb inside of long inky black massaging the wolf's scalp. Their tongues twirled and tangled the same way their brothers had shown them earlier before.

Koga broke the kiss easing away to lick on the corner of Inuyasha's mouth before moving to the side. "Hn, I take it that you do want to mate with me than?"

Inuyasha licked his swollen lips breathing heavily. "It's something to think about." He teased wiping his brow.

"Yea whatever. Your body says it's already made that decision." He taunted looking under the sheets. "By the way you don't look so bad down below."

Inuyasha's blush became a flushed blood red as he tugged the covers under his neck and gave the wolf his back. "Go to sleep you creepy pervert."

Koga went back to spooning behind the shy hanyou kissing his neck. "Good night mutt."

Inuyasha reluctantly relaxed into the hug hiding a pleased smile. "Good night."

* * *

Healers and medics rushed and scrambled around the castle madly trying their best to heal the injured demons who came arrived an hour ago. Kazo's damage being the worst of the three was transported to a medical aura chamber where the more intense treatments could be handled. Sesshomaru's wounds were more of a slashes and skin erosions than Yoko's but his burns were critically severe.

Taisho was taken to the mild wounds chambers to treat the few cuts and slight bruising. After declining any further care, Taisho asked a few of his menders to check on the status of his family and to inform him of any type of changes to their health.

Funny that he asked to check on his family. True to find out that they were technically his family but it felt great to know that it was a reality. He was still a fine state of mind that Kurama was his son. His son. The boy had grown right before his eyes from a tiny clumsy pup to the young adult he is now. Kazo had done a wondrous job in raising the lad. He was well mannered, a strong warrior, loyal to a tee, and extremely protective of his family. He remembers when Sesshomaru first learned how to walk Kurama was there teasing the pup with his tail trying to coax him to take the first step. The innocent stumbled a bit but the ploy worked luring Sesshomaru to take five full steps before he fell on the ground.

He didn't want to toot his own horn but he'd done an excellent job in helping the boy become what he is now. Wow he felt so much pride swelling in his chest at the thought of being part of the reason why Kurama was the man he is today. Yes he'd done a fine job.

While reminiscing about the good ole days, his thoughts were interrupted by one of the healers he asked to check his family. "Your highness?"

"Yes?" He answered.

She walked in bowing her head. "Your son has awaken sir."

"Which one?"

The servant blinked at the odd question. "Uh Sesshomaru sir."

"Very well." When he stood she immediately hurried over to help him into one of his thin robes. "That will be all."

Being dismissed she returned to her station.

Taisho walked down the corridor and made a right toward where Sesshomaru had been taken earlier. Five minutes later he knocked on the door and waited for permission to open it.

"Enter." Said a deep rasped voice from behind it.

Taisho opened the door and smiled at the interesting sight. "Well I thought I'd never see the day."

"I'm glad you find amusement in my current state Father." Sesshomaru's supposed current state being that he was bandaged around his chest area and his left arm. His body was nude minus the sheets covering his more private sections of his body. "Surely you could find reason to be more sympathetic."

"I could." Taisho took a seat scooting it closer to the bed. "But you do not wish for sympathy do you?"

"Of course not."

"Very well." His smile fell. "How are you feeling?"

Sesshomaru lifted a hand to rub along his sore ribs. "Tender but nothing that can't be cured with rest. How are God father and Yoko?"

"I haven't checked on them yet. When they told me you had awakened I came to see you first."

"I see." Sesshomaru sedated himself to the pillow placed at his back. "Well as you can see, I am fine. Shouldn't you have to go and check on your…other son?" He questioned with a hard glint in his eyes.

The proud demon lord never thought there'd be a day when he couldn't face the disappointed expression in his own son's eyes.

"Hn, how amusing." Said the cold smiling demon prince. "You forever preached to Inuyasha and I about the rights and wrongs of our lives and yet you are your own hypocrite." He spat venomously. "So tell me Father, when did the disgraceful coupling between you and Kazo take place? It couldn't have been long considering his age. Surely you did while engaged to my mother?" The accused question asked while looking at him angrily.

When the father hesitated to answer that was all the answer he needed. "Rutting with God father while engaged to mother. Disgusting and dishonorable to a tee. Not to mention the result of that coupling so happens to be my very own best ally and god brother."

Taisho sighed helplessly. "Sesshomaru I never meant to hurt your mother."

"Save your lies father. I'm far too old for some simply lecture about the grounds of romance. Your excuses will mean nothing to me."

"Sesshomaru try to understand." He reached out to touch his son's arm but he snatched it away.

"Reframe from touching me." He growled with a flash of red. "Don't you ever lay a finger on my person again."

Recoiling his hand back Taisho shook his head. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting his son to have. "Kazo and I were a couple before your mother and I became engaged. We were in an arranged mating. I never wanted it to happen."

At the evil amber glare Taisho quickly rephrased his statement. "But I did learn to love your mother. And I don't regret her ever giving birth to you. My first born son."

"You are incorrect Father. Your first born is in another room healing as we speak." The banes of his hair lowered over his eyes to hide the hurt he would never show to anyone. "Perhaps it's best you left me. I have nothing more to say to you."

"Sesshomaru I—"

"Enough InuTaisho!" Sesshomaru turned wild golden eyes at his father shocking him by disrespectfully calling him by his first name. "I blame you and Kazo for denying me the bond we should've gained. You dare to makes excuses for your unfaithfulness? If what you say is true than you should've ended the affair with that fox and just settled down with my mother instead of continuing to sleep with him like some type of cheap whore!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm his frantic spirit threatening to burst out of him and tear his father apart. Never had he ever been so emotional in his entire life. Not once, not even in battle had he shown such emotions. It was so much to take in. He felt betrayed.

"My son this something I found out just like you—"

"It matters not. I have nothing more to hear or say to you." Sesshomaru turned his head away to show his dismissal of the matter.

Normally Taisho would've disciplined the boy for such disrespect but now was not the time. He should've have expected it to be all roses when Sesshomaru found out. But a part of him wanted it be that they all came together as a family. It seemed that there was a lot of work to do with this.

* * *

Kazo had the last of his arm wrapped tightly to cease any further bleeding. "How long before I am up again?" He asked the mender.

The healer retrieved a bowl of green formula rubbing on his chest. "Your wounds were grave your majesty. You won't be fully recovered for at least two days. We also have to monitor the injury around your neck to make sure it heals properly. The bite wound was deep and we're unsure if he shivered anything vital."

Kazo sighed. "Fine just be quick with about it."

"Yes sire."

He knew he was being impatience, but he was itchy to get out of there and to get his two youngest children. Kazo knew Ryuu wouldn't kill the boys but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them. The cunning old dragon was probably do Inari knows what to them. And here he was helpless to do a thing about it.

Suddenly a loud commotion bellowed outside his door. His ears perked up at the sounds of medics and healers yelling and pleading.

"Please your highness your wounds are not yet healed."

"You must rest to gain your strength back young prince."

Kazo sighed already knowing who it was storming to his room. He pulled the thin sheets up to conceal his lower half and dismissed the healer in his room. The entire top part of his body was wrapped from neck to waist in bandages. Inside he wasn't ready for the reaction of his sons. But as he came closer the distributing heat from his son's anger was enough to scorch two of the servants unfortunate to be in his path.

The door shot open with a red eyed Youko with a set of margent stripes gracing his cheeks. Sensing the danger many Inu soldiers approached the prince with weapons drawn but found themselves thrown to the side by wild vines.

Kurama stepped inside the room with burns still visible on the top half of chest and arms. He shut the door sealing it shut with his demonic plants. "No interruptions" He growled quietly.

Kazo nodded not fazed in the least by his son's anger. He watched Kurama take a deep breathing releasing it from deep in his burn littered chest. When he detached from his malicious intents the redness in his eyes flashed back to gold and his stripes faded away. The young fox grabbed a chair from the wall and pulled it to the side of the bed of his Father, taking a seat. "I want answers Father and I want the truth. I swear if I think you're lying to me even once, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Still unfazed of his son's threat, Kazo stared him directly in the eyes. "The truth is a hard tale Kurama. Are you sure you wish to hear it all?"

"Try me."

Kazo sighed getting comfortable in his bed. "Alright. But I warn you now that what I'm about to tell you is a bit hard for the ears—"

At the feral growl Kazo knew his stalling was only enraging his son further. It was now or never so no more delaying. With a heavy heart he regarded his only son with a heavy heart as he was forced to relive the horrid events of his past once again. "About a few centuries ago…"

**TBC: Lots of emotional baggage here mates. Lots of stress and emotional issues. I wonder what the dragon is up too? Is he really being sincere or is he luring them into a false sense of security? Then there's the issue of Yoko and Sesshomaru dealing with the discovery of the secrets. Stay tuned. ^_^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant: **I think fanfic is back working again guys. Hopefully it's back up for good because I hate seeing my chapters taking so long to post. Anyway here's the next chapter. Please excuse grammar mistakes please ^_^.

**Warning:** Fluff moment. Teeth might rot from the sweet moment.

**Chapter 21**

The last of the story finished on an exhausted whisper as Kazo wiped away the one tear that would shed every time he thought of his lost son.

"I see…" Kurama shifted in his seat squeezing the pressure between his eyes. "I never knew…You've been through so much Father. How? How did you manage to be so strong and carefree as you are now?"

Kazo smiled grabbing his son's hand. "You made it easier my son. I admit living on since your brother's death was a difficult task for me. But whenever I woke up to see your little face staring at me, I knew I had to be there for you. I knew I had to be the strong father figure to help raise you into the demon you are today."

A shuddered sigh released from within the young Youko's chest. Kurama returned the squeeze of his father's hand scooting closer to the bed. "Father, why did you wait so long to tell me all of this? About your affair with my…my Father…your rape…my dead brother…and how my grandfather tried to kill us? How could you keep it bottled up inside for so many years?"

This was the hardest question Kazo feared answering. "I was afraid of losing your confidence in me."

"I don't understand."

Kazo pulled his hand from the grip to stroke his claws on Yoko's pale face. "I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment in your eyes when you learned your father was nothing more than an Omega. How could I tell my son that I was the one who gave birth to him and his twin? I adored the look you gave me whenever you saw me coming as a kit. And I still…I still see it." He choked finally noticing that the expression didn't change even after learning of his true status. "You still see me the same?"

Kurama nodded cupping the hand on his face. "You gave me life father. You raised me on your own and taught me all I know. You never made me want for anything. How could I look at you otherwise?" He removed the hand on his cheek placing a sweet kiss on his palm. "If anything I respect you even more now that I know the truth. I'm so proud you're my father."

Feeling a tightening in his throat Kazo turned his head away burying it in his pillow. Even if his son now knew he was an Omega he wasn't going to cry like one in front of him.

"Father? Are you…about to cry?"

"Of course not you fool!" Kazo snapped angrily. "Your father has no reason to-to cry."

Kurama smiled shaking his head. "You're such an old fox."

That stopped the tears instantly. "Bite your tongue boy. I'm far from being old. I'm still quite in my prime." He said snootily.

"Sure you are."

Kazo turned his head with a cocky smirk. "Care to try me?"

Kurama knew better than to challenge his much stronger parent and quickly declined. The two shared a quiet laugh together erasing all of the earlier tension in the atmosphere. It was nice being able to talk to his son and not have to hide his true form any longer. The way Kurama easily accepted it eased the blunt of the situation as well.

As fast as the tension dissipated it returned through Yoko's sigh. "Father since we're on the discussion of secrets, I'm afraid Sesshomaru and I have one of our own."

Kazo frowned. "Kurama whatever it is I'm sure it won't be as bad as what I've kept from you."

The son disagreed. "No, your actions were influenced through the acts of my grandfather. These were done on our own terms."

Suddenly feeling that this was going to be a long story Kazo settled back on his pillow. "I take it that whatever this secret is, you've done in best interests?"

"Yes." Kurama took a deep breathe. "Father I…I'm in love with Koga."

Kazo sat up. "You're-you're what?" He asked stunned. "Kurama…how…when…?" Suddenly the night from so long ago surfaced in his mind's eye, remembering when Yoko nearly raped Koga as a child. He closed his eyes trying to fight off the disappointment. "Kurama he's your brother. I don't know if—"

"Father let me finish before you pass judgment on the issue. Sesshomaru is love with Inuyasha as well. But we both are unable to allow the ones we chose to be with another so we sort out a way to create a solution."

Blue eyes widened. "Kurama please tell me you two did not…" He wasn't able to finish the unspeakable truth he saw shimmering in those golden eyes.

"Yes father. Sesshomaru and I have decided to become a Joint Clan with Inuyasha and Koga. I will be the head Alpha of my clan."

"Now I see." He recalled become Kurama passed out him mumbling he had to protect his clan. How could he have missed it? "What of Sesshomaru? Surely you do not expect your brother to submit to you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No Father he shall lead by my side. However given the age difference he has to be second in command. I'm sure you're aware of the customs involved in this process."

Yes he was well knowledge about the ritual. "How far into the progress have you gone?"

"Unfortunately it was brought to a halt when Ryuukotsesui found us in his kingdom—"

"What? What the devil were you doing in that dragon's lands?"

Now he was reluctant to answer but since the story had already begun there was no point in delaying it. "I can't really say I remember how Father but we somehow ended up there. When I finally came into my right of mind Inuyasha and Koga had already been claimed."

Kazo sighed nodding his understanding. Naturally when an Inu found the one they deemed worthy of being their mate they'd stop at nothing to claim them as their own. When Inuyasha and Koga went into heat it was pure instinct that caused his eldest son's to sort them out. Being that Yoko was part Inu that instinct was planted in his mentality as well. Just like Taisho did to him that night centuries ago. "So that would explain the sudden turn of events huh? Is that why Ryuukotsesui decided to go to war?"

"Yes. Sadly we hadn't realized that during our unconscious rut that his lands were damaged beyond repair until it was too late. We tried to escape before he found out but he cut us off before we could get away."

Kazo thin eyebrows rose in surprise. How odd. Ryuukotsesui had interfered in their escape? Than why hadn't he tried to kill them than? That was the perfect opportunity to kidnap Inuyasha and Koga. The boys were sure to have been weakened after rutting with both of their brothers. So why hadn't he done so? "Kurama tell me. Have the boys been marked?"

"No we hadn't the time to finish it."

Even more peculiar. What was that beast up too? What was the point of the invasion and the current kidnapping now? Not only that why hadn't he killed him? Ryuu could have easily ripped his throat out but he bit down on the fleshy part not hitting any vitals. And when he attacked Sesshomaru and Kurama they were wounded but not to the point of imparity. What on earth was that dragon playing at?

"Father?"

Kazo blinked. "Yes?"

"Well I hope you will consider that we all plan to be together once we're united. Upon Inuyasha and Koga's retrieval I plan to mark them as my own as well as Sesshomaru." He held up his hand before Kazo could protest. "No matter what you say on the issue father our minds have already been made up. "

Kazo studied the firm set of his son's jaw noting the subtle determination in his eyes. With a shake of his head, the Youko lord couldn't help the curl of his lips. "I know that I can't change your mind my son. But if this makes you happy than I'm happy."

"Thank you Father." Kurama stood up to hug his ailing parent lovingly. "I mean it. Thank you." He hugged him tighter. "For everything."

Kazo closed his eyes embracing his only son in his arms close. The boy's scent was the same as the day he was placed in his arms at birth. Only now the smell was of maturity and experience. Oh how he loved his young son so much. His only kit was his entire life…just like Koga…Sesshomaru…Inuyasha…and Taisho.

Neither heard the door creak open up to the dog lord peeking inside. When he saw his foxes in a cozy embrace he cleared his throat to alert his presence. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

The sound of his deep voice raked through both for different reasons. Kazo's being mild joy, while Kurama's was more along the lines of nervousness. This would be the first time he'd face InuTaisho as someone more than his Godfather.

Getting his breathing under control, Kurama sat up from his father and turned to face the tall demon he's inherited so much of himself from. "Hello God—umm." He didn't know how he should address him now that he knew this man was his actual father.

Taisho looked behind the worried kit to Kazo who only smiled at the strained interaction. He thought it was going along promisingly.

Seeing he wasn't going to get any insistence from his friend, Taisho sighed and regarded the young demon carefully. "Nothing changes Kurama. Although you are my son biologically, I will grant you in addressing me as you see fit. You may call me Godfather, father, or even old man if it makes you comfortable. Although I do hope that someday you will become accustomed to call me Father."

Kurama breathe his relief. "Thank you Godfather." He bowed appreciating the permission.

Suddenly another knock sounded on the door stirring everyone's attention from the tender moment to the fuming demon prince behind them. "If you're all finished with this nonsense we have two missing princes to consider." Sesshomaru's unfit body walked inside with a slight jerk in each step.

"Little brother you shouldn't be up and about when your injuries aren't healed."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I'll do as I please." He commented taking a sit on the window sill.

"I won't repeat myself Sesshomaru." Kurama warned quietly.

"Until the bond is sealed Yoko I am not under obligation to follow your orders."

"Nonetheless I am your older brother—"

"Which we had no idea of until recently!"

"Boys, please. Calm yourselves." Taisho intercepted calmly. When the two continued to stare each other down Taisho help stressed. "What's the matter with you two? Up until now you've got along well. So what if you find out you're actually siblings. What difference is it from your platonic relationship?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes disdainfully at the fox demon standing across from him. "He signifies your unfaithfulness to my mother." He spat venomously.

Kazo had had enough of the boy's accusations and decided to speak up. "Sesshomaru enough of this nonsense! Taisho and I were in a relationship far before your mother came into the picture. If anyone was deceived it was I when I learned that I'd been coupled with an engaged prince! Taisho didn't know how to tell me that he was in an arranged marriage and didn't want to hurt me or your mother. That's why he kept it a secret between the three of us. When your mother passed I assisted in your upbringing as good as any parent should as well as your father. Kurama is not to blame for any of this. It was faith that he be born into this family as well as you. I could not dare to see my life without any of you in it." Kazo's sharp tone softened. "And I'm sure you can say the same."

At first the dog prince was stunned to have been told off by his god father. However the truth of his words was enough to bring shame into his mind at being so unforgiving and not seeing the situation for the blessing it really was. Kurama was his actual brother. The least he could do was be thrilled at such an aspect of having an elder brother who so happened to be his most trusted comrade. Feeling a bit foolish he turned his head out the window not wanting to see their faces.

Kurama snickered walking over to clap a hand on the now quiet demon's shoulder. "You do realize this means I shall have plenty of reason to play jokes on you now correct?"

"Do such a mockery on me Fox and I shall see to it I have an elder sister instead of a brother."

The room of demons, except Sesshomaru, all chuckled amongst themselves until it all died down to a dull silence.

Taisho was the first to break the pause with a statement. "We need to secure a plan of attack on invading the dragon's lair."

"Yes but how will we know where to find Inuyasha and Koga?" Kurama questioned.

"That won't be an issue. Kazo and I know his castle from top to bottom as I'm sure he knows ours. But as for where he'd keep them we have no idea."

Kazo thought of something. "We could use one of my vines to send messages inside to Koga. The plant will only react to a familiar aura like his and delivery it to him."

"But wouldn't it be seen by his guards?"

"No the vine will seem as a simply plant on the wall. Besides Youko demons, Koga is the only other demon who will be able to see through the illusion pollen it admits from the flowers. We'll have the vine search him out in the palace and he'll know what to do from there."

"Should we use forced entry once we find their location?" Taisho asked.

"No too risky. Ryuu's army is far larger than our own. He'd have us overwhelmed in minutes. Once Koga handles the rest we'll devise a plan to sneak inside of his fortress."

Sesshomaru interrupted the idea before it went any further. "Surely you do not expect me to snoop? This Sesshomaru is beneath the actions of a Youko thief."

Three sets of eyes rolled. "Now isn't the time for your stuck up pleasantries young one. We're thinking of your brother's and mates best interests."

Hearing Taisho call Koga and Inuyasha their future stations caused the guilty princes to stiffen.

Kazo on the other hand wasn't so forgiving. "You nosey old dog! You were eavesdropping on a private conversation between me and my son."

"_Our son_ Kazo." Taisho corrected him. "I have every right to listen to my son's problems which I am disappointed to hear about. But I'll accept it for now. We'll discuss it deeper when all of this is over."

That was a momentary relief for both demons.

"Now what's when do we start the plan?"

Kazo chuckled reaching up in his silver mane for a small brown seed. "Sooner than you think." With that said he concentrated in his youki on the plant in his hand until it opened into a tiny leafy shoot. "Now, find my sons and don't leave their side until you receive word of their wellbeing." He coolly ordered the sprouted seed.

The small brown bud beamed a flicker spark that it understood the command before vanishing out the window.

Kurama walked over to the window beside Sesshomaru to watch the seed shot across lands in a dim silver line. The two stared quietly at the flying object until it disappeared from view. Deep down, they knew that Inuyasha and Koga were fine but for how long? That was the fear they couldn't bring themselves to admit out loud…

* * *

The bright morning sun greeted slumbering young princes in snuggled together in bed. Inuyasha stirred from the tingled sting on his eyelids and yawned finding himself secured warmly in his best friend's arms. Koga was still in a sated peace of sleep quietly snoring away. Obviously they didn't feel threatened if they were able to sleep soundly instead in an alerted state of mind. Inuyasha stayed in bed for while staring at his resting friend until curiosity lured him away from the cozy embrace.

He sat up searching around the brightly lit room taking in all that wasn't shown last night by the candle lights. The room was just as admirable in sunlight as it was in the pale moon's glow. Only difference was that the design seemed to awaken more with the warm shine.

Stretching his arms, the hanyou eased from under the blankets making sure to keep Koga tucked in. After another back cracking stretch he strolled over toward the windows and peeked through the dark colored curtains expecting to see a land of unkempt and dried cracked lands with no greenery or any form of happy life.

Imagine his surprise when he saw otherwise. Instead of deserts and unhealthy trees there were fields as far as the eye could see cultivated with miles of clean growing grass and waves of rainbow flowers? What in the seven hells? He thought perplexed. What was all this? The dragon was supposed to be evil. Not some peaceful loving ruler.

A small sound caught his attention down below. If Inuyasha was surprised by the rolling hills of loveliness he was about to be even more shocked. There sitting against a tall tree surrounded by small demon and human children were Ryuukotsesui smiling and talking with all of them. He patiently asked answered questions and was even holding two sleeping kids in his lap while another was on his shoulder.

Strange. Was this the same malicious creature he kidnapped them before? Now he wasn't so sure.

Suddenly a gentle knock on the door twitched his ear toward the source.

"Excuse me." Came the meek voice. "My lord wishes for you and your friend's presence at the morning meal."

Inuyasha frowned. "Tell him we'll see about it."

The person stayed behind the door. "Yes I'll inform him." The door closed.

The silent conversation stirred the only other member of the bedroom from his well-rested nap. Koga sat up rubbing his sleepy blue eyes feeling on the bed for the missing warmth. Not sensing his bed mate he nearly panicked until spotting the hanyou coming back to him. "Morning mutt." He grumbled sleepily.

"Yea morning and stuff." Inuyasha crawled over on the bed. "So you sleep well?"

Koga blinked thinking the question over. "Yea surprisingly I slept great. Just like I would at home."

"Exactly." Inuyasha sat cross legged in front of the wolf demon with his permanent scowl creased on his brow. "Don't you find it odd that we were able to sleep soundly without a care? If we'd felt unsafe we would've been restless. But we weren't. Hell I slept like a baby."

"Hmm you're right."

Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl. "Whatever the case we need to find out. I'm tired of being kept in the dark."

"The guy's up to something."

Now that wasn't something the half breed could agree on. Inside he was confused about how he felt for the dragon lord. Most of the time when they'd come into contact with each other he was downright evil. But seeing him outside with those kids… His smile seemed sincere… and almost kind. Was he really as bad as everyone made him out to be or was there something else going on?

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Excuse me?"

"Now what?" He growled annoyed.

At first the concealed person didn't reply for a few moments. "I…I wanted to bring you some clothing to wear." The person said bashfully pushing the door open to reveal beautifully colored decorated kimonos in his arms. As the door opened wider Koga and Inuyasha watched the hooded robe covered human/demon place their clothes on the bed and bowed his departure heading to the entry.

"Hey thanks." Koga called out.

The being halted momentarily surprised at the kind thanks and nodded before leaving.

"Well at least we got something to wear now." Inuyasha picked up one of the kimonos he thought would fit him. His chosen set was a blood red haori top and jet black hakama bottoms. Slipping from the heap of clothing was a silver and gold obi to tie around the waist. "Not bad."

Koga held up the white haori and navy blue hakama with a black sash. "I gotta say at least the guy has taste." He commented putting on the offered gifts.

"Yea." Inuyasha finished up clothing himself first, tying the obi around his waist. He reached around for his hair to braid into a thick plait not feeling like having it hang down his back.

Koga untied his hair letting it flow down to the midsection of his back shaking out any dents from its bound position. He too completed clothing himself in no time putting on the silver sash on his waist. Now fully clothed he turned around to see Inuyasha having some trouble getting all of his hair into a thick braid. "Here let me help." He said chuckling at the frustration evident on the hanyou's face.

"Thanks." He grumbled handing his plush hair to the wolf. Besides the side locks framing his face, Koga pulled the rest of the hair back tugging it a bit with his claws to comb out any tangles. A couple of pulls here and there and he was finished with the thick tail and swung it around his shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled the braid around to inspect for himself and frowned. "Wow Koga you did this about as good a bitch."

"Shove it asshole." Koga threatened while combing his claws through his hair. "You learn a lot when your family just so happens to be the most vain creatures in the world."

"Yea that's true."

Now that they were prep and prim for the day, the two exited out of the room looking down the long stretched hall. "Uh you got any idea where the hell we're supposed to go?" Inuyasha whispered.

Koga whispered back. "No but we need to find out soon. I'm really hungry."

"Me too."

Quietly the two tipped toed out of the bed room deciding to walk in a straight line. When in doubt if they did get lost they could simply retrace their steps and go back to the room. Large wall windows with open draperies allowed the early warm rays to caress the dragon enriched woven carpets down the corridor. On the walls between each window were attractive paintings of past kings and queens who obliviously were Ryuukotsesui's ancestors. At the end was a very large painting of the current ruler sitting in a chair with his legs cross and a hint of mischief in his green eyes. This one seemed to have been done while he was younger.

"Sheesh this guy sure is full of himself." Koga gush taking note of the immense difference in size compared to the others.

"Yea." Inuyasha studied the photo carefully observing every little detail. To be honest the guy was very attractive when he was younger. Hell he still was. If it weren't for so many facts he didn't feel like thinking of he would've definitely went for him.

"Ah I see you've found my family tree."

The deep booming voice startled both males into a state of mild panic. They wiped around prepared to attack until seeing the dragon's smiling face.

"Dammit don't sneak up on us like that!" Koga fussed holding a hand to his chest.

Ryuu only laughed. "Well for your guards to be down only means you're more comfortable in my palace."

Yet another moment of embarrassment for the two.

"Well I apologize for startling you. I only came to retrieve you both when I forgot that you had no navigation of my home. I'll change that as soon as we have eaten." With his hands clamped behind his back Ryuu continued down the hallway heading for the end double doors. "Come along now before the food becomes cold."

They were hesitate at first but soon followed behind him into the mahogany doors into the massive sized dining room. There were no other people inside besides themselves to be seated at a long twenty seated table. Many assortments of food steamed and smoked from all over. The delicious aromas signaled to the stomachs that they hadn't eaten in two days.

Hearing the rumbles Ryuu took his eat at the head of the table and gestured to the two chairs beside him for Koga and Inuyasha to take. Not wanting to be rude, the seats were taken and they wanted until given permission to indulge themselves in the buffet.

Their reluctance was too precious. "Go on." He encouraged.

That started a rampaged of grabs from all over as the young canines picked boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, roasted goose, cooked pig slices, cattle slabs, marinated steak, milky grain, fresh baked pastries, various fruits and potatoes and water. With plates piled high the two were about to dig in until a thought struck them simultaneously.

Inuyasha was the first to voice it but Ryuu cut him off. "No it's not seasoned with human. I've lost the taste for them centuries ago."

Signing their relief they say their prayers and went on to eat their meals happily with worrying of developing unknown taste for mortals.

Ryuu took a sip of a glass of white wine.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Inuyasha mumbled mouthing another piece of his food.

"I don't require food as often as I'm sure either of you do."

"I can go about three days without eating." Koga admitted swallowing some water. "But I hate feeling empty. It's not exactly a great feeling."

"Such a bother is so troublesome for me."

Inuyasha finished off the meal on his plate reaching across for another sweet pastry. "Well I can go for about three too. But like he say it feels weird."

"I can understand that. It's how I was when I was younger."

Suddenly the canines felt a sense of déjà vu when a knock brushed on the door and it opened a bit. "My lord have you completed your meal?"

"Not yet." Ryuu answered kindly. "But wait a little longer. I shall summon you after I have spoken with our guests."

"Yes sir." The door closed back.

"Now where were we?" Ryuu smiled.

Inuyasha swallowed the last pieces of his sweet roll and pushed his plate away patting his protruding stomach. "Ahh I feel like a fat pig."

Koga burped excusing himself. "Yea me too." He pushed his plate away. "So when will we be able to go home?"

Ryuukotsesui was stunned by the wolf's blunt question. "You wish to return home?"

"Uh yea." Inuyasha said in a 'duh' tone. "You didn't expect us to want to stay here did you?"

"Well no. But…I thought maybe you could help me with something."

Now it was Koga's turn to be stunned. "Help you? How the hell can we help you?"

"Not me per say." Ryuu stood up from his chair walking over to look outside at the gardens down below. "You see someone close to me is in trouble and I need your assistance in helping him get well."

Inuyasha and Koga stood up walking over to stand on either side of the dragon.

"He's sick?" Asked the hanyou.

"Yes he is. Very much so." He answered gravely.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Wait don't tell me that was the reason you seriously brought us here. Come on be serious."

"But I am young wolf." Ryuu looked down at the shorter demon with saddened eyes. "I wish there was another way I could've obtained you both for this but the circumstances being what they were I had no choice but to take you by force."

Now they were confused. "Wait so you started all of this to help your friend? No offense man but you sound pretty stupid right now." Inuyasha blurted out rudely.

"Yes I admit my actions were pointless now that I think about them. But I've had no other choice but to act the way I did. My lies just continued to mount each passing year and every time he only gets worst."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Koga signed squeezing his eyes together. "Ok do you mind telling us the point of all of your dramatics?"

Ryuu pressed his claws on the transparent glass watching the small children playing. "At first you two were never my intended targets. I thought I could use Sesshomaru and Kurama for my purposes but when I say them at the festival long ago I found out that wasn't the case. I didn't someone pure. I needed the auras of those who would match his own. Imagine my luck when I stumbled upon you two the day of the fest of fools. I was ecstatic when I sense the exact replicate of your youki's to his. So in an attempt to gain you two for myself I offered up to take you both as my mates when you became older. So I used the fact of your abilities to have children to try luring you my way."

He chuckled bitterly. "Of course neither of your Fathers would agree to this and I could just take you than because you were far too young. But I swore that if I didn't have you that I would wreak havoc on their kingdoms until I did." Two green eyes looked between them. "When I got word of a rutting taking place in my lands two days ago I went to investigate and discovered you and your brothers had become a mated clan. At first I assumed that this would damage the purity of your auras but when I sensed you after my battle with Kazo I left in search of you again. Once again I was blocked from my purpose by your brothers and in order to get you from them I had no other choice but to wound them."

"But why didn't you kill them?" Came the first question since the explanation began from Inuyasha.

"I had no reason to do so young ones." Suddenly his green eyes became distant as if remembering something from one ago. "The same applies to Kazo. I admit at first I wanted to kill the bloody fox right then and there but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Too much was…still there."

Koga looked out the window at the giggling children. "So what exactly is wrong with your friend?"

"Long ago he was in an accident that left his aura levels in shock. No matter how hard I've tried to fix the erratic patterns of outbursts they would return to an even worst phase leaving him weakened each time. I've tried everything from magical incantations, youki rituals, and everything. It was only while he was a child that one of the medics informed me that he was in need of an aura transplant that only certain demons were born with. She told me I would be able to sense it but it would be hard to find."

"So what made you think to hunt for us?"

The dragon shrugged. "Consider it an educated guess and I'll leave it at that."

Inuyasha joined their eyes outside of the glass. "So what happens if he doesn't get the transfer?"

"He'll only have another 5 years at best to live. These erratic outbursts are driving him into a state of depression." The dark inky banes on his forehead lowered over his eyes. "There were times while he suffered in bed that I wished to cease all of his pain by ending his life. But at the end of each spasm he would look up at me and smile. That's when I know that I can't lose him to death…he's…all I have left."

"So why haven't you told our fathers about this? I'm sure they'd want to help if they knew—"

"Your fathers would do no such thing. They would sooner gnaw off their own arms than to assist me." He cut off smoothly. "Besides I'd rather they weren't involved in this."

"Oh." Inuyasha thought a moment before asking another pondered question. "So what happens if we help your friend? Will he live?"

"It's a strong possibility, yes. But still the healers only say this is in theory. The treatments would last only three hours and then we would have to wait and see how he handles it. Even though you and Koga are identical matches there's still a chance that his aura could reject them."

Koga shook his head. "Even if all you say is true why should we help you when all you've done is cause us pain and anguish?"

Ryuukotsesui turned his mellow expression back to the fuming demon. "If you two will decide to help me with my task than I won't hesitate to offer up my life to atone for my past crimes. But only if you promise to help me save him."

Feeling torn inside on making the right choice Inuyasha stayed quiet contemplating on what should be done. He could refuse and possibly cause the death of someone he didn't know or he could risk saving the loved one of his father's most hated enemy.

"So what will you two decide? I know it's a lot to ask of you but I'm in desperate need of your assistance. Will you help me save him or chose to stay stuck on my past crimes which I am offering to compensate with my life?"

The two prince canines shared a worried look before returning back to face the dragon. Koga sent a mental agreement with Inuyasha that he was game for it if he was.

At the hanyou's nod, Koga returned his attention back to the dragon lord. "Alright we'll help your friend but only if you promise us one thing."

"Name it."

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't know Koga had something in mind for the dragon lord to do.

Koga smiled evilly. "When we're sure that your friend is healed you will have to commence a Ritual Seppuku in front of the entire Youko and Inu kingdoms to prove that you will give your life up for those who lost theirs in the senseless invasion."

"Done." Ryuu answered without hesitation.

Inuyasha gasped. "Koga wait that's going a little far isn't it?"

"No Inuyasha. He's right." Assured the dragon lord. "I will gladly give up my life in exchange for him to survive. I will have no regrets of any kind if you guarantee his survival."

Satisfied with the answer Koga smirked pleased. "Ok good. Now where is your friend at anyway? I wanna meet the guy whose life we're going to be saving."

Breathing a sigh of relief Ryuu snapped his fingers and the double doors opened up. A tall figure cloaked in the dark hooded robe from before walked inside shyly. "Come now. Don't be shy." He beckoned sweetly.

The tall person carefully walked forward keeping his head down until he came to stand beside the tall dragon lord. Ryuu wrapped his arm around the person's waist drawing him by his side. "Inuyasha, Koga…" he pulled back the hood with a proud smile.

In a ridiculously moment of mocked surprise, Koga and Inuyasha's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads at the revealed exotic creature exposed behind the mask. Two perked red ears….pinkest gray smooth delicate skin…slender body tone….long flowing blood drenched hair…piercing emerald green eyes…a charming shy smile…He was breathtaking.

"I want you two to meet my son… Fiorello."

**TBC: Lalalalala *swings around ****on merry go round singing happily* Cliffys make the world go round and round and round and round…. ^_^ Do you think Ryuu went through too much to help his son? Or was he justified in his actions?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rants:** I just thought of something. I know this is going to sound weird but you guys need voices to match with Kazo and Fiorello…Trust me it helps readers and writers with stories if they can actually hear a character talk in their minds. So with **Kazo think of Byakuya from Bleach**. (I think the guy's cool) and with**Fiorello he will have a rich alto French voice **so use your imagination. ^_^ Enjoy! Also just consider this a filler chapter. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 22**

A piercing moment of dumbfounded silence was shared between two wide mouth princes as they stared at the young Youko standing next to a dragon who they thought, up until recently, was evil. How could such an alluring creature be the child of this beast?

Fiorello's confident smile transformed to one of a shy demon blushing at the rude staring. "Oh mon Pére. They are strange ones no?"

Now they were the ones flushed from the Youko's smooth accent flooding his windpipes.

"Yes they are." Ryuu tickled behind one of the fox's red ears. "But I believe they're a bit surprised by your presence. Remember I don't want everyone knowing about you."

The perked ears sagged down. "Pour poi Pére? That's why I have no allies of my own. I wish you would allow me some amis. I'm far too old to be alone like this."

"I will when I feel the time is right."

"But when will that be? You've told me this since I was a peu kit."

Ryuu sighed not feeling up to having this same argument with his only son. "Now is not the time Fiorello. But I would like to you speak to your guests now they're able to see you."

Fiorello blinked his green eyes back to the quiet staring young ones in front of them. Speaking to the two currently seemed an impossible task now since they in a current state of beauty shock. A slender red eyebrow lifted their peculiar behaviors. "Excusez-moi," began a slightly annoyed Youko. "You two have been raised to know that it's very rude to stare at people no?"

Koga shook his head elbowing Inuyasha in his ribs to knock them out of their exotic gaze of the prince. "Sorry about that. We just uh…I mean…Uh?"

"Hell you're pretty." Inuyasha blurted out. "We can't help but stare. I've never seen anyone who looks like you. So it's only natural that I want to stare."

This time it was Fiorello's face becoming a shade of marron against his odd skin tone. "Oh Pére. Your guests are so forward."

Ryuukotsesui laughed. "Why yes they are but you should be thanking them my son. They have both agreed to help you in your treatments."

The Youko's excitement shun in his emerald eyes. "Ah do say?" Fiorello eased from under his father's arm coming to tower over both Inuyasha and Koga. "I don't know how to thank you for your kindness." He grabbed Koga's face and kissed both cheeks. Then he reached for Inuyasha's face and did the same. "Merci Beaucoup little kits. I am truly grateful for your help. Now I'll be able to take care of my aging father who refuses to grow old."

"Watch your mouth Fio. You're not too old for my bullwhip." The king warned.

"Ahh Pére." Fio went to kiss his father's cheeks. "Pardonnez-moi?" He asked innocently.

Ryuu rolled his eyes smiling down at his child. "Of course I forgive you."

"Merci." Fio giggled sneakily at getting away with another insult and twisted around to face his helpers. "May we go out and get to learn more about each other? There are some things I'm interest to learn about you."

Inuyasha's focus was no longer on the thrilled fox but on his father who was doing everything necessary to avoid eye contact with him. "Uh you can Koga can go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Huh? Say what?" Koga barked. "Are you serious? No way are we leaving you alone. We can wait for you right here."

"No I wanna talk to Ryuukotsesui alone." He playfully punched the frowning wolf's arm urging him to leave. "Go on. I won't be long."

Koga was hesitating about leaving his god brother with this guy who he still had mixed feelings for.

Seeing the reluctance in the wolf's disposition to leave his brother Fio walked up to clamp a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry mon ami. Your Inu-Ya-sha will be fine with my Pére. He will not harm him."

Still the wolf prince was worried until he heard the same promise from the dragon. "I won't harm him Koga. You have my word."

Inuyasha shoved the wolf away toward the door. "Go on stupid. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." Koga growled looking at the dragon. "If you hurt a single hair on his head I'll kick your ass from here to the next moon cycle ya got that?"

This time Fiorello was the one to growl. "Do not threaten mon Pére wolf. There is no need for such hostility."

"Boys, boys, calm yourselves." Ryuu intervened looking over at his son. "There's no need for the hostility on your part either Fiorello. He's only thinking of his brother's welfare. Now be off with you and take Prince Koga to the master gardens."

"Oui Pére." The red fox grabbed Koga's hand and dragged him out the door talking nonstop about the many beauties he wanted to show him outside.

The lone people left now stood quietly waiting until they felt the two demons were out of hearing range before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell us the person you wanted to save was your son?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Hell yes it matters!" Inuyasha sneered angrily. "If we'd known you were trying to save your own flesh and blood, we never would've made that pact with you!"

Ryuu shrugged. "A deal is a deal young hanyou. I care not about my life for I have lived a long lonely one anyway. Besides my son there was no other reason for me to keep on living." He walked back over to glance out the window. "I've been alone since that day your father's betrayed me."

Inuyasha joined him, sticking his hands in his long sleeves. "That's the second time you've said that they betrayed you. What exactly did they do?"

"It matters not."

Inuyasha sighed, feeling frustrated. "Yes. It. Does."

"Never mind that Inuyasha. It's a story for another time. But I would like you to answer a question for me."

"Ok?"

"Why do you care about the deal now that you find out the one I want to live is my son?"

Inuyasha gapped at the demon next to him. "Geez for someone old you sure are stupid."

Ryuu frowned at the insult.

"Listen. Koga and I aren't cruel. If we'd known that Fiorello was your son we would've never asked you to commit Ritual Seppuku. We probably would've thought of something less, well deadly."

"Such as?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head pondering over a better solution. "Hell maybe you could've been flogged or something along those lines. Maybe a lash for each victim slain?"

"Hn," Ryuu chuckled bitterly. "No I think the first choice will suffice."

"Keh, fine it's your life." Scoffed the hanyou prince. "But what about Fio? You're all he's got. So with you gone who will he have?"

"My son will survive."

Inuyasha tossed his hands in the air enraged. "How can you say that? He'll not survive! He'll be alone! Is that what you want? For him to live a lonely life without friends or family? He deserves to have at least one person in the world that cares about him."

"Why do you care what he goes through? You barely knew my son for a moment!"

"Because I know that if I were in his shoes I would be devastated to find out my father murdered himself just so I could live! Do you know how painful that will be for him?" Inuyasha hadn't realized he was on the verge of tears speaking so passionately on Fio's behave until a wet sensation stung his eyes. "You're so goddamn selfish! You're only thinking about yourself right now instead of what's best for Fio. Not only that, how do you think I'll feel huh? I don't want that bullshit on my conscious!"

Deep heaved pants blared through Inuyasha's flaring nostrils before he took a calming breathe to ease his anger. "I-I don't want him to know what it's like to be alone. He deserves better than that." He sniffled thinking about his loving fathers and brothers. Just the thought of any one of them sacrificing themselves so he could live brought a tight knot in his chest. "Oh Kami…I couldn't bear to lose them. And he doesn't need to know that pain either." He choked finally letting go the pent up tears from his eyes.

Ryuu watched astonished as one, than two, than more tears melt from the bold eyes staring up at him fierily with so much determination in their depths. The poor young prince was actually crying over his life. How could this brash young pup have such a heart so large? Even big enough to fit him into it?

"Come here." He coaxed.

"No fuck you!" He shouted stepping back.

"It's alright Inuyasha." He walked over to the weeping hanyou.

Inuyasha punched his chest. "No!"

"It's alright young pup." Ryuu pulled the lad to his chest hugging him as he would his own son. His claws raked through the boy's ponytail unraveling it to its plushy fullness. He whispered soft words of apology to him trying to sooth his hiccupped sobs. "It's ok. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Go to hell." Inuyasha sobbed burying his face in the dragon lord's black robes. His claws fist a wad of the clothes in his hands. "You need to be here for him dammit! You need to be there! What the hell kind of father are you?" Every time he vividly imagined a crying Fiorello over his father's grave he became more emotional and crying harder. He clung to the older demon as if if he let go the man would suddenly vanish without a trance.

Ryuu sighed hugging the boy closer. "Shh it'll be ok…it'll be ok…" He chuckled softly rubbing small circles on the hanyou's back. "You're such a kind hearted young man." With a kind heart big enough for even the likes of him.

* * *

Fio arrived in the castle gardens with Koga in tow pointing out and explaining all of the various exotic plant lives the wolf questioned.

"And what's that one over there?" He pointed to a Weeping Lily Tree rooted near the stone wall.

"Ah this one here." Fio hurried over to rub the bark of the ancient tree. "This is my only ami." He said sadly. "Madam has been here for me since I was very small. She talks to me all the time."

Koga nodding knowing what he meant. The old Trinity Tree at his home watched and nurtured him as well while he grew up.

Fio looked up at the dripping flowers grazing the ground around them in a curtain of pale purple and pink. "Bonjour mon ami. How are you this morning?"

The wind teased a few vines of to brush his cheeks. "Je vais bein. I'm doing well." He feed a portion of his youki into the tree and settled down underneath. He patted a spot next to him for Koga. "Come join me."

Koga, looking at the tree than back at the Youko, thought it over and figured it was best to ask for permission to take a seat on her roots. Using the technique he's seen his family do he pressed his palm to the thick wood feeding his youki into the bark. "Hey good morning. Do ya mind if I sit here?"

The branches bristled and leaves shimmered in the morning sun. One lone flower floated down landing on the top of his hair. "Thank you." Koga picked a upraised root next to Fio's.

The two relaxed enjoying the cool crisp air blowing in the air coursing through their hair.

Koga looked around the beautiful environment admiring the well-crafted shrubberies, rows of sweet smelling blossoms and happy voices from all the joyous greenery. "They all seem so happy." He commented on all the whispering plant life.

Fio giggled knowing who he was referring to. "Yes well, they're happiest when they get a new visitor which is never often."

"Why?"

Fio caught a small bud in his hand from the tree. "Pére does not want me seen by the world."

"Again I ask why?"

The wind carried the tiny bud away from his hand. "I do not know. However I have reason to believe he's afraid."

"Afraid? That guy?" Koga jerked his thumb toward the castle. "Please I doubt there's anything that can scare your father."

"No, no. You are wrong young wolf." Fio reached into his hair for a seed casually making it bloom into a small rose. "I've heard mon Pére tell me in my sleep that he was afraid of being left alone. He's always told me that I'm all he has in this world."

Koga nodded his understanding. Although he's never known loneliness he could tell just by looking at the Youko's sorrowful eyes that he loved his father very much. Damn and here he had made a deal with the jerk to kill himself for a crime he only did for his son. How was he going to live with the guilt of having Fio live a lonely life after the process is over?

"Tell me about your famille Prince Koga. My Pére has told me you're from the Maison de la Rose no?"

Koga'a chest puffed out sweeling with pride. "Yea I'm kind of the youngest in the whole house."

"Ah that would mean your frère is none other than the infamous Yoko Kurama and your Pére is Yoko Kazo."

"Yea how did you know?"

This brought a smile to Fio's lips. "Have you not wondered why my accent is pure Youko even though I live in dragon territory? I was taught about my heritage there while a small kit. Most of my life was spent between here and there. Pére said that he wanted to make sure I knew all I needed to know about being a Youko. "

"Ryuukotsesui brought you to Youko territory?" He was sure Kazo would just love to hear about this.

Fio shook his head. "Pére never told me why but he's forbidden to be in the Youko kingdom. So he only allowed my nounou to take me there since she was a Youko demon. "

Oops nevermind then. "Oh so your nanny took you there while he stayed home."

"Oui. She's told me about the royal branches inside of the palace. I learned of Yoko Kuro and Queen Hina, Yoko Kazo and your frère Yoko Kurama. But you were not yet born when my teachings were completed."

"Oh and what do you think of them?"

Fio giggled covering his face shyly peeking out between his fingers. "I must say I've come to admire your frère Yoko Kurama very much. He's a very beau Youko."

"Hey watch it fox. That's my mate you're talking about."

"Oh?" Fio brought his hands down. "Je suis désolé. I had no idea you were a couple." He sighed helplessly. "Dommage I had hoped he would still be avalible for me someday but nonetheless I could always try for his other brother…I believe his name was Ses-sho-maru. He's the dog prince for the Maison de la Lune no?"

"He's taken too."

"Oh no fair. You're too greedy!" Fio shook a finger in the wolf's face playfully. "One must learn to share his spoils with his others little wolf." He pinched Koga's nose giggling and stood up. "Come on let's…let's—Agh!"

Suddenly Fio buckled down to the ground holding his stomach moaning in pain.

"Hey yo what's wrong?" Koga rushed by his side looping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's-It's nothing mon ami. M-my aura is going fou. I'll be fine in but a moment." Sweat pearled up on his brow clumping on his red banes. Another shock wave rippled through his body knocking him fully to the ground groaning.

"Hey what can I do?" Koga asked frantically.

"Get my…get…my Pére." He cringed from the tearing agony in his entire body.

"No I can't leave you here!"

Fiorello jerked as more horrific spasms claimed his slender frame. "S'il vous plait Koga. I must have him here. He'll…be able to— AGH!" He howled a wicked cry squeezing his stomach.

"Ok ok ok. I'll go!" Just when Koga rose to head inside he caught sight of Ryuukotsesui and Inuyasha hurrying toward them. He jumped up and down crazily waving his arms. "HURRY THE HELL UP WOULD YA!"

"We're coming!"

Ryuukotsesui made it first reaching down to scoop up his son in his arms. "Try to stabilize your aura Fiorello." One of his hands laced throw the ailing fox's fingers and feed a large amount of his youki into his son's system.

"Pére…I'm hurting." He wailed holding his father's hand feeding off the youki flowing into him.

"Be strong my son."

Inuyasha and Koga watched quietly observing the slight jerks of Fio's frame twisting around in Ryuu's arms. Neither realized they were holding their breaths until Fio sigh an exhausted breathe and fell unconscious. Ryuu wiped his brow of the worried perspiration while setting the boy down on the ground. Brushing aside the drenched red hair on his face, Ryuu turned around to the awe struck princes. "Sometimes they're worse than this. Luckily I was able to reach him before it escalated to that level."

Inuyasha grouched down next to him. "How often does he have these attacks?"

"They're becoming more frequent although there isn't really a pattern. Sometimes he has them twice a day others he's fortunate to go without them."

"How were you able to calm his aura?"

"Being his father, I do hold some degree of aura similarities to his own. But it's not enough."

Koga stared down at the motionless form remembering the way he cried out and howled in pain. He couldn't imagine what the more man was going through. To think he's suffered for all these years…How awful. "When can we start the treatment?"

Ryuu stood up with the resting Fio in his arms. "We'll begin when you two are absolutely sure that you want to do this for him. I don't want any doubts in your hearts that you wish to help my son to live. Otherwise the process will not work."

"Duh I wouldn't have asked if I weren't ready!"

"Yea me too!"

Smiling proudly at the two determined beings he nodded. "Very well. We could've started today but he'll need to be strong enough for the transfer to take. Fio usually needs about 1 or 2 days to heal. So we'll begin the treatment in two days. But I must warn you…"

"What?" They asked at the same time.

Grave green eyes became half-lidded. "The treatment is a very painful experience. Your entire aura supply will have to be drained and reentered into your body a series of times to flush out his harmful youki. The agony will rival that of having your insides burned and scorched with a flame of needles. So I ask you again, are you sure you will want to do this? Once you start there's no turning back."

Inuyasha stood up to look at Koga. Koga turned to glance at Inuyasha. Moments passed until two ear to ear grins spread across their faces.

"Yea you stupid dragon we're ready."

"Come on we can easily take a little pain right wolf?"

"Yea I can but not you." Koga shoved his younger brother.

Inuyasha pushed him back. "Oh get out of here. You know you're a wimp when it comes to pain and you know it."

"Whatever…"

Ryuu chuckled softly looking down at his slumbering son. "_Well my son looks like you'll be getting well very soon…too bad I won't be there to see you better again…"_

* * *

Later that night as Inuyasha and Koga crawled under the sheets, they talked over the medical process they were going to have to put themselves through and all for the sake of a demon they didn't really know.

"I'm worried about him Koga."

"I am too."

Inuyasha snuggled in his friend's embrace. "He really needs us to do this but I'm a little worried about us too."

"Why?"

"Well we talked big outside but what if the pain is so intense it kills us? Than we won't be able to get back to Sesshomaru or Kurama."

Koga rubbed along his brother's back soothingly. "Yea I know. But hey," He pulled Inuyasha's head back to look in his eyes. "Don't think that way. Once we help Fio out than we'll be able to go home and everything will be back to normal. We'll become a mated clan and we'll." He bounced his eyebrows.

"Ugh you are such a pervert."

Koga snickered. "Yea I know. Now kiss me good night because I'm tired."

"Keh, not on your life." Inuyasha turned around giving his back to Koga. The wolf decided that either way he would take advantage of the deal and rubbed his hand on the hanyou's tender behind. Inuyasha flinched scooting to the edge of the bed. "Cut it out you nasty freak!"

"But you're feel so good."

"So does this pillow." He shoved the pillow down between his behind and Koga's weeping cock. "Keep your hands to yourself. Damn you're as bad as Sesshomaru."

"Jerk." Koga snorted turning over on his side.

Finally feeling secure enough to get some sleep Inuyasha closed his eyes ready for some rest until…

Koga glanced over toward the window sill and noticed something shimmering in the moonlight. "Huh?" He slipped from the sheets keep his eyes trained on the flickering object. Curiously he tip toed over until he was in direct contact with it. Then he noticed that the small flashing orb was a seed. And based on the youki was emitting it was from his father. "Hey mu—" On second thought he'll just let the hanyou sleep. He didn't need to know.

Feeding his youki into the seed a tiny sprout erupted from the enclosure. It grew into a little vine attaching itself to the wall linking itself outside. Koga watched the vine stretch out from the sill toward the gardens and out the castle wall cracks. So father sent him a message vine huh? Clever old fox.

Only visible to his eyes Koga could clearly see the pulsing red lights in the vines streamline.

_**Koga we'll be coming for you soon. Brothers and god father are fine. Alert vine of your wellbeing and inform of standstill position.**_

Koga pressed his palm on the one bloomed leaf of the vine sending his own message back to his father. He knew the words he was about to send would piss off his father but they couldn't leave right now. There was something they needed to handle and he hoped that they'd understand.

* * *

After rereading the youki message for the tenth time Kazo removed his hand balling it into a tight fist. Why in the world did Koga want them to postpone their rescue? It didn't make any sense. Unless…Oh Inari could the boys have been caught and Ryuu was forcing them to send such a reply?

Dammit that had to be it. The dragon has more than likely bewitched the boys into wanting to become his mates. Curse him to hell! He and Taisho had to get there and quickly before something terrible happened to them.

The palm of his hand bleed an evil line as his claws dug into his flesh. Soon beast...very soon…Your end will come.

**TBC: I think Kazo's over reacting… Oh well what father wouldn't right? Here's a sad alert for everyone. There's only three chapters left of this story and then there will be a two chapter long epilog. *Sighs*Sadly I'm a bit sad that it's ending so soon but at the same time I'm very thrilled to be so close to finishing my very first story. Stay tuned ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** 1-4

**Author's Rant:** *Squeals happily* I can't believe how most of you are thrilled about Fiorello. Please excuse his name but I couldn't find anything that mean Little Rose in one word. So I picked Fiorello which means flower. So without further ado, here's another chapter. ^_^ Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 23**

Neither of them knew how long they sat there staring at him. He hadn't moved since the incident in the Master Gardens yesterday morning. His slender form just lied motionless. His once glowing pinkest gray skin was now a dimmed pink. Those long red locks were scattered around his crown in a crimson halo. The Youko's body was concealed from neck to tail with a thick blanket. The aura spasm left him weakened including dampening the strength of his body temperature.

When Inuyasha and Koga awoke this morning they had expected Fiorello to at least be awake after that scare in the garden. But the healers explained to them that it was common for the Youko Prince to be in a state of unconsciousness for at least a day or so. Most of the time he regains his strength after the first day of his episodes, one of them promised.

During his entire state of unconciousness, not once had his father left his side nor had he removed his son's hand from his lips. "I hate to see him suffer so." He mumbled placing possibly the hundredth kiss on his palm. "The boy deserves to leave a life without fear of anticipating the next attack."

Koga stood up brushing aside the sweaty red hair on the prince's brow. "I hate seeing the poor guy this way." He commented thumbing a stride of the silky trends.

Inuyasha maintained his silence motion as he studied the ashen face lying in bed. It's amazing how just yesterday the overly exertive fox was speaking in his native tongue calling them rude and what not. But now seeing them in bed looking so helpless and fragile…It was uncomforting to see.

He discreetly looked up to see Ryuukotsesui's green eyes still trained on his child. Inuyasha couldn't imagine what the dragon was going through every single time this happened to Fiorello. And he had to endure each moment all alone. How sad.

"Dammit can't we go ahead and get this treatment over with?" Koga said angrily.

Ryuu muffled his answer around the hand at his mouth. "I wish we could young wolf but we need my son to be able to handle such an agonizing transfer. In the state he's in now, he'd surely die within moments."

"But is there anything we can do to at least ease his pain?" Inuyasha finally spoke.

Ryuu shook his head. "All I'm able to do is to feed him my youki to dull his aches. Only when the transfer is complete will he be free of this."

Sitting back in his seat, Inuyasha balled his hands together in a fisted prayer position and rested his forehead against it. Tomorrow they'll be able to help Fiorello get back to his feet and then they'll able to go home to be with their family. But would everything be back to normal? With all that has happened in the past few days could things actually get better from here? He could only pray that after Fiorello's recovery that his days will be brighter than what they seem now.

Hours later the sun had long since fell behind the horizon, waving it's final rays through the young men's chamber windows.

Inuyasha stared out the window for a long while, not blinking or speaking a word. His thoughts were full of what ifs and hopefuls. But at the end of each scenario he thought of, the results didn't speak highly in his friend's favor. He'd only known the Fox for a moment and yet he's grown on him. And that was saying a lot since the only people he trusted were those he was raised around.

Koga laid as quiet as friend pondering over the same things. A part of him felt guilty for making the deal with the dragon but the other half was glad to have the beast pay for his crimes. It might seem cruel for him to think that but he wanted justice for the countless innocent lives loss in the invasion. But would that make him any different than the dragon if he took away his son's only means of happiness?

"Hey? " Inuyasha finally called walking from the window. "If you think any harder you'll be the one who needs treatments."

The wolf scoffed giving the hanyou his back. "Teh, yea and you weren't just torturing your brain with petty thoughts?"

Taking a sit on the edge, Inuyasha reached over to stroke the wolf's tail like he'd seen his God father do when he was upset. "Soooo you ever planned on telling me about the Message Vine God father sent you?"

At Koga's stiffened back, he chuckled giving his explanation. "Don't play coy with me. Kurama taught me long ago how to distinguish disguised plants in case of an emergency. I just can't read them like you can."

Sighing, Koga twisted his head around. "I would've told ya but I just didn't think it was important."

"I think _it is_ important." Inuyasha crawled over behind Koga wrapping his arm around his waist. "What did you tell them?"

"That…they needed to wait on coming to our rescue. I told him we weren't harmed but I haven't received word from him since."

"They won't wait Koga. We need to explain to them that this is all a big misunderstanding before lives are taken senselessly."

Koga turned around fully to face his best friend. "And by lives you're taking about our families' right?" He asked expectedly.

"No I mean all of us Koga. That includes Ryuukotsesui and Fiorello."

"Are you crazy? Who cares if that dragon loses his life? He needs to pay for what he's done."

"He's paid for it Koga with watching his son suffer for all of these years. Don't you remember when he said he didn't know that his soldiers had killed your people?"

"Oh Inari!" Koga sat up fast. "And you believed that crock of bull?"

Inuyasha sat up too. "Yes—I mean no— I don't know! All I'm saying is that we probably misunderstood the guy!"

"That fucking beast slaughtered innocent lives for the sake of one person Mutt! How can you just sit there and defend him?"

"Because I know that if I were in his shoes I'd do the same thing!"

After realizing what he'd blurted out, Inuyasha jumped from the bed heading for the window. The words he said were true. If the tables were turned he'd stop at nothing to make sure his family would live. Especially for Sesshomaru. If he had to kill a whole field of people just to keep him in his life, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

So caught up in thoughts of romanced death, he started when Koga's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him to his chest. The feel of a hand pushing his hair to the side calmed his nerves a little. But they jumped to full alert when a pair of soft lips caressed the side of his neck. "Koga…don't…" He whispered softly.

"We need this Inuyasha..." He kissed him a little lower. "We've been tense since we got here." Koga eased the shoulder sleeve of the hanyou's kimono off to press another kiss to the exposed skin. "We need to relieve this tension."

"But mm…" Inuyasha felt the tie on his hakama being undone as he mewled from the feathery touches. "Koga…we can't. We need to wait for permission—Ahh please…" He buckled over when Koga's hand slide from his hip to cup the front of his erection through his clothes.

"You need this Inuyasha…" Sharp fangs reached up to pull one puppy ear in their depths.

The hanyou's knees weakened in their strength from the sensual nip on his sensitive ear. "Koga s-stop it." He moaned when the wolf's erection was begging to pressing into his behind.

"Mmm…Inuyasha…"

"Excusez-Moi?"

The two suddenly jumped a part for three reasons. One because they knew they would've been punished if they'd continued on without their Alpha's permission. Two because they didn't give a damn and knew if they didn't stop they were only to finish anyway. But the main reason of all was when they turned around they saw Fiorello standing right behind them looking at them with those big green eyes.

"Pardon my intrusion mon amis. Was I interrupting your fluffy moment?" he teased playfully.

Inuyasha was stunned to see the young fox up and about as if he were fine. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"Yea we thought you were—uh sick." Koga kept his back to them since his throbbing sex still hadn't settled down yet.

Fiorello lifted up his wrist, pressed two fingers to his lifeline and then glanced down to check out something below.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked curious at the demon's behavior.

"Well mon ami, I was checking to see if I still had a pulse and my legs are still attached so," He giggled happily clamping his hands behind his back. "I must not be too sick."

"Wise ass." Koga snorted snickering.

Fiorello smiled sneakily peeking around to see Koga's erection still tenting the front of his hakama. "Je crois que c'était le cul du hanyou, vous ont été sur le point de prendre le loup." With a cocky bounce of his eyebrows, Fio danced away dodging the swing of Koga's fist.

"Go to hell you creep!" He growled at the laughing Youko.

Inuyasha looked between the two in confusion. "Hey what did he say?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me stupid."

"...Oh nothing. He didn't say anything important."

"You're lying little wolfy. It's not polite to lie!" Fio sung gleefully hopping on their bed.

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha shoved him. "Come on Koga what did he say?"

Koga blushed as his right eyes twitched. His forefinger and thumb from each hand met in the middle as he twiddled them together. "Well he said—He pretty much said I was trying to get your ass— so to speak."

Inuyasha rammed his hands into his sleeves regarding both a bashful demon and the one currently jumping and landing on their bed. "Both of you are some nasty perverts." He grunted walking back over to the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

This announcement was followed with him kicking Fio mid jump off of the bed.

"How dare you treat me like that hanyou! I shall cause you great pain for this!" Fio jumped back in the bed only to be kicked off again by Koga. "You—You despicable marmots!"

"Yea yea yea your mother asshole!" Inuyasha pull his haori over his head tossing to the side.

Koga mimicked him taking off his top but leaving on his bottoms.

"Hn," Fio grumbled incoherent Youko words as he— surprising to both young males— began to remove his clothing until he was naked and crawled under the sheets next to them. When he fixed the pillow to his liking he snuggled up against the plush material, yawned and closed his eyes. "Bonna Nuit mon amis." Then he snapped his fingers and the candles all swished out.

"Good night my ass!" Koga shouted. "Get the hell out!"

Inuyasha joined in. "Yea this bed isn't that big you fool!"

"Then I suggest you make room mon amis because I shall not be moved." He yawned again turning to face them. The two could see the green glow of his eyes blinking at them innocently.

"You're not cute ya jerk!"

"Yea get the hell—"

"S'il vous plait…" His harsh whisper cut through their ranting as the scent of tears filled their noses. "I don't want to be alone tonight…I am afraid…about tomorrow."

Inuyasha and Koga shared a look in the dark equally understanding the fox's predicament. Koga being the closest switch places with him so that he was now sandwiched between them. Fio sat up wrapping his arms around his pulled up knees. "I am afraid mon amis. I do not wish for anything bad to go wrong tomorrow."

Koga placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. We'll all be there when it happens anyway."

Fio shook his head. "I am worried about your welfares of course but I am more concerned for my Père."

"Why are you worried about him?" Inuyasha questioned still lying down.

"Because I don't want to leave him alone…should anything go wrong with the operation."

"But things will be fine. Everything will work out you'll see."

"I know...but I can't help feeling as if I will lose him. My heart keeps making this thump, thump when I am near him now. I get this sick feeling in my stomach like something bad will happen." He flopped back on his pillow covering his face. "I don't why I feel this way. My Père would never abandon me. So why do I doubt him now?" He cried helplessly.

Inuyasha watched the fox's shoulders bounce with each quiet peep as he cried softly in his hands. Guilt strings tugged at both his and Koga's hearts watching their poor friend's situation. Instincts guided them to the center of the bed to hold the weeping Youko between them. Inuyasha stroked his ears and hair licking the side of his face to calm his sorrow. Koga nuzzled his nose into his neck while running his red mane gently through his fingers.

Before long Fio's whimpers became small hiccups until the soothing touches lured him into a comfortable sleep. The two licked over his tear streaked face until the scent was gone.

Inuyasha snuggled closer to him laying his head on his shoulder taking a hold of one of his hands. Koga grabbed the other one as they shared a sad glance at the other. They knew now if they told Fiorello about the deal they made with his father, all hell would break loose. Things were not looking so well in their or his favor. All they could hope for was that things would be fine tomorrow…And that everyone would come out of it alive.

* * *

"I grow tired of this waiting Taisho! I want my kits and I want them now!"

"Calm down. We still have to recuperate our health. It's still not up to form yet."

"No!" Kazo slammed his hands on his friend's desk top angrily. "Do not tell me to calm now when my boys in that damned dragon's lair! Inari knows what that beast is doing to them now!"

Taisho stood up daringly meeting the icy blue glare. "Do you think I'm not worried about them Kazo? They're my sons as much as yours!"

"Getting angry won't help us with our current situation." Kurama mumbled coolly.

Sesshomaru stuffed his hands in his long sleeves. "Indeed. Your mindless rage will do nothing towards their well-beings."

"We all need to remain as elusive as that dragon now."

Although they spoke calmly their auras were sprouting erratically all around the large work chambers. Servants or any other workers were not permitted inside lest they wanted an early death.

"You asking me to remain calm is no easy task my sons." Kazo said removing his hands. "I am not myself when either of you are not in your proper place. I…I cannot bear to lose another son." He collapsed in a chair covering his face with his hands. "It will kill me if something were to happen to any of you…I...I would sooner die than to live through that again." The resurfaced pain of his little rose torn inside of him all over again as if it had happened only moments ago.

The terrible imagine of seeing any one of his son's lying face down in their own pool of blood was his greatest fear. Seeing another kit taken away from viciously? The sheer monstrous pain of such torture could not truly exist in more than one lifetime.

"Father." Kurama kneeled before his father grabbing his hands. "Do not think so ill wise of Inuyasha nor Koga. They are fine I assure you."

Kazo sighed. "I know. But I can't help feeling so…loss. I feel that they are fine but for how long is the question we don't know—"

A sudden loud crash startled three sets of eyes toward the far wall where Sesshomaru stood. Where he stood was a large sized hole in the wall without a single expression marred on his face. The ever cool amber eyes now glow a fierce red. "You are not assisting in our worries God father with your constant wailing." He said quietly pulling his fist from the indented wall. "Inuyasha is alive. Koga is alive. Your doubt only hastens my rage in wanting to lay waste to this entire land." Sesshomaru turned those eyes over to his fathers and brother. "If I hear another cursed word spoken upon their lives I won't hesitate in killing you all where you stand."

After making the harsh threat, Sesshomaru gracefully departed the room leaving the mark of his angry imprinted in his father's wall.

Taisho stood up to follow him but Kurama stepped up. "I'll speak with him. You stay and comfort my father." With that said he walked out after his brother closing the door shut behind him.

Making sure they were indeed left alone, Taisho locked the door shut than proceeded over to kneel before his friend. Without thinking he lends forward pressing his lips together with the Youko king. It's been such a long time since their last kiss at their secret grove. So very long since their lips touched that the gentle kiss deepened into a more.

Taisho tangled his fingers into his long silver hair to shove his tongue deep inside of his fox's mouth. Kazo whimpered in need latching on to the dog's shoulders to keep from falling from his chair. His mewls set a flame inside the general's groin which communicated to his hand to ease up Kazo's thigh searching for…

"Hmm Taisho no." Kazo breathed ripping his mouth away. "Now is not the time for that. Besides you should remember that…" He shamefully looked down between his legs for the lack of substance underneath.

Stunned for a moment, Taisho stood up cupping the fox's face in his hand. "You're safe for now my friend. But be assured when this is over," He lend down pressing his mouth to the furred ear and whispered. "I intend to make you mine."

Kazo blinked and blushed punching Taisho in the jaw. "Ow! What the—what was that for?" Growled the surprised Inuyoukai.

"For being possessive." Kazo snickered delicately with a wink. "But we shall see how this works out Dog."

Taisho rubbed his swelling jaw. "Well at least I was able to get you to stop worrying so much about the boys."

Immediately he regretted those words when Kazo's eyes gained a far off dimness inside. He mentally kicked himself for speaking without thinking. "Kazo I…I'm sorry."

"No it's quite alright. I am being a bit of a downer thinking only the worst." He cupped his fingers together pressing them to his mouth. "It'll take me awhile to stop being so protective of my children."

"Kazo," Taisho began while placing an arm around his shoulders. "You're to have to learn to let them live their own lives. Once we save Inuyasha and Koga we'll both have to turn them over to Kurama and Sesshomaru. Once they're mated they will no longer be our responsibility." He pulled the fox from the seat, sat down and placed him on his lap. Kazo was stiff for a minute but relaxed enough to lay his head on his dog's shoulder. "Besides once this is all over, we'll start a family of our own."

Kazo gasped sitting up quickly. "You mean…you want…more children?"

"Yes." Taisho casually put his hand on Kazo's flat stomach. "I lost the chance to raise Kurama with you. I want to have another chance at the two of us raising our own pups together. Someday I hope to see you swollen with our next child. And I will be there every step of the way."

"Taisho…you sniveling old dog!" The Youko choked shoving his face into the dog demon's neck. "Of course we'll have more children… but what about… umm." He looked down between his legs again flattening his ears to his head.

Seeing the apprehension, Taisho slide his hand from the flat stomach down the crotch section between his legs. "I don't care about that. Besides there are tons of other ways to find pleasure my friend… and believe me…the main one is still working properly is it not?"

A ruptured red blush spread over Kazo's entire body. "You depraved fool." He chuckled snuggling into his warmth.

Taisho wrapped his arms around the laughing fox relieved that he was able to make him forget, even for a moment, about his worries. Now all he had to do was to find a way stop his own terrified worries for the two missing princes.

* * *

For each and every second that passed it brought Sesshomaru that much closer to losing his self-control and taking flight to the dragon's lair. Every breathing moment could be Inuyasha's last and they were all sitting about worrying about a death that wasn't confirmed. His precious little brother was in the deranged clutches of that…that…mad man. That abominable animal!

Sizzling sparks tingled in Kurama's ears and nose as he crept onto the balcony where he knew Sesshomaru would be. "Melting away God father's railing will solve nothing Sesshomaru."

Said demon lifted his glowing claws as if studying their ominous light. "It brings relief to my nerves." He commented dropping his hand and turning back to the stars. "What do you want here fox? I have no reason to speak with you."

Ignoring the obvious decline for conversation, Kurama walked around hopping on the other half of the stone rail still intact. "I can tell that you're worried little brother."

He didn't reply to that keeping focus on the night sky.

"It's hard on all of us. I miss having our brother's here as well. But you and I both know a frontal attack would be fruitless. Ryuukotsesui—"

"Reframe from speaking that beast's name in my presence." Sesshomaru cut off smoothly.

"—Is a very cunning creature. You know as well as I how powerful he is compared to us. It'll take our full strength to take him down. We're beginning into the levels of daiyoukai while he and our fathers have maintained that level for centuries. So of course it only makes tactical sense to wait until tomorrow when our health is full restored to go and save our mates."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a long moment before replying dully. "I fail to see your point."

Kurama was waiting for him to say that and snickered. " How silly of me. I guess there was no purpose in telling you what you already know. Oh well forget what I said." He hopped off the rail heading back inside.

"Yoko?" Came the stern call.

Kurama turned around.

"Are you not worried?" Sesshomaru asked quietly keeping his back to the fox.

"Yes…truthfully I'm terrified of what could possible greet us when we go there tomorrow."

And…if they are dead?"

A brief silence passed over when Kurama answered. "Then I will join them." With that said he continued on back inside of the castle.

Sesshomaru remained where he stood for the remainder of the time the moon was high in the sky. So many thoughts race in his mind but his face couldn't reveal what he too was feeling. If Inuyasha was truly dead… there would be no point in him living either…Because Inuyasha was his life…

**TBC: Well the aura treatment will begin tomorrow and so will the intense battle. It's going to be a very messy fight. Will there be misunderstandings? Will someone get hurt or killed? Will Kazo finally see his long lost Little Rose? ^_^ Stay tuned to find out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant:** I swear the closer I get the ending chapter the sadder I become. I'm nearly finished with my very first story…*Tear*Oh well moving along. Hell practically breaks loose in this chapter let's see what happens here. Please excuse grammar mistakes. ^_^

**Warning:** Nudity, Violence, Harsh Language.

**Chapter 24**

The more the sun rose over the think horizon, the faster preparations were made for the upcoming battle ahead. Two Youko had long since returned home while their beloved Inus remained home gathering much needed weapons of mass destruction. If things took a turn for the worst all of them would know that at least they went down fighting.

InuTaisho clamped the last buckle of his spiked chest plate on his torso, and secured two demonic blades by his side. The large burst of youki created a pearl white Mokomoko to sprout from his shoulder blades, trailing the ground behind him. The length of his hair was secured with a black ribbon minus the few banes brushing his brow. Some other items to be fastened were the wrist, shoulder plates and steel toed deer boots on his feet. The finishing touch was the navy blue and golden obi to tie around his armored waist.

Sesshomaru removed a similar version of his father's, although not as bulky. He planned on doing plenty of moving about so all that heavy mental was going to subdue his speed. The waist length either side spiked plate was locked and tightened around his waist with a purple and golden obi. The plates stretched pass the sides of his thighs coming at a standstill near his knees. He chose for his hair to remain loosened. The flow of his strands was the last thing on his mind currently. And lastly to be pushed into his obi was the forbidden sword Tokijin forged for the pure intentions of death.

The two were battled tensed and ready for whatever was to come their way.

Far off in the recovering Youko Kingdom, Kazo and Kurama were preparing for it all.

In his chamber Kazo hid a very sacred box divided and filled with his most powerful plant weapons. He would not need so many to finish this battle. So he picked up one from each cubed square inside storing it in his long silver mane. As for armor…he would not need it. It wasn't in the Youko way to wear battle armor when in the heat of combat. They chose to fight with the full intentions of demonstration how tough their own skin was. Instead he opted for wearing a kimono he'd worn in his younger days. The navy blue and green turtle neck Kimono he'd worn as a teen. The material was light and flowed easily over his body, giving full use of his limbs. With the finalized touches of putting his mane in a low ponytail he was now complete.

Kurama was more of a free spirited fighter in battle the only clothing he'd choose was the pure white tunic similar his maternal grandfather's. No sleeves gave his arms free movement. The cut off ankle pants molded to his long legs for easier access to his leg power. The color would work greatly to his advantage in blinding his enemies with the sun's help. Youko were indeed fierce in combat but being foxes by natural, they were bound to use trickery as well. Just like his father he too kept a box of his most powerful seeds stashed away inside a safe of his room. But unlike his father who gathered some for healing properties too, he only picked out those aimed for blood. His motivation of a slow agonizing death was trait he'd earned from his wonderful father. Now fully loaded with all he'll need, the fox prince walked out his room in time to walk alongside his father toward the front.

Neither said a word to the other, since they were both out for the blood of the dragon demon holding their beloved Koga captive. Minutes passed and they were already walking out of the front gate.

"Well?" Kazo turned to his son. "No holding back my son. All or nothing." He took on a starter's stance.

"Of course father." Yoko bunkered down like his father.

Then the two took at ground breaking speed, tearing through the earth with each step. Kazo's eyes flashed a twinkled spark signaling to all plant life to make way for him and his son. On command, trees bend backwards, grass blades retreated underground, flowers reverted into seed form, and bushes pushed back as far their roots would allow.

Up ahead the two caught sight of Sesshomaru and InuTaisho flying downwind to keep their scents hidden. Yoko and Kazo caught up to them easily matching their mode of transportation.

"I see you before well equipped for battle my friend!" Kazo yelled over the sounds of the roaring air in their ears.

Taisho glanced down at the color attire of his fellow demon and blushed recognizing the kimono. "Did you have to wear that kimono Kazo?" He hollered back.

Kazo rolled his eyes. Now wasn't the time for turned on motions of lust. They'd been doing plenty of that once this was all over anyway.

Sesshomaru was soaring up ahead alone, until Kurama came to up beside him. Kurama looked over at his stone faced little brother and without looking back Sesshomaru nodded. The two never really needed to exchange conversation in times like this. They just knew what was needed and what was not. Returning the nod, the two suddenly sped off leaving their fathers in the dust.

Kazo and Taisho blinked at the tiny specks up ahead that were now their sons and growled. "Little brats!" Without warning, a jolt of youki shot through them and they tore off after them.

* * *

Picking at his breakfast meal, Fiorello cast another discreet glance at his father at the head of the table and turned away. He wasn't really hungry instead just wanting to get this blood deal over with.

"You must eat my son. You'll need all of your strength for this operation."

"Oui Pére." He answered sadly.

Ryuukotsesui looked at the other pups that were barely touching their meals and repeated the same demand. His replies were a chorused 'Yea and sure'. Seeing their lack in appetite he was about to scold them on being petty until a healer opened the door way. "Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

A short lizard demon came in and bowed. "The aura transplants pods are ready your lordship. Shall we begin the treatment?"

Ryuukotsesui looked between them. "This is the time to speak now." He said firmly but with a touch of softness. "If even one of you does not want to go through with this I won't put you through it."

Fiorello glance over at the two princes opposite him and waited to see what they would say.

"Yea we still want to do it." Inuyasha blurted out angrily.

"That's right. We're not cowards so don't go trying to change our minds or nothing!" Koga stated just as fierce.

Nodding his head appreciation at their enthusiasm, Ryuu turned to his Youko pup. "Are you ready?" He asked squeezing his hand.

"Oui I am ready." Fio granted his two new allies a sweet smile. "Merci Beaucoup for your help mon amis. I will be forever in your debt."

Inuyasha waved him off. "Nah don't worry about it."

"Just teach me that flower thing you did in the garden the yesterday and we'll be even." Koga lied winking his eye.

"Very well." Ryuu pushed back from the table. "You three finish your meals and meet me in the healers quarters."

"Yea."

"Ok."

"Oui."

Faster than necessary they all ate their eggs, pig stripes and squeezed mango juices. Inuyasha was the first to bounce away from the table, followed by Koga and Fiorello, running down the hallway. The minor run quickly became a race between them which Fiorello easily won being the fastest of the three. A sharp speed he'd unknowingly inherited from a strong source.

He lend them into a closed off section of the castle grounds outside in a corner. The small enclosure being what the healers used to do their most intense operations. Coming to the front door the three all hesitated opening the door.

Fio twisted around with a facial expression Inuyasha and Koga had never seen yet. A worried frown.

"Listen mon amis. I want you to know that once this is over, I fully intend on remaining allies with you. No matter what happens to day we shall all be close." He stepped up to Inuyasha cupping his cheeks. "Merci Prince Inuyasha." He lend down pressing a thank you kiss on the hanyou's mouth.

Reaching over to Koga he grabbed both sides of his face. "Merci Prince Koga." His face descended down to give the same chastised kiss on his lips.

"Uh, I think I need to me thanked again." Inuyasha said.

"Uh yea me too." Koga added in.

They puckered up their lips playfully which Fio buoyantly rewarded with more kisses. "You two are so fluffy." He giggled happy that the two were able to make him feel better about this.

So without wasting any more time, the doorknob twisted and in they walked.

Inside of the dimly lit room were what appeared to be three aground egg shaped pods with odd vein looking vines connecting them together. They were all lined beside one another; the two on the side were smaller and clearer than the one in the center. Tiny windows craved out on the fronts were obviously going to be their only means of sight outside of these creepy things.

"Everything is ready for the transfer sir. Shall we position them inside?"

Ryuu nodded. The sooner they were through with this painful treatment the better. Sadly it was going to be a long three hours. Hearing the boys come in he went over to greet them all with kisses on their foreheads. "Koga, Inuyasha, I want you both to know that I will forever and always be indebted to you both for what you're doing for my son."

"Oh come off it old man." Inuyasha snorted.

Koga turned his nose up. "Just don't ask us to do this shit again."

The dragon smiled shaking his head at their rudeness but adored it nonetheless. "Of course. Well let's not waste any time. You two go on and remove your clothing and step into the pods opposite the one in the middle." When they stepped away he turned his attention his red haired, green eyed son. His troubled eyes studied every single inch of his only pup before crushing him to his chest in a tight bear hug. "I...I know you will fine once this is all over."

Fiorello became upset at the defeated sound in his father's voice and returned the hug. "Pére don't make it sound so final. I will come out to greet you once more no?"

Ryuu shook his head mentally taking note of something. "No my son, I won't be here when you come out."

This wasn't what the Youko was expecting to hear. He pulled back to star up at his father's grave expression. "But why Pére? Where will you be?"

Ryuu turned his slanted green eyes to the distance as if knowing something his son did not. "Do not worry. I will always be here for you…right here." He pushed a fist into his son's chest. "Always remember that your father loves you very much."

"No Pére!" Fio slammed his face back into his father's chest. "No no. Promise me you shall be here."

"My son…"

"Promise me. You've never been able to break a promise to me." He cried softly.

Ryuu tilted his child's chin up you peer into the only piece of himself the boy inherited. "This is the only promise I can't make you Fiorello." With a final kiss to his forehead, he released the boy and walked away. "I'm proud of you my son."

"Pére…"

"Prince Fiorello we're ready for your transfer." Said an operator.

"Oh oui of course." Fio kept his eyes on his departing father until he stepped out the door. He had no idea what was wrong with his father. He spoke as if he weren't going to be here at all when he came out. Was something going to happen that he didn't know about?

Inuyasha and Koga removed every piece of their clothing and walked inside of a pod.

The hanyou walked in looking around at the strange interior. "Damn it looks like somebody's stomach in here." He said poking the squishy sides with his claw.

Koga sniffed it and nearly gagged. "Ugh but it seems like ass. Sheesh I hope this flies by quick. Otherwise my nose is falling off."

"Hey Koga!" Inuyasha stuck his head out grinning from ear to ear.

Koga stuck his head out as well. "Yea?"

"What does the color remain you of?"

Thinking for a moment, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "God father's cooking!"

Inuyasha nearly died falling over from laughter. The slap knee joke was surprisingly funny to the medics all around who were trying to maintain a professional demeanor.

Fio finished removing his clothing noting all of the smiles, discreet snickers and cough disguised giggles. "Excusez-moi? What is so funny?"

Koga answered between wheezed chuckles. "His…his old man's cooking!"

"Ahh ha ha ha ha ha!" Inuyasha rolled back inside his pod laughing his ass off.

Fio was confused. "I fail to see what is funny about his cooking."

Finally getting a grip on himself, Inuyasha wiped away at his tears. "No we're just trying to lighten the mood. No point in having everybody down right?"

"Ohhh but of course." Their attempts at humor did make him feel somewhat better.

"Are you all prepared your lordships?"

The three nodded. With permission given the pod doors closed with only their faces appearing through the windows except for Fio's. Seconds after a few peeps and startling sounds, the enclosures began to feel with a green glowing fluid.

The strange cool liquid came as a surprise to the canines. "Hey hey hey what the hell is this?" Inuyasha growled coming up to the window.

"It's a converting fluid that will drain you of your aura and replenish you after the process if over."

"Oh…Well how much of this stuff will be in here?" He asked noticing that it's already reached his waist.

"Until you are completely submerged."

"Say what –_gurglpe" _Just as the nurse said, the green looking water filled to the tippy top of the pod causing Inuyasha to hold his breath. What the hell did these fools expect him to do? Hold his breath for the whole three hours? Closing his eyes he focused on thinking of the fastest way to burst out of there.

One of the dragon nurses tapped on the window of the only person giving her issues. "You may breathe prince Inuyasha. The converting ointment will not drown you however you won't be able to talk."

Peeking open one of his eyes he glanced around the green tinted area and slowly released his pint of oxygen to test the woman's theory. If she was lying he swore to Kami he was kicking her ass from here to next moon cycle. Releasing first one, then two breaths, He was shocked that he could indeed inhale and exhale. When he inhaled however the fluids filled his body but when he exhaled it all left him at once as if mixing with his system and pouring out to redo.

"All systems a go." The head nurse called focusing most of her youki into the vines. "Engage the proceeding transfer."

Suddenly a sharp spark flared inside of Inuyasha, and Koga's chest cavities. The mild discomfort slowly escalated to a dull ache and soon into a searing pain. Water filled gasps filled the pods as they gradually subdued to the agony tearing in their insides. The pain was overwhelmingly torturous. It felt as if a torch was being used to split their rips wide open. Fio was the only one to remain silent as his green ointment transformed into bright blue.

Koga groaned and twisted around trying to stay conscious against the suffering. He would be strong. He would be strong. He would be…strong…Darkness over took him as well as Inuyasha while the pain still knocked them both into a state of a miserable unconsciousness.

* * *

Ryuukotsesui knew what was going on. He was far too old not to sense the approaching threat coming for him. No matter how stealthy those fools thought they were, he knew they heading toward him the minute they stepped into his territory. They were a mere hundred miles away he spoke to his son. This would be his final day that much he knew. From the scent of blazing anger coming from the four demons coming, he knew this would be his last chance to see his son.

Looking over his shoulder at the medic's ward, he silently bid his son a final farewell and took off in the sky. The procedure would take three hours to complete. So all he needed to do was to hold off the blood thirsty pack until then right? Easier said than done when dealing with two demons as strong as he was and two upcoming demon lords.

He decided that he needed to lure them away from the castle lest they destroy the entire place with his son included. Besides he had every intention of keeping Fiorello away from Kazo's eyes. The Youko king would undoubtedly recognize the boy on sight as his lost kit.

Thinking fast he raised his youki to a mindboggling level hoping that it was enough to lure the fours demons to him. He planned on leading them as far away as he could just in case the battle ended quickly. Time was all he needed now. Time was all he asking Kami to give him…

* * *

A sudden thunderbolt slashed across the sky above the four speeding demon's heads.

"What the—"

"It's Ryuukotsesui!" Kazo yelled increasing his speed. "The bastard must be trying to lead us into a trap!"

"Fine with me." Sesshomaru twisted around taking flight higher into the sky.

"Sesshomaru!" Taisho took after his son.

Kurama looked at his father who nodded and they took off in that direction as well. "If we know it's a trap father than why are we falling into it?"

"Because I refuse to let that beast get the better of me! Trap or no trap he will die this day!"

Suddenly another upsurge of energy scattered across the lands torching every single thing in its path.

"Damn what was that?" Kurama mumbled feeling the prickling on his skin.

"The beast." Kazo said rising his own youki. "He's transformed."

Suddenly a thunderous roar clashed against the sky. Kurama looked up in time to see that his god father had chosen to transform to his truest form as well. Sesshomaru wasted no time in joining his father's choice and transformed into his true self. The two unleashed a wick howl tearing the heavens in half as they took off toward the dragon.

"We shall do the same!" The shrill of a demonic aura circulated around the two Youko as their tails split from one to many more.

Kazo's oversized fox form destroyed the forest with each terrifying crush of his slender paws. Kurama cried out in a battled roar growling menacingly. Blue stripes formed on the sides of his muzzle identical to that of his Inu half.

Finally in full demon form they tore off after the bloody dragon.

* * *

He knew that would be enough to rattle their chains. Transforming to his beast form was a sure win to tempt Kazo to follow. He knew if he could gain the fox's rage than the others would surely follow. However the damned Youko was a quick one and if he didn't get far enough soon they'd catch up.

Seeing a deserted valley up ahead he decided that this would be a good place to stall for time. So far he's only been able to kill about 45 minutes. By the time the sun reached the tip of the nearby mountain he'd know that he completed his task and allow himself to be killed.

Landing down he calculated the time it would take for the killer demons to find him and estimated about 15 minutes. Perfect one hour would be down and the next two he'd have to try his best in holding.

As he waited he mentally thought over the life he'd lived. The few happy moments being when he first met Taisho as a small pup and Kazo when he was little kit. As they grew up together they couldn't have been the happiest set of demons. Always around one another playing jokes, teaching each other different skills and so many other peaceful moments.

But when he forced himself on Kazo…that was the most painful mistake he'd ever made to this day. He lived with that guilt for so long that he thought he'd die from his own self wallowing. For centuries he's lived with that guilt. Every time he tried to send a letter of apology years ago it was always returned never opened. So after a while he'd given up and decided to go and talk to the fox himself.

But when he found him not there he went in search of him. He found him running through the forest as if he were chasing after someone. He'd decided to fly low not being seen. The chase came to a stop when he saw his Uncle Kuro holding a red haired Youko in his hand. When Ryuu saw the child and heard the exchange between father and son he didn't want to believe that Kazo was actually an Beta and refused to believe. However when Kuro released the child over the cliff he didn't think. He took off after him flying over the cliff and through the clouds after the crying baby.

As he flew closer he could clearly see the baby's face and…red hair. Red hair? And when the baby opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful set of green jewels he'd ever seen. Right when the child would have crashed into the ground below, Ryuu caught him in his arms and twisted around to land on his back instead, to cushion the fall. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of his lungs but he remained conscious to see that the baby was unharmed.

The baby cried and whined helplessly reaching out with his stubby arms for a warm body. Ryuu immediately cuddled the back to his neck patting his back. His first thought was to get the baby back to Kazo as soon as he could. So he stood up with the baby against his neck and was about to take off until the child's scent eased into his nostrils. Strange but…the child…smelled…like him. Removing the piece of cloth around his tiny form, Ryuu pressed his nose to the baby's hair and inhaled deeply of his baby scent. Incredible…this little red haired kit? Was his? But how? The only Youko he'd rutted with was…Oh no. So it was true. Kazo was a Beta.

Needing answers, Ryuu shot up past the clouds and up towards the cliff where he saw Kazo suspended above the ground by his father's vines. Just when he was about to land he heard Kuro telling Kazo how he should be happy to keep the silver kit instead of the dragon's hideous mistake. Looking down at what he knew now was his son, Ryuu thought against leaving his only child with those two fools and took off toward his own home. From that day forward he decided to raise the boy in secret. His anger at Kazo's lack of care for his and their child created a bitter malice toward the fox.

"_Well what do we have here?"_ Said a deep voice of the person in his thoughts.

Ryuukotsesui opened his eyes to see he was full surrounded by two giant dogs, and two large foxes. _"Isn't this a surprise? I thought it'd take you longer to get here."_ He said light heartedly.

"_Cut the nonsense dragon."_ Kazo growled cautiously stepping forward. _"Where are my kits?"_

"_Alive and well." _

"_But you won't be for long."_

Ryuu chuckled looking over at the mountain. Splendid time was soaring past. But he still needed to stall for more. So he thought of tact. The level of his youki lowered down as he morphed back to his humanoid form. Smiling coldly he looked up at the giant beasts around him and crocked his finger at them daringly. "Come down here and fight me like the men you supposedly are!" He called up to them.

Kazo snarled taking the bait as the dragon knew he would and returned back to his two legged form.

"_Father is this wise?"_ Asked the four tailed fox.

"Do as you three will. But this beast has insulted my pride. I will take him in whatever form he's in."

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Taisho quickly followed suit. Sesshomaru and Kurama reluctantly copied their fathers.

Now five powerful demons stood amongst each other. Four staring down the one in the center smiling evilly.

Ryuu eyes shifted toward the mountain once more, mentally tallying the time left. Great one hour and twenty minutes has passed. "Well shall we get on with the fight or do you wish to remain standing about like pretty boys?"

Sesshomaru withdrew his deadly sword. Kurama pulled out a seed which changed into a wrap-around vine sword on his forearm. Taisho retrieved his a rusty blade from his waist transforming into a large fang. Kazo fished around his hair for the one seen he planned on using t make the dragon's suffering prolonged.

With their weapons draw the four waited for the dragon to pull his weapon out. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"What the devil are you waiting for? Withdraw your weapon!" Taisho bellowed.

Ryuu casually picked off a piece of lint off his jet black kimono. "I have no reason too. Fight me with what you will. But I won't need to use a weapon to destroy any of you." He answered with a mild shrug of his shoulders.

"Very well! I care not what you do beast but this ends now!"

In the slowest of motions Ryuu watched as the four demons around him advanced toward him. A small smile spread across his face as he bent ready to attack.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

Finally three doors slide down to the ground finally allowing three disoriented men to step out dazed.

"Ahh hell." Inuyasha grunted holding his head. "It feels like I've been turned inside out."

Koga blinked his eyes trying to get some focus in them. "Damn who put that thunderstorm in my head?"

Fiorello stumbled out of his chamber rubbing his temples soothingly. "S'il vous plait, I wish you to put me out of my misery! I no longer wish to live!"

The nurses quickly went over to dress and examine their health statuses to see if there were any internal issues. The head nurse placed both her hands on Fio's chest and smiled. "Congratulations young prince. The transfer was a success. Your aura has stabilized completely."

"Oh?" Fio glanced down at his hands and flexed his claws. Testing his youki he rose just a tiny bit to see if it'd go crazy. But it didn't. The power level came smoothly with the jagged bolts of interruption. C'est Magnifique! I am cured of my attacks! Merci, Merci, Merci!" He ran over kissing everyone's faces causing some of the nurses to blush and the males to run away.

Still feeling woozy, Inuyasha and Koga dried off and slipped back on their old clothes from when they arrived to the castle. "I'm happy for ya fox." Inuyasha said, while tying up the bow on his rat robes.

"Yea me too. Now we'll be able to kick your ass for jumping in our bed last night." Koga teased clamping on his chest plate.

"We shall see mon amis." Fio laughed as he pulled on his black short sleeve kimono. Looking around he searched around for the only person he knew would be missing. "Excusez-moi Nurse, where is mon Père?"

"Lord Ryuukotsesui left here three hours ago Prince Fiorello. But he hasn't told us where he was going."

"Oh I see."

Hearing the dull tone in his voice, Inuyasha walked over hitting him on the back. "Hey no biggie. We'll just search him out with your new powers. Anddd since you're the only one who's not on the verge of puking you'll have to look because…" He wobbled a bit. "My head hurts."

Koga clumsily walked over to the front door opening it up. The bright sunlight stung the hell out of his eyes. "Damn." He groaned blocking it with his forearm.

Inuyasha and Fiorello fell out after him just as dazed.

"Do you need help Princes?" The nurses asked rushing over to steady their balances.

"No back up. I got it." Koga said shrugging off the help.

Inuyasha pushed away the nurse who made him think he was going to drown. "Lady it'd be wise to stay the hell back. I already owe you an ass kicking anyway."

Not hearing the same complaints from their fox friend, the two glanced ahead to see a shivering Youko staring wide eyed to the sky.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha said running over. "Are you alright?"

There was no reason. His green eyes remained filled with a haunted worry.

Koga waved a hand in his face. "Yo. Come on snap out of it. You're creeping me out."

"Père…" Fiorello whispered nervously. "Mon Père…" He repeated shakily.

"You father? What's wrong with him?"

"He's…He's…" Suddenly the red fox balled up his bottom lip growling menacingly. Fangs stretched out from his lips as his green eyes took on an ominous emerald glow. "Someone's hurting him!" He screamed wildly. A rush of youki incinerated the plant around them as flames shot in every imaginable direction. His growling became a terrifying shock to both Inuyasha and Koga.

Neither of them understood of his sudden mood swing until a thought struck them at once. "Father…" They mumbled.

"They must be fighting with the dragon." Inuyasha explained.

"They…Will….Die…!" Flames licked around the enraged Youko's feet and hands and in a swirl of rose petals and sparked flames. Without warning he grabbed both the wolf and hanyou's arms and torn off in the direction he sensed his father's dying youki.

* * *

"Aghhhh!"

Once more the dragon was viciously knocked down to the ground narrowly escaping being impaled by the dog general's fang blade. He skidded across the ground managing to pick his wound out body up on shaky legs. One hand was held over the stab wound inflicted by Sesshomaru's Tokijin. He should've known the blade only needed pressure to cause damage. Not only that he was having trouble breathing because of the poison venom Kazo shot out in a gas from his mouth.

One eye was sealed shut from a punch delivered by Kurama while Taisho was busy trying to slice his arm off. He almost succeeded with his right arm which was dangling by his side. Shifting his one able eye toward the mountain he noted the sun's position and nearly leaped with joy. The process was sure to be over now. Perfect.

He was so joyous that he fell down to his knees chuckling quietly. At least the one goal in his life he'd ever wanted was finished. Now he could rest easy knowing he helped his son live a full healthy life. Nothing could take away the pure sated joy he felt in his heart right down…not even the sound of the final attack that would end his life…

"WIND SCAR!"

* * *

"Slow down!" Inuyasha cried over the wind cutting through his face.

Koga held on as tight as he could to Fio's arm as the fox quickened his speed.

The sight of four great lights horrified him. Because right when those lights whipped out his father's aura plummeted drastically. He was so scared. Was this what his father meant when he said he would be here when he came out? Because he had to do battle with these devils? He couldn't bear to lose his father. No not when he was the only piece of sanity he had left to give him comfort.

The closer they came the more Fiorello's eyes could focus up ahead on four tall strangers standing over a still form lying on the ground. Please Inari don't let that be his father. Please don't let that be his father. He'd die if that was his only beloved family member laying on the ground.

Inuyasha managed to peek his eyes opened one long enough to see there were four bodies up ahead. The close they came the more the figures took form. That's when their scents started to tickle his senses. He couldn't believe it. It was them. It was actually them.

"Hey Koga look!" He said excitedly.

Koga opened his eyes to see what the hell had his friend so animated and glanced to see the objects of his glee. Upon seeing the bushy tails and long silver hair he nearly passed out with happiness. "FATHER! KURAMA!"

Kazo, Kurama, Sesshomaru and Taisho turned around in time to be pushed to the side as a red blur shot pass them coming to a dust cloud stop over Ryuukotsesui's body.

Inuyasha and Koga wasted no time emerging from the smoke and running to their missed family.

"Inu…Yasha?" Sesshomaru said in disbelief when his arms were suddenly filled with his precious long missed little brother. Too stunned to react he nearly missed it when Inuyasha tip toed up to kiss him square on the mouth. The feel of a tongue trying to shove into his mouth finally knock the senses back into gear as his arms wrapped around the moaning hanyou.

Koga blissfully jumped in Kurama's arms, wrapping both legs and arms around the fox's body. He kissed and licked all over his pale face feeling so incredibly happy to see him. Kurama took in all the warm affection touches giving his own licks and kisses as well. Oh he was so happy to see his little brother.

Kazo and Taisho equally snatched away the young pups giving them tight bear hugs and warm kisses on their faces. Everyone was so joyously happy to see one another until…the dust cloud cleared…and Inuyasha saw…the imagined scene he had hoped he'd never have to see.

When the cloud finally blew away all eyes fell on the red haired person silently crying over his father's body. Fiorello had thrown his entire body over his dead father's still form rubbing his face into his bloody chest. "Oh Pére! No No No!" He cried helplessly pounding into his chest. "Why Pére? Why? How could you do this to me? Oh Pére!" He crunched his long claws in the torn shreds of clothing on the dragon's cold body. "S'il vous plait! Oh Pére come back! Don't leave me here alone!" Deep heavy wails racked his body from the heaviness sinking in his heart.

With pound of his fist he expected his father to wake up and scold him. But he wouldn't move. His body was lacking in the warmth he used to cuddle up against at night when he was felt afraid or alone. How could his father do this do him? What was he supposed to do now? He was all he had in this world…So where did that leave him. Every time he opened his eyes to see his father's face he cried harder. "Père s'il vous plait!" He begged shaking the still person. "S'il vous plait Pére! Open your eyes!" He shook him harder trying to stir him to life. But still he got nothing. It wasn't registering to him that his father was truly gone. He was truly gone from his life. With one final shake he watched his father's head turn to the side smacking to the ground lifelessly. A shaky breath escaped in his throat as the realization of it hit home. He was really gone. The only man who took care of him and taught him all he knew was truly gone forever. "NO PÈRE! OH PÈRE!" He wept falling face down back on Ryuukotsesui's chest.

Inuyasha shoved his face into Sesshomaru's chest crying helplessly. This was what he was afraid would happen. Why hadn't they done something sooner to prevent it?

Koga bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the burning in his eyes. An overwhelming flood of guilt pierced him inside deeply. He felt like this was his fault. He should've done something to prevent this. They should've done something more.

The older demons were confused. Why were their sons crying and who was this red haired Youko calling Ryuukotsesui his father?

"Why do you cry little brother?" Sesshomaru eased him back wiping off his tears. "We have our victory."

"No we don't!" Shouted the hanyou shoving away from his brother. "Do you see that?" He pointed at Fio's bouncing shoulders of sorrow. "He's alone now! He's all alone because you fucking killed his father!"

Kazo was stunned. "What are you talking about? That damned dragon had no children."

"Yes he did!" Koga shouted. He released the built up tears coming to stand beside Inuyasha. "Ryuukotsesui was the guy's father! He was all he had and you stupid idiots killed him!"

Kurama shook his head. "Koga we were only trying to save you—"

"I told you fools to hold off on rescuing us! I told you that we didn't need to be saved! Why the hell didn't you fucking listen?"

Inuyasha snorted. "I swear you are such idiots! I can't believe you gained up on him! Four against one is not the honorable thing to do!"

"He took you both from me!" Kazo shouted angrily. "I cared not about honor when all I wanted was to get you two back!"

"Well look what your impatience has done!" Inuyasha pointed behind himself at the still crying red fox. "Fiorello is never going to have anyone to call father because you were too damn stupid to listen to reason!"

Taisho had had enough of their outbursts. "Now you listen here pups! We had no idea the damned beast had a son! If we'd none we wouldn't had killed him!"

"SILENCE!" Screamed Fiorello standing up from the ground with his fists clenched on the sides. His back remained turned to the six people behind him as he spoke. "You took away the only means of happiness for me in the most dishonorable fashion. And even in his death you dare to curse him as he if he were still alive. You fools dare to mock my Pére even on his death bed? The arrogance." His palms leaked drops of red from the cracks of his fingers. "I hate you! I hate you all!" Finally he revealed his streaked face to the crowed of demons behind him.

Kazo watched in slow motion as his blue eye took in all that was before him…Tall slender form…Long red mane…piercing green eyes… Those adorable red ears… Kazo choked as a huge lump caught in his throat. This couldn't be…this couldn't be the same one. There was no way it could be. The boy was thrown over the cliff. So this must've been a mistake. There was no way this boy was his…little rose.

"Inuyasha…" He called to the hanyou.

"What?" came the rough reply.

"Tell me." He croaked desperately, which drew everyone's attention to him. "Is he really Ryuukotsesui's son?"

Inuyasha could see the frantic tears glittering in his god father's eyes as he looked on at the enraged Youko. "Yes. That's his son."

Those four words were enough to send Kazo running over to grab Fiorello by his shoulders. "Tell me! Are you his son? Answer me now!"

"Unhand me you fen!" Fiorello screamed trying to get loose.

Kazo shook him screaming back. "Are you really Ryuukotsesui's son?"

Fio bit his bottom lip turning his head away from the silver haired demon looking at him so strangely. For some reason he felt he knew this Youko. But how could that be? He's never seen this fox in his life.

"Answer me!" Kazo cried desperately as his tears slide down his face. Up so close he could smell the blood coursing through this boy's veins. It was a tangled scent. Mixed with Ryuukotsesui's…and his own. Oh Inari could it be? Could this really be his long lost rose?

Fiorello opened his eyes to see the tears' slipping down the older Youko's face. Why was this demon crying? He should be the one in tears. It was his father that was murdered.

"Please tell me…are you truly his son?"

Fio reluctantly nodded his head before whispering. "Oui…I am his son."

That was the dam that released the flooded gates of heart stopping joy as Kazo pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him. "Oh my…my little rose. Could it be? My sweet little rose. You're alive." He rubbed and stroked the boy's back and entangled his claws in his long hair. Needing more proof, he shoved his nose into his red mane inhaling his scent nearly suffocating himself in his rosy odor. Kazo's eyes fluttered with mere joy. He couldn't believe it. He was alive. His little rose was really alive.

"Unhand me!" Fio cried pushing and punching at the Youko holding him. "Let me go you fool! I am not this _'little rose'_ you keep calling me! Unhand me now!"

"Never! You are my little rose! You are!" Kazo held him tighter ignoring the way he kicked and scratched at him.

When Taisho and Kurama heard Kazo say those two words they rushed over to see for themselves who he was referring that title to too. Was this really Kazo's long lost son? Was this Kurama's lost twin brother?

"Unhand me now!"

"No I shall not! Not ever!"

"I said to let me go! Let me go right now!"

Taisho reached between them trying to wedge a hole between them. "Kazo let him go!"

Kazo snarled and punched Taisho in the jaw keeping a tight grip on his new found son. "Never! I shall never let him go again!"

"Dammit Kazo let the boy go!"

"No I will not let him go!" Kazo cried keeping the shorter Youko pressed to his chest. "I thought my son was dead and taken from this world. And now…now Inari has given me another chance to hold him in my arms—"

Fio went crazy after hearing that. "ARE YOU MAD? I AM NOT YOUR SON YOU FOOL! MY PÈRE IS DEAD! YOU ARE NOT MY PÈRE! YOU ARE NOT HIM!"

Kazo ignored the pain tearing at his chest and his heart at being denied by his own flesh and blood. This young kit did belong to him. Why couldn't he see that? Suddenly a coughed gagged interrupted everyone's ranting and wailing from behind. Kazo and Fiorello went completely stiff when they heard a deep voice penetrate the frantic confused commotion.

"He…is…your…mother…Fiorello."

That voice…that deep barrowing voice…Fiorello nervously twisted around in the tight arms on his waist to see one green eye staring up at him…

Could it be? His father…Ryuukotsesui… He was alive…

**TBC: Oh I'm sad now. The next chapter will wrap up everything for this story everybody. Than after that…Hehehe well you'll see. Are you surprised at Kazo's reaction at seeing Fiorello alive? Are you shocked at Fio's reaction to Kazo? Was this an emotional chapter? Are you happy Ryuu is still alive? Stay tuned. Next chapter is the final drama set for this tale. ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant**: Guys don't worry this isn't the last chapter. It ended up being longer than I thought so I split it in two. I'll explain at the bottom of this chapter. ^_^

**Warnings:** Fluffy moment.

**Chapter 25**

Kazo kept a firm grip on his son all the while peering down at the fallen dragon that had plenty of questions to answer.

"M-my son…" Ryuu wheezed with a bloody curled cough. "Don't…don't deny him…he's…he's your…your mother."

"Pére you're alive—Unhand me!" Fio begged shoving at the demon lord holding him.

Kazo's hold constricted to the point of bruising the boy's arms. "You've kept my son from me beast. You've kept him from me! I should kill you for doing this to me!"

Fiorello's anger shot through the roof as he pounded and bit down on his supposedly mother's arms. "You will not harm mon Pére!" He bit down harder on the pale arm clutching him in place.

The attack stunned Kazo long enough for Fio to push his way over to his ailing father. "Pére?" He called lightly touching the dragon's shoulder. When Ryuu closed his one working eye, Fio pressed his ear to his listening for a heartbeat. It was very faint and fading fast. "Hold on Pére. I'll give you life." Fiorello leveled his two hands on top of the other feeding youki through the palms.

Feeling the dangerous attempt flowing through him, one of Ryuu's hands shot out over his son's. "Don't…please…don't."

"No let me help you Pére. I want you to live. I cannot be alone. I won't!" Once more the steady flow of youki poured out from his wavering body to his fathers.

Inuyasha and Koga brushed past the dumbfounded Youko and Inuyoukai to help Fiorello with his task.

Looking at the troubled expression on his friend's face, Inuyasha could tell the burden was weighing heavily on the aura he'd only recovered from. "You'll kill yourself stupid. Here." Grumbling under his breath, he pressed hands over the fox demons feeding in his own energy.

"Hey old man you owe us alright?" Koga planted both hands on the bleeding gray skin, transferring a large portion of his youki.

This little get together of the three princes trying to keep the dragon alive was astounding. Why on earth were they trying so hard to help him survive? What would they gain from this beast continuing to live in this world?

Sesshomaru walked over to stand beside his older brother with the same stoic face. If the two were amazed by what their brothers were doing neither expressed it. But those who could read into their stiff body language knew that they weren't pleased.

"Agh!" Fiorello faltered feeling his aura become unstable.

"Hey take it easy. You're still feeling from your operation." Inuyasha warned.

The red fox shook his head desperately. "No," He strained through his clenched fangs. "I must save him. I have no one else here! I have no one! If he leaves me now who will I have?" He pushed his hands harder into the bleeding chest soaking his fingers in blood.

"Well just don't overdo it. If I felt ya wavering again, I'm kicking you off." Koga added.

"Fine." He was grateful for the help his friends were offering. If he'd stayed doing this alone any longer he would've surely fainted from the strain on his body.

Suddenly a large hand cupped on his shoulder with the cascade of long silver hair tickling his cheek. Fio peeked up to see the same demon that'd been holding him before was bending down to study his father's face. "What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"Only to help…" Kazo placed his hand over Fio's set and shot a heavy set of his energy into the healing body. The ruptured force of extra youki knocked the two young canines back on their asses. "Taisho please help me."

The Inu lord didn't move.

"Taisho?"

"I…I…"

"Father please." Inuyasha said quietly. Normally he wouldn't ever beg a thing from a living soul but this time would be different. The hanyou rushed over grabbing his father's arms. "Father just help him this once."

Taisho growled. "Why should I help the likes of him?"

"Because," Inuyasha turned his head to the kneeling red Youko. "He will be alone. He doesn't deserve to have no one left for him."

Taisho still wouldn't let up on his opinion on it remaining stubborn. The more he watched his future mate feeding his youki into their enemy the more he felt enraged.

"I can't believe you!" Inuyasha released his hold on his father. "I can't believe you're letting past mistakes cloud your judgment for a man in need! You've always taught us to help those who need our assistance even if they're the enemy. But here you can't even practice what you preach? Tsk." Inuyasha deliberately pushed his parent to the side to go stand beside his observing older brothers.

"Why do you wish for this creature's life little brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "He's done nothing but bring pain and torment in his reign. Yet you still want him to continue living to wretch more havoc?

"Why would you want him to finish what he's started?" Came the shorter question from Kurama.

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's not as black hearted as you guys make him out to be. I mean sure he created a massive bloodshed invasion on the Yuko kingdom but he had a reason."

"You say he's justified in his reasoning to murder all of my people? Innocent vixens and kits were killed mercilessly by his soldiers!"

"But he didn't know!" Koga suddenly appeared in front of them. "He told us he only ordered them to terrify the people not to kill 'em. The soldiers acted on their own accord." By the time he got home he was going to do some serious ass kicking to his own ass for defending this dragon.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Hn, you two speak so highly of him. After only being in his presence for a mere three days. How amusing. He surely brainwashed you both into believing he's a saint."

"Oh for the love of— He did not brainwash us. You're just being so goddamn thick headed to listen to reason." Pouted the young hanyou folding his arms.

That was an insult. That was actually an insult that strung Sesshomaru's pride. He'd always considered himself to be a very reasonable man in matters such as these. And now to hear his future mating declaring him to be less than reasonable? How disturbing. Feeling the need to gain the boy's belief again, he gathered him in his arms. Inuyasha thrashed against him at first but later relaxed in his warmth.

"You do realize that I won't be able to easily see this dragon as you do Inuyasha."

"Keh, so does that mean you're willing to try just for me?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Don't push your luck." But secretly he'd see how things go once they arrived back home.

A little behind them InuTaisho felt betrayed in more ways than one. Not only was his lover helping that monster but now his own son was treating him as if he were the enemy and not the dragon.

"Taisho…I need your help in saving him." Kazo hollered over to the steel bodied demon.

The pled hurt him. "Why are you in such dire need to help him live?" He couldn't admit that he was jealous.

"Because I need answers Taisho." Kazo turned him with a sadden face. "And he's the only one who can answer them. And I want _my son_…to be happy."

Fiorello blinked at the face beside his. This demon was helping him to save his father? "Merci…" He whispered gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet little one. Not until we get your abstained father off this ground."

Just then a large pair of striped hands descended down on top of Kazo's and Fiorello's. The two looked toward the source to see an extremely anger dog demon sending a rush of his youki into the wounds. "Step aside boy." He commanded toward the young fox.

"No I shall stay here!" Fiorello said stubbornly.

Taisho grabbed the fox by the scruff of his neck and effortlessly tossed him toward his oldest sons. "Hold him!" He ordered.

"NO! Let me go!" Fio struggled in between the two pulling, scratching and even snapping his jaws. Sesshomaru was never patient with those of a wild nature (Inuyasha and Koga being the exceptions). Especially with those who so foolishly dared to draw blood from his flesh. The back of his wrist struck into the flailing fox's stomach, punching the wind right out of him.

Holding his stomach, Fio fell to his needs gasping for air. "P-Pére." Were his last words as he fell unconscious with a thud.

Kurama took this opportunity to study the features of the red Youko lying face down in the dirt. Strange how this exotic creature was actually his twin brother. Crimson flowing hair. Sun kissed skin. Elegantly slender form. In one full inspection he could easily sum up his twin in one word. Beautiful. Yoko knew he should've seemed excited to have another lovely brother but it wasn't in his character to jump up and down joyously. He'd leave such activities to Inuyasha and Koga.

He'd deal with his newfound brother when they arrived home. When there, then they could all celebrate correctly.

Kazo focused all of his strength in being a hypocrite. How was it that one minute he was praising for this devil's death? Now here he was using his own power to bring him back to life. All of the things he'd ever thought were rare to occur in his life this one took the top of the list. "When this is over beast you will have a ton of explaining to do." He whispered low.

Taisho looked down in time to see the tiniest smile tilt the dragon's face and shook his head. The damned beast.

* * *

A few days after finally arriving home the dragon lord had finally came too from his long pain filled sleep. There wasn't much eh could remember except hearing his son and other voices all around him for the longest. Was it all a dream? As a matter of fact where was he?

Surprisingly opening up his both his green eyes he looked up at a ceiling of crafted paintings that he was sure did not belong in his castle. But it did belong to someone else he knew. Oh damn and judging by the surrounding scent it was overwhelming familiar scent it was confirmed. He was inside the House of the Moon. He smirked at the less than humorous state he was in. One of his hands slide over across his chest to finger the bandages wrapped tightly around his nude torso. More white wraps were fastened on his head, forearms, and –he peeked under the sheets and blushed— someone had taken care of that area too.

Sitting up took some time until he was able to position himself against a head broad.

"I see you've finally woken up." Said a deep voice from the far side.

"Hn, it sure took you long enough to notice." He said uncaring.

Kazo and Taisho chose to be the only ones allow in the bedroom for the dragon's awakening. As calm as two steaming demons could be, they both took a seat on either side of the gray skinned dragon both giving him the evilest of glares.

A dark eyebrow rose at the daring stares. "If you two wish to kill me now would be the time to do it." He'd rather be killed now then to have to answer the questions he knew were to come. "I don't have time for those pretty man pouts."

"You'll just have to make time than beast." Kazo's blue eyes flashed a deadly ice hue. "I repaid my debt in full by saving your wretch life. Now you are in mines and I want it in the form of an explanation."

"I owe you no such thing."

"You do when it concerns by son!"

"He is not your son!"

"The boy is his son as much as he's yours Dragon!" Taisho lashed out.

"You stay out of this Dog! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It does when it concerns my future mate's wellbeing!"

Well for possibly the third time in his life, Ryuukotsesui was left flabbergasted. He looked at Taisho, than at Kazo than back to Taisho. Wow why wasn't he surprised to hear this? He knew it would only be a matter of time before the dog found out the truth of the past and would want to reclaim the fox he still cared for. How ironic that all his wrong doing would be punished with one little sentence. The same one that hurt him so long ago.

"You two are still the same." He laughed bitterly shaking his head. "I would say I'm surprised at this little arrangement but then I would be lying now wouldn't I?"

Neither spoke as he continued. "Fine I'll tell you why I kept my son away from you." The chilly frost of his orbs nearly intimidated the young daiyoukai but they held their ground. "You both never felt to neither tell nor include me in your affair years ago. You two were so selfish only wanting to keep each other in your own little world not including me. I was practically left to be alone while you secretly saw one another behind by back."

He stared at each demon one at a time for a long, long time. "Taisho I recall telling you when Kazo was coming into his adult years about my feelings for him. And yet you called me a fool for wanting to pursue a relationship with who I thought was an Alpha. So tell me what enabled you to be so different in taking my place with him?"

Taisho couldn't reply to the question because there was no reasonable answer for it.

"And you," Referring to Kazo. "You and I were close. But obviously not close enough for you to tell me that you harbored feelings for our best friend. How could you and you betray me in such a way? You both left me alone! And now you dare to say I owe you an explanation as to why I kept my boy away from you? Go to hell!"

"I have every right to have my son in my life Ryuukotsesui! I will not apologize about feelings I didn't know you had for me! If you'd been man enough to speak on those emotions than maybe we all could've been happy together!"

Taisho being the calmest of the three pushed them back from tearing each other's throats out. "Calm yourselves! We won't get anything resolved if you two can't control your emotions."

After a snarl and growl, Ryuu sat back against the bed and Kazo hopped up from the bed folding his arms.

"Ok." He turned to the dragon first. "Ryuukotsesui we…we never wanted to hurt you. That's why we never told you about our relationship at first. We wanted to remain friends but you were the one who was hell bent on drawing away from us that—"

"Oh save your senseless dribble dog. You two left me first. The minute that forbidden affair began I was left all alone."

"Was that the reason you raped me?" Kazo questioned.

"I—" Ryuu paused. "I was upset and not in my right of mind when that happened. And what about you?"

"What about me? I was the one who was raped!"

"But you wanted to punish me by allowing my son to be thrown over a cliff as if he were a worthless piece of thrash! I was coming back to you that day to apologize for the crime I committed to you. But what do I find? Uncle Kuro trying to murder my son and you doing nothing about it!"

"I did everything I could to save my son!" Kazo jumped on the bed saddling the surprised dragon's lap. His blue eyes blazed a fired rage he never knew he possessed. "Do you have any idea what that day did to me? I was depressed for months! I did all I could to save my son when Father took him away. I died inside when he disappeared from my eyes." One of hands ripped across the dragon's gray face in a rough slap. "How dare you think that I would kill my flesh and blood to assert my vengeance on you! I long sense forgave you for that rape Ryuu when my little rose was born!"

Ryuu cupped his swelling cheek while taking in the red faced Youko on his body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the fox so red flustered.

"Come on Kazo." Taisho eased off the crazed fox. "Come on."

Ryuu slowly scooted back into a sitting previous place as Kazo was put a few feet away in a huffing fit. Even after all these years the damned fox still had the ability to –He peeked under the sheets—well at least he knows his friend wasn't damaged too much.

Taisho sighed retaking his place back on the edge of the bed. "Ryuu listen." He begin with the old nickname he knew would cool the dragon's temper. "We—I was wrong in what I did in the past. You're right we were selfish in what we did. Probably more so since we didn't involve you. However." He held up his hand before Ryuu could snort his victory. "You were wrong in more ways than one. Countless lives were slaughter because of you. You raped Kazo got him pregnant and took the child away without telling him. If you did or still do care of him wouldn't you want to let him in your son's life?"

"No. I won't allow this. So you can take my only means of happiness?" He chuckled at them as if he'd heard a joke. "As a matter of fact I'm surprised we're even having this conversation in the first place." When he made to get out of the bed Taisho pushed him back.

"Oh no you don't. From all the hell you've put us through all these years you're going to sit back and listen to what I have to say."

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Go to hell."

"And you'll join him if you don't talk!" Kazo blurted out.

"And I'll make sure to keep your seat warm for you, you despicable bastard!"

"Now who's resorting to name calling?" Taisho reminded carefully. "Let's reframe from it since it's beneath our standings."

Both feeling like children actually and truly unbelievably pout like little boys. Well the best part about the whole situation was that they were all in the same room with all their limbs and other such pieces.

"Why did you save me?" Came the quiet question after a stretched pause. "Why did you two save me?"

"Because you were the only one with answers to our questions." Kazo admit smoothly.

"I've given you the answers you've wanted now either finish me off or let me leave."

"Oh no no no you haven't." Kazo sat alongside Taisho with the most conniving grin on his face. "You're going to tell me allllllll that I want to know and if I have to rake my claws through your damn body if I know everything than I will do just that. Don't test me beast. I'm likely to rip your heart out and feed it to you." All of this said with the fake friendliest smile.

Hn pity Kazo chose to use a daunting tone while he was weak and on bed rest. "What more would you like to know?"

Smiling his satisfaction Kazo scooted closer. "I want to know why you didn't kill us when you had the chance. You could've killed me in battle but you purposely missed my lifeline. Not to mention that Kurama and Sesshomaru told me that you caught them in your territory yet you didn't kill them and take the boys than. Let's not forget the time you actually did kidnap the boys but left their brothers in bloody disarray. Tell me why didn't you finish us off?"

Huh good question. Taisho was curious about too.

Ryuukotsesui turned his head away refusing to answer. Kazo grip his bottom jaw twisting back to face him. "My face is over here dragon. The threat still stands for that beating organ in your chest."

Ryuu growled meeting the twinkling dare in those crystal blue orbs. Why oh why was he allowing this damned Youko to speak to him this way? And like an obedient puppy he was going to do as he was told. "I had no reason to nor have I ever had. I don't kill Kazo. When have you known me to kill anyone for the soul purpose of finding pleasure in their death? To murder children barely in their adult years? What kind of demon would I be? And with you…there's still…." He sighed shaking his head. He wouldn't dare confessing the small still burning in his heart for him.

"You still love him don't you?" This asked by Taisho.

The handsome dark dragon chuckled. "Love? Hn, probably not as strong as it was when we were younger but it's something. I-I could never bring myself to hurt him…or you for that matter Taisho."

Before anyone could voice on what he'd just said the door to the guest bedroom burst open with five people standing in the way.

"Pére!" Cried the red blur that dashed over onto the bed latching around the dragon's neck. "Oh Pére! I'm so happy. I can't believe you're all better now."

Now this was what Ryuu needed in getting better. His arms filled with his beloved son. He cooed and swayed his whimpering pup ignoring the fact that he was squeezing him to death.

Fiorello pulled back to lick and kiss his father's face. "Pére I have splendid news."

"What is it?"

Fiorello beckoned his new found brother over to the bed. "Do you remember I told you once I thought Yoko Kurama was beau and that I had a crush on him?"

He didn't like where this was going. "Yesssss…"

"Well I found out that he was my twin frère! Can you believe it Pére? I have a frère and it's Yoko Kurama!" Fiorello hopped off the bed and into his brother's arms. "I'm so happy!"

Kurama returned the hug kissing the stop of his red hair.

Kazo laughed at his overly dramatic son. Over the past few days he's grown accustom to letting him out of his sight for longer than usual.

"Hey hey hey!" Koga put his arms between them placing himself dead center. "He was mines you perverted fox. So back off!" The poor fool hadn't realized he was in a Youko sandwich until his face was littered with warm licks and kisses from two separate sides. "Hey—cut it out…no—yuck! Stop it!"

"Why little wolfy? You taste so délicieux."

"Indeed little brother. Very delicious." Yoko licked over his cheek and dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Fiorello giggled.

Sesshomaru smirked while Inuyasha laughed out loud at his friend's predicament. "Ohh poor Koga. Now he has two foxes who want to eat him up."

"Don't make fun Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looped an arm around the boy's waist. "You too have a fox and a dog that will be devouring you tonight." He nuzzled his nose into his neck.

Two cute puppy ears sagged nervously. "Oh yea…that's why we came in here right?"

"Mmm hmm."

After smothering his little wolf with a few more kisses Kurama took the lend bowing respectively to his elders. "I know you three did not wish to be disturbed but I wanted to inform you that we were going to commence the final stage of our mating ritual tonight."

"Oh I'm so excited for my mon amis!" Fiorello dragged Koga and Inuyasha together and bear hugged them both.

Kazo and Taisho shared a look before moving away from the bed.

Kazo went over to hug his little wolf cub lovingly to his chest. He still felt that they should wait on the whole mating ritual but Kurama was being overprotective and wanted to finished it as soon as possible. When this night was over Koga would no longer being under his care. All responsibilities would fall on Kurama and Sesshomaru's hands. It wasn't like they were going so far away…so why was it that he felt his baby was being taking away again?

"Father come on. You're embarrassing me." Koga mumbled against the thick chest he was pushed into.

Inuyasha's situation was worst. Taisho was covering his face in kisses and snuggles as if he were a tiny puppy all over again. InuTaisho stroked his soft white hair smelling his innocent scent. Just like Kazo he was extremely protective of his sweet little puppy. It was going to be tough letting the boy go. "Sesshomaru, Kurama I trust you too to take great care of your brothers once they are marked. If any type of harm comes to them you two will equally be punished. Am I understood?"

"Yes father."

"Yes God—Yes father."

Taisho hid the smile on his face from the new title Kurama began using a couple of days ago. True he was still getting use to call him and Kazo that but they would work on the status of parentage after all of the mating was over.

Fiorello danced over to his father's side wrapping an arm on his sore shoulders. "Isn't this wonderful? Mon amis are all going to mate tonight!" He squealed happily. "I shall have more frères. It's so fluffy!"

Ryuu resisted rolling his eyes. "Yes my son it's all very nice."

"Let's make it fluffier Pére." Fiorello cheerfully pop corned off the bed heading for his new found father. "Pretty Pére," A name he's come to call Kazo. "Come, come." He pulled the older silver fox over to sit beside his father. "No more fighting between you two. I want us all to get along."

Kazo blinked at the grinning dragon and wanted to smack his face. "Little Rose you ask so much of me. I cannot be _kind _to him."

"Pourquoi?" Fiorello asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because I cannot forgive him. He's taken you from me and kept us apart—"

"But I'm here now." Fiorello crawled over to sit in his pretty father's lap. "Pere told me what my grandpere did to me. But he never blamed you."

"He didn't?"

"He didn't?" Taisho echoed.

Fio giggled. "No. He never blamed my Pretty Pére of throwing me over the cliff. I know everything."

Kazo turned accusing eyes at the suddenly sightseeing dragon looking at everything in the room but him. "You deceitful devil! You said you blamed me for his death!"

He shrugged. "Well I don't blame you for all of it."

"Bastard."

At least it was a start. Fiorello snuggled into his pretty father's body. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen. But now I am here."

"And," Kazo urged. "You don't blame me?" He sniffled.

"No I don't. How could I?" Fiorello cupped Kazo's cheeks and pressed a kiss on his mother's lips. "You gave me life. You are the same to me as my Pére is."

This was a day Ryuu secretly had hoped for some time. Seeing these two together was the most blessed moment he'd seen in a forever. He was so distracted by the loving scene, it almost missed him when Taisho reached over to wipe a tear from his eye. Looking over at the dog demon, he saw a soft smile on his old friend's face.

"It's going to take some getting used to."

Ryuu nodded. "Yes…it is."

"And?" Taisho sat next to him. "Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I-I don't know…I'll need more time… What about you?"

"I will also need time."

Taisho looked up to see his son's paired off each sharing a loving smile or a caring kiss. "Yes I think we'll all need lots of time…"

Ryuukotsesui knew that it was going to take some time before he was fully forgiven for the crimes he's commited. Indeed punishment would be delivered and he was fine with with that. No amtter what was chosen for him he would take it without question. There was no telling when that time would come for his apologies to ease the suffering he's caused but all he would be able to do is put up the effort...at least for his son's sake. And maybe some day...the others...

**TBC: Ok I know I said that this would be the final chapter but I split it in two ^_^. Only thing is is that…The next chapter is going to be a long lemon chapter. Yes it's been a long time coming but it's time for some niccccccccce sexxxxxxxxy lemonnnnnnnnns. ^_^**

**And I'll try to focus more on Kurama x Koga and Inuyasha x Sesshomaru in the lemon chapter because I feel like I've been neglecting them I this story. I don't want the full focus on Kazo and Taisho even though I know a lot of you don't mind ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1-4

**Author's Rant:** This is a mini chapter you don't have to read but I made it for **ASA** because she/he has made a point. I kind of rushed Fiorello's relationship with everyone. So consider this an in between insight on what happened while Ryuu was unconscious. Oh and to** Clara** yes I give you permission to translate the story to spanish. Thank you ^_^

**Chapter 26 Fiorello**

I vaguely remember what happened before I was knocked unconscious. There was my Pere, Inuyasha, Koga and four strange demons there tryingt to kill him... So you can understand how nervous I am when I open my eyes seeing unfamiliar territory. When I woke up the first thing I felt was the cramping sting in my stomach. The pain from when that swift attack from that dog demon knocked the wind from my lungs... Wait That's right. I was trying to help mon Pére. Wait my Pére…where was he? Was he alright? Did that silver Youko save him?

I shot up from what I figured was someone's bed holding my sore abdominal looking at the decor all around. I'll be sure to return the favor to that dog demon as soon as I got up and found him.

"Hey man it's about time you woke up."

Was that Inuyasha? I searched around for the only other voice I trusted besides mon Pére and spotted him standing by a window with Koga and those two other demons. I swung my legs over what I know for sure was a bed and stood up. "Mon ami where is mon Pére? I must go to him."

Koga approached pushing me back on the bed. "Relax. Your old man's fine. He's down the hall in a medic's room. You just focus on getting your head together."

Oui my head was thumping like fou. "How long have I been out?" I questioned.

"You've been unconscious for two days now." Said a raspy deep voice.

Now that was one I didn't know. Looking up for the source I spotted another silver haired Youko that smelled just like the other one that helped me save mon Pére. The only difference with him was that his eyes were the color of the sun. Just like Inuyasha's. "Who are you?"

The tall beau Youko casually came over and took a seat right next to me as if he'd known me all his life. "I'm glad you asked." I blushed when the handsome demon stook my hands in his. "I know this may not seem true but I…we are frères."

"F-Freres?" I snatched my hands away. "You lie. I am an only child. Surely you do not expect me too—"

"He's telling the truth Fiorello." Sesshomaru cut in coolly.

"You." I snarled angrily. "You were the one who rendered me useless when mon Pére. I should kill you for interfering!" I jumped up to lung at the smug faced dog when Inuyasha jumped between me and my target.

"Wait Fiorello. Calm down." He said quickly to calm my rage. "Sesshomaru only did what was best at the time because—"

"Wait this is Ses-sho-maru?" I asked stunned looking at the dog demon than back at the silver fox demon sitting in the bed. "Oh my my my. Than you are Yoko Kurama?"

When he nodded I wanted to die right then and there. I can't believe I just threatened and been completely rude to the most well-known demons in all kingdoms. I've had a crush on them for so long how could I not know these two on sight.

Oh I felt so foolish. "Please forgive my rudeness. I'm sure Pére would surely punish me for being so rude."

Sesshomaru didn't reply to the apology which made me feel worst. I think I just ruined my chances if getting to know him or his god brother.

Suddenly a big hand caressed my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see the tall dashing Youko smiling down at me. "Don't worry about him. He rarely speaks to those he doesn't know. But he forgives you."

"Speak for yourself Yoko." Sesshomaru commented stuff his hands in his sleeves.

"Anyway may we continue our discussion?"

"Oh oui of course." I allowed him to escort me back to the bed. "What are you doing?" I was shocked when instead of letting me sit next to him. He pulled me into his lap. I blinked and blinked and blinked. "Umm is this appropriate mon ami?" I was embarrassed to be sitting so close to him.

"It is when you are my brother."

That's the second time he's called me his brother. "Forgive me mon ami. But that is not possible. I am an only child. How can you be my frère?"

"Because we have the same mère ."

"Mère? I do not have a—" Oh wait that's right. Pere told me that that older Youko was my mere. I know he would never lie to me but it was so hard to believe that I had one. It's always been me and him.

Kurama must've sensed my doubt because the next thing I knew he used one of his claws to cut a slit in his arm and lifted it to my face. "Here. See for yourself."

I looked at the oozing blood from his limb and lend down to sniff his blood. Funny. His blood smells familiar to mines. Almost identical. But how? I licked up a drop of it tasting and swirling it on my tongue until swallowing the tangy flavor. Qu'est-ce? How can this be? His blood tastes exactly like mines. Almost perfectly. I was so surprised. That it was no lie? His words were true. "You…" I glanced up at his smiling face. "You and I are frères?" I whispered still unsure.

At his nod I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh mai oui! I'm so happy! Yoko Kurama is mon frère! My frère! I have a frère!" I cheered wiggling in his arms. I was so thrilled I pulled back and pressed my lips on his.

Oops that was forward of me. I broke the brief moment licking my lips shyly. "Excusez-moi. That was very rude of me— _ummph_." I guess he didn't mind considering he was kissing me back. Hmm he tasted as good as he looked.

"Hey hey hey! That's my brother you freak!" My ears picked up the angry growl.

Koga walked over to pull me off of Kurama's lap and sat there himself. When he darted out his tongue at me, I giggled. "Ohh is wolfy jealous?" I teased lending down to kiss him too. "Don't worry mon ami. We are brothers now. So that means you share." I said kissing his ear.

Koga's face reddened and he pushed it into his brother's neck. I giggled patting him lovingly on his head.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

We all glanced over at the door to see it opening and a silver head peeking inside. "Hello my sons." Kazo greeted walking in. "Has he—" I assume he was going to ask about me when he spotted me standing up playing with Koga's hair. "Oh I see…you're awake."

So this was the Almighty Lord Yoko Kazo? I cannot believe once again I was so incredible rude to a demon lord…who so happened to be my mere. I felt so bad for all that I have done to him. This was my mere and I treated him like dirt.

I remember Pére telling me about my grandpere throwing me over the cliff and how my mere cried. But he never told me any more from there. So this was the mere who cried for my supposed death? Now that I was able to look at him better he was a very attractive Youko. Exotic really with those crystal blue eyes, pale, skin, and tall figure. Well it would explain why I was Youko and Pere was a dragon huh?

Taking a deep breathe I approached my newly discovered mere and bowed my head. "I am so sorry for how I treated you earlier Lord Kazo. Please except my humblest apologies. I did not know that…that you were…" Oh Inari this was my mere. How in the world did I survive for so long without one? Oh how I could remember those times when I saw some of those children running to hug both their parents when I only had my wonderful Pere to take care of me.

Suddenly I think about it until I rammed myself into the silver fox's arms clinging to him. "Mere! You're mon mere!" I cried hugging him tightly. I was so mean to him. I said he wasn't my pere. I was so vicious. How could I say those things to him?

Kazo balled us his lips trying to hold back the sob wedged in his throat. All of his children were in the room and even if he was an Omega, there was still an imagine he needed to up hold. But seeing his sweet little rose come to him so willingly like this…He couldn't stop the one tear that slide down his face.

I waited for the moment when his arms wrapped around him like before as he kissed my forehead whispering my little nickname in my ear. "Oh my sweet little rose. I still can't believe you're still alive. I just can't believe it."

"Oui." I choked. "Pere has taken very good care of me. He's trained me in many ways and taught me how be strong."

"And he did a wonderful job on you. You're so beautiful I can hardly believe it."

"Oui so are you." I pulled back to stare in his wonderful angelic face wiping the one glittering line on his cheek. "You are very jolie."

"Merci." Kazo thanked in his native tongue.

I snuggled into his arms smelling his scent and cuddling in his warmth. "I am so very happy. But I regret that I cannot call you Pere…"

Kazo stiffened at that. "T-That's ok. Y-you may call me Kazo or whatever you dim worthy." Somehow he had hoped he would be a called his father or even settled for mother. But he had to be more realistic in the fact that the boy barely knew him.

"No." I slapped him on his chest playfully. "I shall not call you Kazo. That is very very very rude. I shall call you…Umm…I know." I hugged him tighter. "I shall call you mon Pretty Pere. Oui you are my Pretty Pere."

Wish granted. It was better than calling him by his real name. And half of the title was father so he was blessed to have that much. "Merci my little rose. Thank you."

"Vous êtes la bienvenue Pretty Pere."

Who knows how long we hugged each other for. But for me I didn't care. I was just happy to be in his arms. My Pretty Pere. My wonderful beautiful Pretty Pere.

When we did finally break a part I looked back to see everyone's reaction. I saw Kurama nodding his approval and Koga smiling with a thumbs up. I blew them both a kiss.

But when I looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…Well…Inuyasha was having his back patted with a rolling eyed brother. Apparently he was so touched with me and Pretty Pere's reunion he started to cry and tried to hide it.

Kazo chuckled and pulled me toward the bed. "Come." He took a sit pulling me in his lap. "I wish to hear about all of your ventures and the many things you've learned over the years."

"Mai oui. Of course." I giggled getting comfortable. "Let I me tell you when my father tried to teach me how to use the bathroom…."

**TBC: Yes I know it's short but it was only supposed to be a tiny insight. Damn I think it was still rushed but hell they're demons. They rush everything. Sex, love, happiness. All of it. Anyway enjoy the next lemon chapter ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant:** *Sniffle. Snatches tissue from box and blows.* I can't believe this is it…This is truly it. The last chapter before the two epilog chapters. *Blows nose* Well it was bound to happen sooner or later. I think it was appropriate to end all of the drama with a massive lemon fest. ^_^ No more delaying! Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warning:** MASSIVE LEMON ALERT!

**Chapter 27**

The final moment of truth has come to surface. After all of the horrifying event to take place over the past few days the young princes were more than ready to move on from it.

When Kurama and Sesshomaru sworn a permanent vow to their father to protect their future mates, it was a promise set in stone. There would no turning back now. All things would be solidified as soon as that bedroom door closed. The mating was to be taken place in one room. Since they were in the House of the Moon the chambers to be chosen would be decided by Sesshomaru. The dog prince thought against claiming his siblings in an unfamiliar room where his scent wasn't cloaking the entire environment so he chose his own bedroom. It was spaces enough for all four of them to handle what needed to be done.

After greeting their fathers a good night from the medic room Kurama and Sesshomaru escorted the suddenly quiet little brothers toward his room.

"Nervous?" He voiced carefully.

"A little bit." Inuyasha admitted keeping his blush hidden.

"Don't be. You'll be fine."

"Keh, that's easy for you to say." He grumbled under his breathe. "Just don't get me pregnant tonight alright?"

"I plan to."

"Good—wait stupid I said don't get me pregnant!"

"I guarantee you will be."

"Are you deaf or what? I said don't. As in _'do not get Inuyasha pregnant!_'" Said the pissed off hanyou.

Sesshomaru regarded him without a single care of his heated ranting. "I'll try my best to fill you to the highest capacity with my pups. I will require strong heirs for the future."

"Then you have them." Scoffed the annoyed hanyou stuffing his hands in his sleeve. "Or better yet let me fill you to full capacity with my seed until there's an entire litter popping out of ya."

Sesshomaru was hardly amused but didn't remark on it.

"You seem awfully quiet little brother." Kurama commented while the Inus still debated. "Having second thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh no no." Koga blushed. This would be the farthest thing he'd ever regret in his entire life. "It's just the whole me being a wolf thing and not being your brother." When they arrived home he knew they would need to have this conversation sooner or later. So why not now when they're on their way to finalize the matching?

A casual shrug lifted Kurama's shoulder. "You are no more my brother than they are. I told you before back in the cave that your blood mattered not to me. You are indeed my brother whether you believe it or not."

"But tell me how I came to be here." He wanted to know. "Did you buy me from the slave trade, adopt me from my pack, or –"

"I found you."

"You found me?"

Kurama nodded not really wanting to have this conversation but would do it just to indulge his brother. "It was during the festival of fools when Sesshomaru and I were walking through the stands when we noticed you following behind us. Not knowing whether you were friend or foe we lured you outside of the festive activities and captured you. It was then I noticed you were nothing more than a small child. When I was about to take you a home a giant demon burst through the brush demanding to take you back. Of course that was impossible since I already claimed your life for myself. So I killed him. It was later when Father Taisho told us all you were a wolf demon. Father was impressed with you so much he decided to adopt you for his own. That was also the first day you met Inuyasha he called you pretty."

Koga shot a sneaky smiled at the hanyou who'd been listening to the story. "Ah so you wanted me even back than huh?"

"Shut up asshole. I was a baby. If I knew than what I know now, I would've never called you pretty."

"Don't make fun Koga." Sesshomaru added in. "You called Inuyasha pretty the moment he told you were too."

"AH-HA! I knew it you wanted me back than! Just like when you tried to jump me at—" He covered his hand over his mouth completely forgetting that little bit of info was supposed to be secret.

Kurama raised a thick scowling eyebrow. "I'm going to assume there was no jumping of any kind correct?"

"No no no no no no no!" They both said nervously.

"Hmm." He didn't comment any further on the issue. Not because he wasn't curious but because they'd arrived to the door.

You know the sinking feeling a person gets when it's time for that intimate moment to take place? Inuyasha and Koga were so close to shitting their clothes till it was funny. Visible tremors raked their bodies like leaves in the wind. This was truly it. The moment they'd both wished for since they were children. To be fully and forever mated with their brothers.

"Know this young ones." Kurama began. "Once this door closes theirs no turning back."

"You will belong to both me and Yoko. However Inuyasha you shall be my head Beta." Sesshomaru stated firmly.

"And you Koga shall be my main Omega."

The possessive tone in their voices shot freaky jitters all over their bodies.

"Even if Inuyasha is with Sesshomaru and you're with me Koga, I want you both to know that I will still take Inuyasha as mine as well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "The same applies to me Inuyasha. When I have completed my marking of you, I will claim Koga too."

If the two middle princes got any redder they'd match Inuyasha's robes.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get this bloody over with!" Inuyasha barged through the door stomping terrified inside the room. Each step he took was a fake show of bravery. The bravado was completely shattered the moment he turned around in time to see the door closing shut behind them.

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

_Knock. Knock._

"Excusez-moi frères." Came the soft alto voice from behind the door. "Pretty Père says you are being far too noisy and to keep it down."

The younger males snickered, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Kurama lifted a hand to his hair for a seed. He whispered his command to the plant and tossed it to the floor. The seed burst into a stretched vine and dashed toward the door sliding underneath it.

He mentally counted in his head waiting for the…

"Ce que l'enfer?" (What the hell?)

Suddenly the door opened up and in came Fiorello bounded from chest to waist with a green vine. "How dare you do this to me frère!" He accused to the only one he knew would do this to him. "You have gone fou! Untie me! Untie me now!"

Yoko sat up with one leg draw up and crooked his finger for the vine to bring his twin closer to him. He waited until Fio was suspended directly in front of him before licking the side of his cheek. "Did you come to join us too frère?" He teased seriously.

Fiorello's green eyes panicked as he took in the exhausted state Koga and Inuyasha were in between Sesshomaru and Yoko. "No no no I'm fine." He chuckled nervously. "You looked as though you have plenty of toys in bed. There's no need for an extra."

"Hmm _so you do_ want to join?"

"What—No I don't!"

"So you do?"

Fiorello blinked as if Yoko had lost his mind. "Are you going sourds (deaf)? I said no!"

"It sounds like he's saying yes Yoko." Sesshomaru yawned

"No I'm not!"

"That's what it sounds like to me." Kurama raised his youki to create thorns on the vine. "Do it." Were the two words he commanded before the vine twisted and slashed away at the black kimono Fiorello was wearing until he was completely… nude. Save for the few pieces still hanging on his arms and legs.

"Pervert! Pervert!" Fiorello cried out as the vine turned him upside down with his red hair pouring everywhere. "You are so unkind to your frère! Let me down! Do it now!"

"Ahh so you do want to be in here."

"Wha—No I—Aghh!" The vine released its grip on the red fox dropping him dead center between Inuyasha and Koga. His long limps flailed all over the place until he found his bearings to sit up with frizzed hair tossed all over his head. He immediately turned crazed green eyes on his twin. "Bâtard!"

"Nah-ah ah little brother. Name calling is for children."

"And what do you call stripping me of my clothes mon ami? I am nude…EEEP I'M NAKED!" He hugged his hands over his chest and used his tail to cover his sex. "Pervert! You naughty fluffy pervert!" He squealed helplessly blushing.

"Hmm…"

Fiorello sniffed the air when he caught the scent of arousal coming from all directions. He peeked up from his balled up position to see Kurama licking his lips. Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha grinning seductively. And Koga bouncing his eyebrows.

"Oh no…" He scooted back toward the bed post trying to get away from the advancing canines. "No frères! You do not need any more play things. No no no no no—No no no! NOOO!"

And they pounced….

* * *

Farther down the hall two demons were completing their own rumple in the sheets.

_**Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction**_

Kazo crawled from underneath the sheets grinning like a cat that got the canary. Taisho struggled to pull his aching body from below as he turned face down on his pillow.

"Did I hurt you?" Giggled the relaxed Youko twirling long white hair on his fingers

Taisho panted wiping his brow clean of the heavy sheen of sweat. "Yes."

"Hmm good." Kazo stretched out his limbs laying his head on the thick muscular chest. He pressed his ear against the chest to hear a low rumbling noise in Taisho's chest and laughed. "You're purring."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Listen."

Taisho held his breath.

Seeing the sneaky move, Kazo slapped his chest. He snuggled up under his arm listening for the rumble to come again and just like before, it did. A comfortable room filled with the smells of sex and the sounds of silence relaxed them both into a state of total sanity.

"_NOOOOO!"_

Suddenly Kazo heard the sound he'd been waiting for all night. He knew Kurama wouldn't be able to resist taking his twin.

"_S'il vous plait you cannot put that in there! No you fool! I do not feel like it!" _Came another shout from down the hall.

Kazo chuckled. And judging by those struggling noises he wasn't wasting any time.

"_Are you mad? I said no you fool! –AHHH! KURAMA I SWEAR I SHALL KILL YOU!—No no no that does not go there!"_

Taisho settled down on his pillow listening like a pervert.

"_Ohhhh…wait….Mmmm…Ohhh I like that…. J'aime vraiment que (I really like that)."_ That one was a moan.

Kazo yawned. Things were coming along smoothly.

"_Ohhh Oui Sesshomaru. Faites-le plus fort! (Do it harder!) Oui oui oui! Ohh oui oui!"_

Sounds like Sesshomaru was having his fun too.

"_Ouiiii lick lick lick. Lick me more!"_

Hmm Kazo was feeling hot.

"_Oh oui oui oui! I-I-I-I OHHHHH LA LA!" _Was that the finality?

Silence…

It seems so.

Taisho fell into a light relieved sleep until he felt a nose nuzzling him in his neck. "Mmm Taisho?"

"Yes?"

A slow lick trailed over his ear. "I want you…" Came the sexy whisper.

Oh no…

"_Ohh la la let's go again!"_

**TBC: I think it was nice to end it with a fun lemon ^_^ I really went over broad. Oh well. *Holds napkin up for nosebleed* Excuse me.**

**IT'S BABY TIME! Babies. Babies. Babies! I'm so excited. Let's make it a contest. Give an idea of what you want the babies to look like and I'll pick the cutest ones! ^_^ GO!**

**P.S. No I haven't forgotten about Ryuu *bounces eyebrows seductively* I have plenty in store for that sexy dragon. **


	28. Epilog Part 1

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Authors' Rant:** Well guys. I used a couple of your ideas. Let's see if you can recognize which ones were used. Here's the first part of the two chapter long epilog. As promised I will fix Ryuu's romance issue without question…It'll be complicated but I don't think you'll mind. ^_^Please excuse grammar mistakes.

**Warnings**: Verrrrrrrry Fluffy.

**Epilog Part 1**

**300 years later**

Patience was currently the worst enemy of two pacing demons waiting outside a set of two double doors. The two new kings of the Northern Inu Kingdom and Eastern Youko Kingdom were both silently abiding their time for the news they'd been waiting for, for the past five hours.

Two hundred years ago, InuTaisho and Yoko Kazo and both decided to step down from their reign as rulers and past the torches down too their sons. Since then word had gotten out about Kazo being an Omega and he was given the fair option of giving the kingdom over to his sons or allowing the counsel to decide on the lands faint. Naturally he went with the first choice giving both Kurama and Sesshomaru full power over the territory.

InuTaisho continued to rule for the next fifty or so years at first but the lack of time he spent with his mate convinced him that it was time that he too stepped down and passed his power over to his eldest sons. Since there was no reason to having the rulers live in two castles the decision was made for the Joint Clan to have InuTaisho's castle since it was the largest and they would reside in the other.

As for Ryuukotsesui, a deal was made in the form of an appropriate punishment for his crimes. Although his intentions were for the welfare of Fiorello, it was set that he would be flogged for each and every person slain during the invasion. The total being 197 lashes. The dragon lord agreed to the pact and immediately accepted his punishment the following day. He did not whimper nor complain once while the whip burned in his back. As for the soldiers who so viciously murdered the innocent lives, He sought out each and every one, slaying them before the entire army as show of what happens when you disobey and order.

Soon after he drew up a treaty to be sighed between the kingdoms to be joined as one power nation ruled by himself, Yoko Kurama and Sesshomaru. Peace and trade flourished all around. Benefiting the people and other travelers from far off.

It took some much needed convincing but Kurama was eventually able to pursue his twin brother to join their Joint Family. At first Fiorello was hesitate about joining the pack because he was still uncomfortable being in Sesshomaru's intimidating presence. However over time he'd grew to love the dog demon as well. Over time Sesshomaru became attracted to the red fox and courted him into the pack. The mating took place in the same room as with Inuyasha and Koga's markings. Now the five of them have all be happily mated and conjoined for the past 250 years.

"My patience wears thin with this constant lack of information." Lord Sesshomaru mumbled folding his arms.

Lord Yoko Kurama agreed. "Indeed. I'm debating on whether or not I should blast the damn door down or simply walk inside."

Standing against the wall chuckling under his breath was the previous king of the Western Territories. InuTaisho shook his head at the way his much older sons were now in the same exact place he was in all of those years ago.

"Do you find something amusing Father?" Kurama asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Why yes I do my son."

"Then please share it." Sesshomaru said becoming slightly annoyed with the sealed doors. "I'm in need of some form of entertainment."

Taisho kicked off the wall taking in the incredible change of attire on his sons. Kurama once known for always wearing his carefree tunics turned toward the taste of short sleeve kimonos of matched patterns on each side. As a way to honor the Rose house he's informed every tailor to stitch in a red rose on the breast area of each one. With Sesshomaru he still wore his kimonos to cover his entire body they were less bulky than before and he too ordered each tailor to imprint a silver crescent moon on every designed kimono in his drawers. The main change in his appearance was in the way he kept his hair. He no longer opted for it to hang down his back instead choosing to keep it bound on his head.

He wanted to cut it to the small of his back but he received threats from each Beta that if he did he'd go celibate for the next hundred years.

"You two are just like me. Remember when we were waiting for Inuyasha's birth?"

Yes Sesshomaru recalled that day very clearly. Back then he never would've considered himself to be in the same position as his father. He could see why all the anticipation was killing him back then. The dying need to know what was happening behind those closed doors was mind raking.

"I will no longer wait for the news. I'll open the door and see for myself." Kurama fussed putting his hand on the door to open.

Suddenly the door cracked just when he placed his hand on the knob. One evil crystal eye peeked out seething with a deadly glare. "If you so much as step one foot in this room Yoko Kurama so help me I will rip it off and you'll never see it again." The door slammed shut.

Of all of the blasted arrogance. "The last I recall I was king here." Yoko said surprised at the tone his father took with him. Even if Kazo no longer ruled he was still a force to be reckoned with. He was thought to be an Alpha after all. And for good reason.

"How do you put up with his attitude Father?" Asked the new dog king.

Taisho sighed. "You have no idea." He groaned thinking about how the past three hundred years he was still rendered a pile of mush after each bout of love making. Kazo still insisted that they needed to make up for all of the time they lost. That included rutting in their real forms which nearly terrified Koga and Inuyasha into an early labor when they caught them mating in the forest.

The sight of a giant white dog mounting a large silver fox was an embarrassing position. Kurama and Sesshomaru and scolded them for months on that incident. The only one who caught and cheered them on was Fiorello.

Taisho and Kazo still rutted in their beast forms every now and again but just not so close to their own territories. They tried doing it deep in Ryuukotsesui's kingdom and thought they'd get away with it... And they almost did until Kazo howled his climax to the skies. Ryuu had transformed into his dragon form flying through the sky like crazy because of the surge of youki that burned his forest. When he spotted his current allies rutting in his lands he threatened to set them both a blaze if they did such a disgraceful act again.

Kazo purred if he wanted to join their fun and Ryuu snarled at him evilly before flying away.

Taisho wondered if he'd want to join them since they outlawed the punishment for Joining more than two demons in a relationship. They've been asking but received no direct answer.

Another hour pasted between them the three demons pacing and grumbling under their breathes about meltiing, burning, or simply kicking the door in. The only thing that kept them from doing so was a 7 foot tall silver haired Youko with a taste for blood of anyone who dared to open it.

"How have you been faring with the lost Father?"

This was a hard question to answer for the Inuyoukai since it had happened seventy years ago. Kazo and Taisho had been trying to have more children for a long time. Seventy years ago they'd finally succeeded in getting him pregnant but he'd lost it . For some reason his body was unable to carry the child full term. It was a heavy lost for both demons but they learned to move on keeping the tiny spirit in their hearts. The child would've been a tiny girl. "We're staying strong. Hopefully we'll give you boys another brother or sister soon."

"Hn take your time father." Kurama said placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You two have thousands of years left to have children."

"But that doesn't mean I wish to see tiny Taisho's and Kazo's running about." Sesshomaru added in indifferently.

"Oh hush."

It was another hours outside of the double doors. Finally after the full seven hour wait, the doors opened up and Yoko Kazo ermerged out taking a deep breathe. He turned his blue eyes to each anxious face.

"Well?" They echoed loudly.

Kazo glared at each one of them to shut their mouths and to wait to hear him out. Now silent, Kazo nodded his head and smiled. "They're tired but everything went fine. We had a bit of trouble with Inuyasha but he's fine."

Sesshomaru frowned. "What has happened to him?"

"Don't worry my son. He's fine. However he's probably the most tired. So don't be surprised if he's a sleeping when you go inside."

Kurama nodded his relief. Out of their mates, Inuyasha had been the one to have the most difficult pregnancy. His mood swings and increased appetite were the worst to deal with too. "What about—"

Kazo held up his hand. "No more questions. Just go inside and see for yourself." He stepped to the side letting the two impatient fathers inside.

A far off look flew across Kazo's eyes as he watched his two oldest children walk inside. They were no longer little boys anyone. It almost seemed as if time just suddenly flew by and out sprouted these dignified warriors. His tiny kits were now fathers themselves about to raise their own family. Where did the time go?

"It'll be ok Kazo."

Said demon sighed. "But when will I have that chance again?" He questioned more for himself than to his mate.

"Soon love. It'll be soon." Taisho kissed his cheek and ushered him inside.

Sesshomaru and Kurama both stood completely shell shocked from the towering layers of pillows, thick quilts, blankets and spread sheets thrown over like a tent. They looked at Kazo who answered, "It's the nesting phase."

Oh ok. They nodded and maneuvered the best they could through the massive self-made construction of softness. Sesshomaru had to toss a couple of pillows to get through until finally…

Nestled in a close knit circle of Koga, Inuyasha…and Fiorello were seven very tiny pups weeping and peeping quietly. All three Betas were silently whispering soothing motherly words to their beloved babies, nursing or stroking their hair, or tails to ease their whimpers. Kazo thought it was best if all of them were nude so there would be no form of constriction of any kind.

The babies were either learning the proper function of their limps, peeping tiny cries for attention, nursing or sleeping quietly.

Sesshomaru stared down inwardly astounded that those small bodies actually belonged to him and his family. The tremendous desire to protective every new face was so strong it surprised even him. Each and every one of those pups were his children and he was their father. There was a time when his pride would've only be reserved for his own self but now it swelled to a wider capacity for those little souls.

Kurama smiled down feeling like the proudest demon on earth. There laying on the softest of blankets were his kits. All of them. His family had grown wonderfully from the original four to now twelve. Being the head parent he truly had his work cut out for him in protecting his children and mates.

Signing his exhaustion Fiorello glanced up with tired green eyes and greeted the audience of demons. "Bonjour mon amors." He whispered while stroking the two tiny heads of his sons. The first born was a silver haired Youko kit with his green eyes and one set of magenta stripes on his cheeks. He had a short, bushy little tail stretched out between his legs. The precious little Omega was every bit like his quiet, daunting father. The other was a crimson haired Inuyoukai that also inherited his green eyes but held most of Sesshomaru's features. He held the blue moon on his forehead, the pointy ears and the one set of blue stripes on his cheeks. His appearance wasn't as intimidating as his father. He held more of a flowing calmness in his Alpha aura. "They are sleeping now mon amis." Fiorello said quietly. Besides the occasional whimpered peeps and squirms the babies were indeed asleep.

At the top of the mother circle nursing one on his chest and the other napping on his other side was Koga. The wolf demon yawned blinking up at the four faces looking down at him. "Hey everybody." He mumbled softly. "Meet the little ones." The tiny little soul nursing on his father's chest was a black haired Youko kit with three blue stripes on each cheek and a black tail on his little bottom. His eyes were the same dark amber as his fathers which gave him an erotic appearance of a deadly assassin. He was the perfect Alpha. Sleeping down the other side was a sweet little angelic female version of Sesshomaru napping on her mother's chest. The tiny jewel was practically the dog king's double. The only difference with her was that her eyes were the same pale sky blue as Koga's. Their little princess. "I'm afraid you guys might have to wait with seeing these two. This little guy's greedy and his sister's getting her beauty rest." His yawned signaled that he might be joining her in the dreamland of peace and quiet.

Finally laying totally wiped out from his troubling birth process was Inuyasha lying on his side cuddling his litter of three pups together. Half lidded gold eyes peered up at the smiling faces up above. He frowned at each one of them before grunting quietly, "These will be the only pups you get out of me." And kissed each forehead lovingly stroking their soft piles of pale hair. The one positioned closet to his face was a white haired imagine of Sesshomaru with puppy dog ears on top of his head. One set of magenta stripes graced his plump cheeks but he held no moon upon his head. He was a easy going little Alpha who demanded very little attention. The smallest one in the middle was a gentle whimpering white haired Youko kit. Her eyes were the exact same as her mother's big golden gaze. Big and full of a fiery innocence blazing in their depths. She was as sweet and angelic as any little spirit with porcelain skin nearly transparent as snow. She completed radiated with the blood of an Alpha. The only little dominate princess.

The final child at the bottom was the one that caught everyone's attention the most. Kurama and Sesshomaru were stunned at their youngest child and had no idea what to make of him. On top of his head a shocking pile of plush white hair on his head and pointy ears. However he held the same crystal blue eyes as his grandfather. At the bottom of his tush was a swishing silver tail. Astounding. It wasn't as if it truly mattered but they both wondered who sired this boy? It was almost as if…both of them sired him. White Hair, Silver tail, Crystal blue eyes, Pointy ears?

At the pointed confusion on their faces glanced down his little Omega son. "Don't worry he's yours." He said settling down, pulling the babes closer. "Now if you guys don't mind. We're all tired and," He yawned. "Would like to get some much needed rest."

"Oui mon amors. We shall see you all another time. For now." He kissed his son's heads. "We all require rest."

Koga eased the now sleeping kit from his nipple setting him next to his slumbering sister. "You'll see these little guys again."

"Wait! I want to see my grandpups!" Came the sudden bellowing deep voice that startled the seven babes awake. The mothers quickly went to work on settling them down whispering, kissing and stroking their head or tails to calm them down. Thank the gods above they were able to get each one back to sleep.

Koga sneered evilly. "I swear to everything that's holy if you guys don't shut that bastard up I'll kill him myself."

"Yea." Inuyasha tucked his children's faces into his chest to seal them from all the noise. "Tell Uncle to take his baritone voice somewhere else."

"Oui. Pere's voice is far too harsh for the ears of our bébes." Fiorello wrapped his tail over his sons kissing their heads.

Ryuukotsesui stumbled into the birthing bed room panting from the obvious quick flight he took to get there. "I'm sorry—"

"Shhh!"

"But I only—"

"Shhh!"

"I just—"

Inuyasha sat up with his head peeking over the pile of blankets and sneered, "Shut the fuck up old man. If you wake up my pups again I swear I'm kicking your ass from here to next moon cycle. Damn." And he disappeared.

Kurama and Sesshomaru instantly became hostile at the strained distress being on their mates and children.

"Uncle it would be wise to either keep silent or be gone. I will not have you upsetting my kits or my mates." Kurama warned.

Sesshomaru's eyes promised a guaranteed death of the dragon didn't head his brother's warning.

"S'il vous plaît mes amours." Fiorello started sweetly. "Let mon Pére pass. I want him to see his petits-enfants."

Hearing the plead of their tired mate, the two reluctantly stepped aside and allowed the tall demon lord to approach the crowd little colorful pillows, blankets and quilts set up as a nest. Quietly this time Ryuukotsesui peeked over the edge of the structure. Seeing the seven tiny bodies curled up against their mothers sent his heart into a flutter of joy. In total he saw 3 Youko kits, 3 Inuyoukai pups, and 1…1…1 with a little of both it appeared. "Ah they're beautiful my sons. Very fine babes you've all had." He whispered gently.

He stayed for a moment longer until coming out to join the others in the hallway. "I apologize for earlier. I had a few issues to take care of before coming here. Congratulations on the births." He offered his hand to Kurama and Sesshomaru to shake.

Long ago they never would've thought that they would be so close to this gray skinned demon without worry of an attack. Neither did they think they'd be calling him Uncle and accepting his hand in gratitude for being able to make it. Thing sure have changed for the better over the years.

"Merci Uncle."

"Gracias Uncle."

He nodded at them than turned his attention to the two demons standing by the wall. "I think this calls for a celebration. I believe that a nice bottle of sake is in order."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds I'm not up for it." His eyes longingly looked toward the door. "I'd much rather stay here with my mates and pups."

"As do I." Kurama's gaze was also trained on the door that held his family. "I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone."

"Come now boys. There are thousands of guards, servants, nurses and whomever else in this place. Surely you can spare a couple of hours."

Kazo touched the dragon's arm shaking his head. "It's only natural for them to want to stay Ryuu. Their mates are very vulnerable right now as well as the kits. They won't be at ease until all of them are back to their normal health."

Shrugging his head Ryuu agreed. He smiled unconsciously grabbing the hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "I suppose you're right." A distant expression flashed in his eyes. "If I were in their position I doubt I'd be the same." He hadn't told anyone but he'd been feeling lonely again since Fiorello moved to the Eastern Kingdom to be with his mates.

Kazo winked returning the squeeze and walked off. "Come on. We can at least have a few drinks. I'm in need of something strong anyway."

Sesshomaru and Kurama made a mental not to thank Kazo for giving them a free pass out of leaving their family alone and went back inside to gaze at their growing family.

When the door shut close, Taisho turned to the dragon demon with a pair of stern friendly eyes taking in the way Ryuu watched the sway of Kazo's hips walking down the corridor. "See something you like Ryuu?"

Snapping out of his lustful daze like a horny pup, Ryuu fixed his composure dusting off his arms. "No I do not." He answered snootily.

Taisho sighed. "Ryuu why are you doing this to yourself? It's obvious you're still in love with him. So why not join us and become a clan of our own."

"Because I'm not sure I deserve it yet. I'm still ashamed for what I did to him…"

"But he's told you countless times that he's forgiven you for it. Kazo holds no ill will towards you. So why are you continuing to punish yourself even though you have his forgiveness?"

"I….I don't know." Because he didn't want anything to go wrong and they not want him in the clan any longer. Ever since he'd caught the two rutting in his lands a while back, they'd been pressuring him into creating a Joint Clan like their sons. As flattered as he was about it, there was still a part of him that wasn't comfortable with doing it. His heart ached from the loneliness but he'd be damned if he lost his only friends when he's slowly began to gain their trust.

"Well we can finish this discussion at the Tavern. You're buying."

"I figured I would be, since it seems my gold is the only kind working." He said sarcastically.

Taisho slapped him on his back playfully. "That's the spirit!"

Ryuu rolled his eyes allowing the dog demon to walk him down the hall.

Unknown to the older demons, Sesshomaru and Kurama had stayed beside the door listening to their conversation.

"He's still hesitate." Sesshomaru noted.

"Yes he's just getting used to having companionship." Kurama stepped from the door. "Enough of that for now. They're grown. They'll figure it out themselves. Our focus should be on the ten people here."

"Of course."

Walking back over to the nest of canines, the older brothers peeked over it again to see that Koga, Fiorello and Inuyasha had fallen asleep. That was to be expected from the agonizingly long labor. Kurama reached down to stroke the cheek of each baby inhaling their fresh scent. He released the wonderful smell out with satisfaction. There was no doubt these young ones were his and Sesshomaru's.

"We will need names for them Yoko. We can't have pups running about without titles."

"Yes I know."

"What do you suggest?"

"Numbers."

Sesshomaru sent him an evil glare.

Kurama waved him off. "I was kidding little brother. But I think we should wait in naming them until they are older. Then we'll pick what's appropriated based on their behaviors."

That seemed reasonable enough. With five boys and two girls there were bound to be some rough housing in the near future…And he looked forward to raising every single one of them.

* * *

"You're acting like a spoiled brat."

"And what do you call yourself?"

"A well refined gentlemen."

"With a refined smart mouth."

"All the better to bite you with my dear."

"Go to hell."

"I'll make sure to take you with me. I'm sure the devil has a reserved seat for you."

"Oh and he doesn't have your name engraved on the highest seat?"

"Nope because that belongs to you."

"Bite me!"

"When?"

Kazo growled turning his head away from the smug faced dragon. "Wretched beast."

"Spoiled brat." He shot back.

InuTaisho watched his mate and friend go back and forth for the past hour laughing at their antics. It was just like old times with it being just the three of them. Instead of going to tavern in one of the kingdoms they settled for one a little ways away from Ryuu's kingdom. It was practically the only way they could get some peace from the locals since nearly everyone knew who they were. Today they didn't feel up to being kings. So they went in disguise with low ponytails and common clothing.

Ryuu picked up the empty bottle and turned it upside down. The only thing come out was a dusty drop. "Dammit Kazo. Did you have to drink the entire bottle?"

"I know you did not go there dragon. I only had three cups. You're the one drinking like it's some new fashion."

"How dare you accuse me of being a drunkered!"

"Yes one who drinks like a sailor than accuses others of his crime?"

"Go to hell!"

"Yes yes yes. You're told me that one when we got here. Come up with something more original."

"Brazen child…"the insult came in a huffed pout.

"I heard you."

"I'm sure you did with those giant appendages on your crown."

Kazo's mouth hit the floor and his ears twitched at the insult sagging against his head. "You're so cruel."

Hearing the defeated tone, Ryuu watched Kazo sink into his chair playing with the cup in his hand. Those beautiful eyes dimmed down to a dull sky blue. That was something he'd always hated seeing. "I'm sorry."

Kazo pouted. "No you're not."

"Fine than I'm not."

"Bastard."

Taisho laughed again. These two were a piece of work when put together. He really needed to convince his friend to join them. With entertainment like this who needs to leave home?

Just than one of the tavern workers approached the table. "Will you care for anything else sirs." Came from the timid question.

"No I believe these two have had enough." Taisho said.

"Very well." Pink eyes stared curious at the arguing Ryuukotsesui and Kazo. "Are they ok?"

"Yes they're just being children."

"Oh…I see."

"HEY!" Suddenly the owner of the small little pub came out of nowhere grabbing the servant by the arm. "You're supposed to be working not having conversations!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me."

The big barreling demon pulled the creature toward an stairwell. Seeing where they were going, the dark tanned Youko demon began to struggle. "Please sir I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Yea I'll make sure you don't bitch." The fat nasty beast pulled and tugged on the elegant creature harder leaving bruises. "Stop struggling dammit!"

"Please please! I swear I'll work harder sir. Please don't hurt me again!"

"I said let's go—"

"I think she says she doesn't want to go. So does as she says and let her go." Said a very menacingly calm voice from behind.

The owner turned bored beady black eyes toward a very tall gray skinned demon with long jet black hair. Looking down at the cowering brown skinned Youko, than back at the tall demon who didn't even look that strong, the owner thought he'd take his chance. "This piece of trash belongs to me so unless—"

Ryuukotsesui punched the man in the jaw snatching the Youko to him. "I don't repeat myself for anyone you fool. I'll see to it you're punished for having slaves work in here."

The ugly owner sat up rubbing his swelling jaw and spitting out six fangs. "And who the hell are you?"

They were going to kill him for this. "Lord Ryuukotsesui."

The entire enclosure gasped and whispered nervously. So when they looked at him than at his table mates they all began to quickly clear the area immediately. All of the man's customers filed out of there as he bowed his head repeatedly. "Please forgive me my lord. I had no idea who you were. But this bitch—"

A swift kick connected to his jaw knocking him out.

"I don't tolerate name calling." Ryuu tucked the Youko under his arm and ushered her toward the table. "You won't have to worry about him anymore my dear."

Kazo was having a full blown giggle fit when the two came back to the table.

The pretty dark tanned, pink eyed Youko threw two long arms around Ryuu's neck and said in a deep husky voice, "Thank you for saving me."

Ryuukotsesui blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked. And blinked until his eyes became dry.

Taisho's mouth hit the floor.

Now Kazo's giggles transformed to a hearty laugh. "Oh Inari!" He cracked up pounding the table with his fist. "That's priceless!"

The brown skinned Youko with lovely raven hair and bright pink eyes looked among the demons wondering what was exactly going on. The dog demon and the one learned to be Lord Ryuukotsesui were both openly staring very rudely.

"Please excuse my comrades." Kazo managed between snickers. "They presumed you…you were…"

"A vixen?" The Youko finished knowingly.

"Yes!" Kazo fell into another fit of laughter. He laughed for a full fifteen minutes before he was able to wipe away the giggle tears and speak probably. "Excuse the rudeness of my speechless mate and friend. I'm Kazo. This is InuTaisho and you're already acquainted with your savior Ryuukotsesui."

"Oh!" The Youko fell out of his chair smacking his forehead against the ground repeatedly. "Please forgive me your highnesses. I didn't mean to sit at the same table as royalty."

Ryuu finally snapped out of his beauty struck daze to pull the Youko off the ground and back in his sit. "There's no need for that. We're all here for entertainment. Not to be noticed by the locals." He used the pad of his thumb to wipe off the smudge of dirt on the smooth coco cheek. "There. All clean now." He smiled. "So now that we can see your face can you tell us your name?"

The Youko blushed with shifty eyes from the handsome dragon. "It's…It's Sakura."

"I see. Because of those pretty pink eyes?"

Sakura covered his face bashfully and nodded.

"Ah a fine name for a very beautiful soul such as yourself." Ryuu lazily took in the smooth tanned skin, the long braided jet black hair and the bright pink eyes hiding behind those hands.

"Oh sir you're a bold one aren't you?" Said the shy fox.

"Only in the presence of rare beauty." He flirted.

Kazo rolled his eyes resisting the urge to vomit. So he only became bold in the presence of beauty? Than what the hell was he? An ugly bald headed goblin? Feeling the little green monster rear his ugly head, Kazo looked over at the still drop mouth Taisho staring at the handsome Youko and elbowed him in the ribs. That little sneak attack did not to deter the dog's shock of learning the gorgeous Youko was a male instead of a woman.

"Sirs?

Kazo lifted an eyebrow.

"If it's alright…may I leave here with you? I don't have anywhere else to go and it won't be for long. It'll only be for a little while I swear."

"Of course!" Ryuu kissed the demon's hands. "You may stay with me if you wish."

"Oh thank you so much sir. I really appreciate it"

"My pleasure beautiful. And please no more of this sir nonsense. You may call me Ryuukotsesui or Ryuu for short."

"Yes sir - I mean Ryuu."

Having heard enough Kazo kicked back his chair standing up from the table. "I'm going out." He all but growled angrily stomping out the tavern.

The sudden change in behavior startled the new Youko and even Ryuukotsesui. InuTaisho was still staring at the male fox with his mouth wide open.

Since the dog was useless, he'd have to be the one to talk to him. "Excuse me Sakura." He mumbled heading out after his friend.

Sakura nodded not really understanding what's going on. He turned his bright pink eyes toward the dog demon still staring wide mouth at him. Feeling embarrassed again, he shyly covered his face. "Please sir. Could you stop staring at me like that?"

Taisho didn't answer. His mouth was agape so wide Sakura was afraid he'd catch flies or other creepy crawlers in his trap. He blinked between his fingers at the strange acting demon. "Your highness?"

No reply.

"Sir?"

Nada.

* * *

Ryuu sniffed around for the missing Youko until the scent lend him over toward a tall tree on the edge of a forest. The truck was thin enough for him to see a slender silhouette standing behind it. Noting the perking silver ears and the bristled attitude of that swishing tail, he was sure it was Kazo. Why the hell was the fox having an attitude all of a sudden anyway?

He cautiously walked toward his friend, being careful not to startle him into bolting away. The heavens know once he takes off there's no catching him. "Do you wish to explain your abrupt departure?"

Kazo tugged a locket of his hair out of his ponytail and started stroking down its length ignoring the dragon's presence.

"With those ears Kazo, I'm sure I don't need to repeat myself." He hoped the insult were at least her him a smart remark but he got nothing. Odd to not have a fired up comeback read to split his brain in half. He should have bleeding ears by now. "Kazo what's wrong with you?"

Kazo cut his suddenly dark diamond eyes at the object of his anger. "Oh you wish to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

The fox stroked his hair some more casually adding more strains. "Hn as if you care. Why don't you go back inside and fondle over that…that _beautiful_ fox. I'm sure he'll love to hear just how _beautiful _he is over and over again. You and Taisho seem to make that quite obvious."

Unbelievable. So that was the reason for him throwing a hissy fit in there? "Ah I see." Ryuu bent down to eye level with the fox grinning from ear to ear. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Teh, please. As I, the Almighty Yoko Kazo would be jealous of anyone."

"Feed that load of nonsense to someone else fox. I've known you far to long to know when you're lying."

Kazo released his hair smacking against his shoulder. "You know nothing."

"I don't blame you mind you. I mean I am a very handsome devil. It's only natural you'd be jealous when I'm interested in another." He teased.

Someone didn't find it all too funny though. "Go to hell Ryuu." Kazo growled giving his back to the gray demon.

Now Ryuu knew when Kazo was kidding around and when he was being serious. Currently he was in his serious mode. "Kazo?"

No answer. Damn he was in serious mode.

"Does it bother you that I called Sakura beautiful?"

Kazo shrugged. "What does it matter? You can do what you want." He hugged his torso as if to protect himself from something. "It's-it's not like me and Taisho care what you do…you can call whomever you want beautiful. You can sleep with whomever you please. You can…mate with whomever you—"

Without warning two thick arms shot out wrapping about his waist, pulling his back flush against a tall thick chest. Ryuu buried his face in the silky soft hair hugging the demon close. "Kazo you know you and Taisho mean everything to me. You've always meant the world to me." He sucked in the wonderful scent that was only Kazo's, while nuzzling his nose closer. "You're still and always will be the most beautiful demon in my eyes. Nothing will ever change that."

Kazo snuggled into the warmth. "Then why?...why won't you accept our proposal and join us?"

"Because I'm not…I don't think I deserve too. Not just yet."

"Ryuu…" Kazo sighed laying his head back on the dragon's shoulder. "How many times must I tell you to let the past go? I've forgiven you for it. We all make mistakes. So...so stop punishing yourself for a crime that's long since forgotten."

"You ask the world of me. If I were to make love to you I would still see that terrified face looking up at me." The arms tightened. "I never want to see that face again. I would die before I harm you like that."

"I know you wouldn't. You've changed over the years we've grown back together. So much so that Taisho and I just want to do what we should've done all those years ago." Kazo turned around in his arms to cup his friend's face. "I want us to be together again. Just like when we were younger. I want to be…with InuTaisho…and with you."

Emerald eyes searched down at the set of clear blues pleading with him to reconsider his decision. "I have to know something before I answer."

"What is it?"

Ryuu's gray hands lifted to cover over the white ones covering his cheeks. "If I chose to become joined with you and Taisho…will it be for good? I don't want to be some pity mate you do wish to try and coax to ease your guilt than to toss aside once you see I'm fine. So I'm asking you now…Will it be forever?"

Kazo nodded. "Yes yes yes. It'll be for all times." He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. "If we do this I swear it'll permanent. You'll never have to worry about being alone anymore. You'll have me and Taisho….Even Sakura if you wish it!"

"Whoa slow now." Ryuu chuckled softly returning the warm embrace. "I never said anything about even wanting to rut with the Youko. But just…just give me some time to think this over some more now that I have my question answered."

"But how much time will you need? Can't we just get it done tonight?"

"No. I need to get myself mentally stabilized before I can become one with you and Taisho." He pulled back to study his face. "I just want a little time Kazo…that's all I'm asking."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear but at least it was a start.

If time was all his friend was asking for…than time is what they'd give him…But for how long?

**TBC: Hmm will Ryuu finally decide to join them? Will or should the handsome Sakura be included? Twosome? Threesome?...Foursome? ^_^ Did you like the babies? What's going to happen next?**


	29. Epilog Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See Chapters 1-4

**Author's Rant: **Well everyone this is it. The final chapter for 'All Fair in Love and War'. I would like to thank every single one of you for sticking it out with me in the four weeks it took to finish it. I hope this ending is to your liking and that you will all continue to read my work even after this one is over. Again Thanks ^_^ You guys are all great. Please excuse grammar mistakes.

Also sorry to those who wanted Sakura to join but I received like 5 PMs not liking him so…he's out. ^_^ Oh and thanks to the reviewers who gave their ideas for the babies ^_^

**Warning:** Lemon Alert! Fluff Alert!

**Epilog Part 2**

Time was indeed given to the dragon to make his decision. That conversation occurred one year ago and since then they hadn't heard a word nor seen the man.

Kazo and Taisho waited on their balcony each night until the moon vanished from the night sky looking for that familiar figure to soar from the skies and land in their arms. And each time they were disappointed.

On one particular night the full moon shun down inside of a large sized bedroom with two demons lying in bed.

Kazo snuggled his face in Taisho's neck trying to will his eyes to sleep but alas he was too focused on the only other demon he wished was there to share the bed with them.

"Can't sleep?"

Kazo shook his head against the crook of his neck.

Taisho was having trouble getting some sleep too. Especially with his mate being so restless wanting Ryuu with them. After the first six months of waiting for the dragon to show, he'd told himself that he'd no longer wait for his friend but if he chose to come he'd welcome him with open arms.

"Do you think he still needs more time?" Kazo asked circling a finger on Taisho's chest.

"Maybe so." He didn't want to voice his honest opinion on the matter. But giving Kazo false hope that he would come was wearing on the dog demon's mind.

Listening to his mate's heartbeat Kazo thought over the time they'd spent together and how understanding he was being over everything. Taisho was being incredibly patient with him and all he's been offering in return is questions about another lover. That's unfair for Taisho to have to deal with this just to satisfy Kazo's desire for them to be one. Feeling he should do something to show his appreciation, Kazo nuzzled his mouth on the spot he knew turned Taisho on.

"I love you." He said kissing him on his neck.

Taisho gave a throaty growl pulling Kazo to lie on his chest. "I love you too." He mumbled stroking down his beloved's back scratching at the base of his tail. Kazo flexed his back purring like a cat on nip as his e-zone space was teased.

"I see someone's in the mood for the third time."

The fox's slender body rubbed up and down on the harder one beneath him, lending down for a kiss. "Mmm I'm always in the mode for you."

"I hope that means for me too."

Kazo and Taisho gasped jumping and scrambling wildly in their bed until they landed both on the floor in a tangle of crazy hair, long limbs and long sheets. Covers were tossed and throw to the side to show the frantic face demons staring up shocked at Ryuukotsesui standing by the window.

The usual jet black kimono he wore was replaced with a thin white robe. And based on the way it was clinging to his tall, muscular frame…that's all he had on. The ponytail on his long black hair was gone, allowing the inky stresses to caress his back. "I've finally decided to talk to you both about my decision." He said walking over toward the wide eyed demons. He reached out a hand to help them off the floor and cleared his throat the state of undress they were in.

Taisho and Kazo always slept in the nude so they didn't care whether the dragon saw them in their birthday suits.

Ryuu blushed turning his head. "Do you two mind put on some clothing on? It's hard enough speaking to you as it is—What the devil!" That little cry was because his younger friends used the tips of their claws to slash away at his bathrobe leaving his entire gray body exposed inus the pieces hanging loosely on his arms. "How dare you!" He growled looking at the damage of his favorite robe.

"There now. You shouldn't have any more trouble speaking to us." Smiled the sneaky fox taking a seat on one side while Taisho took the other. "We're all naked. Isn't it wonderful?" Kazo giggled.

"Yes." Ryuu looked from side to side at Taisho's thick bulky body, than back to Kazo's lean, elegant form. The raise of his sex lifted in anticipation for both demons but he'd have to hold his libido in check if he was going to speak his mind. "Listen I—"

"Oh look Taisho he wants us." Two crystal eyes twinkled at the large erection between his legs.

Taisho laughed slapping his knee. "Of course he does. I am pure perfection after all. And you my love are beyond lovely."

"Why thank you."

Ryuu rolled his eyes choosing to stand up from the two perverts. Perfect . The moment he stood from the bed to put some distance between the horny canines, his taunt ass was smacked from two separate directions by two large hands. Surprised by the sudden contact Ryuu twisted around placing his hands over his behind in shock. "How could you? That's very impulsive behavior coming from two kings!"

Kazo and Taisho were positioned opposite each other on their sides, with one hand supporting their heads and the others drumming on the quilts impatiently. "We're no longer kings Ryuu. That title is only held by you now. Furthermore if you're here to become our mate than you better expect more than our hands smacking your ass."

Painfully aroused, the dragon lord concluded that he'd better hurry with his speech or risk being jumped by these canines. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"You have two." Taisho sung happily. "Then you shall be forced to bed with us for all eternality."

"Wait you can't just—"

"Ok one then."

Impatient, depraved, spoiled little brats. How dare they talk to someone older than them in such a manner? "Very well I'll take what you offer. I just wanted to say thank you for wanting to add me to your relationship. I'm very flattered that you—"

"Get to the point beast! My libido isn't one to be reckoned with!" This threated by the silver fox.

"Fine I love you! There I said I said it! I love you and you!" He pointed to Kazo and Taisho's smiling faces. "The only reason I came here tonight is see if you two would still have me. I no longer want to be alone anymore… I want us to be together just like when we were younger. I just want—"

"Times up!"

**_Lemon Scene Transferred to Adultfanfiction_**

The three listened quietly to the subtle breathing of their lungs releasing satisfied signs, chuckles and giggles. But another sound drew Ryuu up to his elbow and to stare at the source producing it. "Taisho? Are you…purring?"

Taisho stiffened. "No you fool. I'm simply humming to myself."

Ryuu listened again. "That rumbling sounds like a purr." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Hn, I told you you were purring Taisho." Kazo sung proudly.

"Keh, you fools don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you're purring like a cat. What's the matter? Reliving the moment of an Omega?"

This time the dog demon steeled as his face erupted into an adorable blush. "Go to hell." He mumbled into the fox's hair.

Kazo and Ryuu snickered playfully as they snuggled closer together. The suspicious silence confirmed their obvious conclusion.

Soon after the playful mood settled down the three fell into a light slumber wrapped in the protective arms of his lover. It was so peaceful…so tranquil…so loving…so…

"Taisho…Ryuu?"

"Yes?" They answered sleepily.

Kazo sat up shaking his hair everywhere with a sultry grin. "Mmm I want you…"

Green and amber eyes shot open looking up at the smirking fox demon licking his lips tastefully eyeing their bodies. "Oh no…"

* * *

The next morning…

"Ahh please no more. I can't take it!" Ryuu fell half way off the bed completely wiped out.

Taisho wormed from under the sheets because his legs were rendered useless. "I can't…I can't go on…"

Kazo licked his fingers clean pouting like a child. "But I'm willing and able to go on. So come on you two." He slapped their asses with his tail. "I'm ready for more."

"Are you insane?" Ryuu shouted angrily still recovering from their sixth rumble in the sheets. "Any longer and it'll fall off!" Referring to his limp member swollen from giving too much attention to his mates.

"Pleassssssse Kazo just a couple of hours of rest and we'll get back to you." Moaned the sore dicked dog demon.

"You two are hopeless. If you'd brought that Sakura Youko I'm sure I would've been satisfied after the fourth time."

"Fine that let me go get 'em!" Ryuu struggled to pull the rest of his aching bag of bones off the bed. The laboriously pain of getting up on one working leg and a cramping one proved a great effort to walk on. The dragon demon managed to move three agonizing steps before he was suddenly suspended into the air by a long green vine. "What the hell?" He bellowed twisting around. "Put me down this instant!"

"Gladly." The fox waved his hand in the air for the plant to sling the dragon back into the bed next to the exhausted Taisho.

The groaning demons watched the fox crawling slowly on his hands and knees with a naughty twinkle in his eyes. "I don't like to share my meals Mon Amors." Looks like he was having filet a dog and steamed dragon for breakfast this morning.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

The all too familiar scene of two demons pacing outside of a set of double doors was a comical sight to behold.

"Why do I keep finding myself in this predicament?" Taisho groaned his voice dripping with a slight annoyance.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Grumbled the impatient Ryuu. "It's been five hours."

Since the initial mating that took place ten years ago Ryuukotsesui didn't want to lose his reign as king so he kept his title but spent most of his time with his adoring lovers. They'd made love countless times each night as if to make up for time taken away from them.

But now all that love making earned them a comfortable spot in front of these double doors.

If patience were a person she/he would've been put out of their misery dealing with these demons. Pacing, grumbling, cursing, and tapping their feet seem to be their only main purpose in life as they waited and waited and waited outside of those dreadful double doors. News hadn't come yet and they were still forced wait some more. Experience told Taisho not to lay a hand on that doorknob but Ryuu wasn't.

Which proved to be a terribly bad move when he opened it and was greeted by three sets of evil glares.

"Can I help you?" Koga grunted folding his arms.

"Yes I—"

"We're not done yet!" Inuyasha growled. "So get your ass back over there and wait!"

"But I want—"

"Oui Pere! You're proving to be a very naughty brat!" Even his own son was against him.

"WAIT UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" And the door slammed shut leaving a stunned dragon on the other side.

Taisho covered a hand over his mouth to hide the laugh threatening to burst from his chest. The good side of him had wanted to warn his friend of what would happen, but the evil half couldn't resist seeing his face at being threatened by their sons. It was priceless.

"Well I never!" He huffed stomping his foot. "How dare they speak to a demon lord with those attitudes? I'll see to it they're all properly spanked for such behavior."

"Don't even try it Ryuu. Kurama and Sesshomaru would have your hide if you tried to lay a finger on the behinds of their mates."

"Speaking Sesshomaru and Kurama. Where are those two?"

"They're putting the little ones to sleep since the Betas are all here."

"Oh of course." To be honest Ryuu was feeling very antsy at the prospect of being a father again. They'd all be fairly surprised when Kazo finally became pregnant. Especially since he had the sex drive of a rabbit demon. But just like his last one they had to be very careful with his care. The thought of losing another child was an unbearable thought.

Luckily for them the downtime lasted another hour before the double doors opened up and out came the three young Betas breathing sighs of relief.

"Well?"

Inuyasha smiled nodding his head. "You two can go in but," He held up his hand when they started to walk. "Don't be too long. God father's exhausted and needs plenty of rest."

"But I think you guys will be proud of what he has waiting for you." Koga winked.

"Oui. Pretty Pere has a wonderful surprise waiting for you two." Fiorello kissed Ryuu and Taisho's cheeks stepping to the side to let them inside.

Ryuu and Taisho quickly stepped into the crowded bedroom of giant quilts, large sized pillows, and mountains upon mountains of thick blankets.

"Why the—dammit—devil does he have all of this in here?" Ryuu mumbled pushing through the fluffy walls.

"He's nesting." Came the muffled voice of Taisho stepping over pillows.

The two hoped, stepped, and even jumped over the many obstacles to reach the center of the soft wonderland to find…

Kazo cuddling not one, not, two, not three but four adorable little babies under his busy silver tail. Tiny peeps, squeaks and mini whimpers tickled the ears of the awe struck Alphas. Kazo had never looked so beautiful to them the way he was now, in his wonderful pale glory nuzzling his nose into his children's heads.

Sensing the presence of his beloved mates, the fox smiled proudly at them before gesturing to come closer. "Well, I must say that all of our bedroom antics have finally paid off." He teased gently.

"Indeed." Ryuu came over to peek over the fox's shoulder at the tiny little heads squirming and twitching with their little arms. "They're beautiful Kazo."

"They'd better be."

Taisho went to the side of the bed to sniff the newcomer's refreshing scent of purity. "Ahh they're perfect."

"I know they are."

Ryuu and Taisho held off the need to roll their eyes.

Kazo winked removing his tail for the Fathers to have a peek at the four little bodies.

There, snuggled together, were three giggling little boys and a tiny sweet girl.

The first born was an Alpha male with moon kissed skin, slanted golden eyes, one set of jagged maroon stripes on his chubby cheeks and a crescent moon imprinted on his forehead. Two small pointy ears wiggled listening to all the new sounds of the world. His name was Riku.

Baby number two was a very jolly giggling Alpha male kicking his feet happily at his two fathers. A top of his head was a stock of red and silver streaked tresses. His skin was as pale as his mother's but he held the piercing emerald eyes of his father. He too possessed the tiny pointy ears on his head. Kazo chose to name him Shura.

The quiet little child nibbling on his fingers was an Omega born son with jet black hair and sparkling crystal blue eyes. However the strangest thing about him was that the boy possessed a moon in the middle of his forehead and a red stripe on each cheek. It seems he was the product of all three parents. The only little Omega was named Ryusho.

And finally was the little ray of sunshine peering up lovingly at her fathers. A stunning Alpha Youki kit with deep golden eyes, bright golden hair and light gray skin. Besides her eyes and skin she was the spitting imagine of her late grandmother Queen Hina. Yet another product of all three fathers. So Kazo honored his deceased mother by naming his daughter after her. She was the new Hina.

Three Alphas and one Omega. One kit and three pups.

"Ah fine babes they all are. Fine babes indeed." Taisho praised puffing his chest out.

"Yes." It was the only word Ryuu could say as he stared at the tiny lives looking up at him with those big innocent eyes. The size of his heart swelled even wider as he added four new people into its center. These little souls were their children. He was going to have another chance to do this correctly. With Taisho and Kazo by his side he'd be sure to raise them in a fun, but well-disciplined household of loving adoring parents.

As he looked up at Taisho's similar smiling face and Kazo's relaxed expression he could feel something inside melt away. It was then that as he studied of their precious faces that he knew that he was no longer alone. Him, InuTaisho, Kazo and now their sweet pups were all a family. Now and Forever…

* * *

**50 Years Later**

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

_Splash. Splish. Splash._

Deep in the center of a cool clear grove was a small family of demons having fun splashing and diving in the entertaing cool water.

"Catch me Mama Yasha!" Squealed Inuyasha's first born son Hakaru.

Inuyasha held out his arms catching the little pup effortlessly. "Yahhh! You caught me Mama!"

"I know I did!" Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into his little boy's neck tickling him playfully.

His other two pups, Maru and Kiko were playing in the sand giggling about whatever their child minds could think up. "Look Mama Yasha!" Maru called waving his hand. "Me and Kiko made a big castle!"

"See mama see?" Kiko pointed excitedly at their hard worked on project.

"Yes my loves, I see it."

The two clapped their hands and went back to fixing another play house.

Koga was wiping off the boo boo his daughter Shina gained from trying to jump off of a rock like her older brother Kuroshi.

"It huwts mommy." Shina whimpered flinching from each lick on her hand.

"I know little one but I gotta clean it to make it all better ok?" Koga smiled assuredly to ease his daughter's pain.

Shina nodded. "Otay."

Nearby Fiorello was trying to coax one of his twins into the water to play. "Come on little one its ok." Fiorello said softly to his nervous son, Yuki.

"I'm scwared mama." He whimpered helplessly.

"Don't worry Yuki. Look at me!" Cheer his braver twin brother Yura flopping back in the water. "See it's fun!"

"O-otay." Yuki tipped his toe in the fridget water and shivered. "No! I don't wanna!" He pouted than sat on his bottom turning his head away.

Maru and Kiko hopped up from their playtime and went over to comfort their brother.

"Don't be scwared Yuki." Kiko said rubbing her brother's cheek.

"Yea it's pwetty fun." Maru added pointing to the water. "See watch me." He stood up from his seat and walked into the water. "See?" He waved his arms around happily splashing to show he was having fun.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a dark black blur shot out and pushed Maru into the water. "AH-HA!" yelled the hard headed little Kuroshi wagging his tail proudly. "I pushed you! I pushed you!"

Maru wiped off the water covering his face and looked up at his older Youko brother with sad eyes.

Kuroshi noticed that his brother wasn't laughing like he was and noticed Maru's bottom lip trembling and fat tears dropping down his plump cheeks. Feeling bad for hurting his little brother Kuroshi walked into the water and licked the drops off his face. "I'm sowwy Maru." He apologized kindly.

Maru wiped his eyes and returned the lick on Kuroshi's cheek. "It's otay."

Meanwhile on the other side of the shoreline laid were four sun basking demons soaking up the bright rays of the sun. InuTaisho, Kurama, Sesshomaru and Ryuukotsesui were all relaxing peacefully from the hard day's work of ruling the kingdoms and just enjoying the day with their families.

"Honestly you are all so lazy." Scolded the naked Kazo standing over his sons and mates. "The least you could do is get into the water."

"I will not do anything that involves my hair staying drenched for more than a day." Sesshomaru answered without opening his eyes.

Kurama agreed. "If you feel the need to get soaked father than by all means go for it. But I don't enjoy having my hair wet."

Taisho and Ryuu just nodded.

"Mama! Mama!" Cried one little gold Youko kit running to her mother.

Kazo turned around in time to catch his daughter Hina in his arms. "Yes sunshine what is it?"

She covered his melting amber eyes sniffling sadly. "Mama, Shura and Ryusho won't let me pway with them." She pointed at her brothers who were coming to defend themselves.

"Nn-Uh that's not true mama!" Ryusho said louder than necessary. "Hina made Riku cry and we told her she had to say sowwy or she couldn't pway with us!"

"That's wight! She's supposed to say sowwy for being a stupid poopy face meanie!" Shura said folding his arms and sticking his tongue out at his sister.

Hina buried her face in her mother's arms at being insulted.

"Shura!" Ryuukotsesui sat up and crooked his finger for his son to come closer.

"Yes Papa?" He answered timidly coming to stand beside his father.

"What have I told you about name calling?" He scold sternly.

Shura looked at his feet suffling them from side to side with his lips poked out. "Not too to call names."

"Then you know what happens when you disobey us right?"

Shura nodded his head already close to tears.

"Stick it out."

Shura nervously stuck out his right hand and Ryuu smacked it three times. "Now don't let me here you say it again."

"Yes siw." He trembled trying to hold back his tears as he rubbed his sore hand.

Seeing his son's failed attempts not to cry, Taisho sat up and held out his arms. "Come here."

Shura shot out to his Inupapa arms his little heart out. "There, there, now my son. Next time don't call out any more names. Do you understand?"

"Yes Poppy." He sniffled, hugging Taisho's neck.

Just than Inuyasha came up holding one child in each arm and one hiding under his hair. "Hey do you two think you can get off your lazy asses and help out with these kids?"

"No." Kurama and Sesshomaru answered.

"Okkkkkk so you're just going to sit there while we play with the pups?"

"Yes." Came the chorused response.

"Alright don't move. I'll be right back."

Inuyasha stomped off angrily with giggling children enjoying the huffy ride. He had something in store for those lazy bums. Just wait.

Fifteen minutes later…

"PAPA! DADDY!"

The two Alphas were suddenly ambushed from all sides by their seven children jumping in their laps, kissing and licking their faces, hugging their necks, pulling hair and talking all at once. Wanting in on the fun, Shura, Riku, Hina and Ryusho jumped in on their brothers playing merrily with their friends.

Inuyasha, Koga and Fiorello all stuck out their tongues and laughed.

Kazo, Taisho and Ryuu joined on at the happy laughter of seeing Yoko and Sesshomaru being mauled and licked to death by their children. But through it all the two canines smiled and chuckled anyway even giving tongue bathes or tickling them to get some brief relief.

Not long afterwards it was time to pack up and head home. InuTaisho and his family waved their good byes and were off to their own homes.

Sesshomaru and Kurama took their little energetic pack back to their home as well.

It was late in the evening when Inuyasha, Koga and Fiorello were able to bath the children and take them to their beds. All of the children stayed in one large bedroom decorated with mountains of teddy bears, and colorful paintings of imaginary creatures on the walls.

Koga sighed for probably the sixth time trying to put Kuroshi's kimono for tonight. "Dammit Kuroshi get down!"

"But Mommy I'm not tiwed." He said jumping up and down on the bed.

"I don't give a damn what you aren't. I said to get down here. Now!"

Kuroshi shook his head and continued jumping up and down wagging his tail. Seeing that his son was going to be difficult tonight Koga hopped onto the bed and caught the little brat by his tail and wacked him a good five times on the rear than sat him down and put his kimono on. "Now," He began narrow his eyes at the wheeping pup. "You going to keep on jumping or do you wanna another spanking?"

Kuroshi ran off the bed heading straight for one of his kinder mothers who was tucking in Hakaru andKiko. "Momma!" He cried burying his face in Fiorello's leg.

Looking down the red fox smiled and picked up his whining son wiping the tears from his eyes. "You have to learn to obey your Meres little one. Do you understand?"

Kuroshi nodded and went back to Koga to kiss his cheek. "I'm sowwy Mommy."

"It's alright." Koga nuzzled his face and placed him in bed next to his sister Shina.

"Mama Yasha will you wead us a bed time stowy?" Maru asked sweetly.

All the others all nodded and cheered clapping their hands for a bedtime story.

"Not tonight kids. Mama is tired." Inuyasha said faking a yawn. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Awwwww…"

They all began to whimper and sniffle trying to squeeze out those fake tears.

"Oh don't give me that." He grumbled looking at each set of glittering eyes. Those brats knew that crying was his weakness and they wanted to use it against him like that? The sneaky devils. "Come on kids. Mama Yasha, Mommy and Mama are tired and want to go to bed."

"Oui mon amors. We have had a very long day." Fiorello said softly.

Koga yawned stretching out his arms. "Yea and we wanna get some sleep like you guys."

"Nh –Uh!" Shina called out giggling under the sheets. "I know why our mommies want to weave us."

As if the seven children all knew some little secret they all began to snicker and giggle whispering playfully under the sheets.

"And why do we want to leave than miss smart mouth?" Koga asked his little girl.

Yura and Yuki giggled some more and were about to answer until their tall fathers stepped into the doorway looking very stern and proud.

"Children it's time for your rest." Kurama said gently. "Say good night and get some sleep.

Sesshomaru's voice held more steel in their depths as he said, "Bid your mothers goodnight and get to sleep. It won't be repeated."

"Yes siws!" They all echoed blowing their father's kisses.

Momentarily forgetting about the little secret Inuyasha, Koga and Fiorello all gathered toward the door with Sesshomaru and Kurama to leave. Just when they were about to close the door the seven children all screamed. "Have fun with cuddle time!"

Cuddle time was what the children referred to the intimate moments they would sometimes catch their parents in. The kids were too smart for their own good. The three Beta's blushed while the Alphas cleared their throats heading down the hallway toward their shared bed rooms. But tonight Kurama and Sesshomaru wanted it to be different.

Although they loved each other very deeply, Kurama held a love for Koga and Fiorello that he knew would probably never be as deep for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru held a truly wide space in his heart only for Inuyasha that he knew would only be wide enough for him. So tonight Kurama took Fiorello and Koga to one bedroom to spent some alone time together and Sesshomaru escorted his beloved mate to another.

No words were exchanged between the Inu brothers as they quietly walked into their bedroom and locked the door.

Sesshomaru moved first, untying his kimono and dropping it to pool around his feet. Inuyasha released the knot on his kimono and let it fall around his feet as well. Stepping out of the clothes Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lends him to the bed. He pulled back the sheets, crawled underneath and gently tugged his mate in beside him.

Sesshomaru supported himself against the head broad while Inuyasha curled himself into his brother's chest and sighed his relaxation at finally being able to finally unwind. The tips of the older brother's fingers massaged into the hanyou's scalp as he kissed his forehead.

"I love times like this." Mumbled the calm hanyou.

Holding him closer he kissed his temple "As do I."

"Do you think it's selfish of us sometimes to want to be alone sometimes?" Inuyasha asked while tracing a claw on the bulky planes of his brother's chest.

Sesshomaru grabbed the finger and kissed it against his lips. "No. Although I've come to adore Koga and Fiorello, I will always have a higher place I treasure for you and you only."

Inuyasha knew that was Sesshomaru's way of saying that he loved him more than he did Koga and Fiorello. That's how he felt with Kurama. He loved his oldest brother very much but he loved Sesshomaru to a whole new degree. It was…special and more meaningful.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

Sesshomaru tilted his brother's chin up to his face. "What was it our pups spoke of about cuddle time?"

Inuyasha blushed rolling his eyes. "You know what cuddle time is."

"Hmm I think I need some reminding of what it is."

Inuyasha chuckled crawling to saddle his brother's hips. He lends down to press their lips together and sat back smiling seductively. "Well than let me remind you."

Sesshomaru's lip tilted to one side as he watched his beautiful mate kissed down his chest and disappeared under the sheets. Oh yes once his lovely Inuyasha got started there would definitely be no rest tonight. Looks they'll be adding more pups tonight…

"Mmm Inuyasha…"

"Ohhh Sesshomaru…"

**^_^ THE END ^_^**

**TBC: I thought it would be more appropriate to end the story with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru since the couple is listed as such. **

**I would like to truly thank every single one of you guys for taking the time to read my story. I'm truly honored that you found this tale to be worth reading in your spare time. I can't begin to describe how happy you've all made me by voicing or simply reading the tale.**

**I have considered making a squeal for it based on the children but if I do it won't be for a while. I have another story that requires my full attention now called 'UnderCover Romance' that needs to be completed like this one. I'll begin updating on that one in two or three days because I need a break ^_^. In that time I will reread 'Alls Fair in Love and War' to make some corrections and add a few more details to certain spots.**

**I have two more stories in line to put up after I complete 'UnderCover Romance'. I would really be overjoyed if you guys read those as soon as they're published. Which will probably be the end of May.**

**Again Thank you all so very very very much. And I hope to see your names again in my upcoming stories.**

***Hugs and kisses everyone ^_^* **


	30. Sneak Preview: All My Romances

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Rant**: Yes I know what a lot of you are thinking. What the hell right? The story was supposed to be over, Blah, Blah, Blah. Well I'm doing this for three reasons.

1. I'm bedridden, sore and bored.

2. The fact that it was only 29 chapters was bothering me.

3. Because I wanted to give you guys a sneak preview of the future part two of Alls Fair in Love and War ^_^. Yes that's right there will be a squeal but not for a while. I still have two –err now three— in line before the squeal can come out. So without further ado here's the sneak preview.

**Please excuse grammar mistakes ^_^**

**Sneak Preview: All My Romances**

Standing near one of the wide set castle windows was a small bright crystal blue eyed Maru staring down at all his brothers and sisters playing in the gardens with their Fathers. At 150 years old he was still the shyest one amongst his siblings. His parents assumed his bashful nature was due to his Omega station but it held more reasoning than that. He was the only one out of all of his siblings to be born unique. He carried the genes of both his dominate fathers.

His pointy ears were inherited gifts of his Inu father Sesshomaru. The swishing silver tail behind his back were compliments of his older father Yoko Kurama and his generously beautiful blue eyes were from his grandfather Yoko Kazo. The long silver hair; from both fathers. However the expressive form of his features spoke highly of his beautiful mother Inuyasha.

His mother seemed to be the only one out of his parents to understand his emotions. Mother Koga was a fierce heads on type of person who couldn't exactly explain the emotional bagged he felt sometimes. Mother Fiorello was too flamboyant at times for his tastes but he kept life interesting. His fathers, Sesshomaru and Yoko held very intimidating stances that sometimes made him too nervous to approach them. He knew they meant no harm since they assured him he was being overly dramatic about it.

"Hey Maru!" Called the maturing deep voice of his older Yoko brother Kuroshi.

Kuroshi, the sired and dammed son of Yoko and Koga was growing wildly into his teenage years. His jet black hair and reached the mid sections of his back with small hints of starlight highlights. His muscle tone was similar to Mother Koga's than Father Yoko. Two dark black ears flicked from side to side sneakily in sync with the swing of his black tail. The three blue stripes on his face were slowly taking on a jagged appearance enhancing the mischievous glint of his golden eyes. He was growing into his Alpha stance rather well.

Maru blushed turning his attentions back to the window. "Hello brother." He'd always seen his brother as being attractive but he's seemed to become more handsome each passing day.

"What cha looking at?" Kuroshi asked coming to stand next to him. He peeked out the window at his large family and smirked. "Oh looking at them again? Why not join in on the fun?"

"You know why." His silver tail bristled behind him in a way of annoyance. "Don't ask me questions you already know the answer too brother."

Kuroshi looped an arm around the mixed hanyou supportively. "Come on kid. You gotta let it go with the looks already. You're being overly dramatic again as always."

"Who's being overly dramatic?"

Kuroshi groaned rolling his eyes at the silky smooth tone of his supposed Uncle Shura. The dragon/youko mixed demon was a strikingly beautiful demon with the lengthening growth of his red and silver streaked hair tied high above his head; although it still reached pass his hips. His green eyes were more of a calm rippling flow of the rivers they'd seen outside of their homes. His pointy ears tingled as he came close toward his rival and nephew. "Who's being overly dramatic Kuroshi?"

"None of your damned business." Kuro grunted roughly. "Buzz off. We're having a private conversation that doesn't involve you."

"It does involve me if Maru's having problems." Shura walked pass his fuming relative to stand beside the quiet hanyou. "What is bothering you Maru?" He asked calmly.

"I wish you two wouldn't be concerned about me. I am fine. Honestly I am."

"I cannot help but feel concerned you're not being yourself." Shura boldly reached over and hugged his family member to his chest rubbing claws through his hair. "Maru you know I'm here for you if you need anything don't you?"

"Yes brother." Shura stood back looking up at his taller uncle whom he called brother like all the others. "I know. Thank you."

Kuroshi folded his arms. "Whatever. Anyway do you wanna stay here all damn day or do you wanna go out and join the others now?" He didn't wait for the answer as he stomped off in a huffed hissy fit. Damn he couldn't stand that Shura. Always butting in when he wasn't needed.

"What's wrong with him?" Maru asked blinked his crystal eyes curiously.

Shura shrugged honestly not caring. "Kuroshi's just being Kuroshi." The honest truth was being that Kuroshi and Shura couldn't stand one another. Especially when it came to the issues involving Maru's wellbeing. They haven't gotten along since they were toddlers, always arguing over the smallest things.

"Come on brother. Let's go join the others."

Maru nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Laying against the tree relaxing in the sun's warm rays were the Beta demons keeping a calm watch over their growing children. Inuyasha and Koga were high in the branches of the Trinity Tree soaking up the sunshine beaming generously on their faces. Further down were Kazo and Fiorello speaking to one another in the Youko language. Over the years the two were still learning much about the other.

Kazo was still a bit hesitating sometimes about leaving his sons alone for moments on end but he's gradually become better at it. He's been allowing Inuyasha and Koga to go off into the markets now without worrying and has finally gotten to the point of allowing Fiorello to go with them without issue.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched his limbs, scratching his head. "Damn it's too peaceful these days."

"Yea." Koga grunted waving his arms over the branch of the tree he was occupying. "I appreciate all the down time but where's the excitement?"

"You two should be grateful for the peace my sons." Kazo commented up to the youths.

"Oui Mon amis. Peace is something I am grateful for." Fiorello yawned sitting up to flex his back. "However Pretty Pere I wouldn't mind a little more—how do you say— entertainment no?"

Inuyasha and Koga hopped down to join their fellow Betas/ Omegas on the ground.

Kazo sighed shaking his head. "You kits are so ungrateful. Be respectful for the peaceful times while they last. Inari knows we could use it."

"Mother Kazo! Mother Kazo!"

Kazo groaned sinking down against the tree. "You see what I meant about peaceful times?" He grumbled seeing his children and grandchildren running their way.

It never, ever failed. Whenever one child came, the entire flock would come running behind as if it were some sort of game of follows the leader.

Kazo's daughter a sweet angelic young golden eyed and haired Youko vixen with pale grey skin came running helplessly to land beside her mother crying. "Mother, mother…" She whimpered.

Kazo patted her hair rolling his eyes above her head. His child was so melodramatic. "What is it now Hina?"

"Mother," She sniffled. "Ryusho and Riku are making fun of the flowers I made for Shina."

Said demon, Shina, sighed shaking her white hair from side to side. Her blue eyes were so fed up with her friend's antics. "Sister I've told you that I loved your flowers. You didn't have to cry over it."

Ryusho's ears twitched angrily, his black hair flailing and his crystal eyes flashing an icy shade. "She's just whining for attention as always. I never heard of an Alpha who cried as much as she does." The Omega growled.

The eldest child Riku nodded his head, focusing his gold eyes on his sister, while flipping silver hair over his shoulder. "Hina you're too old to cause such a fuss over trivial things. Learn to grow up."

"Shut up!" Hina sneered. "You're just being stuck up as always."

Inuyasha and Koga snickered at the predicament of their father as he tried to juggle talking to all three of his children.

Inuyasha's oldest son, Hakaru, smiled admiring at the ever wonderful glow of his alluring mother. The puppy eared imagine of Sesshomaru could never recall ever seeing someone as handsome and lovely as his mother. And probably never would. "Hello Mother Yasha, Mother Koga." The Alpha greeted respectfully.

Inuyasha bowed back as Koga went over to try and help his father with the arguing. "Hey son. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mother." He said quietly studying the hanyou's features closely. "I'm just happy to see your lovely face this afternoon."

"Hey cut it out with the compliments kid. You know how I hate ass kissers."

Hakaru blushed. "Yes Mother please forgive me."

"Hey, hey." Inuyasha patted his son's head playfully. "I was only kidding son."

"Oh."

A slender white haired Youko Inuyasha's daughter, Kiko, giggled at the way her brother always became awe struck whenever he came in contact with their mother. She always knew he was the one to admire their mother the most. She couldn't blame him though. Her sad gold eyes fell to the one person she'd come to admire as well. But no matter how much she wanted to be with her she knew it wouldn't be possible, since her crush already loved another. Shina didn't want Kiko. She wanted Hina.

Bringing up the rear where the final children of the set coming to sit on either side of their mother. The Yuki and Yura the more flamboyant of the set of children, next to Hina.

Yuki was a sweet spirited Omega the exact mirror imagines of his silver Youko father besides his green eyes. The other twin, Yura was a red haired, green eyed vision of his sire Sesshomaru and every bit as intimidating whenever he was around others. His calmer nature was expressed around family only.

"No no no no!" Hina suddenly fussed, standing to face his eldest brother Riku. "You're always the one trying to be better than me."

"That's because I am you fool." Riku said smartly.

"I wish you guys would cut it out already." Ryusho mumbled rubbing his temple. "You're giving me a headache."

"You're not the only one." Lord Kazo stood up from his tree and waved his hand in the air, summoning a vine from the bush to separate all of the children individually.

All of them squealed and squirmed different words and whatever nonsense, the Mother's ignored until The Alpha fathers came outside to join them.

Whenever the fathers came outside, the children all knew to be extremely quiet, not making a single sound.

Sesshomaru and Yoko walked calmly as elegant as their grace could utter toward their mates for the greeting kiss as always.

Yoko kissed Fiorello and Koga first before giving his youngest mate a kiss. "Greetings little brothers."

"Hey, What's up, Bonjour!" Came the three separate welcomes.

Sesshomaru did the same kissing Koga and Fiorello, but lingered longest on his favorite mate Inuyasha. "Hello little brothers."

The same greetings came in chorus to their brothers.

Kazo stood up dusting off his tunic and went to greet his two mates, Taisho and Ryuu with sweet kisses. "Hello my loves. Glad you could join us." He winked slapping his tail on their hips.

"Keep it up fox and you'll be having another litter." Ryuu threatened playfully.

"Hmm I look forward to it."

Taisho chuckled. "Honestly could you too wait until we get home with the flirting?"

Kazo kissed his first mate. "Never when it involves you two Love."

"Ewwwwwww!" The children finally sounded off gagging.

"Please could you guy all do your cuddle time somewhere else? It's making me sick." Hina teased wiggling by her vine.

Kurama motioned with his hand for the vines to lower his siblings and children down to the ground. "I take it since Father has you all suspended in midair that there was a problem?" He questioned the youths, holding his arms.

The children, looked at their scuffling feet before nodding their heads innocently.

"I see…"

They waited for the moment of truth…All eyes turned to Sesshomaru who pointed toward the castle where they all knew they'd receive their punishment. The girls began to whimper while the males, groaned inwardly knowing exactly what was going to take place. Each and every one of them was going to get a whipping beyond this world.

One such child held back staring menacing at his father. Hakaru watched with angry eyes as Sesshomaru hugged his mother close to his side nuzzling his nose into his neck. He bristled at the laughing moan of his Mother who returned the gesture sweetly. Growling under his breathe he turned on his heel, trying to will the disgusting sight from his mind.

One way or the other when he became strong enough, he was going to have Inuyasha for himself…even if that meant he'd have to challenge both his Fathers for his hand.

* * *

Coming outside in time to see the others going inside, Kuroshi, Maru and Shura watched the others walking into the castle with grave expressions. Kuroshi groaned slapping a hand over his face. "Ah fuck what the hell did you assholes do now?"

"Ask Miss cry baby." Ryusho said pointedly to his crying sister.

"Shut up Ryusho!" Hina whailed.

Maru sighed turning around to join them. "We might as well turn around Kuro. You know Father Sesshomaru punishes us at once."

"But fuck we didn't even do anything!" He whined following behind the others.

Shura turned his nose up following behind. "Quite your bellowing and take it like a man."

Kuroshi snarled baring his fangs. "Keep talking trash Shura and I'll have us all getting our asses beat for months."

"Is that a threat?" Shura taunted uncaringly.

"Please you two could you try to get along just once?" Maru said quietly. "

Kuroshi huffed turning down toward the hall. Shura smirked trailing behind him as well.

Maru hung back a bit too looked at his elders who were still standing near the tree discussing whatever came to mind. They all had their own specific appearances that were so much like others. So where did that leave him? He was the most different of all his siblings. The big question was…where would that leave him in the long run?

With a heavy sigh, he went back into the castle to follow behind his siblings wondering in his mind what life was going to be life for family as well as the others. For some strange reason, he could feel something big was going to happy to affect his family…and he wondered if they would all pull away from it together…

* * *

**TBC: Yes I know it's short but I only wanted to give an insight of the newest squeal scheduled a few months from now ^_^. Don't worry I won't focus on ALL of the children. That's wayyyy too much work lol. It'll mostly revolve around these things.**

**romance triangle between Kuroshi, Maru and Shura.**

**romance interest between Shina, Hina and Kiko (But I don't know how to do Yuri =P)**

**3. Hakaru's infatuation of his mother Inuyasha and his growing rivalry between Sesshomaru and Yoko for his mother's hand.**

**4. Trouble in the kingdoms of someone trying to win over Kazo from Ryuu and Taisho. A new upcoming ruler who's young…and steamily sexy….I bet you can't guess who it is ^_^**

**5. Yura the red headed, green eyed version of Sesshomaru will also take a love interest into his mother Fiorello against his Fathers.**

**Stay tuned for the future squeal my lovelies! Ouch….now it's time for bed… ^_^**


End file.
